Pirates, and tiger, of the Caribbean
by Numbuh296
Summary: AT WORLD'S END UP! Calvin and Hobbes find themselves in an epic adventure on the high seas. Meeting rouges such as Jack Sparrow, Barbossa, and Davy Jones, will they become the best pirates of the Caribbean? Reviews greatly appreciated.
1. Funny Runny

**Pirates (and tiger) of the Caribbean**

Funny Runny

Sirens blared. Lightning flashed across the sky. Rain steadily hit the sidewalk. Police cars screeched to a halt in the front of an alleyway. A person was running through the alley. Lightning cracked. The person ran trough a puddle. Police were running after him.

"Calvin, the hardened criminal, sentenced to death for robbing a military fort, narrowly escapes capture by the warden,".

Calvin, a six-year old with spiky blond hair, now decked out in a orange jumpsuit, ran through a dark alley.

"Calvin ducks into a waste disposal unit," Calvin said, narrating his actions. He took the cover of the trashcan, and put it over the top.

* * *

"AUUUGGGGHHH!" Calvin's mom yelled, lifting the trash lid. It now was a brisk summer day. It was twilight, and the sun was setting, casting the sky a bright orange.

"CALVIN! GET OUT OF THERE THIS INSTANT!" she yelled.

"Awww, mom, I don't need a bath," Calvin insisted, now in his normal striped red shirt attire, sitting in a trash can. "I don't stink that much."

"Calvin, I'm serious," his mom said, picking him up. "Your going to take a bath whether you like it or not!"

Calvin was not able to fight. His mom, holding Calvin with one hand and her nose in the other, made her way to the bathroom. She quickly ripped Calvin's clothes off and threw him into the tub.

"This is an injustice!" Calvin yelled at the top of his lungs. "I refuse to be undignified in this way."

Hobbes, Calvin's best friend, came in. Hobbes was a tiger, who possessed some human qualities, but always maintained his pride as a tiger.

"Hobbes, I hate baths," Calvin said. "They're a mighty blow against my will!"

"Almost any law would be," Hobbes muttered.

"Seriously Hobbes, there's gotta be some way I can beat baths, and the tyranny of Mom," Calvin continued.

"Lets see…" Hobbes took out a piece of paper and started reading, "You tried rebelling against your mom, we tried to get to the Yukon; we ended up fighting, you rebelled against your dad; you made a poor tiger, rebelling against your school; the noodle incident…"

"Okay, okay," Calvin said, climbing out of the tub. He picked up a towel and dried himself off. "I get it." Calvin seemed pretty down. "there's gotta be something we can do." Calvin was deep in thought. Suddenly, a wide grin started spreading across his face.

"Um…I think I have a waffle burning…" Hobbes started.

"Oh no you don't!" Calvin said, grabbing Hobbes tail. "I see what the big problem is. I've been going about this the wrong way. I have an idea."

"Oh boy…" Hobbes muttered.

* * *

A little sparrow flew in the brisk morning air. It circled high above the neighborhood. The sun was rising, and the sparrow just got "the worm". It slowly came down and landed on a tree branch. It looked into a house, and was a bit startled by what it saw. It seemed a giant orange cat was stirring on the bed. The sparrow knew the safety of the window barrier, so it watched with interest.

Hobbes, inside, had just woken up from a good night sleep. He was raring to go pounce someone, but Calvin wasn't there. In fact, Hobbes hadn't seen him all night.

Calvin was working on the computer all night. Well, not on it, next to it. He was busy tweaking a cardboard box. He attached wires to the back. Hobbes snuck into the room. He crept up behind Calvin, and…

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Calvin yelled.

Both were rolling on the floor, Calvin trying to fight Hobbes off.

"Woo Hoo Hoo!" Hobbes exclaimed. "Things are always boring when your not around. And peaceful."

"Har Har," Calvin said. "Luckily, you caught me in a good mood. Presenting, my greatest invention." Calvin pointed to the very box he was working on.

"A cardboard box" commented Hobbes. "I've think it's been done before."

Calvin ignored him. "I call it the G.O.O.G.L.E."

"The Google?" Hobbes asked.

"It stands for Goes Obtains Optimum General Learning Examples. I hooked this box up to the computer so we can use its counterpart program to find what we want. But instead of printing out information, the GOOGLE can actually get people and items out of the computer, just with a click of the mouse."

"What's the sister program?" asked Hobbes.

"Google," responded Calvin. "You just put what you want to put in the search engine, and find a site, and you get what you need from there."

"So, if I looked up Tuna, I could just get a big bundle by going to the Starkist website?" Hobbes asked, tail perking up.

"If you think for a second I'm gonna let you use my invention as a tuna factory…" Calvin started, face growing red. "Anyway, I was thinking to myself last night, 'why did my attempts at freedom fail'? and it hit me. I've been going about it all wrong."

"How should you do it?" asked Hobbes.

"I haven't a clue," answered Calvin. "But that's where this little baby comes in. I'll simply look up 'rebels' on Google, and I'll find the best one, and take lessons. Then' I'll never have to take a bath again. Isn't that a great idea."

"As far as good ideas go," Hobbes commented, "yours are always pretty bad, and this is no exception."

"Yea right," Calvin said. "Name one time."

"Calvin," Hobbes reminded him, "Remember the third time you tried cloning yourself?"

"Oh yea…" Calvin said. "Don't worry. The Men in Black said they were only being taken for questioning. Anyways, this is foolproof. So now, shall we take our maiden voyage?"

"No way!" Hobbes said. "That box equals trouble! I'm not ready to meet Napoleon or whatever."

"Fine, I won't use Napoleon!" said Calvin. He climbed up onto the seat, and started typing 'Rebels' into the Google search engine. "Sheesh. What a sissy!" Hobbes walked away. He went to get a soda.

"Okay, GOOGLE," Calvin patted the box. "Let's see what you've got." Google (the website) came up with a website that said "Top Ten Movie Rebels". "Ooooo," said Calvin. He went and clicked on the icon. Calvin climbed down and pressed a button on the GOOGLE.

Braaapp!

The box shook, sputtered, and coughed, and then stopped. Hobbes (who was watching from a distance) came in, smiling at Calvin's failed invention.

"Well, Calvin, I'm getting to like this adventure," Hobbes joked.

"Quiet, flea feast, or once I get this thing running, I'll look up Demon Dog."

The box made a loud bang, and smoke rose from it.

"Right now, that's not much of a threat," said Hobbes, again, jokingly.

"Okay, get off my back! I just probably have to tighten the Matter-o-fication nozzle." Calvin climbed into the box.

Hobbes hid behind a chair in the room. He was going to pounce on Calvin after he came out. Hobbes stifled a laugh. He got into his pouncing form…waiting…waiting…

Something wasn't right. Shouldn't Calvin be out by now, Hobbes thought. It was half an hour since he went in, and Hobbes hadn't heard a thing. Hobbes walked up to the box.

"Calvin?" Hobbes knocked on the Box. "You okay?

No answer.

Hobbes started to get worried. Calvin could be suffocating! He quickly lifted up the box. Inside, he saw a swirling vortex of color, sort of like a whirlpool, at the roof of the box. The color of the vortex was a mixture of blues, but with a neon glow. Hobbes barely had time to take this in, for he was being sucked into the vortex. Hobbes yelled, and tried to grab for anything. Alas, it was to no prevail; he was sucked in. The vortex closed, and the box returned to its normal position, opening face down.


	2. Welcome to Port Royal, Mr Hobbes

_A/N: I'd like to take this time for some thanks. I'd like to thank You guys for your generous reviews. I appreciate it. I'd also like to thank Celebi 134 and LATMC. They've written great Calvin and Hobbes crossovers, probably the best of the best. They're work has inspired me to do the same. I hope my story can be as great as theirs. Okay, enough chitchat._

_btw, I don't own Calvin and Hobbes or Pirates of tha Caribbean._

Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Hobbes

Hobbes was falling in the vortex, faster and faster. He looked around, but all he could see was the swirling neon blues. It was sort of like time traveling with Calvin, except he was going down. _Calvin!_ Hobbes thought. His first feeling was fear, and his second anger, for the box messing up his life again. Hobbes fell and fell, until he saw something amazing open up before him. Clouds! The vortex spewed him out miles high over an island. Hobbes was now falling through the sky, towards that place. Hobbes didn't know what to do. He knew cats always landed on their feet, but wasn't sure if his feet would remain intact. Hobbes did the only thing he knew how to do. He put his feet down, and hoped for the best. Hobbes closed his eyes, and crash landed.

"OW! GET OFF ME YOU FEROCIOUS FELINE!" Calvin yelled. Hobbes had landed on him. When Hobbes figured this out, he lifted Calvin up and embraced him.

"CALVIN!" he yelled. "I missed you!"

"Oh, get off you big lug," Calvin responded.

Hobbes, however, didn't let go. In fact, he squeezed harder. Calvin's eyes bugged out.

"Hobbes…your…crushing…me…" Calvin wheezed out.

"Calvin! Your box doomed us again!" Hobbes growled.

"But Hobbes," Calvin coughed. "Look!" Hobbes loosened his grip on Calvin, and looked around. No dinosaurs, no evil martians, no duplicates. It looked like they were in the 1700's. People were walking around wearing bonnets and buckled shoes. They were trading crops and livestock. Horses pulled carriages along cobbled roads. Children ran around playing with sticks and stones. There were several people sleeping and eating on the street. Near the edge of this town sat a big manor. _Someone important must live there_, Hobbes thought. The pier was not too far off. Galleons and frigates were in tow there, and some people were fishing off the edge.

"It's like were in old England," Hobbes said.

"Except there are palm trees!" Calvin pointed to the shore, and, sure enough, palm trees were swaying in the wind.

"Where are we?" asked Hobbes.

A carriage pulled up to the duo. It was being pulled by two white horses, and the rider stopped it for on-coming traffic.

"You are in Port Royal, son," said a man from inside the buggy. Calvin looked in. Inside was a man wearing a blue uniform, with big glossy badges, and a three cornered hat. His hair was white, and was curled near the ears.

"Hey Hobbes, look! An ice-cream!" At this the person inside the carriage grew a little angry, but still kept his cool.

"That's Captain Norrington to you!" he stated. "And soon it will be commodore."

"Well, good thing your name is Boring-ton, cause you're boring Hobbes and I with your life story."

The carriage pulled away. "Still, that's a pretty cool hat," Calvin commented. "It looks like a pirate hat."

"It kinda looks like a pirate hat," Hobbes repeated. "That's IT! We must be in Pirates of the Caribbean!"

"Pirates of the Wha…" Calvin asked.

"I thinks its some pirate movie back home. I think that guy we just saw is on the previews I've seen on T.V." Hobbes said.

"Come to think of it, I did type in movie rebels on Google..."pondered Calvin. "Well, as long as we're here," Calvin ran up to a sleeping bum, wearing a (dirty) three corner hat. Calvin took it and placed in on his head.

"How do I look?" asked Calvin.

"The dirt compliments your eyes," Hobbes laughed.

"Anyway…" Calvin said. "Maybe we can get a better birds-eye view of this place from there." Calvin pointed to a fort, made out of stone, that was the highest place on the island.

"Well, I really can't think of anything better to do…" said Hobbes. And they were off.

As Calvin and Hobbes walked closer, they saw something peculiar near the shore.

"Hey Hobbes…" Calvin said. "Check that out." Hobbes looked towards a pier. By it he saw the most peculiar thing.

A man was standing on top of the mast of a dinghy. The man looked rather rugged, wore a three corner hat like Calvin's, and seemed much more pirate-ish than the man he and Calvin had just met before. But the most peculiar thing was it seemed like his ship was sinking. In fact it was. He got on the pier just before it disappeared beneath the surface.

"Think he's a pirate?" asked Hobbes.

"Probably," said Calvin. "But it's only one. Lets go to that fort."


	3. Redcoats, Rouges, and Some Kid

Redcoats, Rouges, and Some Kid

Calvin and Hobbes made their way over to the fort. It was pretty big up close. Many people were gathered there. Calvin and Hobbes guessed that there was a ceremony occurring. Calvin and Hobbes got to the entrance, but two guards in red coats were guarding it. They were checking for invitations.

"What do we do now?" asked Hobbes.

"We wing it," responded Calvin, walking up to the guards. "Like Pirates!"

"Pirate Calvin?" questioned Hobbes to himself. "I don't even think this place is ready for that."

Calvin walked up to the two guards. They were wearing bright red coats and had black three-pointed hats. They were about the same height, but one was fatter than the other.

"So, uh, what's up?" Calvin asked.

"'Ello there boy," the skinny one, named Murtogg, asked.

"What do you need?" asked the fatter one, named Mullroy.

"So, uh, big party huh?" Said Calvin, trying to think of a way he and Hobbes could get in.

"Yep. The Captain becomes a Commodore today." Mullroy said.

"Big celebration," added Murtogg.

"I see," Calvin said. "It's a pretty cool fort,"

"Yes," Mullroy said. "Fort Charles is the best fort in the Caribbean."

"Is there a…uh… tour I can take to see the inside?" Asked Calvin, inching towards the door.

Murtogg and Mullroy stopped him. "Eh! No invitation, no entry. Captains orders!"

Calvin got an idea. "Captain? What Captain?"

"Captain Norrington," Mullroy said.

"But, isn't he a commodore now?" asked Calvin. "That means that there's no Captain now, so there's no Captains Orders."

"He has a point," Murtogg told Mullroy .

"No, We follow Norringtons orders! Whether he's a Captain or Commodore, we listen to him," Mullroy responded, not noticing Calvin and Hobbes sneaking in, along with some other peasants that saw what happened.

"But we clearly heard, Captains Orders, so we should follow the captain, and only him. So no Captain, no orders."

"Wrong. The Captain's orders remain in effect, even when the Captain is not a captain."

"Oh, that can hardly be considered a rule! What if the Captain is de-commissioned? Are we supposed to take previous orders from a guy, who is not the captain?"

"No, NO, NO! How about this? If they outrank us, we follow their orders to the end."

"Agreed." Both turned back into their usual positions, expecting to see that small boy standing there. Unfortunately, he wasn't. They both looked around, and saw Calvin running through the crowd of Ft. Charles.

"Hey!" they yelled, and chased after him. Calvin and Hobbes, realizing the two guards were on their tail, tried to zigzag through the crowd.

"See where this got us?" asked Hobbes

"Shut up and run before they catch up!" Calvin said, holding onto his hat.

Eventually, Calvin was cornered, not by Murtogg and Mullroy, but by and old friend. Norrington.

"What have we here?" Norrington asked. He unsheathed his brand new sword. If Calvin wasn't so scared, he could have admired the shining blade, and how well the sword was built.

"Lets not be hasty!" Calvin stuttered. "I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about!" With that, Murtogg and Mullroy joined the scene.

"There he is!" Murtogg said. "He's the one who tricked us!"

"You dolts know creampuff here?" Calvin asked, unintentionally angering the three. Murtogg and Mullroy raised their guns, and Commodore Norrington pointed his sword at Calvin's nose. Just the Hobbes joined the scene.

"Whoa whoa guys!" Hobbes said, "Drop the weapons!" Hobbes said, extending his claws. Immediately, they did. "Didn't think that work," Hobbes whispered to Calvin.

"What is that?" asked Norrington.

"What? You never see a tiger before?" asked Calvin.

"A Tiger!" exclaimed Murtogg. "A real live tiger!"

"I don't trust him," Mullroy responded. "It's probably some native islander dressed as a tiger! Everyone knows tigers don't live in the Caribbean."

"So? The boy could have brought him here!"

"Oh, so now a young boy can bring a full grown live tiger to the Caribbean!"

"These are changing times! It's plausible."

"And besides, a talking tiger? A tiger is an animal!"

"Hey!" Hobbes said. "I'm more than just an animal!"

Murtogg and Mullroy continued their argument, not noticing Hobbes' statement.

"You can't honestly expect a tiger to talk!"

"Well, why not! I've never seen a real tiger, you've never seen a real tiger…maybe they can talk…"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous-"

"Try to have a little imagina--"

"Gentlemen!" shouted Norrington!

"Yes, creampuff?" asked Mullroy, accidentally.

Norrington grew red in the face. He was pretty mad. Calvin and Hobbes laughed at him. "I will not let you four ruin today!" Norrington said. " I still must propose to Miss Swann. Murtogg, Mullroy, escort this child and his pet out."

"HEY! the names Calvin, and this is Hobbes!" Calvin yelled.

"Come along Calvin," Murtogg said.

"And after your done…" Norrington said, "Keep an eye on the boats."

"Ha HA!" Calvin laughed. "Kicked out of your own fancy-pants party!"

Murtogg and Mullroy were not amused. "We still have these!" they said, pointing their guns at him and Hobbes. They escorted Calvin and Hobbes to the pier, and went to their new posts.

* * *

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Hobbes.

"Why don't we check out that ship that sunk?" suggested Calvin.

"Why?"

"Sunken pirate ship equals sunken treasure!" Calvin said. "And sunken treasure means great profit!"

"Calvin, shouldn't we be looking for a way to get home?" Hobbes inquired.

"Hobbes. I am not going back empty handed. If I come back loaded, I can pay mom **not **to bathe me."

Hobbes saw that there was no convincing Calvin, so they went to the end of the pier. Calvin was about to jump in, but it seemed someone beat him to it. Something splashed in the water a little distance off. Suddenly, the pirate Calvin and Hobbes saw earlier jump in.

"See that Hobbes? He's obviously after the treasure he lost. That's why he leapt into the water!" Calvin looked back, and saw Murtogg and Mullroy on the pier the pirate was on. Calvin waved, handed his hat to Hobbes, and jumped in.

Calvin swam through the water, which was surprisingly clear. He could see fish swimming in schools, and cool Caribbean coral. Calvin looked for the ship, but forgot where it went. _Great_, he thought. He did, however, catch the pirate swim towards a sinking object and pick it up. Something fell off his person, and sank to the bottom. Calvin swam towards it. Perhaps it was a satchel of gold! Lost Jewels? As Calvin picked it up, he realized it was…it was…

"A LOUSY COMPASS!" Calvin yelled. He was back on the pier, soaking wet. "What good is a lousy compass?!"

"Well, it's pretty," Hobbes said. "It may help us get home."

Calvin was going to continue ranting, when someone also rose out of the water and plopped onto the pier he was on, with a slightly better prize.

Murtogg and Mullroy ran up to the pirate.

"Hey, Calvin…" Hobbes stared with interest. "I think he rescued some cute girl."

"Cool it, fur ball. You'll get kicked out of GROSS with that kind of attitude." Calvin said, but Hobbes already ran up to her.

The girl was young, probably around eighteen. She had flowing blond hair, and was of noble status. Hobbes was right; she defiantly was cute. She seemed unconscious. Hobbes was a little worried, as Calvin ran up.

"Hey, M and M," Calvin said upon noticing his two redcoat friends. "How's the boat?"

Everyone was ignoring Calvin, they were trying to revive this young damsel. That's why Calvin was the only one to see a battalion of soldiers, led by Norrington, coming their way.

Suddenly, the girl woke up, coughing up water.

"Umm...Hobbes…" Calvin whispered.

"Not now Calvin," Hobbes said. "Cuties coming to!"

"Hobbes…" Calvin said.

"Thanks mate," the strange pirate said to Hobbes. Hobbes helped bring her back by cutting her corset, as per the Pirates instructions.

"HOBBES!" Calvin yelled. But it was too late. They were surrounded, with Norrington leading the soldiers. Murtogg quickly handed the corset to the pirate. Calvin and Hobbes jumped up out of fear. They watched as Norrington talked with the pirate. First he thanked him for saving "Elizabeth." Calvin guessed that was the young lady's name. Suddenly, Norrington grabbed the pirates arm, and revealed a big "P" branded on his wrist. Higher up on his arm was a tattoo of a bird. "Jack Sparrow…" Norrington surmised.

"Jack Sparrow?" Hobbes tried out the name on his tongue.

Elizabeth was taking in the situation in her fathers arm. She was still a little drowsy from almost drowning, but was able to see her might-be fiancée confronting the man who saved her life. The fact that a giant cat was there, and a little boy, didn't help.

"This man saved my life," Elizabeth said.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness," Norrington responded.

"But it seems enough to condemn him," Jack blurted in.

"I think I found my rebel!" whispered Calvin to Hobbes. Calvin grinned, eyeing Jack's stature. Hobbes rolled his eyes.

This argument went on for a little while, Jack was shackled, Elizabeth defended him, and Calvin got bored. _Just like a courtroom_, he thought. Fortunately, an action of Jack's broke the dullness. Jack Sparrow grabbed Elizabeth and held her hostage, pulling the chain of the handcuffs around her neck.

"Cool!" Calvin yelled. Everyone (except Jack) stared at him angrily. Norrington had no choice but to meet Jacks demands and let him go. Elizabeth placed his hat on his head and his belt around his waste.

"Gentlemen," Jack began, " You will always remember this as the day you almost caught 'Captain Jack Sparrow'!" With that, Jack hit a pulley switch, grabbed a rope hanging by him, and flew up into the air, with a cannon on the other end of the rope. The cannon smashed the boards right in front of Hobbes, and he jumped back. Jack swung away from the group on ropes dangling from other lifting equipment, with Norrington's men firing. He luckily got into town. As Calvin watched him disappear, he reached into his pocket, remembering the item Jack dropped. As Calvin lifted up the compass cover, he muttered in awe, 'Jack Sparrow…"


	4. Whats a Tiger?

_Thanks again for your reviews everyone. This chapter is kinda short, but the next one will be much longer._

What's a Tiger?"

After him!" shouted Norrington. "Don't let him escape!" All his men started running into the town. People on the streets had to jump out of the way to avoid the rush of redcoats. While this was happening, Elizabeth and her father were deep in each others arms, backing away slowly. Since Calvin and Hobbes were standing behind them, they ended up tripping over each other.

"Sheesh! Watch where you're going!" shouted Calvin, climbing out of the old mans wig, which fell on top of him during the fall.

""Watch where you stand, young man!" said the old man, adjusting the wig on his head. "And you will address my daughter with respect!"

"Oh yea, ya fat--…" Hobbes quickly covered Calvin's mouth.

"Sorry about him. He isn't really playing with a full deck. His parents dropped him when he was little." Hobbes suppressed a smile.

"Oh, sorry son. I didn't know." The old man was still turned around, but Elizabeth was tugging on his shoulder and staring at Hobbes.

"What is it darling?" The old man turned around. He suddenly gasped. The man found himself staring into the eyes of a large cat.

"Uhhh…Hi," Hobbes said, letting go of Calvin's mouth.

"I have never seen such a creature like this before," the man said.

"Well, then your missing out!" Hobbes said, ears perking up.

Calvin walked up to Elizabeth and whispered in her ear, "You've awoken the beast." Elizabeth watched as Hobbes got down on all fours, and dashed behind a barrel in front of them.

"I…am…" a voice said from behind the barrel. Elizabeth and the man watched the barrel, but Calvin was jetting all around the vicinity. "A TIGER!," Hobbes yelled as he pounced on Calvin from another barrel that was behind the group. Calvin flew off of the pier into the water. Elizabeth smiled, the first time she had in a while.

"Well, tiger…" the man looked him over with a cautious eye. "You are welcome here in Port Royal anytime." He took Hobbes hand and shook it. "I can see you have a lot of character. I find that very admirable."

At this point, Calvin climbed out of the water. "Hobbes!" he yelled. "The whole reason we're here is to avoid getting wet!" He ran for Hobbes, but Hobbes just sidestepped, and Calvin tripped and fell into the water on the other side of the pier. The man chuckled.

"My name is Weatherby Swann. I'm the governor of Port Royal." He pointed to Elizabeth. "This is my daughter."

"I'm Hobbes," Hobbes started. Calvin clambered onto the pier.

"And my name is Calvin the Great. I'm a great, almost legendary, rogue where I come from. You may address me as Calvin, the Greatest Pirate that ever lived."

"Pirate?" the governor asked. "Heh. Okay, little boy, you may play pirate." The governor of Port Royal patted Calvin's hat.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Calvin and Hobbes," Elizabeth said. Hobbes did a little bow. Calvin stuck his tongue out at her. A carriage pulled up, and Elizabeth and her father got in, and road towards the mansion.

"Finally!" Calvin complained. "Now, let's go find that Pirate, Sparrow!" Calvin ran towards town.

"Why?" inquired Hobbes. "I want to go to the mansion with Elizabeth."

"Gross," Calvin said.

"She's not gross!" Hobbes argued.

"No," replied Calvin. "I mean Gross, as in G.R.O.S.S. You'll be excommunicated for sure! As supreme dictator-for-life, I refuse to allow it." Calvin took out a little black book, and wrote a note in it. "You get an official club censure for suggestion barbarous activity." Calvin scribbled something, and put the book away.

"Fine," said Hobbes. "Well go find Jack Sparrow."

Calvin and Hobbes ran into town. Luckily, the town was almost deserted. Everybody went inside to avoid the soldiers. Calvin and Hobbes ran all around town, up alleys, and down. Calvin looked into shops. Hobbes tried to smell him out. They lifted rocks, looked for clues, and basically searched almost every nook and cranny of Port Royal. They didn't turn up with anything, though.

Calvin and Hobbes gave up. "Man, tracking pirates is harder than I thought," Calvin said in exasperation.

"No kidding!" said Hobbes. "I thought I could track him by his foul order. Like I usually find you!"

"That's IT!" Calvin jumped, and was about to pounce Hobbes, but landed flat on his stomach. "Ouch."

Hobbes laughed.

"I'm vibrating," Calvin said, as he reached into his pocket.

"Huh? Do you have a cell phone?" Hobbes was a bit confused.

Calvin pulled out the compass, which was shaking. "Oh yea!" Calvin said. "Forgot about that." He opened it up, and he saw the needle spinning. It suddenly stopped, and pointed in one fixed direction.

"What do you suppose that means?" asked Hobbes.

"Beats me…" said Calvin. "But lets see where it leads."

Calvin and Hobbes followed the arrow, and it led them down several streets and alleyways. They occasionally saw a troop of soldiers, but not too many. Finally, the needle stopped turning, and pointed towards a door.

"I wonder what's in here?" asked Calvin.

Hobbes read a sign out loud. "Brown's Blacksmith Shop."

Calvin tried to get the door open, but to no avail. It was locked. Calvin pulled and pulled, but it was no use.

"Great! Just Great!" Calvin moaned. "The only place that Sparrow guy would probably go." Calvin hit the door. He leaned against it. Hobbes looked at Calvin, and joined in on leaning on the door.

"Maybe the pirate will come out soon," Hobbes said. Suddenly, an edge of a sword pierced the door, right between Calvin and Hobbes. Calvin and Hobbes were taken by great surprise, and stared at the blade that could have pierced either of them. They then stared at each other.

"That was a wonderful trick," a slightly drunken sounding voice inside the shop said. "Except, once again, you are between me and my way out."

"Jack Sparrow!" Calvin and Hobbes yelped together. They peered into a crack between the two doors. Jack was fighting a man, who seemed to be in his early twenties. This man had a very chiseled face, and had flowing black hair tied into a ponytail. He was wearing a vest, and now holding a sharp rod from a fireplace.

"Ten bucks says Jack wins this," Calvin muttered.

A fight broke out between the two men once again. Calvin and Hobbes watched in excitement, as Jack jumped around the turning gears of the shop, and exchanging witty banter with the man. Hobbes called Calvin a eunuch after Jack said the word, and Calvin punched him in the arm. When the two men fought onto a broken wagon, it acted as a see-saw catapult, and propelled the two onto the ceiling banisters. Calvin and Hobbes couldn't see them, but they heard the sword clashes, and then saw a sword fall, Jack jumping after it. The mystery man was close behind. But Jack grabbed a bag of sand, and poured it all over the man, blinding him. Jack then pulled out a gun.

"That's cheating!" Hobbes said.

"Pirate," Calvin responded, not taking his eyes off of Jack. "He's definatly going to give me independence lessons."

"You two!" a voice said from behind them. Calvin turned around to find Norrington staring back, along with several redcoats. "Why do I always seem to run into you at the worst time?"

"Hey, I'm not exactly jumping for joy either," Calvin retorted.

"And what are you two doing here?" Norrington asked.

"Uhh…ummm…" Hobbes wasn't sure he should tell on Jack. Jack did, after all, save Elizabeth's life. Fortunately, he didn't have to worry about this for long.

"RUN, JACK, RUNNN!" Calvin yelled.

"He's in there!" Norrington pointed at the door to the shop. His mini-army started smashing the door down.

"Real smooth, Calvin," Hobbes said, with an icy stare.

"Oh, come on! What choice did we have?" Calvin tried to defend himself.

The door eventually gave to, and red coats stormed in. Calvin and Hobbes were able to peak through, and saw Jack lying on the ground. The man he was fighting earlier was holding a stick of some sort. There was a third man, kind of chubby and scruffy. He was holding a broken glass bottle. Since there were shards around Jack's head, Hobbes guessed what happened. A resounding, "Ouch" exited his mouth.

Norrington's men carried Jack out in shackles. As Norrington passed Calvin, he stopped, stooped down, and said, "Well, Calvin, you will always remember this as the day Jack Sparrow almost escaped."


	5. When theres a Will

When there's a Will

After all was said and done, Calvin and Hobbes walked into Browns shop. Mr. Brown went to fort Charles for questioning, so the man who really did all the work was left to clean up. He didn't see Calvin and Hobbes walk up behind him.

"Hi!" Calvin shouted. The man dropped all the things he was carrying onto the floor out of surprise. He then instinctively pulled out a sword. The man swung around, his pointy sword making a small cut in Calvin's hat.

"Whoa!" Calvin and Hobbes jumped into the air. "Why is everyone in this place so crazy with a sword?"

"Sorry," the man said. "All this action has made me a bit nervous."

"It's okay," Hobbes said. "We've come to expect it."

"What's this ?" Will looked at Hobbes strangely.

Hobbes let out a depressed sigh. "Is there no dignity in this place?!?" He shouted. He then showed the same demonstration of his feline prowess he showed to Elizabeth and her father.

"Forgive me," the man laughed. "I've never seen a talking animal before. My name is Will Turner."

"I'm Calvin," Calvin pointed to himself. "And this is Hobbes." Hobbes waved hi.

"We saw how you took on that pirate earlier," Calvin said. Will's face grew a little less cheery.

"Yes," he said, pounding the wall. "My only regret was not killing him when I could have." Hobbes gulped. Calvin tried to change the subject.

"So…uhh…think I could swordfight like that?" He asked, looking at all the swords Will made.

"Well, maybe if you practice three hours a day…" Will laughed.

Calvin picked a sword up. It was a smaller one than the others, and light, too. "Well," Calvin said as he pointed the sword at Will, "There's no better time to learn."

Will grabbed another sword, and held it up in front of him. "You use the sharp side to attack," Will swung the sword down. "And the flat side to defend." Will did a little block. Calvin repeated his actions.

"Okay, now come at me," Will told Calvin. Calvin ran, sword extending forward, and almost hit Will's foot. But Will smacked Calvin's cutlass out of his hand with a side sweep. The sword flew out of his hand and landed on the other side of the room.

"NO FAIR!" shouted Calvin, embarrassed as Hobbes pointed at him and laughed.

"That's called a parry." Will made the same motion again. Calvin ran over and picked up his sword. "And pirates don't play fair," Will added. Calvin came at him again.

Hobbes was standing on the sidelines, bored from watching Calvin fall. He wished to do training, too. He was, after all, in danger of pirates as much as Calvin. Hobbes then got an idea. Like Jack did earlier, Hobbes leaped through the turning gears of the shop, practicing speed, accuracy, and just plain having fun.

* * *

The sun started setting. In fact, it was almost already gone. The night sky could be seen, and black clouds were rolling in. 

"Whew. I'm beat," Calvin panted. His practice with Will went well. Calvin learned how to properly manage a sword, and even placed a hit on Will a couple times. Hobbes was also tired. He also got a pretty good practice.

"Well, I guess it's time for you to go home, Calvin and Hobbes," Will said. He put his sword down, and continued working on an old project. Calvin and Hobbes exchanged glances.

"We…sort…of…don't have a home," Calvin said. He didn't want to reveal to Will that he was from another dimension.

"Will looked shocked. "You don't?" he asked. He turned to Hobbes. Hobbes slowly nodded. Will took a hammer, and clanged on the piece of metal he was carving for a little while. He then turned to Calvin and Hobbes.

"You can stay for one night," Will said. "After that, I need to ask Mr. Brown."

"Thanks, Will!" Hobbes said. Calvin just yawned and nodded in agreement. Will laughed quietly, and went back to his project. Calvin and Hobbes pulled up a fresh bale of hay from the floor. Calvin fell asleep almost instantly. Hobbes slowly drifted off to dreamland. Will couldn't believe all the loud noises he was making through his work didn't wake them up. He continued working for a while, until he felt a shiver in his spine. Will stopped what he was doing, looked out, an saw a deep mist had enveloped the town. A black cat ran by. Will dismissed this as he closed the window and went back to his work. Little did he know an ominous figure was entering his very port.

* * *

Commodore Norrington and Governor Swann were walking along the fort's lines of cannons. 

"Has my daughter given you an answer yet?" the governor asked.

"No, she hasn't." Norrington responded.

"Well, she has had a very trying day." Governor Swann looked around. "Ghastly weather, don't you think?"

"Bleak." Norrington looked towards town. He could barely make out anything, what with the fog. "Very bleak."

"By the way," The governor turned to Norrington. "What do you know about tigers, Commodore?"

A small whistle filled the air. Governor Swann changed his question. "What's that?" Norrington, being the experienced soldier, pushed Swann to the floor, and a cannonball flew straight overhead, barely missing them both.

"RETURN FIRE!" Norrington yelled. "Men to arms!" Redcoats ran in, and prepared to fight. Some ran to cannons, and returned fire. Some ran into town, to prevent the beach from being breached.

A pirate ship was attacking Port Royal. This ship was a lot bigger than normal pirate ships. It had black sails, and about twenty gun ports on both sides. The ship was infested with pirates. They were running around, climbing rope ladders, and firing cannons. Some started rowing towards shore on rowboats.

"PIRATES!" Will yelled. He quickly woke up Calvin and Hobbes.

"Ug…What time is it?" Calvin rubbed his eyes.

"Are we having cake?" Hobbes eyes were still closed, and probably still dreaming.

"We're being attacked by pirates!" Will said as he grabbed a sword and some hatchets. "They've fired on Fort Charles, and are about to land on the beach. Hobbes tail grew bushy. Calvin's eyes grew big.

"Finally!" Calvin said. "Some pirate action!" Calvin picked up the sword he was using earlier.

Will looked a little worried. "Calvin…" He bent down. "This is no times for games. These are real pirates. It's too dangerous."

"Big deal. I've taken on pirates as big as this whole island," Calvin lied.

"Calvin, this is no time for foolishness." Will started stomping the floor with his foot until he found a spot that was hollow. He dusted off the floor, and there was a secret door there. "This is where I keep our old blacksmith supplies. You and Hobbes had better get down there." He picked Calvin up, and placed him in. Will tossed Calvin's sword to him. "Just in case."

Hobbes was next. He didn't need to be carried, though. Hobbes knew well enough when it was time to hide. Will was about to hand Hobbes a sword, but Hobbes extended his claws and bared his teeth.

"It's obvious you can defend yourself," Will laughed. Hobbes smiled, and crawled into the corridor. Right before leaving, Will said, "I'll be back soon." and closed the door.

* * *

"Well, it's been two minutes," Calvin said. "Will should be a long way off now. Let's go!" Calvin started lifting up the door. 

"Whoa!" Hobbes grabbed Calvin's arm. "Will told us to stay here!"

"Well, mom told me not to eat anymore paste, but that didn't stop me," Calvin said, starting to lift up the door. Hobbes grabbed his arm again.

"Calvin! These are nasty cutthroats! They'll kill you worse than I usually do."

Calvin held up his sword. "I don't think I need to worry. Besides, we may need to help Will!" Calvin started lifting the door. "And steal some pirate treasure. Besides, I wanna find Jack Sparrow."

"Calvin, we can't." Hobbes shut the door. "It's too dangerous."

"Ha!" Calvin laughed. "Some tiger **you** are. Afraid of some punks with a sword?"

"Nope." Hobbes stood fiercely. "And I'm not afraid of the pirates either." Hobbes growled.

"Funny, stripy-butt." Calvin started opening the door, but Hobbes stopped him.

"Nice try, Calvin." Hobbes blocked the door. "But we are going to stay here."

"Fine…" Calvin crossed his arms. "But you know, Elizabeth might be in danger." Hobbes eyes grew large.

"Okay," Hobbes nodded his head. "But to save Elizabeth and Will."

"Heh heh," Calvin laughed. "I think Jack's starting to rub off on me. If I hang out with him, I definatly will not take baths anymore."

Calvin lifted up the door a crack. He and Hobbes saw two pairs of feet.

"Uh oh," Calvin said. "What do we do now?"

"I have an idea…" said Hobbes. He let his hand crawl out of the place he was hiding.

"I say, we take the donkey!" The first pirate said.

"I say we leave him? Donkey's aren't worth much!" the second one yelled.

"But we can cook and eat it! It would make a nice quiche" The first one argued.

"We can't eat, you know that!" said the second pirate.

"Well, Captain says that'll change soon!"

"I don't care! We can't even carr-- OW!" the pirate held his foot in pain. Hobbes had just poked his foot with his claw.

"You poked me!" The first pirate said.

"Shut up. You can't feel, remember! Now lets go."

"Not until you apologize!"

"Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged."

Calvin and Hobbes snickered.

"You wanna take this outside?"

"After you!"

The two pirates went outside. Calvin and Hobbes waited a minute.

"Okay, lets go!" Calvin got up, sword in hand.

"Okay. We should probably go to the mansion." Hobbes climbed out.

"No way! I'm looking for Jack." Calvin made for the door.

Hobbes ran up to him. "You know, if we save Elizabeth from pirates, there's sure to be a big reward." Calvin's eyes glowed with greed.

"Lets GO!" Calvin ran outside.

"Oog. Now that Jack Sparrow guy is rubbing off on **me**." Hobbes ran after Calvin.

Outside was almost complete chaos. People were running, and Pirates were chasing. Buildings were on fire, and shop windows were broken. There were several dead people on the ground. Some pirates were carrying valuable jewels, and others things like paintings.

"Wow," said Calvin. "It looks a lot better than I would have guessed."

"Is that so?" came a voice from behind. Calvin quickly turned around. He was staring a rather portly pirate with smoke coming out of the ends of his long beard. "Well, lets change that." The pirate lifted an axe. He brought it down, and expected to hear a big splat of blood and flesh being pierced. Instead, he heard a large clang. _Huh_, he thought. Calvin had blocked it with his own sword. The pirate never expected to be bested by a kid. He lifted the axe again, and prepared to bring it down harder, but instead fell over. Calvin had horizontally swung his sword, and the blow connected with the mans shin, which sent him tumbling down.

"HA! Take that, Porky!" Calvin pointed the sword at his long beard, and cut a piece off.

"PORKY!" the pirate, named Jacoby, got up again. "Here's something you should learn about manners!" Jacoby swung again, and Calvin repeated his action. Jacoby was ready, and grabbed Calvin's sword with his other hand. Being stronger than Calvin, he was able to yank it out of his hand.

"Uh oh," Calvin said. He started backing away. Jacoby laughed, and started walking up to him, axe in one hand and sword in the other. Suddenly, Calvin stopped, and smiled. He started counting down. Jacoby was confused.

"Three…two…one…" Suddenly, Jacoby was brutally tackled from behind. He flew three feet and was plowed into the ground. Jacoby grunted.

"Nice pounce, Hobbes," Calvin said as he picked up his sword.

"Eww… I got blood on my claws." Hobbes' face turned green, and he shook his hands/paws violently.

The Governor's mansion was not far off. Calvin and Hobbes quickly ran towards it. Luckily, they didn't run into many pirates. Eventually, they got to the mansion.

"Calvin! It's Elizabeth!" Hobbes pointed to a balcony. Elizabeth was looking behind them, which caused Calvin to turn around. He saw a group of pirates approaching. Calvin yelped, grabbed Hobbes, and jumped into some bushes. The pirates ran into the mansion, and Calvin and Hobbes followed.

The mansion was defiantly grand. There was a big chandelier, but now it laid smashed on the ground. Probably through the rough activity of the pirates. There was a grand staircase that was set upon the circular wall of the room.

Pirates were running all over, carrying gold, candlesticks, and anything else valuable. Calvin and Hobbes quickly ran up the stairs.

"Let's see. I think Elizabeth was over there." Hobbes said. He ran down the hall, Calvin following. Hobbes suddenly stopped, and crouched onto all fours. Calvin almost fell on him, but regained his balance. Elizabeth was in trouble. Hobbes carefully eyed the situation. Elizabeth was trying to fight a skinny pirate off, using a pan that holds coal. Of course, it wasn't working. Hobbes was about to pounce him, but Elizabeth pulled a trigger on the pan, and hot coals fell onto his head. Elizabeth ran out of the room. She ran right past Calvin and Hobbes, too panicked to see them.

"Elizabeth!" Hobbes yelled. Elizabeth turned around, and looked down at the duo.

"Hobbes…Calvin?" Elizabeth was confused.

"We're here to save you," Hobbes said.

"She went that way!" a voice said from the room recently vacated by Elizabeth. Elizabeth quickly turned and ran down the stairs.

"Sheesh!" Calvin said. "You can't keep up with this girl!" Two pirates then ran out and confronted the boy and tiger. One was short, fat and bald. He had a short beard, and had yellow eyes. His name was Pintel. The other was rather tall, and had dirty matted hair. His most defining feature was his right eye, which was wooden. He was called Ragetti.

"Ello, spiky!" Pintel said. He pointed a gun at Calvin.

"Uh oh…" Calvin froze solid. Hobbes was also equally startled. Pintel pulled the trigger. Nothing.

"Whaa…" Pintel examined his gun. It looked alright.

"You used it to shoot that butler," Ragetti chimed in.

"Really?" Pintel asked. "I don't remember."

Ragetti pointed down at the door. There was a dead butler lying on the floor.

"Oh yea…" Pintel said, and pulled out a sword. Ragetti followed his action.

"Now, where were we?" he said, looking down. Nobody was there.

"Great!" Pintel yelled. "We lost them!"

"Pintel…" Ragetti stuttered. "Did you see that cat?"

"What about it?" Pintel started down the stairs.

"It was a Siberian tiger. The biggest member of the cat family. Tigers posses beauty, grace, and awesome power. They're perfectly designed predators, according to some."

"Think it'd make a good present?" Pintel grew the same greedy eyes Calvin had earlier.

"We could become first mates, I'll tell you that."

Pintel giggled, and raced down the stairs, through the halls, and came to another door. He placed his ear on it.

"Oh no! I sure hope those pirates don't come!" came a whiny voice from inside.

Pintel was about to open the door, but Ragetti got in the way. He and Pintel exchanged greedy glances, and Ragetti busted the door off it's hinges.

He was immediately met with a tiger going ninety miles an hour straight towards his face. The target hit home, and Hobbes began clawing his head. Ragetti was running around, crying, "Get it off! Get it off!"

"Stay still!" Pintel yelled. Ragetti didn't hear, and kept jumping around. Pintel had no choice. _What's the worst that can happen_, he thought. Pintel plunged his sword into the orange sphere around Ragetti's head. He closed his eyes.

When he opened it, he saw that his sword went halfway through Ragetti's right eye. "Good thing it's wooden," Pintel laughed. Ragetti pulled the sword out, and gave it to Pintel. Both walked into the room Hobbes jumped out of.

"Come on out, poppet!" Pintel called.

"Here, kitty kitty kitty…" Ragetti taunted.

"The gold calls to us…" said Pintel

Calvin, Hobbes, and Elizabeth were hiding in the closet. None dared to breathe. Calvin prayed that they wouldn't be found, that fat guy almost killed him! His hopes were shattered when he saw Pintel's face through the crack of the door staring at Elizabeth.

"Hello, poppet," Pintel said eerily. He threw the closet doors open, new gun pointing at Elizabeth. Calvin's first thought was _"Crud!"_ His second thought was

"Parley!" Elizabeth quickly said.

"What?" Pintel was surprised.

"Parley. I invoke the right of parley," Elizabeth continued. "According to the Code of the Brethren set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, you have to take me to your captain."

"I know the code." Pintel said.

"If an adversary demands parley, you can do them no harm until the parley is complete."

Pintel stared down at Calvin. "What she said." Calvin blurted out.

"Forget the code," Ragetti said, pulling his sword, but Pintel stopped him.

"She wants to be taken to the Captain." Pintel argued. "And she'll go without a fuss. We must honor the code." Pintel evilly glared at Elizabeth and Calvin.

"Same with Spiky here," Ragetti added.

"SPIKEY!" Calvin jumped up and drew his sword. "I'll show you spikey!" He stuck his sword into Ragetti's leg. Elizabeth gasped. Hobbes covered his mouth. Even Calvin seemed a little shocked. Ragetti looked down.

"He violated the Code!" Ragetti jumped up and down, despite the sword in his leg. "He stabbed me under parley!" Pintel laughed.

Ragetti pulled the sword out of his leg. He seemed to be in no pain. Pintel grabbed Elizabeth, and Ragetti lifted Calvin from the back of his shirt. "Can I throw him out the window?" he asked.

Pintel agreed. "I'll grab the tiger!" Hobbes had been hiding behind Elizabeth while most of this was going on. Hobbes got into pouncing position. Pintel, however, plated it smart, and held a knife up to Elizabeth's neck.

"Big deal," Hobbes growled. "Elizabeth is under parley."

"You talk?" Pintel was impressed.

"He'll make a great gift!" Ragetti yelled, twirling Calvin around.

"Your spikey haired friend isn't!" Pintel said. Ragetti held Calvin up. Calvin desperately tried to hit him, but Ragetti was holding Calvin too far from his body. Hobbes had no choice. He submitted.

"Good kitty," Pintel said as he grabbed Hobbes between the shoulders, identical to the way Ragetti was holding Calvin. "Ragetti!" Pintel shouted. Ragetti snapped to attention. "Throw the kid out the window!"

"Aye!" Ragetti said. Hobbes and Elizabeth gasped.

"You can't do that!" Elizabeth shouted. "He's only a child! And he's mentally unstable!"

For a second, Hobbes laughed, and Calvin's eyes shot daggers at him.

"The better to put him out of his misery!" Pintel joked.

Hobbes really wanted to get free, but Pintel had a death grip on him. Pintel held Elizabeth between him and Hobbes, so Hobbes couldn't even touch him. Ragetti ran with Calvin up the stairs, with Calvin shouting all the while.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I'M AN AMERICAN CITIZEN! I KNOW I HAVE RIGHTS! I'LL SEE YOU HANG FOR THIS, DEAD EYE! LET GO OF ME! I REFUSE TO BE INSULTED LIKE THIS! I HAVE TO USE THE BATHROOM! YOU WILL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES FOR THIS!"

Ragetti was not phased, and soon made it to the balcony. "Happy trails," Ragetti said. Just then, another pirate holding a torch ran by, an saw what was happening.

"Throwin' the kid out the window?" he asked.

Ragetti just laughed in response.

"Allow me," the pirate said. Calvin looked outside. Many places were on fire, and cannons were still going off between that pirate ship and Fort Charles. Pirates were ransacking buildings. Calvin also wondered why he hadn't been thrown yet.

The question was soon answered. The pirate had set up a catapult system on the room he was in. _Sheesh! These guy's are nut jobs. _Calvin was really nervous now. He was placed in the sling.

Ragetti and the other pirate counted down. Calvin couldn't move, he was bound by ropes. "Three…two…one…" the sling snapped sending Calvin flying out the window.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Calvin's scream filled the night sky as he flew over town.

Hobbes had given up struggling. He just hung limp in Pintel's grasp, but he vowed revenge. Elizabeth could see how hurt Hobbes was. She felt a little sad. Ragetti ran back to join Pintel, and some other pirates who also came to see Pintel's prizes.

"C'mon," Pintel said. "Let's get back to the Pearl." The Pirates ran out of the house, dragging Elizabeth Turner and Hobbes with them. They were halfway to the beach, when Hobbes caught sight of someone familiar.

"Will!" Elizabeth yelled.

"We're saved!" Hobbes cheered.

They both stopped for a second and turned towards each other. "You know Will Turner?" Both asked the other before being dragged away.

Will turned his head towards Elizabeth's call. He saw Elizabeth and Hobbes being dragged off.

"Elizabeth!" He shouted. Will started to run over, but was stopped by a familiar looking pirate named Jacoby. Jacoby smiled and waved at Will, which puzzled him. Will looked down at his feet, and was surprised to see a ignited bomb. The wick shrunk with the fire, and went out with a fizz. No explosion. Now Jacoby was the one that was confused. Will raised a hatchet to engage the pirate, but was caught off guard when he heard a piercing scream in the air. He had just enough time to see Calvin zooming straight down towards him. Before he could react, Calvin had crashed into his skull, knocking both he and Calvin out cold. Jacoby laughed, picked up his loot, and ran towards his ship.

Hobbes and Elizabeth were hoisted onto the ship. The ship had black sails which were torn up. Much of it was made of black wood. This made the ship look very forbidding. Pirates were scurrying about. Hobbes fur stood on end. An ominous figure was at the helm.

Elizabeth couldn't make him out in the darkness. Hobbes, being a feral jungle cat, could see that he had dark eyes, a dirty beard, and was obviously big on hats. He wore a big one with a feather on the front. On his shoulder was a monkey wearing a vest. Hobbes could see why the crew thought he would impress him.

Once Elizabeth and Hobbes were on board, A man with huge muscles and foul attitude came up to them. He looked at Pintel and Ragetti.

"I didn't know we was taking captives," the man, named Bo'sun, said in a booming voice.

"She's invoked the right of parley with Captain Barbossa," Pintel said. He looked a little nervous in the presence of Bo'sun.

"We're here to--" Elizabeth started, but was interrupted with a loud smack across her face from Bo'sun. Elizabeth covered her face, and was more shocked than hurt.

"Hey, you can't do that!" Hobbes jumped in the way, to prevent further blows from striking.

Bo'sun looked at him angrily. He was probably the first person he met who didn't mind a talking tiger. That didn't stop Hobbes, as he bared his claws, prepared for battle.

A hand grabbed Bo'sun's shoulder.

"Ye will not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley," the man holding Bo'sun said.

"Aye, sir," Bo'sun responded. Elizabeth guessed this was the captain.

"Captain Barbossa," Elizabeth's voice rose to a defiant tone. "I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal."

Elizabeth reminded Hobbes of Susie Derkins, the girl that lived next door to Calvin. Hobbes chuckled in his mind. _Elizabeth would probably drive Calvin crazy_, he thought. He was glad Calvin didn't have access to water balloons here.

"There were a lot of long words in there," Captain Barbossa said in a Joking manner. "We're naught but humble pirates." Barbossa's eyes then caught the attention of Hobbes. He walked over to him. Hobbes tail grew bushy, but he tried not to show it. Barbossa looked him over carefully. He turned to Elizabeth. "Who's this?" he asked. The monkey on his shoulder jumped up and down.

"That's…Hobbes," Elizabeth said. "He's a ferocious tiger." Elizabeth wasn't sure what to say about him.

"Hobbes, is it?" Barbossa got down to his eye level.

"Y…Yes," Hobbes was a little nervous, looking straight into Barbossa's eyes. Elizabeth looked around the ship carefully. There was no escape. Barbossa turned to Elizabeth again.

"What is it that you want?" he asked.

"I want you to leave Port Royal and never come back," Elizabeth replied. The crew laughed.

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request," Barbossa said smugly. Elizabeth wasn't sure what he meant.

"It means no," Hobbes said, sensing Elizabeth's confusion.

Elizabeth grew angry. "Very well," she said. She walked over to the side of the ship. Hobbes followed her. The pirates were confused. Elizabeth reached into her dress and pulled out a golden medallion. It had an engraving of a skull in the center, as well as several foreign symbols on the outer edges. She let it dangle on a chain that was attached to it. "I'll drop it." Hobbes was as confused as the pirates were. The pirates, once they realized what it was, they snapped to attention, and this made Hobbes think,

"Me holds are bursting with swag," Barbossa said. He turned towards his crew. "That bit of shine matter to us?" he asked. "Why?"

"Isn't that what your looking for?" Hobbes asked. "The gold calls to us!" Hobbes mocked Pintel's actions back at the mansion.

"I recognize this ship!" Elizabeth said. "I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England."

"Did you now?" Barbossa was not convinced.

"Fine," Elizabeth said. "I suppose if it's worthless, then there's no point in me keeping it." She dropped the medallion, but quickly re-caught it to confuse the pirates. The pirates almost leapt forward.

"No," Barbossa cried before realizing he'd been tricked.

Hobbes started laughing. "Good one, Elizabeth! You really had them." Ragetti tried to join the laughter, but the icy stares from his fellow crewmembers forced him to stop. Elizabeth looked rather proud for tricking the whole crew.

Barbossa tried to bounce back. "You have a name, missy?" he asked.

"Elizabeth…" Elizabeth paused. He didn't want the pirates to know she was the governors daughter. "Turner," she finished. "I'm a maid in the governors household.

_Elizabeth Turner?_ Hobbes thought. _Isn't her last name Swann? Why would she disguise her last name?_ Hobbes pondered this for a while. He also noticed that the pirates were very interested in that name. He heard something about a boot strap.

"Very well, hand over that trinket." Barbossa said. "And we'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return."

"Elizabeth," Hobbes whispered. "I don't trust this guy."

"I don't think we have much choice," she responded. "Unless you can fight our way out." Hobbes looked around.

"Alright," he said, sighing. Elizabeth slowly handed the medallion over to Barbossa, who in turn, handed it to his monkey. The monkey jumped off his shoulder, and ran off with it.

"Our deal?" Hobbes asked. Elizabeth became worried. Barbossa nodded to Bo'sun, who gave the command to weigh anchor and prepare to cast off. Elizabeth just realized a fact she happened to over look. She and Hobbes walked after Barbossa.

"Wait!" She said. "You have to take us to shore. According to the code--"

Barbossa cut her off. "First, your return to shore was not part of our agreement, so I must do nothing. Secondly, you must be a pirate for the Pirate's Code to apply, and neither of you are, and thirdly, the Code is more what you'd call guidelines than actual rules. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss Turner and Master Hobbes!"

Pintel grabbed Elizabeth and dragged her down to the ship's brig. Ragetti grabbed Hobbes, who was just about ready to pounce on Barbossa.

"What should we do with him, Captain?" he asked.

Barbossa walked up to Hobbes once again. "Your quite a remarkable feline," he said. "Chain him in my dining quarters!"

"Aye, sir!" Ragetti shouted. Hobbes gave Ragetti the evil eye. The Black Pearl caught the wind and set sail out of Port Royal, carrying Will's love and Calvin's best friend.


	6. You Can't Keep a Good Calvin Down

You Can't Keep a Good Calvin Down

"Ug…What happened?" Calvin got up. The sky was bright, which caused him to squint his eyes. The streets were littered with trash from last night, and people were trying to clean up. There were no pirates around, they must have left. Calvin got up and clutched his head. He had a real headache. When he placed his hand on it, he felt something wet and sticky. Calvin looked at his hand.

"Ewww…Blood!" Calvin was disgusted. He wondered how he got that wound on his head. Calvin thought back to last night.

"HOBBES! THEY TOOK HOBBES!" he shouted. Calvin sprang up to his feet. He wasn't sure what to do next, though. That pirate ship was long gone.

Calvin decided to head to Fort Charles. _Those are soldiers! They probably know something about the pirates._ Calvin ran quickly to the gate, and entered. Nobody was even on guard, they had to clan up after last nights chaos. Calvin looked around, and saw a big tower on the corner of the fort. He decided to go there. Calvin quickly ran in, and met everyone he didn't want to meet. Will Turner, Murtogg, Mullroy, Governor Swann, and Commodore Norrington were staring at him.

"Those stupid pirates kidnapped Hobbes! We gotta find them!" Calvin said.

"We've enough to worry about, they've taken Elizabeth Swann." Norrington responded.

"Calvin," Will said. "You were supposed to stay at the shop!"

"Pirates found me. Hobbes and I had to fight them off!" Calvin lied.

"Mr. Murtogg," Norrington said. "Remove this boy." Murtogg grabbed Calvin's arm.

"Don't worry," he said. "We'll find your tiger."

"We must find Elizabeth!" Will told Norrington. "We must make haste."

"And where do you suppose she is?" the Governor asked, with stress in his voice. "If you have any information regarding my daughter, please be so kind as to tell us."

"Or that tiger," Mullroy chimed in.

"So what are we gonna do?" Calvin asked.

Murtogg stopped. "Jack Sparrow. He said something about a ship with black sails called the Black Pearl"

"Mentioned it really!" Mullroy interrupted.

"Well, lets get Jack!" Calvin said. "He'll probably know where those pirates are."

"I agree with Calvin," said Will. "Offer him his freedom for information."

"No." Norrington sighed. "The Pirates who invaded this fort left Jack Sparrow locked in his cell, ergo, they are **not **his allies." He turned to Governor Swann. "Governor, we will establish their most likely course and--"

He was cut out with a loud slashing sound. Calvin jumped back. Will had slammed an axe head into a table. "That's not good enough!" he shouted. Norrington was not phased.

"Mr. Turner, you are not a military man," Norrington said, lifting the axe off the table. "You are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith. He grabbed Will, escorting him to the exit. Murtogg, still holding Calvin, followed. "And this is not the time for rash actions." Norrington turned to Calvin. "I suggest you leave this type of thing to the adults."

"What?" Calvin yelled. "He's **my** best friend! I'll rescue him!" Calvin yanked on his arm, but Murtogg kept his grip.

Norrington ignored this, and whispered to Will, "Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here that cares for Elizabeth." He let Will go, and Will started to walk away, angry. Calvin soon followed.

"So, you're after this Liz girl, right?" Calvin asked.

"Elizabeth Swann," Will said to himself.

"Well, the same pirates who took Elizabeth took Hobbes too," Calvin pounded his fist into his hand.

"Yes…" Will looked around the fort, then suddenly changed his direction. Calvin followed.

"So I have an idea," Calvin said. "Why don't we work together to get them back?"

"Don't worry Calvin," Will said. "I'll make sure Hobbes is safe with Elizabeth, and bring them both back. You must stay here, in Port Royal."

"What?" Calvin was shocked. "If anyone Is going to save Hobbes, it's me!"

"Calvin, don't be foolish! I promise I'll bring back Hobbes, safe and sound."

"No." Calvin stomped his foot. "I am going to rescue Hobbes." Will realized it was no use. He quickly formulated a plan in his head.

Calvin was a little confused. They weren't heading towards the blacksmith shop. In fact, Will was sneaking around the fort, until he came to a door with a small window with iron bars. Will carefully opened the door. Calvin followed.

Inside were about six cells, three on each side. All of them were empty, save for one. The man inside was trying to open the lock with a broken bone. When he heard footsteps approaching, he abandoned his task, and slumped onto the floor. Calvin and Will walked up.

"Jack Sparrow!" Calvin said upon seeing him.

"Captain, if you will," Jack responded. He sat up.

"You are familiar with that ship, the Black Pearl?" Will asked.

"I've heard of it," Jack said, laying back down.

"Where does it make berth?" Will asked.

"Birth?!" Calvin interrupted. "Who cares where it was born! I want to know where it is!"

"Kid doesn't get out much, does he?" Jack asked Will.

"He's not in the right state of mind," Will said.

"HEY!" Calvin realized he was just insulted.

"Have you not heard the stories?" Jack started. "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found, except by those who already know where it is." He waved his hand in a weird way.

Will looked suspicious. "The ship is real enough. Therefore, its anchorage must be a real place."

_"In this loony place, I doubt it." _Calvin thought. "Okay pirate, where is it?"

"Why ask me?" Jack said idly.

"You're the pirate," Calvin said. "You probably have some sort of secret club that lets you know where every pirate is at once."

Jack laughed. "And both of you want to be pirates, is that it?"

Will got tense. "Never!"

"Chill, Will!" Calvin said. "Listen Jack, being a pirate sounds like a lot of fun, but right now my first priority is finding Hobbes, my best friend."

"They've taken Miss Swann as well…" Will reluctantly admitted.

"Oh, so it **is **that you've found a girl." Jack thought for a second. "well, if your intending to brave all, hasten to their rescue, and so win fair lady's heart, and rescue this boys playmate, you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

Will looked at Calvin. Calvin started reaching into his pocket to pull out Jack's compass, but thought better of it. _He could betray us_, Calvin thought.

"We can get you out of here," Will said.

"How's that? The key's run off," Jack said.

"I helped build these cells. These are half-pin barrel hinges." Will held the hinges. "Calvin, can you get that bench?"

Calvin ran over to a long wooden bench, and pushed it over to Will. Will picked it up, and stuck the legs between the grates in the cell door. Jack watched with interest.

"With the right leverage, and the proper application of strength…" Will said as he prepared to push down on the bench. Calvin joined him.

"The door will lift free."

"What are your names?" Jack asked.

"Will Turner. The boy's name is Calvin."

"Calvin…"Jack repeated. "Named for sixteenth century European religious reformer? Nice name, has a feel of creativity and rebellion."

"What?" Calvin scratched his head.

"Will Turner. That would be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name." Jack seemed more focused on Will's name. "No doubt named for your father, eh?"

Will was perplexed. "Yes," he simply said.

Jack nodded. He then suddenly got up. "Well gentlemen, I've changed my mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the Black Pearl, and your bonny lass and tiger. Do we have an accord?" Jack stuck out his hand.

Will thought for a moment. He shook Jack's hand, and agreed.

"Hey!" Calvin shouted. "What am I? Chopped liver? Just because I'm six, doesn't mean I can't come with you?"

"I can't have a little toddler tailing me through the Caribbean," Jack said. Calvin started complaining again, even louder. Jack looked at Will. Will pointed at Calvin, and his eyelid rose. Jack knew Will had a plan for ditching Calvin, so Jack said, "Calvin? Are you prepared to face bold adventure?"

"Darn tootin'" Calvin replied.

"Good enough for me!" Jack said. "Now get me out."

Will and Calvin pushed down on the bench until the door popped off its hinges and fell.

"Hurry!" Will said. "Someone will have heard that."

"Not without my effects," Jack said. Calvin grabbed Jack's hat and belt, and handed it to him. However, Jack didn't notice he was missing one of his most important trinkets. One Calvin was carrying since Jack rescued Elizabeth. The three quietly slipped out of Fort Charles.

* * *

"What's our first course of action, Mr. William?" Jack asked after they were safely on the streets.

"Calvin, go to the blacksmith shop and grab a sword. You'll need it. Meet us back here." In reality, Will really had one course of action.

"Aye, sir!" Calvin yelled. Calvin ran off towards town.

"Now we run," Will said.

"Aye," Jack replied. "We need to find a ship. Just follow me." Jack and Will started running towards the piers. Jack turned around, just to see if Calvin caught on. He didn't.

Calvin was almost out of sight. Jack and Will thought they were rid of him. However, something caught Jack's eye. As Calvin ran, something fell out of his pocket. It was a small black rectangular case. _"Bugger" _was the thought that crossed Jack's mind. He realized it was his compass. Calvin, realizing he had dropped it, reached down, picked it up, put it in his pocket, and ran off.

This caused Jack to stop suddenly, and Will noticed. "What's wrong, Jack?" he asked. "We have to hurry."

"Not a thing," Jack said, looking in Calvin's direction.

"Calvin will be safe," Will said. "We have to rescue Miss Swann and Hobbes. But how can we catch up?"

Jack really didn't want to leave Calvin. He had his compass, after all.

"Can we take the kid?" Jack asked, smiling. He didn't want Will to know his intentions.

"Jack, we can't. It's too dangerous," Will argued.

"We may need more hands for manning a galleon…" Jack said.

"Jack…" Will stared at him.

"Right," Jack said. They started walking towards shore, but Jack was walking slower than usual. Will assumed he was just being careful.

Calvin got to the Blacksmith shop and snuck inside. The owner, Mr. Brown, was fast asleep, probably drunk. Calvin carefully walked up to him. He waved his hand in front of Mr. Brown's face. No response. Calvin poked his stomach. Zilch. Calvin screamed. Nothing. Calvin laughed, and grabbed a new sword. The hilt was curved in a precise circle, and the blade was lightweight. The sword was a bit longer and steadier than the one Calvin used last night. Calvin picked it up, but before going, he pulled out a marker, and scribbled "Arrest me. I'm an idiot" on Mr. Browns head. Calvin laughed, and ran off.

Calvin ran off towards the spot he thought Will and Jack would be. He ran through the winding streets, bumping into crowds of people, and being chased by the occasional dog. Eventually, Calvin made it to the spot Will said they'd meet. There was nobody there.

"Huh?" Calvin said. He looked around. People were walking in different directions. But there was no sign of Will or Jack. Calvin looked towards the town. _Maybe they went to get some stuff…_ Calvin thought. He stood around for a few minutes. Nothing much happened. Calvin looked at the pier. Will and Jack weren't there, but some people he knew were.

"Sup, M&M?" Calvin walked up to Murtogg and Mullroy. Murtogg and Mullroy turned around.

"Not you again…" Mullroy moaned.

"What is it?" Murtogg asked. "Can't you see we're busy?" Murtogg and Mullroy were in line for boarding a frigate. They were last in line. Calvin followed them onto the ship.

"Nice ship," Calvin said.

"Are you still here?" Mullroy asked. "Well, I guess you can help us clean."

"Welcome to the H.M.S Interceptor," Murtogg introduced. "The fastest ship in the Caribbean."

"Cool," Calvin said. Calvin, being the hyperactive kid he was, formulated a plan. Calvin jumped to the back of the ship, and made his way to the helm.

"NOBODY MOVE!" Calvin shouted. "THIS IS MY SHIP NOW!" Everyone turned around. There were probably twenty or so redcoats on board. At the head of them was Commodore Norrington. The redcoats raised they're guns at Calvin.

"Or not…" Calvin added. Norrington waved his men down.

"Do not be alarmed. This child can do you no harm." Norrington walked up to Calvin, and grabbed his shirt.

"Young man…" Norrington said defiantly, "I will not have any riffraff on this ship. You have caused nothing but trouble in Port Royal. You will not step foot in my presence again." With that, Norrington picked Calvin up, and was about to drop him back onto the pier.

"LOOK! PIRATES!" Calvin yelled. He pointed towards the sea.

"I will not condone foolishness," Norrington responded. He lifted Calvin off the deck.

"No, seriously! Jack Sparrow's stealing a ship!" Calvin yelled.

Norrington was about to drop Calvin off the edge, when a soldier yelled, "He's right, look!" Norrington turned, and dropped Calvin onto the deck. He took out his scope, and looked in the direction Calvin pointed.

"Rash, Turner…" Norrington said. "Too rash. Those are without doubt the worst pirates I've ever seen. Prepare to pursue."

_"Turner…"_ Calvin thought. Then it hit him. _"THOSE JERKS!"_ Calvin got red in the face. He ran to the highest point of the ship he could get to, and tried to see what was happening. He could make out Jack and Will trying to sail away on a ship. They weren't doing very well.

The Interceptor lurched out of the port, and made its way towards the ship. Norrington turned around, and faced Calvin.

"Murtogg, Mullroy. Take Calvin and lock him in my quarters," he instructed.

They complied, and grabbed Calvin by the arms. Calvin still hadn't got used to the idea of being carried against his will.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU IDIOTS!" and "YOU'LL BE HEARING FROM MY LAWYER," were some of his grievances. Murtogg and Mullroy chucked Calvin into Norringtons office, and locked the door. They then joined the rest of the crew.

Calvin pulled on the handle, but the door was stuck tight. Calvin drew his sword, and started pummeling the door. Wood chips flew off, but otherwise, the door was still locked. Calvin sighed, and looked out the window. They were right next to the other ship now.

"_Serves them right,"_ Calvin thought. _"Abandon me, will they…"_ Calvin heard lots of swinging ropes. He ran to the door, which had a window. The window was translucent, so Calvin couldn't see everything clearly. Calvin heard Norrington screaming orders, and the sound of marching marines. The deck was empty.

Suddenly, two people jumped onto the deck of the Interceptor. One was a pirate, the other, a blacksmith. They started sailing the Interceptor away.

_"That has got to be the coolest pirate I've ever seen."_ Calvin was still mad at Jack and Will, but was glad he snuck onto their adventure. The room Calvin was standing in had a large back window that led to a small balcony. Calvin ran over. He could see the other ship behind them, every sailor, along with Norrington, standing on the deck, dumbfounded. Calvin was in range. Calvin saw a painting of Norrington on the wall. His face grew an evil grin, and he grabbed the picture. Calvin went out to the balcony, and waved to Norrington. Norrington looked up. He saw Calvin standing on the balcony. Calvin stuck out his tongue, and threw the painting overboard. And, perhaps in the first time in his life, Norrington lost it. He threw his hat onto the deck, and stomped his foot. As the ship got farther and farther, Calvin could see him yelling and cursing away at his crew.

The Interceptor was well on its way. The wind was to the sails. Water was all around, except for the occasional island on the horizon. There were dolphins swimming along the sides. For once, things looked pretty good. Except for the fact that Calvin was still stuck. And Jack and Will were arguing.

"Jack," Will said. "We cannot go back to Port Royal. We've already started."

"That was before I knew that brat took my compass," Jack replied.

"We'll pick up another one," Will said. "But there's no turning back now."

Calvin was listening for a while. He realized that Jack needed the compass, but was trying to avoid telling Will. Calvin wanted to make a dramatic entrance, but he was stuck in that room. Calvin looked around the room He decided that smashing through the door with an empty umbrella holder might work. Calvin picked it up, and heard a small clink from inside. Calvin looked in, hoping it was treasure of some kind. It was a key.

Calvin picked it up. The odds of that key opening that door was probably fifty to one. Calvin placed the key into the lock and turned. There was a small click. The door slowly opened. Calvin stuck his head out, hoping nobody saw him. Neither Jack nor Will was there. Calvin heard them arguing near the wheel. Calvin carefully crept up behind them. He laughed.

"No!" Will said. "Port Royal will be on red alert. We can't risk it!"

"I've escaped the jail once before…"Jack said. "I'll just sneak in, find the kid, and take my compass back."

"I say, we take him with us," Calvin said.

"NO!" Jack and Will yelled. What followed was a double take. They stared at Calvin.

"CALVIN!" Will yelled.

"Thought you could get rid of me, eh Will?" Calvin punched him in the arm.

"Calvin? How did you get here?" Will asked.

"Not important." Calvin said. "What's important is you tried to ditch me."

"Yes." Jack said. "And terribly, terribly sorry. Of course, you know I wanted to come back for you." Jack picked up Calvin, and embraced him in a hug. Calvin quickly jumped out of it.

"Whoa," Calvin ran to the side of the ship. "I know what you're trying to pull!" Calvin pulled the compass out of his pocket. He dangled it over the edge. "Can I come or not."

"No." Will stated. "Well have to take you back to Port Royal."

"Yes," Jack walked up to Calvin and started to sweet-talk . "I think you'd make a grand pirate. But Will here…he didn't believe you had what it took."

"Well, I am pretty good." Calvin walked down, away from the edge of the ship.

"So if you'll just hand Uncle Jacky back his compass…" Jack held out his hand.

"Umm…" Calvin scratched his chin. "No!" Calvin laughed.

Jack flung out his sword. "Okay…" he said in an evil tone. "Hand that compass over to Uncle Jacky, or somebody's going to lose an ear."

Calvin whipped out his sword in response. "Come and get me!" Calvin taunted.

"ENOUGH!" Will shouted. Calvin and Jack froze. They both turned towards Will.

"Fighting over that compass will not save Elizabeth and Hobbes. This foolishness may cost them their lives. We can't get hung up on silly matters. Calvin, give the compass back to Jack Sparrow, and we'll allow you to come with us."

Calvin looked suspicious. "Do you swear?"

"On my honor," Will said.

Calvin asked Jack the same question.

"I swear, under pain of death, that I will aid you in rescuing your dear friend." Jack responded.

"Okay…" Calvin said as he handed the compass to Jack. "But I'm only doing this for Hobbes."

Jack walked up to the wheel. "Where to, Captain Sparrow?" Calvin asked, trying to get on his good side. After all, Jack Sparrow was the whole reason Calvin's invention brought him here.

Jack flipped the compass of the cover up. He simply responded, "Tortuga." And with that, the three people had a heading towards adventure.


	7. Two Hornpipes Part One

_A/N: This chapter is a bit short. Tortuga was hard to write for. The next chapter might come sometime like Wednsday or Thursday. If I stay ahead of schedule._

Two Hornpipes (Part One)

Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, and Calvin were walking through the streets of Tortuga. They made port around sunset, so the town was covered in night by now. It was pure chaos in the streets. People were running around, fighting, drinking, kissing, yelling, passing out, and all around acting like drunks.

"I tell you mates," Jack Sparrow said as they walked through the streets. "If every town on earth were like this, no man would feel unwanted."

The town wasn't exactly in its prime. It was full of buildings with thatched roofs. The roads were cracked and broken. Many lanterns were lit to keep the streets as bright as possible, but stars were still visible. The sickening smell of rum, smoke, and seawater wafted through the air.

"Somebody has to submit a complaint to the mayor about littering in this place," Calvin told Jack. Jack, in response, pointed to a man being dunked into a well by some rouges.

"That mayor?" Jack asked.

"Oh," Calvin said.

"Jack," Will pulled Jack's shoulder. "What are we doing here?"

"You don't honestly think we can rescue your friends with two and a half men? That would be absurd, Mr. Turner! I spit at that!" Jack spit.

"Speaking of half a man, where's Calvin?" Jack and Will looked up. Calvin was nowhere to be seen.

"C'mon, let me have a turn!" Calvin yelled. He was trying to pull on the rope the mayor was tied to over the well. Some bigger guys kept pushing him back. "LET ME DUNK THE MAYOR!" Calvin begged. Will grabbed Calvin by his collar and dragged him off.

Once Calvin stopped whining, he asked Jack, "So why are we here exactly?"

"We need to find a crew," Will answered. He didn't want Jack to start ranting again.

"So where are we going now?" Calvin asked Jack again.

"We are looking for my good friend, Gibbs." Jack, Will, and Calvin walked through more winding paths towards the shore.

"Scarlett!" Jack yelled holding out his arms. A red-headed lady wearing a scarlet skirt walked up to Jack.

"Who's kid?" Scarlett asked incredulously. She then slapped Jack, sending Jack into a head spin.

"Ouch…" Calvin muttered.

"Not sure I deserved that?" Jack said, rubbing his now red cheek. "Giselle!" Jack held out his arms again.

"Who was she?" Giselle, another strumpet, asked in the same manner as Scarlett.

"Who was who?" Jack asked before receiving a slap to the face.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that either?" Will asked sarcastically.

"That…I might have deserved." Jack said.

"Kinda reminds me of Susie, right Hob--" Calvin stopped in mid sentence. "Oh yea…"

Will sensed Calvin's tension. "Don't worry Calvin," Will lifted Calvin onto his shoulders. "We'll find them." Will looked up into the night sky. "I promise Elizabeth and Hobbes will be safe and sound."

Calvin hit Will on the head. "Yea, well, I appreciate your concern, but I think I can do without this lubby-dubby junk."

Will looked surprised. "I have no idea what your talking about Calvin," Will said nervously.

"Oh, c'mon!" Calvin teased. "I've never even seen you two together, but I know you got something for her!" Calvin did a wolf whistle, followed by laughter. Will put Calvin down on the ground.

"Just keep that mushy junk to yourself." Calvin said. "Remember, my main priority is rescuing **Hobbes**. Rescuing Elizabeth is just a nice bonus." Calvin and Will followed Jack into a stable next to a tavern. "Provided there's a reward," Calvin said to himself.

Jack, Will and Calvin walked up to a mud pit in the stable. In it was a sleeping man, who was portly and old. He was fast asleep, holding a little leather bottle in his hand. Jack picked it up and looked around.

"We need to wake him up," Jack said. Jack grabbed a bucket with a little water in it. He picked it up and threw it on Gibbs. Gibbs just rolled over.

"Allow me, Jack…" Calvin said. He grabbed the leather flask out of Jacks hand and ran off. Jack and Will stared at the spot Calvin ran off to.

"Jumpy little tyke…" Jack commented.

Calvin came back, holding Gibbs flask. The flask was filled with so much water, it looked more like a volleyball. "Observe, the water balloon!" Calvin said as he picked up the bloated flask. He threw it, and it burst on Gibbs head. Gibbs woke up and pulled out a knife out of surprise.

"Curse ya for breathing, ya slacked-jawed idiot!" Gibbs shouted. He then suddenly smiled. "Mothers love!" Gibbs gasped. "Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck."

"Fortunately, I know how to counter it." Jack responded. "The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

Calvin and Will scratched their heads. Gibbs nodded in agreement. "Aye. That'll about do it," Gibbs said. Will took another bucket of water, and drenched Gibbs. "Blast! I'm already awake!" Gibbs yelled, spitting out water.

"That was for the smell," Will commented.

* * *

Gibbs and Jack were ordering some drinks. Will declined an offer of rum from Jack. Calvin begged and cried, but he was too young. Will was kind of tense. After all, more than half the people in there were drunk. All Calvin could get was a cup of water. 

"Put it on his tab," Calvin said, pointing to somebody he never knew. Calvin walked up to Will, avoiding the drunken people around him. Will was standing tensely, trying to blend in.

"What's up, Will?" Calvin asked.

"Nothing," Will said.

"Well, are you happy to have me aboard."

Will was silent for a little. "Calvin?" He asked. "Where are you and Hobbes from?"

Calvin took a sip of water. "Ummm… not from around here…" Calvin said. He wasn't sure he should tell Will he was from another dimension just yet.

"I'm from England," Will said. "I came to the Caribbean to find my father."

"What happened to your dad?" Calvin asked.

"I'm not sure. He was a merchant in the Caribbe--," Will stopped. "Calvin? How did you and Hobbes meet?"

"Well," Calvin said, taking another sip of water. "Hobbes and I have been friends as long as I can remember. I think I caught him. Or we've always been friends." Calvin saw Will staring into space, despite the chaos in the tavern. "Um…how about you and Liz?" Calvin thought for a second. "And no mushy stuff!"

"Miss Swann?" Will thought. "On the voyage to Port Royal, we were attacked by pirates. I was knocked out during the fight. When I woke up, I was staring into the eyes of Miss Swann." Calvin gagged.

"Hey boys!" A drunk woman walked up to Calvin and Will. "So what brings you to Tortuga?" She inched closer.

"I go left, you go right?" Calvin asked.

"That works," Will said. They took off.

Calvin ran under a table. _This is why we need G.R.O.S.S_, he thought. Before Calvin could climb out, two people sat down. It was Gibbs and Jack. Calvin was about to leap out and leave, but they started talking. Neither knew Calvin was listening.

"Now, what's the nature of this venture of yours?" A rough voice asked. Calvin guessed it was Gibbs.

"I'm going after the Black Pearl," A slightly drunken voice responded.

Gibbs chocked on his rum, caught off guard by Jack's statement. Calvin was intrigued.

"I know where it's gonna be, and I'm gonna take it," Jack added.

"Jack, it's a fools errand," Gibbs responded. "You know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl."

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to," Jack stated.

_"Barbossa?"_ Calvin thought.

"From what I here about Captain Barbossa," Gibbs started, "He's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one."

"Well I'd say it's a good thing I'm not a fool."

"Prove me wrong!" Gibbs said. "What makes you think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?"

_"Ship? We already have a ship…" _Calvin thought.

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage," Jack responded. He tried to get Gibbs to look at Will.

Luckily, Calvin noticed before Gibbs caught on.

_"Bootstrap Bill?"_ Calvin was puzzled.

"Is he now?" Gibbs asked. " 'Leverage' says you. 'I think I feel a change in the wind,' says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors crazy as you."

"One can only hope," Jack lifted up his cup. "Take what you can."

"Give nothing back!" Gibbs finished. They toasted.

"Give nothing back…" Calvin said evilly. He stepped out from under the table, right onto Gibbs's foot.

"Youch!" Gibbs screamed in pain. They both looked under the table.

"Umm…hey guys…" Calvin laughed. "Beautiful night, huh?" Jack and Gibbs stared at him. "LOOK OUT! BLACKBEARD!" Calvin yelled. Jack and Gibbs turned around, and Calvin sped off.

"Who was he?" Gibbs asked Jack.

"An add on to Turner," Jack said blankly. "He's coming with us."

"Is he worth much?" Gibbs asked.

"As much as you or I," Jack responded. "But as for his friend…"


	8. Moonlight Serenade

_A/N: Well, couldn't stay ahead of schedule, so I'll have weekly Saturday updates until I get ahead. Summer reading and all. Updated profile page. Thanks for the reviews, again. Also, thanks to Danimals21 especially for reviewing every chaper so far._

Moonlight Serenade

Hobbes was chained in the dining quarters of the Black Pearl. He had been there for several hours, and the moon was shining bleakly over the Caribbean. He gave up pulling on the chain, it was too hard to get off. Nobody had entered that room earlier, but now pirates were running all over, preparing food, and lighting candles. Hobbes looked around, and when he thought nobody was looking, Hobbes snuck a drumstick from the table.

"Feel free to eat what you want, Master Hobbes," came a voice from behind. Hobbes quickly turned around. Barbossa was standing there, with the monkey on his shoulder. Hobbes quickly extended his claws. "No need to fret," Barbossa laughed. "Just feast." Hobbes stared at him evilly. "Miss Turner will be joining us shortly." Hobbes began munching on a bright green apple.

Barbossa stared greedily as Hobbes calmly took bite after bite of that apple. "Hobbes…" he started. Hobbes looked up. "I'm offering you a chance to join my crew."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Hobbes growled. "I'm no pirate. I really want to live a couple more years."

Barbossa laughed. "You think **you **want life…" Hobbes was a bit worried. He stopped eating. "But don't worry, play your cards right, and you won't have to worry about dying."

Just then, the door opened. Elizabeth came in, now wearing a dark red dress. Hobbes leapt back to where he was earlier. Elizabeth saw Hobbes, and then saw Barbossa. She decided to stand by the tiger.

"No need to worry yourself, Miss Turner," Barbossa said. He took out a key from his pocket and unlocked Hobbes collar. Hobbes started crawling around the room, looking around. Barbossa sat down next to Elizabeth, and Elizabeth calmly began eating the food. She cut her meat into perfect portions.

"There's no need to stand on ceremony, nor call to impress. You must be hungry," Barbossa told her. Elizabeth immediately grabbed a pig leg and gobbled down.

_Ugg,_ Hobbes thought. _I'm getting sick to my stomach_. Hobbes held his mouth. Barbossa watched with interest. He poured red wine into a golden goblet. Hobbes crept close to Elizabeth, and grabbed a piece of bread and chicken, and made a sandwich.

"Try the wine." Barbossa passed the goblet to Elizabeth. Elizabeth gulped half of it down at once, and gave it back to Barbossa. He passed it to Hobbes.

"No thanks," Hobbes sneered. "I don't drink." Barbossa laughed, and grabbed a cup of water. He handed it to Hobbes, and Hobbes took a sip. He felt a bit calmer now. Maybe this pirate wasn't so bad after all.

"And the apples. One of those next?" Barbossa seemed to burst with anticipation. Hobbes and Elizabeth took notice of this. Even the monkey seemed to be enjoying this.

"It's poisoned…" Elizabeth said. Hobbes, upon hearing this, started gagging. Barbossa chuckled. "There would be no sense to killin' you, Miss Turner."

"Then release us, you have your trinket, we are no further value to you." Barbossa petted Hobbes back, but Hobbes swiped and growled. Elizabeth realized how valuable Hobbes was. "Hobbes will be leaving with me," Elizabeth said, trying to save Hobbes.

"You think this is only about Hobbes?" Barbossa asked. He reached into his coat. Hobbes bared his teeth, fearing a pistol. Barbossa pulled out the golden medallion Elizabeth gave him earlier. "You don't know what this is, do ya?"

"It's a pirate medallion," Hobbes said.

"This is Aztec Gold," Barbossa explained while twiddling the gold. "One of 882 identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortés himself."

"Cortés?" Hobbes asked. He remembered reading about Cortés in one of Calvin's school books. Calvin had to do a report on ancient times. He had to do ancient Mexico. "He took over the Aztec's by spreading disease, using guns, and holding their leader hostage."

"Hostage…" Barbossa nodded. "Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies. But the greed of Cortés was insatiable. So the heathen gods placed upon the gold a terrible curse. Any mortal that removes but a single piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity."

"I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Barbossa." Elizabeth said. Hobbes, remembering all the monsters under Calvin's bed, was more worried. His tail became bushy.

"Aye." Barbossa got up and walked to the window. "That's exactly what I thought when we were first told the tale. Buried on an island of dead what cannot be found, except for those who know where it is." Barbossa paused for emphasis. He seemed to be reliving his experience in his mind. "Find it we did. There be the chest. Inside be the gold. And we took 'em all." Barbossa grabbed the air. Hobbes jumped. " We spent 'em and traded 'em and frittered them away on food and drink and pleasurable company." Barbossa leaned into Elizabeth's face. "The more we gave them away, the more we came to realize, the drink would not satisfy, food turned to ash in our mouths, and all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust."

"We are cursed men, Miss Turner. Compelled by greed, we were, but now we are consumed by it."

The monkey started jumping up and down and screeching. Hobbes, being an animal, sort of understood what he was saying. The monkey seemed to be saying, "Live nor die, live nor die!" over and over again.

"Live nor die?" Hobbes asked. Barbossa walked over to his monkey and handed him the medallion, not noticing Elizabeth sneaking a sharp knife in her napkin. She eyed Hobbes, and visually gave him the message. Hobbes slowly extended his sharp claws.

"There is one way we can end our curse…" Barbossa started. "All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored and the blood repaid." The monkey suddenly ran off outside. Hobbes grew more alarmed. Elizabeth was also getting worried.

"Thanks to ye, we have the final piece," Barbossa smiled. "The tiger,he's a bonus…"

"And the…blood to be repaid?" Elizabeth asked.

"That's why there's no sense to be killin' you…" Barbossa laughed. "Yet…" Elizabeth started to panic, and Hobbes got down on all fours. "Apple?" Barbossa asked.

That was it. Elizabeth got up, and Hobbes got into pouncing position. Elizabeth knocked the apple out of Barbossa's hand, and pulled out the knife. Hobbes built up potential energy in his legs, and eyed his target. Before he backed up Elizabeth, she took off in a sprint for the door. Barbossa chased. Hobbes sprinted after. Barbossa trapped Elizabeth behind a pole, and played a quick game of cat and mouse, yelling phrases such as "Arr!" Hobbes quickly pounced Barbossa, and sunk his claws into his skin, but Barbossa saw this coming. He stood his ground, and barely moved an inch.

"Run, Elizabeth, RUN!" Hobbes shouted. Elizabeth, though, wanted to help her new friend, so she ran up to Captain Barbossa, and sunk the cold steel into Barbossa's bleak heart, but Barbossa was not phased. Hobbes fell to the floor, and Barbossa pulled out the cold blade from his chest. Elizabeth was terrified, and so was Hobbes. All his fur was standing on end.

"I'm curious," Barbossa asked, holding the now blood covered knife in the air. "After killin' me, what is it you're planning on doin' next?" Hobbes and Elizabeth were practically falling apart at the seams. Elizabeth and Hobbes ran outside of the dining quarters, onto the main deck. What a horrible surprise was waiting for them…

Hobbes and Elizabeth were met with one of the most frightening things they've ever seen. "ZOMBIES!!!" Hobbes yelled. Elizabeth screamed, and was swept away by these skeletal pirates.

These pirates were not mere beings. They were cursed. Each pirate look as if he was slowly decomposing. They were skeletal in structure, and some had more skin had others, and their skin resembled jerky. Their ribs and tibias and other bones could be seen. Each pirates clothes were rotting along with them. The ship also seemed to be decomposing.

Hobbes was grabbed by a cursed pirate, but Hobbes swiped at his face. There was a big scar, but the pirate seemed unfazed. Hobbes wiggled away, only to be met by more skeletons. Hobbes tried to run around them, but his tail got tangled in a pirates ribs. The pirates started pulling him in. Instinctively, Hobbes jumped back and bit down on his neck. A loud crack alerted him that his attack was successful. Hobbes jumped down, and watched the skeletons head fall back. The pirate/skeleton pulled on his head and twisted it onto his neck, a loud crack placed it in proper position. He growled at Hobbes, and Hobbes fled. Hobbes hid under the stairs, and Elizabeth soon joined her. They thought they were safe, but the monkey appeared behind them, also in skeletal form. The monkey was holding the medallion. It screeched. Hobbes and Elizabeth screamed in response, and ran off. Barbossa grabbed both of them.

"Look!" he shouted. "The moonlight shows us for what we really are." The cursed crew started approaching.

"We are not among the living, so we cannot die. But neither are dead. She turned Hobbes and Elizabeth around. "For too long I've been parched of thirst and been unable to quench it. Too long I've been starving to death and haven't died." Elizabeth and Hobbes started backing up back onto the deck. Barbossa followed.

"I feel nothing. Not the wind on my face, the spray of the sea, the softness of luscious fur," He looked at Hobbes. "Nor the warmth of a woman's flesh." Barbossa stuck his hand out, which turned skeletal in the moonlight. As Barbossa stepped into the moonlight, he became a walking corpse as well. Hobbes and Elizabeth were scared half to death.

"You best start believing in ghost stories, Miss Turner…" Barbossa said. "Your in one!" Barbossa grabbed a bottle of blood red rum. He pulled out the cork, and lifted the bottle to his lips (or where they would have been). He gulped it all down, but the liquid didn't go to his stomach. It poured all over his ribs, running down like blood from an open wound. It spilled out onto the deck. Hobbes and Elizabeth screamed, and ran back inside. Barbossa threw the bottle against the door, and it smashed. He slammed them shut. Barbossa laughed, the crew joining him.

"What are you looking at! Back to work!" he yelled. The crew dissolved back to their stations.

Elizabeth and Hobbes were hugging each other tightly, still as scared as can be.

"E-liz-liz-a-beth…" Hobbes stuttered. "I'm---not as--- b-brave as I--look." Elizabeth nodded, still terrified. "N-n-neither am I," she said.

* * *

"Feast your eyes, Captain!" Gibbs said. He was presenting Jack Sparrows new crew. It was a bright day in Tortuga. "All of them faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt." 

Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, and Calvin were walking along, eyeing over every sailor. "And crazy to boot," Gibbs finished. Calvin felt it was his job to give a running commentary.

"Too fat…too tall…too ugly…not ugly enough…" Calvin stopped and stared at a man the same size as him with a bald head and a braid for a beard named Marty. "Shrimp." Calvin said.

"So this is your able bodied crew?" Will asked. Jack walked over to a man with a parrot on his left shoulder.

"You, sailor!" Jack said.

"Cotton sir," Gibbs gave Jack his name.

"Mr. Cotton…" Jack said. "Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" No response. "Mr. Cotton! Answer man!" Jack insisted.

"He's a mute sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out." Cotton opened his mouth to reveal a tongueless void. Jack was disgusted. "So he trained the parrot to talk for him."

"How?" Calvin asked.

"Nobody's yet figured that out," Gibbs said.

"No tongue…" Calvin said. "Dismissed!"

Calvin was ignored again. "Mr. Cotton's…parrot," Jack addressed, "Same question."

"Squawk! Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" the Parrot cawed.

"Mostly we figure…that means 'yes'," Gibbs said.

"Of course it does," Jack said before moving on.

"Satisfied?" Jack asked Will.

"Well, you've proved they're mad…" Will said.

"I don't know," Calvin said. "I like that guy over there." Calvin pointed to a burly, drunk, stupid man covered in tiger tattoos.

"And what's the benefit for us?" a female voice from the end of the row asked. Jack slowly walked over. A person was wearing a sun hat over their face. Jack lifted it up. The wearer was a young woman with a dark completion wearing a brown bandanna.

"Anamaria!" Jack greeted. He was met by a loud slap across his face.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?" Will asked. Calvin laughed.

"No, that one I did deserve." Anamaria nodded in agreement.

"You stole my boat!" Anamaria yelled.

"Actually--" Jack started, but was slapped again. "Borrowed…" he quickly said. "Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back."

"But you DIDN'T!" Anamaria yelled.

"You'll get another one," Jack lied. Anamaria pointed her finger at Jack.

"I will," she growled.

"A better one," Will added.

"A better one…" Jack lied.

"That one," Calvin finished, pointing towards the Interceptor.

"What one?" Jack asked Calvin worriedly. "That one?"

"Hey, I'm trying to save your butt?" Calvin told Jack.

"Aye," Jack told Anamaria. "That one. What say you?"

Anamaria thought. "Aye!" she shouted, following the rest of the crew.

"No-no-no-no-no," Gibbs warned Jack. "It's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir."

"It will be far worse not to have her…" Jack responded. And he walked off. Will followed closely, but Calvin stayed with Gibbs.

"She'll probably get the deck all slimy," Calvin told Gibbs.

Gibbs laughed. "And summon a mountain of snakes."

Calvin laughed. "And...um…paint the deck pink."

"And will cause a foul odor all over the ship!" Gibbs chuckled. "C'mon kid," Gibbs said. "It's time to let loose the sails and get the Pearl." Calvin and Gibbs seemed to be on good terms now.

"Gibbs?" Calvin asked greedily. "What's the Black Pearl?"

Gibbs got down to Calvin's level. "Well, ya see, the 'Pearl' is…"

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack called.

"Sorry kid!" Gibbs told Calvin. "But you'll be findin' out soon enough."

* * *

The Interceptor was now sailing through some rough waters. It was a veritable hurricane. The sky was black, except for the occasional flash of lighting. The ship was swaying back and forth in the wind. The crew was trying to keep the ship together, but it was still rough sailing. Will told Calvin to stay inside the cabin, but as usual, Calvin didn't listen. 

Calvin was slipping and falling on the wet deck. A sudden shock sent Calvin tumbling to the edge of the ship. As the ship leaned, Calvin held onto a dangling rope for dear life, lest he fell into the sea. Luckily, he was able to climb back on. Calvin saw Jack up on the wheel. He seemed to be enjoying this. Jack was staring intently at his compass. Calvin walked up to Will and Gibbs, who were tying ropes down to secure the mast. Will seemed too busy to be angry at Calvin.

"How can we find an island we can't find?" Calvin asked Gibbs.

"With a compass that doesn't point north?" Will added. The rumbling of the ocean forced them to raise their voices to be heard.

"Aye, Jacks compass doesn't point north!" Gibbs shouted. "But we're not trying to find north, are we?"

"Ya know," Calvin told Will as Gibbs left to talk to Jack, "I wouldn't be surprised if Hobbes reduced those pirates to skeletons by now!" A wave of water crashed onto the deck.


	9. Isla de Muerta

_Thanks for your reviews again. By the way, I don't own Calvin and Hobbes or Pirates of the Caribbean._

Isla de Muerta

The Black Pearl pulled to a stop at an ominous island. The island was surrounded in fog, and it looked very bleak. Waves crashed against the rock faces. The island had a very fitting name. Isle de Muerta, which meant "island of death". The whole scene was very foreboding for Elizabeth, who was looking at it through the Black Pearl's windows. Hobbes was on another deck. Up until now, Elizabeth had someone to talk to to keep her sane. Hobbes told her all about his adventures with Calvin; running away to the Yukon, time traveling, and Calvinball. He didn't mention that he was from another dimension, though. Elizabeth told Hobbes about the voyage to England, the perks of being the governors daughter, and about Norrington and Will. She withheld the reason she called herself Elizabeth Turner. But that was in the past.

"Time to go, poppet," Pintel said as he entered the room. "Your cat will join you later."

On deck, Elizabeth was chained, and the medallion was placed around her neck. Ragetti chanted with anticipation. She was rowed over in a longboat towards the island. Hobbes was in another boat. He wasn't scared so much as anxious. He was again collared with a metal brace. A pirate wearing a orange bandanna and holding a crossbow, named Twigg, was holding on tightly. The small rowboats entered the deep, dark, cave.

At the same time, the Interceptor was sailing through a dangerous channel. Parts of sunken ships were sticking out of the water.

"Dead men tell no tales…" Cotton's parrot chanted. Calvin came up from below the deck.

"Surprise, Gibbs!" Calvin shouted as he walked up to Gibbs. "You're now an official honorary member of G.R.O.S.S, which stands for Get Rid Of Slimy girlS." Calvin handed Gibbs a paper hat he made.

Gibbs nodded shyly. He wasn't really sure what to do. Calvin had been annoying him this whole trip. Gibbs walked over to Will. They stared over the edge of the ship. Calvin joined them. He saw sharks swimming under the ship.

"Cool…"Calvin muttered.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage," Gibbs said. The Interceptor scraped against the mast of a sunken ship. This caused an eerie screech. Jack was intently watching his compass. Calvin took a banana out of his pocket and dropped it into the water. The sharks swam up to it, and Calvin could see their dorsal fins cutting through the waters like a knife. Normally, Calvin would like this. But Calvin really missed Hobbes. He tried to get Gibbs to be his friend, but so far, was unsuccessful. It had been about three days since Calvin last saw Hobbes. He even started missing the way Hobbes used to pounce on him.

"How is that Jack came by that compass?" Will asked Gibbs. "He seems to think it very important."

"Yea. That's why I'm actually here," Calvin added.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow 'fore he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta."

"Treasure?" Calvin asked.

"Aye, treasure," Gibbs answered. "The Isla de Muerta is said to be home of the biggest treasure hoard this side of the world."

"Really?" Calvin sat down on the deck, as if he was watching T.V.

"That was before I met him. Back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl." Gibbs took a drink of rum. Calvin and Will were surprised.

"What?" Will asked. Gibbs realized he probably shouldn't have said that.

"What's the Black Pearl?" Calvin asked. Gibbs never told him.

"Well, the Pearl was Jack's ship. Legend has it that Jack made a deal with the sea himself to give him the fastest ship in the world."

"He failed to mention that," Will stared at Jack, still staring at his compass and steering the Interceptor.

"He plays things closer to the vest now," Gibbs said. "And a hard learned lesson it was. Three days out on the 'venture, the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share." Calvin and Will were listening intently. "That should mean the location of the treasure, too. Jack gives up the bearings. That night, there was a mutiny."

"Cool," Calvin sighed. "I bet Hobbes would like this. What happens next?"

"They marooned Jack on an island, and left him to die," Gibbs continued. "But not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

"So that's the reason for all the--" Will imitated the strange way Jack moved around. Calvin laughed, and tried it himself.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it," Gibbs bent down to Calvin's level, and Will soon joined them.

"Now Calvin, when a pirate's marooned, he's given a pistol with a single shot. One shot." Gibbs held his hand in a pistol shape. "Well, that won't do much good for huntin' or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starving belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look **real** friendly." Calvin gulped. "But Jack, he escaped the island, and he still has that single shot. Oh, he won't use it though, save on one man. His mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa?" Calvin asked.

"Aye, Barbossa," Gibbs said.

"How did Jack get off the island?" Will asked.

"Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows, and he waited there three days and three nights, till all manner of sea creatures came, acclimated to his presence." Calvin leaned in with interest. "And on the fourth morning, he roped a couple of sea turtles, lashed them together, and made a raft."

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" Will asked.

"Aye, sea turtles," Gibbs stated.

"What did he use for rope?" Will asked. Gibbs stopped. He didn't know.

"Human hair," a voice from behind said. Calvin turned around. Jack Sparrow was staring down at Will, Gibbs and Calvin. "From my back."

"Ewwwwww…. Calvin stuck out his tongue. Gibbs nodded.

"Let go the anchor!" Jack shouted. The crew complied. "Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore."

"Can I come?" Calvin asked.

"No, Calvin, it's too dangerous," Will said, getting the rowboat ready. Jack seemed to abstain.

"Captain, what if the worst should happen?" Gibbs asked.

Jack thought for the moment. "Keep to the code."

"Aye, the code," Gibbs nodded.

Jack and Will climbed into the boat. They were slowly lowered into the water. Jack started rowing towards the mist of Isla de Muerta.

* * *

Pirates were running through the dark catacombs of Isla de Muerta. Elizabeth was forced into the treasure cove, followed by more pirates, and Hobbes. Hobbes looked all around the treasure cove. All sorts of valuable things were piled high. Pictures, umbrellas, gold and silver plates, ropes of pearls, and other such values littered the cove. There were deep channels of water running through, and treasure had sifted to the bottom of the chasms. 

"I'm lucky Calvin isn't here. He would probably never leave." Hobbes tried to cheer Elizabeth up, but she seemed to be looking intently at something. Hobbes followed her eyes to a chest. A chest that was sitting in the middle of the cave. It was elevated above most of the other things in the room; the chest was on a small plateau. The chest was rectangular, and had strange foreign markings on it. A hole in the ceiling let a column of light pour over it.

Pirates were running around, adding to their loot what they stole from Port Royal. Elizabeth was moved towards the chest. Hobbes walked after her, despite being collared. He could sense something was coming.

Will and Jack were rowing along the channels of Isla de Muerta. Will was tense, but Jack seemed pretty calm. Jack explained to Will that the pirate code stated that any pirate that falls behind is left behind. After landing, Jack and Will walked over to a small chasm with a crack on the wall which led to the treasure cove. Jack and Will looked through it to see what was happening.

Barbossa and Elizabeth were standing behind the chest. Hobbes was next to the plateau, being held by Twigg. He looked into a jewel encrusted mirror. The reflection was slightly distorted, but he could see all the pirates behind them. He looked at all the treasure besides them, and then saw something he thought he wouldn't see. Reflected in the mirror were none other than Jack Sparrow and Will Turner. Hobbes was delighted, and all his fear seemed to melt off him. _If anyone can rescue us, they can_, Hobbes thought.

Barbossa started giving a speech to his crew. His crew cheered after every sentence. " Our salvation is nigh!" he yelled. "Our torment is near an end." Hobbes was watching Will and Jack. "For ten years, we've been tested and tried, and each man-jack of you here has proven his mettle a hundred times over, and a hundred times again! Punished we were, the lot of us! Disproportionate to our crime! Here it is!" Barbossa kicked the cover off the chest, and it almost landed on top of Hobbes. Luckily, Twigg wasn't holing Hobbes's leash anymore; he joined the other pirates.

Barbossa ran his fingers across the contents of the chest. The chest was filled with coins, the same kind as Elizabeth was now holding. "The cursed treasure of Cortés himself."

Will became anxious, worried about Elizabeth. "Every last piece that went astray, we have returned. Save for this." Barbossa pointed to the coin around Elizabeth's neck. Will jumped to save her, but Jack pulled him back. Hobbes heard Will's jump, and turned towards him. The monkey did the same. Hobbes watched Will and Jack argue. He began to lose hope.

"And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?" Barbossa asked.

"US!" The crew yelled together.

"And who's blood must yet be paid?" Barbossa asked.

"HERS!" The crew yelled and pointed.

Elizabeth was petrified. Hobbes kept watching Jack and Will, hoping they would spring into action any second. Barbossa turned towards Hobbes. "You know the first thing I'm going to do after the curse is lifted?" he asked.

"Um…be happy?" Hobbes responded. Ragetti laughed.

"Eat a whole bushel of apples." Barbossa said as he turned towards Elizabeth. He pushed Elizabeth's head over the chest, and picked up the knife. The pirates began to chant. Hobbes was watching Will and Jack through the crevice, hoping, praying that they had a plan. "Begun by blood…by blood, undone."

Will whacked Jack with an oar, knocking him out. "Sorry Jack. I'm not gonna be your leverage." Will said. Hobbes saw this, and couldn't believe his eyes. Will had always been honest, and was very friendly.

Barbossa grabbed the medallion, and placed it in Elizabeth's hand. He took the knife, and slowly slid it across her palm. Blood flowed onto the medallion, and Elizabeth dropped it. "That's it?" she asked

"Waste not," Barbossa replied.

The medallion fell into the chest. All the chanting stopped as the soft clink echoed through the cavern. Hobbes was looking around for an escape opportunity. All the pirates in the cove were anxiously waiting for sweet existence again. But nothing came. Barbossa looked around. Will, meanwhile, quietly snuck into the cove.

"Did it work?" a pirate with face paint and braided hair, named Kohler, asked.

Barbossa rolled his eyes, pulled out his pistol and shot Pintel. Pintel didn't fall. Barbossa looked towards Elizabeth. Hobbes tried to sneak away without drawing attention.

"You! Maid!" Barbossa grabbed Elizabeth. "Your Father, what was his name? Was your father William Turner?!" He shook Elizabeth.

"No…" Elizabeth said with confidence.

"Where is his child?" Barbossa asked. "The child that sailed from England eight years ago? The child whose veins flows the blood of William Turner?" Barbossa picked up a medallion and waved it in front of her face. Elizabeth didn't answer, and Barbossa smacked her in the face. This sent her falling down the side of the plateau, along with the medallion. Hobbes rushed to her side. The pirates started arguing with each other.

Will swam up to Elizabeth and Hobbes. He motioned them to come with him, and they followed. Hobbes grabbed the medallion.

While everybody was arguing, the monkey saw Will, Elizabeth, and Hobbes escaping. The monkey pointed towards the exit, and Barbossa saw this. He looked down to find no Elizabeth or Hobbes. Or the medallion he had thrown. Once he put two and two together…

"The MEDALLION!" he shouted. "They've taken it! Get after them you feckless pack of ingrates!" The pirates ran out of the treasure cove through the catacombs of the island. When they got to their boats the oars were missing. Guess who did that.

Jack Sparrow walked up to the pirates. The pirates were caught off guard. He was supposed to be dead. After Jack claimed Parley, the Pirates took him to Barbossa, still in the treasure cove.

Will, Elizabeth and Hobbes climbed onto the Interceptor. Elizabeth looked around. "Not more pirates," she moaned.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth," Gibbs said.

"Mr. Gibbs?" Elizabeth knew him from before.

"Hey boy, where be Jack?" Gibbs asked Will.

"He fell behind." Will said, sullen.

"HEY CALVIN!" Hobbes yelled. "I'm here!" No response. Hobbes yelled again.

"Where's Calvin?" Will asked.

"Well…" Gibbs started.

* * *

"How the blazes did you get off that island, Jack?" Barbossa asked him. 

"When you marooned me on that god forsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing mate." Jack paused. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Well, I won't be making that mistake again." Barbossa paused. "Kill him."

The crew coked their guns. Just then, a loud scream echoed through the air. A small shadow appeared in the sky. It was a boy with a sword. He landed right between Jack and Barbossa.

"Gimme back Hobbes!" Calvin, the boy yelled. He pointed his sword towards Barbossa's belly. "Or face my fury!" All the pirates laughed.

Barbossa leaned down. "And just who do you think you are?"

"I'm the greatest pirate that ever lived." Calvin said.

Barbossa picked him up by his shirt collar. "Do you have a name?"

"It's Calvin." Calvin swung the sword, but it was to short to touch Barbossa.

"Calvin, aye?" Barbossa threw Calvin at Jack, and Jack caught him. "You know that tiger?"

"Yea!" Calvin shouted. "He's my friend!"

"How does one come about such a miraculous creature as that?" Barbossa asked.

"Geez!" Calvin asked. "Why does anybody care. First Turner and now you!"

"Turner…" Barbossa face lit up.

"What took you so long?" Jack sarcastically asked Calvin.

"Hey, this place is practically a maze. **You** try following voices in a island like this."

Barbossa thought. "Hold your fire!" The pirates put their guns down.

"Ha!" Calvin laughed. "You can't kill us…" Pintel fired a loogey at Calvin, and it landed on his cheek. "Ewww…" Calvin moaned.

"You know whose blood we need?" Barbossa asked.

"**We** know whose blood you need…" Jack answered, smiling.


	10. Barbossa is Hungry

_A/N: Sorry about the long update. Summer reading and all. By the way, this is my first attempt at a full action scene, and I don't think I'm too good at writing those. If you could just comment on that in particular._

Barbossa is Hungry

Hobbes was standing on the Interceptor. It was around midday. Gibbs explained to Hobbes all about Jack Sparrow, and the origins of the Black Pearl. Will was standing next to him, and Cotton was on the wheel.

"Hobbes, I'm sorry. I should have known Calvin would have followed me."

"Don't worry about it, Will," Hobbes said, patting him on the shoulder. "When you've known Calvin as long as I have, you get used to it."

"I'm just confused now," Will said. "Elizabeth took my medallion, then gave Barbossa my name. I just don't understand."

"Isn't it obvious?" Hobbes said, grinning. "She likes you!"

"No. She's in love with Norrington." Will bowed his head.

"Norrington…" Hobbes finally put two and two together. "Well, you like Elizabeth, don't you?"

Will looked up at Hobbes with an expression of sternness. The same expression Calvin would always have when Hobbes made fun of him and Susie.

"You **love **Elizabeth…" Hobbes mocked. "Paging Doctor love. Paging doctor I.M.N. LOVE!" Hobbes leapt around the deck.

"Hobbes…" Will laughed. "I don't think…" But Will couldn't finish.

"How you long to hold her in your arms, pull her tight, and never let go!" Hobbes made a kissy face. Will couldn't help but snicker.

Meanwhile, on another ship not so far off…

Barbossa was talking to Jack and Calvin in the dining quarters. Calvin was wearing the same leash as Hobbes was earlier because he bit Barbossa. Barbossa and Jack were talking, and Calvin was instructed to "let the adults talk." For once Calvin complied. Maybe he changed. Maybe it was because Barbossa was pointing a gun at him.

"So you expect to leave me standin' on some beach with naught but a name and your word and watch you sail away in my ship?" Barbossa asked.

"No," Jack picked up an apple and threw it to Calvin. I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on **my** ship, and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?"

"Ouch," Calvin said. Barbossa didn't seem like he was affected.

"That still leaves the problem of me on some beach with naught but a name and your word."

Jack picked up another apple. "Of the three of us, I'm the only one who hasn't committed mutiny. Therefore, my word is the one we'll be trusting."

"HEY!" Calvin yelled. "When did I ever commit mutiny?"

Jack and Barbossa turned to Calvin. Jack explained, "On the Interceptor back in Port Royal. You mutinied against Commodore Norrington and took the ship."

"Who told you that?" Calvin asked.

"You did," Jack took a bite of the apple. "Pirate Lord Calvin." he said sarcastically.

"I hate you…" Calvin muttered.

"That makes two of us," Barbossa said. "All three of us hate each other, so I don't see how a common ground can be found 'tween us."

"Well, I should be thanking you, Barbs." Jack sat down in a lazy manner. "If you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you." Jack took another bite. "Funny old world, isn't it?" Barbossa nodded, but had strong tension and aggravation in his eyes.

"_Hit him where it hurts_," Calvin thought as he laughed at Barbossa's torment, even though Calvin had no idea what the curse was.

"Well, seein' as you both can die, and I only need one of you…" Barbossa pulled out his gun. "And both of you know who we need to lift the curse…" He cocked the gun. "Why don't I get rid of some dead weight?" Barbossa pointed the gun at Jack. Jack pointed at Calvin, and Barbossa pointed the gun at Calvin. Calvin frantically pointed back at Jack, and Barbossa's gun followed.

"Captain," Bo'sun said as he entered. "We're coming up on The Interceptor."

"Lock this kid in the brig," Barbossa commanded while pointing towards Calvin.

* * *

Jack and Barbossa walked up to the wheel. The Black Pearl was closing on the Interceptor pretty fast. Jack soon joined Calvin in the brig. 

"Well well well…" Calvin said, annoyed. "If it isn't the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow…" Calvin laughed. "So what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"Barbossa," Jack responded bluntly. He looked down at the water. It only reached his ankles, but came up to Calvin's torso. "Apparently there's a leak," Jack joked. Luckily, there was a peephole that the impending action could be seen through.

The Interceptor crashed through the waves. Hobbes keen eyesight caught sight of the Black Pearl coming up behind them. The whole crew was panicking. They started throwing things overboard to lighten the ship. Hobbes was about to push a cannon overboard, but Will stopped him. "We're going to need that."

The attempt was futile; The Black Pearl was gaining.

"We have to fight!" Will said. "Load the guns!"

"With what?" Gibbs asked. "The tiger threw our ammo overboard." Hobbes forced a chuckle.

"Anything. Everything! Anything we have left!"

"Aye! Load the guns!" Gibbs complied.

"Will!" Hobbes pointed at the Pearl. "The Pearl is coming up on our left Quarter! It'll hit us before we can hit her!"

Elizabeth came up to Anamaria, who was now at the helm. "Lower the anchor on the right side." Anamaria looked at her like she had two heads.

"On the starboard side!" Hobbes said, clarifying.

"It certainly has the element of surprise…" Will thought out loud.

"You're daft lady," Anamaria said. "You both are!"

"Daft like Jack…" Gibbs said with a smile on his face. He gave the order, and the ship made a sharp turn to the right. Everything was thrown to the right of the ship as it made the sharp turn. Hobbes dug his claws into the deck to prevent himself from slipping. The rest of the crew had to hold on to something.

"They're Clubhaulin!" Barbossa shouted with surprise. "Hard to port! Rack the starboard oars!"

The sudden change made Jack stumble, and Calvin to fall face first in the water.

"Yuck…" Calvin said, spitting out a fish.

The Black Pearl was now parallel to the Interceptor. Both ships were facing the opposite directions. Calvin and Jack could see the hull of the Interceptor pulling up along side of them. Calvin could even see the faces behind the cannons in the cannon ports. There was a lot of yelling.

Gibbs came up to Hobbes, and Handed him a pistol. Hobbes extended his sharp claws, and Gibbs nodded, giving the gun to somebody else.

"FIRE!" Will, Elizabeth, and Barbossa commanded in unison. The battle started. The Interceptor scored a couple of good hits on the Pearl, but they weren't as effective without actual cannonballs. A cooking pot came crashing through the hull into the cell that held Jack and Calvin.

"STOP BLOWING HOLES IN MY SHIP!" Jack yelled.

Smoke filled the small space between the Black Pearl and the Interceptor. The victor would always seem to change. First, The Pearl was geeing good shots, but then the Interceptor had the upper hand. Hobbes having no long range weapons was a disadvantage. He had to wait for the Black Pearl crew to board the Interceptor to do any damage.

Calvin noticed something floating by his feet. He picked it up. "Say Jack?" Calvin held it up. "What's this?" Jack snatched it out of Calvin's hand. It was a small leather flask. "Gibbs…" Jack muttered.

"Hey!" Calvin said, furious at Jack. Jack looked out the peephole.

The Pearl and Interceptor were deep in combat. Barbossa was getting tired of just watching the battle.

"Prepare to board!" Barbossa yelled. The Black Pearl crew threw out some planks so they could board the Interceptor. Will looked at Hobbes, and told him to get ready. Hobbes counted down. _Three…two…one…_ "NOW!" Will yelled. Hobbes jumped onto one of the planks that connected the ships, and knocked two pirates off. The pirates behind them stopped for a moment. Hobbes got down on all fours, and bared his teeth. The pirates ran back. Hobbes laughed in his mind. The pirates returned, holding rifles. Hobbes yelped, and jumped back.

Calvin and Jack were wrestling over Gibbs's flask. Eventually, Jack's grip loosened, and Calvin claimed his prize. Unfortunately, he dropped it. Calvin got down on his hands and feet, looking for it in the water. His search led him to the cell's door, where he noticed that enemy fire had blasted the lock. The door creaked open. Jack and Calvin looked at each other. They then quietly ran out of the brig.

Hobbes was backing up Elizabeth on the Interceptor. Bits of debris from cannon fire were flying about. A pirate came up, and Hobbes pounced on him, and he fell overboard. Another pirate grabbed Hobbes tail. Hobbes jumped up in surprise, but Elizabeth returned the favor, and clubbed that pirate with her rifle. Hobbes thanked her, and attacked another pirate that was coming. Just at that moment, a pirate came to Elizabeth, and lifted his sword up. Something grabbed his arm, and the pirate turned around.

"That's not very nice," Jack Sparrow, the man holding the pirate's arm, said. Elizabeth followed up with a sucker punch to the jaw, which knocked out the pirate.

"Where's the medallion?" Jack asked.

"Wretch…" Elizabeth muttered, as he tried to slap Jack with her bandaged hand. Jack caught it. Once he saw the bandage, he realized…

"Ahh. Where's dear William?" Jack asked, smirking.

Elizabeth turned around. "Will.." she said to herself. Will had disappeared.

Hobbes was clawing pirate after pirate. He was getting worn out. "Man, fighting Calvin is a lot easier," Hobbes said to himself. As if on cue, a little boy shouted Hobbes name. The voice came from behind. It was revealed to be none other than Calvin.

"CALVIN!" Hobbes shouted. He ran up to his missing friend. "Where were you?"

"Long story, Hobbes," Calvin said, pulling out his sword. A pirate came up to him, but Calvin preformed a side sweep, and knocked him down. Calvin followed with an uppercut to the pirate's thigh. The pirate yelped. Two more pirates came, and surrounded Calvin and Hobbes.

"What do we do?" Hobbes asked.

"Remember when I wanted to be a human discus?" Calvin whispered into Hobbes ear. Hobbes remembered, and he picked Calvin up by one of his arms. Hobbes then began spinning around and around. Calvin used his free hand to hold his sword outward. This resulted in a razor sharp spinning top. Calvin's blade cut into many a pirates torso, and helped defend the Interceptor for a while.

"Retreat!" One of the pirates yelled. Calvin and Hobbes stopped spinning. Calvin tried to high five Hobbes, but missed and fell on the deck. Hobbes was equally dizzy. Gibbs ran up to the both of them.

"You two did it!" he yelled. Just then, a grapeshot (two cannonballs attached via a chain) went whizzing by, and smashed into the mast. Bits of wood went flying. After the dust had cleared, Gibbs, Calvin and Hobbes looked at the damaged mast.

"Dear Lord, no…" Gibbs said.

"What's wrong?" Hobbes asked.

""If that mast falls and the Pearl sails away, a slow lingering death awaits us all!"

"That does not sound too good," Calvin replied. The trio held their breath.

The mast of the Interceptor slowly started to lean, and then collapsed onto the sea. Calvin, Hobbes, and Gibbs watched, terrified.

"Onto the Pearl?" Calvin asked.

"Aye!" Gibbs quickly shouted.

Calvin, Hobbes, and Gibbs ran across the deck of their doomed vessel. They saw a plank of wood that connected the Pearl and Interceptor. Calvin led them to that bridge, but just before they climbed on, a monkey ran across. The monkey was holding something shiny.

"The medallion!" Hobbes yelled. Hobbes chased after the monkey. Jack Sparrow was chasing the monkey, and now was behind Hobbes. Calvin and Gibbs were standing there, dumbfounded.

The monkey ran to the Black Pearl and jumped onto the shoulder of a certain captain. Hobbes stopped suddenly, and almost plowed in the captains feet. But Jack couldn't stop, and he tackled Hobbes. Both tumbled to the feet of Barbossa, with the monkey on his shoulder.

"Why thank you, Jack…" Barbossa said.

"You're welcome?" Jack responded.

"Not you, we named the monkey Jack." The monkey jumped up and down.

* * *

The crew of the Interceptor was tied up on the deck of the Black Pearl. The Pearl had started sailing away. The last to be brought onto the ship was Elizabeth, and she was really fighting. Calvin was tied up between Hobbes and Gibbs. Jack was tied up in front. The rest of the crew was behind them. 

"Well, it was worth a shot," Calvin sighed.

Elizabeth was still fighting, and trying to get away.

"I wonder what's wrong with Elizabeth?" Hobbes said.

Calvin looked around. "Hey? Where's Will?"

KA BOOM!

An explosion echoed in the air. The Interceptor's hull was blown sky-high. Pieces flew everywhere. The crew watched as the leftovers of the explosion sunk to Davy Jones' Locker. Elizabeth screamed. Hobbes was first to put two and two together. He bowed his head.

"What's up with **you**?" Calvin asked.

"Barbossa!" a familiar voice yelled. All heads turned to the port side of the ship. There, standing on the rail, holding a gun, was none other than Will Turner, albeit dripping wet.

"Yee Ha!" Calvin yelled. "Will must've escaped when we weren't looking." Hobbes smacked his head. Well, he would have if he wasn't tied up. Jack grew worried.

Will pointed the gun at Barbossa. "She goes free!" he demanded.

"What's in you're head boy?" Barbossa asked. He walked straight up to Will. "You've only got one shot, and we can't die."

"Don't do anything stupid," Jack silently begged Will.

"Hold it, hold it, HOLD IT!" Calvin yelled. All eyes were on him, except for Hobbes, who seemed to be exasperated. Calvin hopped up to Barbossa, and looked him in the eyes. "If there's one thing I can't stand, it's excessively pompous buffoons." Calvin sneered. "You aren't invincible!"

"Calvin…" Hobbes whispered worriedly.

"Not now, Hobbes…." Calvin continued. "You think you're so great…"

"Calvin…" Hobbes and Will whispered together.

"I'll handle this, guys!" Calvin yelled. "I bet I could kill you right now if I had the chance!" At this, the crew laughed.

"I'll tell you what…" Barbossa laughed, "If you can kill any of my men, I'll name ye Captain of the Black Pearl."

Will stood there, completely dumbfounded. Calvin had no idea what he was getting into. Elizabeth was standing on the deck, confused. Jack seemed to give up all hope.

Will stopped Calvin by yelling out Barbossa's name again. He pointed the gun to himself. "Maybe you can't die…but I can."

"_Could this get any worse?_" Jack thought to himself.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked.

"Oh, he's Will Tu--" Calvin was cut off by Hobbes wrapping his tail around his mouth.

"Don't you think you've done enough?" Hobbes said.

"Nobody!" Jack quickly walked up to Barbossa. "He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice though. Eunuch," Jack lied.

"My name is Will Turner!" Will yelled. "My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner! His blood runs in my veins!"

Jack despondently walked away.

"On my word, do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker!"

"He'll do it; he's crazy!" Calvin said.

After thinking for a moment, Barbossa said, "Name your terms."

"Elizabeth goes free!" Will proclaimed, still holding the gun to his head.

"Yes, we already know that one. Anything else?"

Jack tried to send will a signal, but Will didn't pick up. "And the crew! The crew are not to be harmed! And Calvin should be set free as well!"

Barbossa approached Will. "Agreed…"

* * *

The Black Pearl was anchored near a tiny island. It was small, about as long as the Pearl, but twice as wide. On the Pearl, the pirates were eagerly watching a favorite event of theirs. The old fashioned "Walk the Plank" treatment. Elizabeth was standing on the plank. Calvin was tied up on deck. Hobbes was down below. Pirates were pointing their swords and pistols at Elizabeth, encouraging her to jump. 

"Barbossa, you lying bastard!" A tied up Will yelled. "You swore she'd go free!"

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy!" Barbossa retorted. "I agreed she go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where…" The crew laughed.

With that, the crew went back to business. Elizabeth had no choice but to jump. However, before she could, Bo'sun yelled, "Too long!" And pounded his foot on the plank. This caused Elizabeth to lose her balance, and she fell into the water, screaming.

Luckily, she was a pretty good swimmer.

Jack Sparrow was next. "I really hoped we were behind all this…" Jack tried to say. Barbossa put his arm around Jack's shoulder.

"Jack…" he said. "Did you not notice? That be the same little island we made you governor of on our last little trip."

Calvin remembered the story Gibbs told him. He gulped.

"I did notice." Jack told Barbossa.

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape." Barbossa said. "But I doubt it." Barbossa pulled out his sword, and pointed it at Jack's neck, leading him to the plank. "Off you go.

"Hey!" Calvin shouted. "According to the code, you should have given us each a pistol with one shot!"

"By the powers, you're right!" Barbossa yelled. "Where be Jack's pistol?" A lanky pirate handed it to Barbossa.

"Seeing as there's three of us, a gentleman would give us three pistols." Jack looked at Calvin. "Two and a half…" Unfortunately, his request was denied.

"It'll be one pistol as before, and you can be the gentleman, and shoot the woman or child." Barbossa threw Jack's pistol overboard. "And starve to death yourself."

Jack jumped after the pistol. After the splash, Barbossa slowly turned around. "Who's next?" he taunted. Calvin screamed, and tried to run through the crowd. He was easily caught by Pintel, and brought forward.

Barbossa placed him on the plank. "Master Calvin, it's time for you to go ashore."

Calvin stared at the sea below him. He could see the dorsal fins of sharks. Strangely though, Calvin didn't seem afraid.

"Spaceman spiff, captured by Glorg Pirates, is now poised over the edge of a bottomless sea of caustic juices." Calvin narrated. The crew grew silent. Barbossa had no idea what was going on.

"Spiff boldly hatches a plan…" Calvin reached into his pocket.

"Freeze!" Calvin yelled, pulling out a rubber band. The pirates exchanged glances, and laughed. Calvin let loose the band, and it bounced off a pirates belly, and splashed into the ocean. Calvin stopped fantasizing.

"If you're worried about Hobbes," Barbossa said, "Don't worry. We'll take good care of him…" he laughed.

Calvin had no choice. He peered over the edge of the plank, only to be met with more sharks. Calvin gulped. "Couldn't we work something out?" he asked.

"The time for makin' arrangements is over…" Barbossa stated.

_Why didn't I pay attention during those swimming lessons?_ Calvin thought to himself. He stuck a foot out over the plank. _I can't believe I'm doing this…_ And with that, Calvin plunged into the water.

Calvin was sinking fast. He could feel his lungs shriveling up. Sharks were coming closer. Calvin closed his eyes, and waited for the end.

Suddenly, a pair of jaws wrapped around him. Calvin could feel himself…being lifted up! Calvin opened his eyes. It was none other than Hobbes! When they reached the surface, the Black Pearl was sailing away. Hobbes had to swim Calvin all the way over to the island. When they got on shore, Calvin asked, "Hobbes, how did you escape?"

"Oh, I figured out how to escape those ropes along time ago. Then I crawled to the side of the ship, and swam after you.

"Thanks, buddy!" Calvin hugged Hobbes. "You're a lifesaver."

Calvin looked around the island. Elizabeth was here, and Jack just came up onto shore. The island had a few trees and grass, but besides that, not much else. The Black Pearl was almost out of sight.

"Well," Calvin said. "Looks like we're stranded."


	11. Lost and Refound

_A/N: Sorry about the long update, again. High school is harsh._

Lost and Refound

Calvin, Hobbes and Elizabeth were following Jack around the small island. Jack was looking around, walking around in a strange way.

"But you escaped this island before, we can do it the same way you did then!" Elizabeth yelled.

"To what point and purpose, young miss!" Jack yelled, annoyance in his voice.

"You're a pirate, Jack!" Calvin yelled. "Pirates are supposed to be ruthlessly tricky!"

"There must be something we can do!" Hobbes added.

"Well, we're not going anywhere!" Jack yelled. "The Pearl is gone, and Will will be dead in a matter of days." He knocked on a tree.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing!" Elizabeth shouted.

Jack turned around to face the three. "Last time, I was here a grand total of three days," he said calmly.

"Duh, I know," Calvin stood on his toes to get into Jack's face, with little success. "Gibbs told me the **whole** story!"

"But I--" Jack started, but was cut off.

"And guess what! I don't need your help! I know just what to do." Calvin added.

"I really--" Jack was cut off again.

"And I've had it up to here (Calvin stretched his arm high) with you! You think you're the greatest pirate that ever lived. Well, guess what? You're not!" Calvin grabbed a stick. He began drawing a line between him and Jack in the sand. "So from now on, this is my side of this island, and that is **your** side!" Calvin turned to Hobbes. "C'mon Hobbes."

Hobbes turned to Jack, with a look of "sorry" in his eyes. He slowly walked over to Calvin. Calvin was crossing his arms. Elizabeth started to walk over.

"Sorry, Liz," Calvin said. "No girls on this side."

Elizabeth looked offended, and turned back to Jack. Jack was walking away.

"Calvin, I can't believe what you just did!" Hobbes yelled. "He was the only one who knew how to get off this island!"

"Au contraire…" Calvin said. "Remember, Gibbs told me?"

"He told me too, but I don't think…"

"Relax, Hobbes." Calvin walked to the beach on his side of the island. "We have a whole world now, free of cares and responsibility. No parents to make the rules." Calvin paused. "Just as soon as we get off this island." He plopped down onto the beach and took his hat off. (Remember, he got a hat from Port Royal).

"Well, I'm gonna go get us some food while you sit and attract flies." Hobbes walked along the beach, looking for fish.

"Just stay on this side of the island, okay?" Calvin yelled. He hummed a happy tune.

Hours passed…

Despite this being the Caribbean, it was pretty cold at night. The moon was high above the water. The stars brightly shone. Calvin was sitting in the water, shivering. Hobbes was up on the beach. His fur helped him keep warm, but he was also a little cold.

"Calvin, maybe we should go over to Jack and Elizabeth!" Hobbes shouted from the beach.

"N-n-noo way-y-y," Calvin chattered. He looked over to Jack's side of the island. Jack and Elizabeth were partying next to a roaring fire. They were singing and dancing, and drinking. "St-t-tupid p-p-p-pirates," Calvin tried to say.

"Calvin," Hobbes said, munching a fish he caught, "I think Jack lied. I don't think he really rode off on sea turtles."

Much as Calvin hated to admit it, Hobbes was probably right. Calvin slowly stood up. As soon as he did, he saw four sea turtles quickly swimming away towards the ocean.

"Darn it!" He yelled. Calvin climbed up to the beach, and sat next to Hobbes. Hobbes handed Calvin a fish. Calvin didn't even look at it; he threw it over his shoulder.

"Ya know, Hobbes, when I made the GOOGLE back home, I really didn't expect this grand adventure."

"We usually never do," Hobbes reminded Calvin.

"Well, now I almost…kinda…wished we were back home."

"I've wanted that since day one."

"I thought being a pirate would be cool. But I didn't expect **this**! Stuck on an island like one of Dad's camping trips." Calvin pounded his fist. "By golly, I'll find a way to get us back home! And **I'll** be the boss!"

"Well…" Hobbes looked at Jack and Elizabeth, who were leaning against each other. "Why don't you start by apologizing to Jack?"

"What?!" Calvin grabbed his hat. "NEVER! I MAY BE MAROONED, BUT I'M NOT INSANE…YET!"

"Calvin…" Hobbes glared. "Jack may be our only ticket off of here! Whether you admit it or not, we need him. Plus, I miss him and Elizabeth."

"Okay, fine…" Calvin said after a while. He put his hat on, and walked over to Jack and Elizabeth. Jack and Elizabeth were sitting shoulder to shoulder, holding bottles of rum.

"Jack Sparrow…" Calvin said in a very legal manner, "After careful consideration, my associate and I have decided all charges against you are dropped."

Jack stared lazily, and had a crooked smile. "What?" he asked.

"Umm... I'm not mad at you anymore, can we stay with you?"

"What?" Jack asked with the same expression.

"Fine!" Calvin said. "I'm sorry! You hear me? S-O-R-R-Y!"

"What?" Jack asked again. Calvin clutched his head. Elizabeth leaned over.

"I think he's apologizing," she said.

"Ah." Jack grabbed another bottle of rum. "Well, Calvin, I'm sorry too." He raised his hands. "We're all sorry!" he yelled.

Jack got into a storytelling position. "Do you know, Calvin, why you're on my crew?"

"I'm stumped," Calvin said.

"Calvin…" Jack continued "You remind me…of me when I was a lad."

"Wow!" Calvin perked up. "Really?"

Jack invited Calvin and Hobbes to sit, and they did. "You see…" Jack started. "When I was a lad, around your age, I always got into some mischief. I drove me mum crazy, I threw moldy pineapples at the girls next door…" Jack took a long drink. "And I was an all around hell raiser."

"That fits Calvin to a "T'," Hobbes commented.

"Well…" Jack continued. "When I was a lad, I promised myself, if I had a kid, I would raise him like me. To be wild, and crazy. And now that you're around…"

Jack took another long drink. "I can see how annoying I was."

"Hey!" Calvin yelled. "I didn't come here to be insulted."

"You see, Calvin…" Jack pointed to the wide Caribbean sea. "There are only so many paths a man can take in life. Your well on your way to becoming a legend."

"Um, Duh!" Calvin blurted out. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying…" Jack took yet another shot of rum. "You can't be a pirate…yet! You have a lot of potential. That's why you're really part of my crew. I've taken a shine to you."

"In the good way, right?" Calvin asked nervously.

"Yep." Jack drank again. "You're a good pirate, just so…small."

Hobbes chuckled. Calvin glared.

"Here," Jack said, throwing a bottle of rum to Calvin. "Enjoy."

"YAHOO!" Calvin yelled. "Real alcohol!"

"Calvin, you can't drink that!" Hobbes said. "You're too young."

"Look Hobbes," Calvin said uncorking the bottle, "In case you haven't noticed, we're a million miles from anywhere. According to the maps, this island doesn't even exist! There **are** no rules."

"But Calvin," Hobbes insisted. "Alcohol kills brain ce--" Hobbes stopped and thought. "Well, I suppose you have nothing to lose."

"Exactly," Calvin said, raising the bottle to his mouth. Calvin took two huge gulps, and handed the bottle to Hobbes. "Tastes…like grape," Calvin said. As soon as he got those words out of his mouth, his world started spinning. Calvin couldn't see straight, and didn't know he was falling. Calvin landed on the beach sand with a loud thud.

"Guess Calvin couldn't handle this stuff…" Hobbes told Jack, pointing to the bottle.

"Guess not," was all Jack could say before he, too fainted. Hobbes held the bottle in his hand, and looked at the fire. Jack, Elizabeth, and Calvin all had passed out.

Calvin awoke, and saw that nobody was on the beach.

_Hmm. Where's Hobbes?_ he thought. Calvin sniffed the air.

Suddenly, Calvin bent over in pain. He clutched his head. "Ug," he moaned. "My head is throbbing.""I think that's what they call a hangover," said a voice from behind. It was Hobbes. Calvin turned around to see him just in time to see an explosion come from behind him. 

Piles of rum were burning in a pyre. Elizabeth had just thrown the last batch of rum in. Flares had spread to the trees, burning all their leaves.

"AUGGHH!" Calvin yelled, despite his headache. He ran up to Elizabeth. "What are you doing. You've burned the food, the shade…the rum!"

"Yes, the rum is gone," Hobbes said. Calvin turned towards him.

"Why's the rum gone?" Calvin asked.

"You know what's coincidental? Jack and I had this exact same conversation a minute ago," Elizabeth said.

"Oh yea…" Hobbes remembered.

"Forget it…" Calvin said, "What's with the fire?"

"Elizabeth and I've built a signal flare. The smoke can be seen for miles," Hobbes said. He was right. The smoke floated pretty high up.

"Now we should look for a ship," Elizabeth told Calvin. "It could come from any direction."

"Like that one?" Calvin asked, pointing west. Sure enough, a ship was in tow, and a rowboat was coming over. Hobbes cheered. Suddenly, Jack walked up.

"Well, you've come back, Jack…" Elizabeth said slyly. Jack snorted, and grabbed his effects.

Calvin climbed onto the rope ladder, followed by Hobbes, and the row men. They were climbing aboard the Dauntless, pride of the royal navy, and commanded by Norrington. Upon seeing him, Calvin grew nervous. Norrington approached.

"Umm…heh heh…" Calvin nervously chuckled, remembering the events that happened last time he saw him.

"Calvin…" Norrington said, calmly, "I will not condone any monkey business on this ship. You will follow my every order, or you shall suffer the consequences."

Calvin, for once, was honest when he said, "Sure thing."

Norrington started walking over to Elizabeth, but stopped in front of Hobbes.

"Hobbes… I trust you can take care of your friend?"

"I'll do my best, sir," Hobbes said, and walked over to Calvin.

"Suck up…" Calvin said. He looked over to Norrington, who was now arguing with Jack. "C'mon. Let's see what's up."

Calvin and Hobbes walked up to Elizabeth just in time to hear her say "as a wedding gift".

"A wedding…" Calvin moaned. "I hate those things."

Hobbes was more understanding. "Elizabeth…you're going to marry-"

"The Commodore?" Elizabeth's father, the governor, finished.

After a pause, Elizabeth said, "I am."

"Wonderful!" Jack said. "I love weddings. Drinks all around!" All eyes turned to him. "I know. Clap him in irons, right?" He held his arms out.

Norrington took on a serious manner. "Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men of the helm and provide us with a bearing to this Isla de Muerta, and spend the remainder of this voyage contemplating all possible meaning of the phrase "silent as the grave." Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably," Jack said.

"So where are we going?" Calvin asked. Norrington turned and faced him.

"Isla de Muerta."

The sun was setting. It would be night soon. Calvin enjoyed a small, tasteless meal with the other soldiers on board. Actually, he started a food fight. He and Hobbes just finished cleaning up the galley.

"You two," a voice from behind them said. "With me, please." It was Norrington. Calvin and Hobbes put down their mops, and followed.

Norrington dropped Hobbes off in Elizabeth's room. Calvin was instructed to follow him up to the deck.

Calvin and Norrington were silently walking along the deck. Norringtons words broke the silence.

"Calvin…" Norrington started. "I always try to do the right thing." He paused.

"And I think I should do something…about you."

They stopped. "What!?!" Calvin asked. "You're not going to throw me overboard, are you?"

"No…" Norrington stifled a smile. "Calvin. You are going down the wrong path of life."

"Who are you? My dad?" Calvin asked sarcastically.

"I cannot have one of the young citizens of Port Royal turn pirate without some say."

"Pirate?" Calvin asked.

"Calvin," Norrington looked at the sky, which now revealed a few stars. "Pirates are a real lot of unruly cutthroats. You do not belong with them. Believe me, they are nothing but trouble."

Calvin was silent, listening to Norringtons words.

"I'm telling you this because it is not too late for you. You can still make things right."

"Umm…thanks," Calvin said. "I'll think about it…"

"Now go join your friend." Norrington said, brushing him off. Calvin ran to the lower deck.

Norrington's words rolled over in Calvin's mind. _Is being a pirate really all that bad?_ Calvin ran past the galley.

"Hi Calvin!" Hobbes said, who was grabbing an apple. "What were you and Norrington talking about?"

"Umm…" Calvin thought. "Nothing, really."

"Well, we're entering the channel now. Well be at Isla de Muerta in a couple of hours."


	12. Night of the Cursed

_A/N: Sorry about the long update. Again, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or Calvin and Hobbes._

Night of the Cursed

Elizabeth, Calvin and Hobbes were on the deck of the Dauntless. The moon was high in the sky. The Dauntless was in tow behind a rock farce of Isla de Muerta. Norrington, Jack, and about thirty marines had left the Dauntless to get a closer look at the Black Pearl, which was in tow in front of the mouth.

"I have to tell them…" Elizabeth said.

"Tell them what?" Calvin asked.

"About the pirates."

"Oh, right…" Hobbes said. "The curse."

"What?" Calvin still had no idea what was meant by curse.

One of the officers onboard came up to Calvin, Hobbes, and Elizabeth. "Come this way, please." He said. "You will have to stay in Norringtons quarters for the remainder of the night."

"What?" Elizabeth asked. "Wait. Tell Commodore Norrington that the pirates are cursed!"

"Right! They can't die!" Hobbes vouched for her.

"What?" The officer asked, surprised. "This is very serious. Well have to do something." The officer thought. "Undead pirates? Why, its almost…almost…" The officer couldn't help it. He burst out laughing.

After his fit of laughter, he called some redcoats over. "Put these three in Norrington's quarters."

"Wait!" Elizabeth shouted as she was grabbed. "I'm serious!"

Hobbes was grabbed next. "She's right! He won't be able to kill them!"

"I HAVE MY RIGHTS!" Calvin yelled. "I WON'T BE LOCKED SOMEWHERE AGAIN!"

Calvin, Hobbes, and Elizabeth were thrown into the room.

"He's informed of these cursed pirates." The officer joked. "A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story." He shut the door, which could not be opened from inside.

Elizabeth let out an exasperated gasp.

"Now what?" asked Hobbes.

Calvin looked around the room. "Hmm…"he thought. Then he got an idea.

"I know!" Calvin cried. Calvin went out to the balcony. Elizabeth and Hobbes followed. Calvin looked out. Luckily, the Dauntless had a small wooden ledge that ran around it.

"I can scale this trim, get a lifeboat, and warn Norrington!"

Hobbes and Elizabeth looked at each other. "Are you sure you can do it?"

"Of course…" Calvin said. "I am a pirate, after all." He ran over to the edge of the balcony and climbed over. Calvin lowered himself onto the ledge. "I'll be back."

_Heh heh. Those suckers,_ Calvin thought. _I just need to get to that Isla de Muerta, and grab some treasure. Then I'll come back for Hobbes._ Calvin inched his way across the small ledge. He almost fell off once or twice, but soon made it to the lifeboats. The lifeboats were hanging over the edge of the Dauntless via two ropes. One rope was holding each end up.

"Great…" Calvin said, silently. "How do I get one of these things down?"

Calvin climbed up the sides, and rolled into the boat before anyone saw, save for Hobbes and Elizabeth. They were looking through the glass on the door.

Calvin waited until two redcoats walked by. He carefully stood up and grabbed the bayonet off one of the marine's guns. Calvin went to one side of the boat, and cut almost all of the rope, leaving a little piece of twine attaching the boat to the ship. Calvin did the same to the other rope holding the backside of the boat. The boat was now hanging "by a thread". Calvin ran to the middle, and jumped as high as he could. When he landed, the force caused the ropes to snap, and the lifeboat to hit the water. Calvin got a hold of the paddles.

"Well, at least Dad's camping trips came in handy for something…." Calvin muttered. He grabbed the paddles and rowed towards the rock face.

"Well, he's gone," Hobbes said. "Let's work on a plan B."

"I already have an idea in mind." Elizabeth said. She started tying random sheets together.

* * *

In Isla de Muerta, Calvin found his way to the cove. He ducked into a corner, and waited for the right moment to jump "into the fray". Calvin saw Jack talking to Barbossa. Barbossa just stopped short of cutting Will's throat.

"Why don't I want to be doin' it?"

"Well because," Jack said, walking up to Barbossa. "The HMS Dauntless, pride of the royal navy, is floating just offshore, waiting for you."

Most of the pirates gasped. A low murmur spread through the crowd.

"That jerk…" Calvin said to himself. "He's going to get us killed." Calvin was mad, but wondered what all this was about. Why was Will being held over a treasure chest, and Calvin still didn't know why.

"Just hear me out, mate," Jack said. "Your men row out to the Dauntless, they do what they do best…" The crew laughed at this. "Robert's your uncle, Fanny's your aunt…There you are with two ships." Jack paused for emphasis. "The makings of your very own fleet. Of course, you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue." Barbossa was listening intently. "But what of the Pearl? Name me captain. I'll sail under your colors. I'll give you ten percent of me plunder, and you get to introduce yourself as 'Commodore' Barbossa. Savvy?"

Barbossa thought. This was a big deal. "I suppose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp?" he asked.

"No no no. Not at all. By all means, kill the whelp."

"They must have to kill Will for some bizarre reason…" Calvin thought.

"Just not yet," Jack continued. "Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For instance…" Jack picked up some golden medallions from the chest. "After you've killed Norrington's men. Every…"Jack dropped a coin back. "Last…"Jack dropped the next coin in. "One." Jack dropped the third coin in.

"You've been planning this from the beginning, haven't you?" Will asked, angrily. "Ever since you've learned my name."

"Pretty much, yes."

"I want fifty percent of your plunder," Barbossa argued.

"Fifteen," Jack responded.

"Forty."

"Twenty-five."

Barbossa stopped.

"And I'll by you the hat." Jack said. Barbossa's eyes lit up. "A really big one…Commodore."

"This guy is worse than that guy who got Dad to buy a car without a cassette deck." Calvin said to himself.

"We have an accord!" Barbossa yelled. He shook hands with Jack.

"All hands to the boats!" Jack yelled to the crew. Barbossa glared at him. "Apologies. You give the orders."

"Gents…"Barbossa started. "Take a walk."

The crew laughed, and started leaving the cave. Luckily, Calvin was in the shadows, so the crew couldn't see him.

"Not to the boats?" Jack asked. Barbossa stared at him as if Jack just said something funny.

* * *

Governor Swann walked up to the room Hobbes and Elizabeth were in. "Elizabeth?" he asked. "I…um…believe you've made a very good decision today. Couldn't be more proud of you." He paused. "But you know, even a good decision, if made for the wrong reasons, can be a wrong decision." He waited for an answer. There was none. "Elizabeth? Hobbes? Calvin? Are you there?" There was no response. "Are you even listening to me?" The Governor went inside to see it the trio was there.

Elizabeth and Hobbes had made a rope out of tying fabric together. They crawled out, and got onto a lifeboat.

"Okay, I'll go to Norrington, You can go help Will." Hobbes said, preparing to jump overboard. "Be careful."

Hobbes jumped overboard, and swam to the boats where Norrington was. He got up on deck.

"Norrington!" he shouted.

"Hobbes?" Norrington turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm sure Calvin told you, but those pirates are cursed."

"Cursed?" Murtogg asked, who was also onboard.

"Calvin?" Mullroy asked.

"Um, yea. Didn't Calvin come here just now?"

"No," Norrington said. "Why?"

"Great…"Hobbes said. He must have gone…uh oh."

Norrington was looking out at a strange occurrence. It seemed two ladies were going out for a day on the lake. They were holding umbrella, and yoo-hooing the crew. Suddenly, one lady tackled the other, knocking the umbrella down, and revealing that it was none other than Pintel and Ragetti, in skeletal form.

It was a boring night on the Dauntless. One particular marine was on watch.

"Nothing ever exciting happens to me", he thought. "I always get stuck with guard duty."

A sudden chill made him freeze. Suddenly a skeletal hand gabbed him and hoisted him into the air. He struggled a bit, then went limp and knew no more.

* * *

Jack was looking at the treasure in the treasure cove. Will was standing anxiously, Barbossa was just waiting for his crew to return, and a small group of pirates were just messing about. None were in the moonlight. Calvin was still waiting for the right moment.

"I must admit Jack, I thought I had you figured." Barbossa said. "Turns out you're a tough man to predict."

"Me? I'm dishonest." Jack said. "And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly." Jack walked towards a pirate trying to skip rocks. "It's the honest ones you want to watch out for. Because you can never predict when they're about to do something incredibly…stupid."

At that moment, Jack grabbed the sword from the pirate, and pushed him into the water. He quickly threw the sword to Will, who cut himself free, and then took out his own sword.

Calvin decided this was the best moment to jump into the fray.

"Ha HA!" he yelled. Calvin jumped into the middle of the treasure cove.

"Not now…"Barbossa sighed, un-sheathing his sword.

Barbossa lunged at Jack, and the battle began. The pirate that was knocked into the water was now fighting Will. Jacoby, however, was running straight for Calvin. Calvin reached for his sword, but it wasn't there. He had left it on the island!

"Eep!" Calvin squeaked. Jacoby ran towards him with his axe. Calvin quickly grabbed something from a nearby treasure pile to block the swing. He picked something up at random, and squeezed his eyes tight.

CLANG!

Calvin, luckily, had picked up a shield. Jacoby recoiled. 

"Ha!" Calvin yelled. He held up the shield, and ran towards Will. Jacoby soon followed.

Jack and Barbossa were really fighting. Jack swung his sword towards Barbossa's leg, but Barbossa blocked. Barbossa countered by doing a multiple jab move around Jack's chest, but Jack side stepped at the last moment. Jack jumped onto another part of the cove, and Barbossa followed.

Calvin and Will were backing each other up. They were trying to fight off three pirates, one being Jacoby. Calvin used his shield to block attacks, and Will was the offensive force. Standing back to back, the pirates couldn't penetrate the force.

Jack and Barbossa were attacking each other more fiercely. Jack's attacks were faster, but Barbossa's became stronger. Jack's speed paid off when he cut the feather off of Barbossa's hat. Barbossa screamed, and tried a cleave. The only evidence there was of the attack not connecting was the hard metal clang against the rock. Jack had run higher up.

Calvin had run to another treasure pile, hoping to find another weapon. Repeated attacks had worn the shield down. Will had knocked out one pirate, but he was coming to. Jacoby, again, chased Calvin.

"Come back here, little spikey!" Jacoby jelled. Calvin dove headfirst into a pile of treasure. Jacoby walked up to the pile, and stuck his sword into the middle of it. There was a pause.

Suddenly, Jacoby was knocked back by a fierce blow to the chest. He fell back. Calvin had found a rather large hammer, gold encrusted.

Calvin ran up to Jacoby, and knocked him back, once again. Jacoby fell into a beam of moonlight, revealing his true cursed form. Calvin stared at the skeletal Jacoby for a second.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Calvin screamed. He dropped his hammer and ran to Will.

Will was currently fighting off more pirates.

"Will!" Calvin said, dodging a swipe, "These pirates are skeletons!"

"I know!" Will said, stabbing one. "They're cursed. They can't be killed."

"Then what are we doing here?" Calvin asked, dodging yet another attack.

Will didn't answer, because a pirate had tackled him from behind, sending him, into the water.

Calvin ran into another pile of treasure, and finally grabbed a sword. Jacoby was now heading towards Jack. Calvin quickly picked up a goblet, and threw it at Jacoby.

The resulting attack knocked Jacoby down. Calvin ran up to Barbossa, and stuck in the back with his sword.

Barbossa screamed out of instinct, but quickly turned around, and kicked Calvin into the wall of the cave. "I'll deal with you later," he grunted.

* * *

Norrington, Hobbes, and the marines were quietly sitting in the boats. They were waiting for the pirates to come out.

"Something's not right…" Norrington said. Suddenly, a loud bell filled the air. All eyes turned to the Dauntless. There was smoke and yelling coming from it.

"Make for the ship!" Norrington yelled. "Move!"

The crew quickly started rowing towards the Dauntless. The cannons aboard the Dauntless started firing towards these boats. Some shots came dangerously close.

* * *

Calvin was fighting off Jacoby yet again. Luckily, he grabbed a sword. This one was diamond encrusted. Calvin ran Jacoby through the stomach , and cut left. Jacoby's torso now hung to his legs like a hinge. Calvin knocked Jacoby's side, and his top half fell over. This gave time for Calvin to run over to Barbossa. Barbossa had just thrown down his sword.

"You can't beat me, Jack," Barbossa said, holding is arms out. Jack responded by running Barbossa trough with his sword. Barbossa didn't even flinch. He just sighed. Barbossa then quickly grabbed the sword and ran Jack through with it.

"Whoa!" Calvin yelped, worriedly. Jack was gasping for breath, and started teetering back and forth. Barbossa smiled, expectantly. Jack slowly staggered back into the moonlight. In the moonlight, he, himself, turned into a rotting skeleton. Calvin was even more surprised.

"That's interesting…" Jack said, now examining his skeletal hand. In his other hand, he rolled a golden medallion, back and forth. "I couldn't resist, mate." Jack taunted.

Barbossa was furious, and grabbed a handful of treasure. He threw it at Jack, causing him to stumble back. Barbossa grabbed his sword, and started after him. Calvin joined up with Jack, so now it was two to one. Well, One and a half to one.

"Take this!" Calvin yelled. He stuck his sword through Barbossa's jacket into a crack in the ground. Barbossa was now stuck.

"Thanks, mate," Jack said.

"No problem…" Calvin commented.

* * *

The boats were getting closer to the Dauntless. Luckily, the cannons were not accurate.

When the boats got there, Norrington's boat was the first one up. Hobbes climbed up the rope ladder, and entered the chaos. Screams, smoke, and the smell of gunpowder filled the air. In the full moonlight, all the pirates could be seen a skeletons. Instantly, two pirates came running up to him. Hobbes quickly extended his claws, and pounced, knocking both of them down. Norrington followed by engaging himself in a duel with another of Barbossa's finest; Kohler.

* * *

Barbossa and Jack were sill fighting, despite the two still being immortal. They were running all over the cove, each one attacking the other. Barbossa's rage made him even stronger, but more clumsy.

Barbossa, while chasing Jack, smashed into a rock face. When Calvin saw this, he laughed. Barbossa turned towards Calvin, and ran towards him, sword drawn high. Calvin ran up to the chest of Aztec gold, and jumped on top of it. When Barbossa got to the foot of the plateau, Calvin jumped up, and landed on Barbossa's head. He covered Barbossa's eyes with his hands.

Barbossa couldn't see, and he started swinging wildly. Since that didn't work, Barbossa ran straight forward. Calvin jumped off. Barbossa laughed, realizing he knocked the kid off of him, but then collided into Jacoby, sending them crashing to the ground.

Calvin ran back to Will, who was fighting off another pirate, and tried to support him. Calvin attacked low while Will attacked high. Barbossa, by this time, went after Jack again. Jack and Barbossa fought more fiercely, and Jack knocked him onto a small plateau.

"So what now, Jack Sparrow?" he asked. "Are we to be two immortals locked in an epic battle until judgment day and the trumpets sound? Hmm?"

"Or you could surrender," Jack said.

Barbossa roared, and preceded to attack again.

* * *

Hobbes had fought about dozen pirates, and he was tiring. He looked over to the Black Pearl, and it was sailing away. Hobbes realized what this meant.

"Yes! Elizabeth did it!" he said. Hobbes received a second wind from this, and preceded to claw up another pirate's back.

Murtogg and Mullroy climbed up onto the deck of the Dauntless. They were met with the absolute disorder on the ship. A crewman just landed in front of them, sword sticking out of his back. They looked at each other, shook hands, and entered the ship, screaming. Hobbes was fighting off a pirate, and another one was sneaking up from behind. Murtogg saw this, and fired at the pirate. The pirate screamed, and alerted his presence to Hobbes. Hobbes turned around, and clawed his chest up.

* * *

Jacoby was angry now. He took out his grenades. He hurled one towards Calvin. Calvin jumped out of the way, but the grenade hit a pile of treasure, sending the treasure flying. Calvin covered himself. When he opened his eyes, he saw Jacoby, sword held high. "I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain!" he shouted.

"You like pain?" a female voice from behind said. A large golden staff swung around and hit Jacoby in the face, knocking him down. "Try wearing a corset." Elizabeth said.

"Liz!" Calvin shouted. Will ran over as fast as he could. They stared at each other for a moment, then looked at Jack.

Jack and Barbossa were still fighting. Jack spun Barbossa around, and sliced his back.

"Whose side is Jack on?" Elizabeth asked.

"…At the moment?" Will responded.

"**Twenty** bucks says Jack wins this," Calvin said.

Elizabeth, Calvin, and Will ran over to the three pirates, who had just regrouped. Will and Elizabeth used the long golden pole together to fight off the pirates. Calvin was free to attack as Will and Elizabeth blocked all three.

The three hero's fought the pirates into a line. Will and Elizabeth used the poll to run the tree pirates through like a shish-kebab. The three pirates were now stuck together.

Calvin ran up to Jacoby, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a grenade.

"HEY BARBOSSA!" He yelled. Barbossa and Jack turned towards him. "Remember how you said if I could kill any of your men, you'd name **me** captain of the Black Pearl?"

Calvin lit the grenade. Since the pirates were in the moonlight, Calvin was able to stick the grenade into Jacoby's ribcage. Calvin, Will, and Elizabeth then pushed them out of the moonlight. All of the pirate's skin returned, leaving a lit grenade inside of Jacoby he couldn't get out.

Jacoby felt around for the grenade, but couldn't find it. "No fair," he uttered, before he blew up. Calvin, Will, and Elizabeth ran away from the explosion. Will ran towards the chest of gold.

The explosion distracted Barbossa long enough for Jack to cut his hand holding a piece of the gold, and toss it to Will. Barbossa took out a gun and pointed it towards Elizabeth.

BANG!

A shot rang out through the conclave. Barbossa was confused; he didn't fire. He looked at Jack. Jack was holding a pistol. The pistol Barbossa gave him ten years ago. Jack had just fired it. At him.

"Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot," Barbossa chuckled.

"He didn't waste it," a voice from behind said. It was Will, holding two medallions in his cut hand. Barbossa just put the pieces together, but it was too late. Will dropped the medallions into the chest.

Barbossa dropped his sword, and opened his jacket. Sure enough, the bullet was lodged in his heart, and he was spilling blood. Calvin almost puked. Barbossa looked up, dazed. "I feel…" he softly said. "Cold."

Barbossa fell to the ground. Calvin watched as an apple rolled out of his hand. Barbossa, captain of the infamous Black Pearl, cursed by his own greed, was now dead.

* * *

Outside, on the Dauntless, the battle had been a losing one for the marines. The pirates were just too resilient. Hobbes had been cornered, and was staring down a pirate's musket. Suddenly, everything stopped.

All the pirates stopped attacking. They were no longer rotting carcasses. They had returned to their human form. Many pirates looked up into the sky, hoping that the moon had just receded behind some clouds. Unfortunately, the moon was shining high overhead.

Twigg was the first to drop his cutlass. The other pirates soon followed. Soon, all the pirates had given up.

"The ship is ours, gentlemen," Norrington announced. Together, the marines started to cheer "Huzzah!" over and over. Hobbes joined in. Hobbes saw the governor come out of the room that Elizabeth, he, and Calvin were in earlier. Hobbes ran over to the governor and apologized for running off.

"Sorry, Mr. Governor," Hobbes said. "We really didn't mean to sneak off under your nose."

"Quite all right," Governor Swann responded. "But where is my daughter and your friend?"

* * *

Will and Elizabeth were back together. They looked contently onto each other. Jack was examining treasure, which was now his.

"Elizabeth…" Will whispered. His face came closer to hers.

"Hey, I hate to break up this reunion, but don't we have places to go?" Calvin asked. Calvin was also loading up on treasure. He had grabbed piles of golden coins, and stuffed it into his pockets. He had long chains and necklaces around his neck. He had a golden crown on his head. "I have places to be and people to buy."

Calvin's interjection ruined the moment. "We should return to the Dauntless," Elizabeth told Will.

"And shake a leg, huh?" Calvin asked. He walked off to the entrance. Elizabeth followed.

Jack walked up to Will, also loaded with treasure, and told him, "If you were looking for the opportune moment…that was it." Will stood silently. "Now if you'll just drop me off on me ship…"

Outside, Calvin, Elizabeth, Will, and Jack were sitting in a boat. They all looked at the horizon, and Jack's face looked defeated. The Black Pearl was gone.

"I'm Sorry, Jack," Elizabeth said.

"Yea," added Calvin. "Don't worry. Those jerks will get what's coming to them. Here. This will cheer you up." Calvin reached into his pocket, and threw Jack a piece of gold, ignoring the fact that Jack already looked like a king.

Jack didn't even notice when the gold landed on his lap. "They've done what's right by them. Can't ask for more than that."


	13. He's a Pirate

He's a Pirate

It was a bright morning in the Caribbean. There was an occasional gust of wind, but other than that, the weather was nice. Seagulls flocked around the pier, and citizens were just starting their daily activities. It was a pleasant day to watch an execution.

"C'mon Hobbes…" Calvin said. "We won't get anywhere if you crawl like that."

"Hey, we need to be sneaky here!" Hobbes replied.

* * *

What happened earlier was this. Calvin, Hobbes, Will, Elizabeth, and Jack all made it back safely to Port Royal. But as soon as they landed, Jack was taken away to Fort Charles. Most of Calvin's treasure was taken away. Elizabeth was taken back to her home, and Will went back to the blacksmith shop. Calvin and Hobbes elected to stay with Will. There was little talking. Hobbes just gave Will one piece of advice. 

"Will, you have to take a chance."

These words floated through Will's head, until finally, he made a plan. Early the next morning (the day of Jack's hanging) Will got up, and left. Calvin and Hobbes were fast asleep.

Calvin was the first one up. The sun was rising over Fort Charles.

"Hey, Hobbes," Calvin shook his friend's head. "Jack's gonna be hanged today."

"Yea, I know," Hobbes said, rubbing his eyes.

"We have to do something!" Calvin yelled. "Jack's our friend."

"I know…" Hobbes said. "He did save us. But what can we do?"

"I have a plan…" Calvin said.

* * *

Calvin and Hobbes, now, were tiptoeing along the upper level of Fort Charles. Calvin was cautiously trying to find to a good vantage point. Hobbes was creeping along, and holding a rope. Eventually, Calvin and Hobbes came to a British flag on a flagpole. 

"Perfect!" Calvin said. "Let's tie the rope here."

Hobbes tied the rope onto the pole. He then tied the other end into a lasso. Calvin was watching the execution.

"Okay Hobbes, on the signal, we throw the lasso onto the hanging thing. Then I swoop down and free Jack. You support our escape by scaring the crowd."

"Got it," Hobbes said.

"After we free Jack, we'll cruise around the Caribbean, while I build us a transport device to get us back home. It's perfect!"

"Well, maybe we can fast forward to the getting home part," Hobbes mentioned.

Calvin wasn't listening. He was watching the execution. Jack was standing on the platform. The noose was tight around his neck. The executioner was about to pull the lever.

"Ready…" Calvin whispered. The executioner wrapped his fingers around the lever. "NOW!" Calvin shouted.

As soon as Hobbes threw the rope, the executioner pulled the lever. The rope landed where it was supposed to, but Calvin could see Jack falling. Calvin closed his eyes for a moment, fearing he was too late.

When Calvin opened his eyes, he saw that Jack was still alive. A sword had broken his fall.

"A sword!" Calvin yelled. "I wonder where that came from…" It was then that Calvin saw Will. Will was dressed well, with a really fancy hat. He was fighting the executioner off.

"C'mon Hobbes!" Calvin yelled. "We have to help!" Calvin grabbed onto the rope. Hobbes followed.

Calvin and Hobbes slid into the middle of the courtyard, where the execution was. When Calvin slid close to Jack's noose, he cut it, and set Jack free. Hobbes followed up by jumping to the platform, and pushing the executioner into the crowd. The crowd was shocked, and didn't know what to do. A roar from Hobbes sent most of them running.

"Will!" Calvin shouted, looking behind him. "We've got company!" Indeed, thirty or so redcoats were approaching with rifles in hand. Norrington, the governor, and Elizabeth were with them. Will and Jack teamed up using a rope as a weapon. Calvin and Hobbes started fighting alongside them, too. Hobbes didn't use his claws, because he didn't want to kill them. Those guards were only doing their job, after all.

The four hero's were soon surrounded in the large stone balcony. Calvin and Hobbes couldn't have escaped if they tried. Redcoats were pointing their bayonets right at the four.

"Calvin, what are you doing here?" Will asked.

"We're saving Jack!" Calvin said. "What are **you** doing here?"

"Saving Jack…" Will said.

"I didn't know you cared," Jack joked.

Norrington came to the lead of the soldiers. He did not look happy. Calvin nervously chuckled. "Um, Norrie, I can explain…"Calvin started, but he was cut off.

"Calvin, because of your age, I am forced to punish you only by flogging," Norrington said, not taking his eyes off of Will.

"I thought we might endure some ill-conceived escape attempt," Norrington said. "But not from you…"

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency…"Governor Swann said. "And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!"

"And a good man," Will said.

"Governor," Hobbes said. "When I first met you, you said you liked character. Well, Jack Sparrow has a lot. He did all this to save your daughter…" Hobbes left out the story of the Pearl.

"You forget your place, tiger…" Norrington started.

"It's right here," Hobbes said.

"Between you and Jack," Will said, going to Hobbes side.

Calvin ran to join his friends. "Same here."

Elizabeth ran next to Will. "As is mine," she said.

There was a brief pause. "Lower your weapons," the Governor finally said. The redcoats complied.

Norrington seemed like he was in shock. "So this is where your heart truly lies, Elizabeth?" he asked.

Elizabeth slowly nodded, and said "It is." Norrington was taken back. Everyone was silent. The only sound Hobbes noticed was the sound of wings. He looked up. He saw a blue and yellow parrot fly towards the sea."

"Calvin…" Hobbes whispered. "I think the--" but that was all he could say.

"Well," Jack said loudly, in an upbeat fashion. He started walking around. "I'm actually feeling quite good about this." He walked up to the governor. "I think we've all arrived at a special place." The governor was repulsed, but Jack went on. "Spiritually? Ecumenically? Grammatically?"

Jack then walked over to Norrington. Calvin couldn't hear what Jack said to him, because he and Hobbes were walking toward the edge. When they turned back, Jack was talking to Elizabeth. "It never would have worked out between us, darling" he said to her. "I'm sorry." Elizabeth actually smiled a little.

Jack walked up to the edge, where Calvin and Hobbes were.

"Hobbes," He said, petting his head. "Keep an eye on the kid."

"You have no idea," Hobbes said.

"Calvin…" Jack said. Calvin stared at him, wide eyed. "Thanks for giving me my compass back,"

Jack turned to Will. "William…nice hat." Jack stood up on the edge.

"Friends!" Jack said, addressing the soldiers. "This is the day you will always remember as the day that--" but Jack tripped on the edge of the platform. He fell into the water.

Everybody ran to the edge. They saw him splash.

"Well, guys…" Calvin said turning around. For once, everybody paid attention to him. "I don't belong here. I'm going." And Calvin jumped over the edge.

"CANNONBALL!" Calvin yelled as he jumped down. Everyone watched in shock as Calvin hit the water.

Hobbes turned around to face Will and Elizabeth. "I'd love to stay here with you guys and see your wedding." Will and Elizabeth both blushed. "But Calvin can't swim!"

Hobbes finished as he, too, jumped over. "Good luck, you lovebirds!" He yelled as he fell.

Hobbes fell into the water. He saw Calvin flailing, and picked him up in his teeth. They both made it to the surface. Hobbes swam a short distance and looked back at the fort. Will and Elizabeth had embraced each other, and they were sharing their first kiss.

"Hobbes!" Calvin shouted. "It's the Black Pearl!" Sure enough, the Black Pearl was sailing right by them. Calvin and Hobbes could see Jack being hoisted aboard. They swam over.

"Man overboard!" Gibbs shouted. Jack had just come up on deck, and they had spotted Calvin and Hobbes in the water. "And tiger!"

They were thrown a line, and Calvin and Hobbes were hoisted aboard. They were brought to Jack.

"Um," Calvin said. "Captain Sparrow, sir… Hobbes and I can't exactly go home yet, and we were hoping we could join your crew until we find a way to get home." Hobbes nodded.

Jack was silent for a moment. "Mr. Gibbs…" Jack said. Gibbs walked up. "Prepare two hammocks. We have new crewmen."

"HOORAY!" Calvin yelled. "Hobbes, we're real pirates!"

Even though Hobbes was a bit upset, he was still okay with staying with Jack Sparrow.

"Thanks Jack." he said.

"Masters Calvin and Hobbes!" Jack said. "Please report to the crows nest."

Calvin and Hobbes climbed up the rope ladder that led to the top of the mast. They sat down in the crows nest. Calvin grabbed a telescope.

"Well, Hobbes old buddy," Calvin said. "I'll try to make another invention to help get us home. Think you can put up with this for a while?"

"Well…" Hobbes said. "You better hurry up with that." Just then, Hobbes saw a man fishing on the side of the ship land a large fish. "On second thought…" said Hobbes. "I think I'd like a Caribbean vacation."

Down below, Jack was at the wheel. "Now, bring me that horizon…" He said quietly. He flipped open his compass.

Jack started to quietly hum a familiar tune. "And really bad eggs…" he sang. "Drink up, me hearties, yo ho!"

**_There you go. The first part of Calvin and Hobbes adventures in the Caribbean. I hope you liked it._**

**_Teaser: Calvin and Hobbes embark on a quest on the misty island of Peligro. Even if Calvin can find the legendary treasure of Sir Francis Drake, will he and Hobbes make it back in one piece? And in the meantime, what will happen to Jack Sparrow and the rest of his crew?_**


	14. Disembark

_A/N: Happy Holidays, everyone!_

**Pirates, and Tiger, of the Caribbean**

Child of Mayhem

Disembark

A low mist floated over the bleak Caribbean Sea. The sun was overhead, but you couldn't see it through the clouds. It was a gloomy type of day, one where not much happened. The sea seemed to be tired, too. It made little movement.

Two men were on a little fishing boat. They had sailed all the way out here, chasing a school of very rare fish. They were on a small sloop. One looked out on the horizon.

"Comrade!" The first fisherman yelled. "Look there!" The second fisherman did as commanded. They both saw a large, black figure appear on the horizon. As it came closer, the shape became clearer. It was a large galleon. A galleon with black sails. It came closer towards the ship.

The second fisherman eyed the flag this mysterious ship was flying. "Jolly Roger!" he yelled. "PIRATES!!!"

The ship was right by them now. The two fishermen looked on at the deck as the ship passed. People were running back and forth on the ship, working on keeping the galleon in tip-top shape. They seemed not to notice the two fishermen.

The first fisherman caught sight of someone on deck, by the wheel. It was man with dreadlocks, a three corner hat, and eyeliner. He was eyeing a compass, steering the ship.

"Why, bless my soul!" The fisherman said. "It's Captain Jack Sparrow! A notorious pirate off the Caribbean." His demeanor quickly changed. "SPARROW!" he yelled. "YOU STILL OWE US FOR WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Just ignore them…just ignore them…" Jack Sparrow said to himself. Captain Jack Sparrow, now the captain of the Black Pearl, was sailing towards a mysterious island. He passed the fishing boat, and altered course a little.

"Are we there yet?!?" a whiny voice said from behind. Jack turned around, only to find Calvin, and his friend Hobbes, standing there.

Now, Calvin and Hobbes were the newest editions to Jack Sparrow's crew. They had joined six months ago, and they were possibly the weirdest crewmen Jack had hired. Calvin was a six year old with spiky blond hair. Calvin often called himself a successful pirate. The first thing Calvin had ever pirated on Jack's crew was two gold doubloons. He gave one to Jack (since Jack was captain) and spent the other on a black leather vest, a rarity in the Caribbean. He wore this now.

"Yea, I miss the feeling of dirt under my feet," Said Hobbes. Hobbes was a tiger, but had some human characteristics. He could talk, and walk on two feet. However, he still possessed a feline charm. This freaked out the Black Pearl crew, but by now, they had grown used to it. Unlike Calvin, Jack could stand Hobbes. He was a sensible type of fellow.

"Nearly," Jack said. "Mr. Gibbs!"

"Aye Captain?" Gibbs asked.

"Prepare to weigh anchor!"

Gibbs complied, ordering the crew to do the same.

"Calvin and Hobbes?" Jack said.

"Yes?" they responded.

"You two are to go ashore with me."

"Aye!" Calvin said. Hobbes nodded.

"Master Hobbes, keep a weather eye out for an island."

"Yes sir," Hobbes said, running up to the front of the ship. Calvin followed.

"Ugh. Six months in the Caribbean," Hobbes moaned. "Calvin, I thought you'd get us home by now."

"Hey, inter-dimensional travel is tricky!" Calvin said. "I've tried and tried again. Heck, I've probably read through this book a dozen times." Calvin took out a small book in his pocket. It was a small mechanical manual; one Calvin had brought with him from his own world. "But it's no use."

"Well, you better…" Hobbes started, but his eyes caught something in the water. "LAND HO!" he yelled.

The rest of the crew looked on at the horizon. Sure enough, there was a small island in the middle.

"Prepare to land!!" Jack ordered.

* * *

Calvin, Hobbes, and Jack got onto a rowboat on the Black Pearl. They were about to be lowered into the water. 

"Captain…" Gibbs asked. "What if the worst should happen?"

"…Keep to the code," Jack said. The other pirates laughed. Every crewman knew now that the Black Pearl never kept to the code, and this was just Jack's way of saying "Come save our butts".

The rowboat was put down, and Jack started rowing. They were about thirty yards away from the island. The island was small, but was dense with jungle foliage. It was surrounded by a sandy beach, so it was easy to land on.

"So, what are we doing here?" Calvin asked. "Another army of the undead?"

"I hope not…" Hobbes said. "Is the island cursed?"

"No, and no," Jack responded. "This is the Isla de Peligro." He pulled out a map. "This is a **map** of the Isla de Peligro." Jack pointed to a drawing in the middle of the map. "This is the **cave** of the Isla de Peligro. You, Hobbes and I are to enter it?"

"Cool!" Calvin said. "What's inside?"

Jack resumed rowing. "That is still left to be found out."

Hobbes picked up rowing. "And why aren't the other crewmembers coming with us?"

"Because…"Jack said. "This mission requires your special talents."

The trio made it to the island without harm. Jack waved at the Pearl, and its sails receded. The three looked around. The jungle trees were swaying, but other than that, there was no movement. There was no sound. It was kind of creepy.

"Hello!" Calvin yelled. His voice echoed for a few moments.

"Not the happiest place in the world, is it?" Jack said. "Well, best be on our way."

"But it's getting dark…" Hobbes said. "Shouldn't we wait?"

"Nay," Jack said. He pulled out the map. "This map is special."

Jack handed the map to Calvin. Calvin looked at it. "Hey, yea. There's no words. There's not even a path indication on here!" Calvin passed it to Hobbes.

"Hm…looks like you're right. The only thing is the cave in the center." Hobbes gave the map back to Jack.

"How are we supposed to find…whatever it is…without directions?" Calvin asked.

"Your answer will come soon enough," Jack said. "Now, Hobbes," Jack gave the map back to him. Hobbes grabbed it.

"Why did you give it to me?" Hobbes asked. But Jack didn't respond. He was watching the last glimpse of sunlight fade. Suddenly, as the first few stars crept into the sky, something started appearing on the map. "I see something! I see something!" Hobbes yelled.

"Let me see!" Calvin grabbed the map, but found nothing on it. "You liar!" Calvin yelled.

"Call me a liar, huh?" Hobbes said. "Well, it takes one to know one, Mister Pirate King!" Hobbes stuck his tongue out at Calvin.

"Gentlemen!" Jack said. "Stop it! You're both right. There's something on the map, but it can only be seen at night by those who aren't human."

"Oh," Calvin said. "Sorry, old buddy."

"Hmph." Hobbes shrugged. "You should be."

"Hobbes," Jack asked. "What does the map say?"

Hobbes studied the map carefully, then looked around. "We go that way!" Hobbes said, pointing between a thicket of brush.

"Lead on!" Jack motioned.

Hobbes started through the brush. Calvin was behind him, and Jack was brining up the rear. The trio was walking in silence for some time. Since it was dark, they had to rely on Hobbes' eyesight and sense of smell to lead them.

As they were walking, Calvin herd a small sound in the jungle growth besides them.

"Jack!" Calvin whispered loudly. "Did you hear that? I think there's something out there!"

"Just ignore it," Jack whispered calmly. "More likely than not, the thing will leave us alone."

Suddenly, Hobbes stopped. The three were in a small clearing, surrounded by trees. The cave mouth was in front of them. A torch from inside lit up the clearing.

"Hmm…" Hobbes said. "If there's a lit torch here, that means that somebody else is here."

"Well, couldn't he have left?" Calvin asked.

"No…" Hobbes said. "I smell them. And they're all around us right now!"

"Together," Jack said. Calvin, Hobbes, and Jack formed a circle, so they all faced outside.

"I hear something!" Calvin yelled.

The sound was a faint laugh. Soon, it was joined by others. Then, the whole jungle seemed to be laughing. Then, hundreds of pairs of yellow eyes appeared all around them. The laughing continued.

"Over here!" Hobbes yelled, pointing to the left of the cave. "One is coming!"

Footsteps could be heard coming closer. Hobbes extended his claws. Jack took out his sword. Calvin nervously picked up a rock.

The mysterious figure stepped out into the clearing. It was a giant orangutan. It had a crown made of fruit and a skull on it's head. Soon, it was joined by his monkey followers. The monkeys were the ones who were laughing.

"Welcome, prisoners!" the monkey king said.


	15. Someone Let the Kid Get to the Cave

Someone Let the Kid Get to the Cave

Calvin, Hobbes, and Jack Sparrow were surrounded by all different types of monkeys. They started to close in. Hobbes extended his claws and bared his teeth, Jack unsheathed his sword, and Calvin pulled out a small dagger.

"Ready, mates?" Jack asked. "On three. One…Two…"

Suddenly, three gorillas jumped out of the canopy, and grabbed Jacks Sword and Calvin's dagger. One restrained Hobbes. They brought the items to the monkey king.

"Hmm…" The king studied the items. "These will make great sacrifices. Put them with the rest!" The gorilla took them away. "You three will be sacrificed to appease our god!"

The two gorillas grabbed Calvin, Hobbes and Jack, and brought them to the king.

"Well, Speak!" the King said. "What do you have to say?"

"Monkeys?!" Calvin said, forgetting his fear. "Monkeys! It's like we're in a bad fanfi--"

"SILENCE!" The monkey said. He sniffed at Calvin and Hobbes. "You two are not from around here, are you?"

"What do you mean?" Hobbes asked.

"I know every single smell in the world. Yet I am not familiar with yours?" The king asked.

"Really…good…deodorant?" Calvin lied.

The King walked over to Jack Sparrow.

"Apologies for the belligerent bilge rat over there. If you can just drop us off here, we'll be out of your hair. Or fur, rather." Jack said.

The monkey king nodded, and the gorilla holding Jack turned him upside down, and started to violently shake him. Things fell out of his pocket. His pistol, some treasure, and his compass.

The monkey king stopped the gorilla. "What is this?" he said, picking up the compass?

"Oh, that's Jacks co---" Calvin started.

"Magic box!" Jack interrupted. "All sorts of wonderful and mystical secrets lie in that box."

"Hmm…" the monkey king thought. "How do I use this?"

"Unfortunately, I'm the only one who knows how," Jack lied.

"Very well," The King said. "You shall live as my pet, encoding this strange device! This tiger and boy will be sacrificed!"

All the monkeys screeched. "Sacrificed!?" Calvin asked, worriedly. "You can't sacrifice us! We'd make bad sacrifices!"

"Yea," Hobbes argued. "We'd bring plague!"

"No," The king said. "out-of-worlders like you will no doubt give me infinite wisdom and foresight."

The monkeys carried Calvin, Hobbes, and Jack into the brush.

"Out-of-worlders?" Jack asked Calvin.

"It's a long story…" Calvin said.

* * *

Gibbs was walking on the deck of the Black Pearl. He was supervising everything that was going on. Some of the crew had just woken up; it was early in the morning. He looked out to the island, where Jack, Calvin, and Hobbes had went. They still weren't back. Jack said that after forty eight hours, send a search party. It had only been twelve hours, though.

"Ship on the horizon!" Marty screamed from atop the yardarm.

"Colors!" Gibbs asked.

"One Royal Navy, and one trading company, sir!" He responded.

Gibbs thought for a second, and ran below deck.

"Up and out, all of ye!" Gibbs shouted. "Man the Cannons! Ships approaching!"

The crew below deck quickly woke up, and ran for the cannons. Despite their sleepy stupor, they tried to man the cannons with accuracy. Gibbs looked on to the ships. He was no captain. Gibbs felt he couldn't lead the crew in a fight. The two galleons were slowly, eerily, approaching.

* * *

Calvin, Hobbes, and Jack were taken to the top of a canopy. It seemed to be a compound of some sort. Houses made of bamboo and leaves were hanging from strong branches, via vines.

"Well, this is a fine mess you've gotten us into, Jack," Calvin said, being carried by a Silverback gorilla.

"Well, certain risks need to be taken to achieve certain goals," Jack responded, being led on a rope by an orangutan.

"I hope the benefits outweigh the risks…" Hobbs said, being carried in the other hand of the silverback.

The monkeys carried Calvin, Hobbes, and Jack up a giant tree in the middle of the community. On top of the tree was a rather large stone palace. It looked very old, and parts of it were crumbling. Nevertheless, the inside was ornate with sculptures of various apes.

The Monkey King entered the palace first, followed by his fighting force, then his prisoners. The throne room had a large stone throne at the end. It was shaped like a chapel, and only lit by torches. The thrown was surrounded by banana peels, apple cores, and other fruit scraps.

The King mounted his thrown, and he signaled for Jack Sparrow to come over.

"I have chosen you, Smell of the sea, to serve me until I am old and dead!"

The monkeys in the palace screeched. "Very flattering, sir, but I'm not so sure as I'm fit to serve you," Jack said, as an orangutan untied him. "What will be the consequences if I don't? Sacrifice, I suppose?" Jack said, smiling slightly.

The monkey king thought for a moment. "We all know humans are both nutritious and delicious!" he laughed. Jack's smile ran away.

"Yes!" the king again shouted. "You shall reveal to me the mysteries of this compass!" He then called for Calvin and Hobbes. "Boy and Cat of the new smell! I herby sentence you to be sacrificed by high noon!" Calvin and Hobbes gulped. "Along with the rest of the shines!"

Calvin and Hobbes didn't know, but "shines" was anything the monkeys found that was shiny. The monkey king signaled for a a group if chimps to bring out something from another room. The monkeys ran out, and returned a moment later. They were carting a huge load of treasure. Gold, diamonds, swords, rubies, pistols, old compasses, shiny rocks, crystals, and much more.

Calvin looked on in exasperation. "Look at all that treasure, Hobbes!" Calvin whispered. "We'd be set if we had that!"

"I think we have more to worry about at the moment," Hobbes whispered back.

The monkey king stood up. "You two shall be dropped into the mouth of the dead." The king said. "Now, let us begin!" All the monkeys screeched in reply.

Calvin and Hobbes were made to walk this time, and it was hard going climbing down the tree. They were led through the forest, and to the clearing they were in before. Maybe it was the atmosphere, but Calvin swore the cave mouth looked more demonic than ever. The monkeys started duping the treasure in the cave. The entrance to the cave was a small ledge, which led to a straight drop into pitch blackness.

The monkeys urged Calvin and Hobbes to the ledge. There were three or four gorillas, even more than Hobbes could take on.

"Well, Hobbes, see ya at the bottom," Calvin said.

* * *

Jack was tied to a wooden post in the palace. The monkey King ran up to him, and gave him his compass.

"Now read it!" The monkey king demanded.

"I hope those two can get it in time," Jack said to himself.

* * *

The Black Pearl crew was tied up. The ship had been taken rather easily. Gibbs, after all, did not make a very good captain. Royal marines and East India Marines surrounded the crew. An old friend walked up to Gibbs.

"At last, we have you," the old friend, Norrington, said.

The crew was approached by another man. He was large, with bulging arm and leg muscles. He was clean shaven, and wore a black, three corner hat. His yellow hair was tied back with a bow. His shirt was embroidered with the East India Trading Company symbol. Clearly this brute was well taken care of.

"Where is Jack Sparrow?" he growled.


	16. In the Bowels of a Monster

_A/N: I apologize for the very shoddy chapter I submitted last week. It's kind of obvious that I rushedthrough it. Forgive me. This chapter should be better._

In the Bowles of a Monster

Calvin was falling fast. He had just been thrown into a giant cave, and there seemed to be no bottom to it. It was pitch black, and Calvin couldn't see anything.

_Well, I guess this it. I don't even have my transmogrifier gun to help me._ Calvin thought as he fell. _What a way to go though. Killed by monkeys. After defeating a cursed pirate crew, after escaping the Royal Navy three times in the past month. No. This can't be how it ends._ Calvin started to sniffle a little. With the speed he was falling at, he would splat right on the bottom.

Finally, a little luck came to him. Calvin quickly passed by a crack in the hole's wall. That crack let a little light in, and allowed Calvin to spot a branch jetting out from below him. Without hesitation, Calvin quickly grabbed the branch. He climbed onto it. It was small, and bent under Calvin's weight, but it held.

"Great," Calvin said "I guess climbing on the rigging of the Pearl really paid off." Calvin climbed across the branch to the wall of the hole, and felt some vines. He pulled himself onto it.

"Uh oh," Calvin said to himself. "Which way should I go. It would take me a long time to climb back up to the mouth. But I don't know how far down this hole goes." Calvin also realized something else. "Hey, I wonder where Hobbes is?"

"HOBBES!" Calvin called out. No answer. Calvin feared the worst could have happened. After all, when cats are cornered, they usually go ballistic.

"Okay, then it's settled," Calvin said. He started to climb up the vines. He hoped there would be more tree branches that jetted out he could rest on if he got tired.

Calvin started to climb up, and was soon out of the light. Believe it or not, Calvin's training on a pirate ship did make him stronger. He huffed and puffed as he made his way up the vines.

"Man, this is tiring," Calvin moaned. Suddenly, his hand caught something scaly. Calvin gulped, and picked up whatever it was. Even though he couldn't see it, he could hear slithering coming from the object.

"SNAKE!" Calvin yelled. He accidentally let go of both the snake and vines. When he did, he let out a little "oops" and fell. Again.

Calvin was very lucky. His leather vest had caught the branch he was on earlier. "Whew," Calvin sighed. Suddenly, Calvin felt himself being lowered, and he could see the branch splintering (remember, the branch was in sunlight). The branch finally gave way, and Calvin fell yet again, into the pit.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Calvin screamed as he fell. He stuck his arms out, and hopped to grab something, but nothing was felt. Suddenly, Calvin felt the air get cold. Before he could do anything else, Calvin felt himself surrounded by water. He swam to what he thought was the surface, and breached.

Calvin gasped for air, and then floated silently. _Now what?_ Calvin thought. Calvin remembered something he learned on Isla De Muerta. Calvin held a finger up in the air. At first, there was nothing, but then, Calvin could feel a slight breeze.

"Ha ha!" Calvin laughed. He remembered that in a cave, if you followed the breeze, you would probably find an exit. Calvin swam towards the air flow, and surprisingly, land was quite close. Calvin found himself on dry land in a few moments.

Calvin climbed onto the sand, and laid flat. He had survived the fall into this cave. But he didn't feel right yet. What had happened to Hobbes?

As if Hobbes heard his thoughts, Calvin heard something tumbling down the hole he had fallen in earlier. At first, Calvin thought it was Hobbes. Then Calvin realized it was Hobbes and somebody else. Probably one of those silverback gorillas. He could hear Hobbes struggling to stay alive. The gorilla had superior force, and was winning.

Calvin had to save his best friend. He did the only way he could. "Hobbes!" Calvin yelled. "The bottom is water!"

Hobbes had gotten the message, and immediately had an advantage. He held his breath, and pushed against the gorilla's stomach with all his might.

Calvin heard a giant splash, and then the chasm was silent. "Hobbes?" Calvin quietly asked. Suddenly, something breached the water. It was none other than the tiger himself. "HOBBES!" Calvin yelled happily. Hobbes followed his voice, and made it to land.

"What happened?" Calvin asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Hobbes said, as he shook off water in the animal way. "After you fell in, I jumped on a monkey, and tried to surprise the others apes long enough for me to escape and get onto the Black Pearl. But that gorilla tackled me, and we went tumbling in."

"Okay," Calvin said. "But what should we do now?"

"I suggest a little rest," Hobbes said. "I think we'll be here quite a while." "Nah," Calvin said. "Remember what Jack said. This cave has treasure in it! That probably means an exit."

"I suppose you want to go look for it?" Hobbes said, sitting up.

"It's better than staying here?"

"Fine," Hobbes said, standing up. This part of the cave was pitch dark. Calvin couldn't see a thing, and Hobbes couldn't make much out with his eyes. However, his whiskers could pick up a passage at the far end of this chamber.

"C'mon," Hobbes said. "This way."

* * *

"This way," said the huge man. This man was called Leon the Jackal. He had led the East India Ship's attack on the Black Pearl. Norrington and five men stayed on the ship. Leon was the one who asked Gibbs where Jack Sparrow was, and Gibbs had said Jack went on the island to look for treasure.

"Figures" Leon said to himself. He was leading the whole troop of soldiers. Leon the Jackal was a hired assassin of the East India Trading Company. He was hired to hunt down a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow. From what he had heard, Jack Sparrow was always looking for treasure. Leon was an expert assassin and a pretty good survivor.

He bent down to examine footprints.

"He went over here," he said to the troops. Leon had brought almost all soldiers he had. When he met up with Norrington, he promised to hand Jack Sparrow over to him. After all, the person who hired him only wanted his compass. Leon was looking forward to this expedition when he heard "by any means necessary", but Norrington told him he had to get Jack Sparrow alive. Leon enjoyed killing his victims, so he wasn't in a happy mood.

Leon and his men made it to a place full of strange structures. There were houses made of sticks hanging from trees. In the biggest tree, in the center, was a great stone palace. Monkeys were running on the forest canopy, and there was much commotion. Leon had ordered the men to get down, and hide under grasses nearby. Leon himself eyed the stone structure in the middle of the forest. "That's it. That's where Sparrow is."

* * *

Calvin and Hobbes had made their way through the dark passage. It was dripping and small, but bearable. They walked for a couple of minutes and pitch blackness. Finally, a glimmer of light shown from around the corner.

"Light!" Calvin exclaimed. "C'mon, Hobbes!" Calvin and Hobbes ran towards the light. As they rounded the corner, they were met with an amazing sight.

"Wow," Calvin said as he looked around.

"It's amazing," Hobbes said.

Calvin and Hobbes were looking around a giant crystal fissure. Crystals of all different colors were growing on the floor, walls, and ceiling. Some were big, and some were tiny. A small beam of light from the ceiling was all that was needed to light the fissure. As the beam of light hit a crystal in the center of the room, it refracted, and bounced along every other crystal. Calvin and Hobbes walked towards a passage on the other side. As they passed by the crystals, they saw their reflections distorted in different ways, like a funhouse.

"I wonder if these crystals are worth much?" Calvin said.

"Maybe this is the treasure," Hobbes said.

Nevertheless, Calvin and Hobbes pushed on, towards the next chasm in the cave. First Calvin entered, and then Hobbes. This chasm was dimly lit by glowing cracks in the floor. Calvin guessed that there was magma underneath. On the other end of the passage was a giant stone statue. It was the statue of a tiger. The tiger was sitting up, and two great sparkling fangs hung out of its mouth.

The fangs were dazzling, and sort of emitted their own light. Two staircases, one on each side of the statue, led to each fang. "Now that's a great statue," Hobbes commented.

Calvin, meanwhile, had found an inscription on a plaque on the ground.

"Hey, Hobbes," he signaled. "Look at this."

Hobbes ran over and looked at the inscription. It was carved right into the ground. Calvin read it aloud.

"The treasure lies in the tigers mouth. The tiger alone shall cross over. But do not be consumed with greed, for greed leads to downfall. Choose wisely what is more important to you. The fury of flame or the dexterity of light."

"Wow," Hobbes commented.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Calvin asked. "To the treasure!"

"Calvin, shouldn't we…" but Calvin had started to run across the field.

Calvin had run only five steps, when the ground below him suddenly gave way. Calvin screamed as he jumped back before being swallowed up by lava. He landed next to Hobbes, who was sneering at him.

"Okay…" Calvin huffed. "We need a new plan."

"Lets try doing what the inscription says," Hobbes said in a satiric manner.

"Okay, stripy butt," Calvin retorted. "What do we do?"

Hobbes looked over the inscription. "hmm…I think only a tiger can cross to the other side."

"Yea, right!" Calvin said. "You just want the treasure all to yourself!"

Hobbes ignored Calvin's statement, and took a step out onto the cracked ground. He squeezed his eyes shut as he did so. To his surprise, the ground seemed firm. Hobbes took another step out, and another. "Calvin!" Hobbes yelled. "See? I was right!" There was no response. Hobbes looked back. "Calvin?"

"YEEEEAAAA!" Calvin yelled as he jumped on Hobbes back. This took Hobbes by surprise, and he jumped around wildly as Calvin held on to the scruff of his neck. Hobbes jumped wildly a couple more times, then stopped. No doubt he was aggravated.

"Calvin…" he growled "I am going to kill you!"

"But Hobbes, look," Calvin said. "We're already halfway across. Besides, this is the only way we can cross."

True enough, Hobbes jumping and sprinting had taken him halfway across the magma field, and none of the ground had collapsed.

"Do not tell anybody about this!" Hobbes said.

"Alright. Shiny Bubblegum Wrappers of Duty will be awarded to first tiger later," Calvin said. "Lets go get that treasure!"

The trek across the second half of the field was mostly uneventful. Sometimes, smoke crept up from the cracks, but nothing else. Calvin and Hobbes easily made it to the other side.

"Okay," Calvin said. "I have a plan. Lets each take a different staircase, so at least one of us will find the treasure."

"Fine," Hobbes said. "I'll take the right one." He walked to the right staircase, and Calvin took the left. They both slowly walked up the staircases, and made it to the top. Calvin looked into the mouth of the statue.

"What? There's no treasure here! Not even a tunnel. All that's here are two stupid fangs." Calvin moaned. He hit the fang closest to him with his fist. Surprisingly, it budged.

"Whoa," Hobbes said. "That fang moved!" Hobbes jiggled the fang close to him. It also moved. "I think we can take these out."

"You're right!" Calvin said, as he began pulling on the fang. Hobbes did also. Both fangs came out at the same time. Calvin examined what he was holding.

"Cool," He said. "It's a cutlass!" The cutlass glowed a deep red for a moment, and then stopped. Hobbes' fang was also a cutlass. It glowed a bright yellow, which also subsided.

"Well, I don't need a sword," Hobbes said. He tossed his cutlass to Calvin. The cutlass landed at Calvin's side. Calvin picked it up, and received a great shock.

"Ouch!" Calvin said. He dropped the cutlass, and held his chest.

"Calvin, what happened?" Hobbes asked. "Are you okay?"

"I feel like I was shocked with 10,000 volts of electricity!" Calvin said. After recovering, he picked up the sword, this time by the handle. Nothing happened. "Hmm…" Calvin thought. Suddenly, he grew an evil grin.

"Calvin…" Hobbes said, worriedly.

"Whoops?" Calvin innocently said, as he lightly poked Hobbes with his other new sword.

"YEEEEOOWWWW!" Hobbes said as he jumped up in the air. "That felt like fire!" Hobbes yelled.

"Hobbes," Calvin said, holding his two new swords. "I think this is the treasure! Two magical swords! This is awesome!"

"Hm. Not much of a treasure…" Hobbes said. "Well, let's get out of this cave, rescue Jack, get back to the Pearl, and find a way home."

"Aww, I want to try out my new swords!" Calvin moaned, jumping down the stairs. Hobbes followed, and they both met at the bottom. Calvin was able to store his swords on his back by crossing them and cutting holes through the back of his leather vest.

"You know Hobbes," Calvin said. "It's kinda finny. It seemed like there was more to the inscription."

Suddenly, a deep moaning sound surrounded the chasm. Calvin and Hobbes covered their ears, hoping to block out the moaning. Suddenly, the ground below them started to crumble. Lava spurted up from below them.

"I should have known…" Hobbes said. Calvin started to run back to the other side. "Calvin, what about the ground?" Hobbes said.

"It's crumbling anyway, C'mon!" Calvin yelled. Hobbes ran across, but the once solid ground was giving way to the magma. Calvin and Hobbes had to jump on what little land remained to the other side. It was a life or death game of hopscotch.

Calvin and Hobbes made it to the other side, but they were still in hot water. The lava was rising. Soon, the whole cave would be filled with lava.

"Now what?" Hobbes asked. "What do we do?"

"I have an idea!" Calvin said. "To the crystal room!" Calvin and Hobbes quickly ran back.

* * *

Leon was slowly climbing up the tree holding the giant palace. His adrenaline and brute strength gave him the ability to climb a tree almost impossible to climb by a man that size. His men were instructed to start chopping the tree down. They used their bayonets to hack and slash at the trunk.

Eventually, Leon made it to the top. He entered the palace through the front door. A baboon saw him approach, and started to screech, but Leon quickly grabbed him, and snapped the monkey's neck. Leon then snuck into the palace to the throne room.

Jack Sparrow was hung upside down in the middle of the room by a vine. The monkey king was holding the compass under Jack's head. "Now what?" the king asked.

"Well…uh…you have to turn around thricely!" Jack said.

"Are you sure?" the king said. "I don't like to be tricked."

"Oh, sure!" Jack replied. "Do you want to know what the compass says, or not?"

Suddenly, a dagger flew through the air, and sliced through the vine. Jack Sparrow fell to the ground. He looked up at the figure standing before him, Leon.

"Jack Sparrow," Leon said. "I'm here for you."

"NO!" the monkey king shouted. He ran to Leon, but Leon just tripped him with his foot. The monkey king went toppling to the way.

"Hmph," Leon snorted. "Well, Sparrow. Let's go, shall we?" Leon said as he pulled out a gun.

Jack Sparrow sat up. "Sure, mate. Just one thing first."

"What's that?" asked Leon.

Suddenly, the monkey king came back. He jumped on top of Leon, and both crashed onto the floor. They started to struggle. Both seemed to posses equal strength. Jack looked for a moment, grabbed his compass, and started towards the exit.

"Best of luck, King!" Jack yelled as he left. The monkey king, now pinned down by Leon, let out a loud screech. The screech echoed through the jungle. Suddenly, monkeys swarmed the palace. It seemed like hundreds were quickly filling the area. "Kill the assassin!" The king yelled, motioning towards Leon. For the first time, Leon seemed to be full of fear. The monkeys slowly approached him.

At that moment, the marines down below finally got through the trunk. The tree started leaning to the left. As it leaned more, the monkeys started to panic. Leon ran to a window and jumped onto the edge. The window was on the right side of the palace. As the structure began to lean more and more, The right side of the building became parallel to the ground. Leon climbed on top of it, and ran across it like it was the floor.

Jack was now trapped on the front platform. He had to hold onto the side, since the building had almost flipped ninety degrees. He was hanging on, almost dangling to the platform. The soldiers below saw him, and were now commanding him down. Leon had also spotted him, and was walking towards him slowly.

"Great!" Jack said, exasperated. "Where are that tiger and kid?"


	17. Fighting Erupts

_A/N: A giant round of applause for Celebi 134 for updating "Calvin and Hobbes in Kingdom Hearts" after two years!_

Fighting Erupts

Calvin and Hobbes had made it up to the crystal fissure. Calvin had instructed Hobbes to watch the lava flow, and tell him when it would reach them.

"It looks like we have about five minutes before the lava gets up here!" Hobbes yelled.

"Plenty of time!" Calvin said. Calvin ran around the crystal fissure, examining the crystals. "Too big, too skinny," Calvin said to himself. Finally, Calvin found one that was almost transparent. It was about a yard in diameter, and flat on top. "Perfect!" Calvin said.

"Calvin!" Hobbes yelled. "The lavas almost here!" Calvin could see the red glow in the tunnel. Quickly, Calvin pulled out his fire sword, and slashed the crystal horizontally. Calvin's idea worked. The metal sunk into the crystal, as if it were ice. Calvin started to cut across, but it was slow going.

"Calvin!" Hobbes yelled. "Its practically here!"

"Okay, Hobbes!" Calvin yelled. "Get up onto this crystal!" Hobbes eagerly complied, and jumped on. Calvin was about halfway through cutting the crystal. Unfortunately, the lava had started to spill into the room, which was quickly filling up. Surprisingly though, the crystals did not melt.

_Ha!_ Calvin thought. His raft idea **would** work. Calvin was now three-fourths through the crystal. The lava was seeping close to Calvin. Seven-eights. The lava almost touched Calvin's feet. FREE! Calvin had cut the crystal off its bottom. Calvin quickly jumped onto it. The lava picked up the crystal, as if it was a raft.

"Yes!" Calvin yelled. "It worked!"

"Great idea, Calvin!" Hobbes said. The lava carried Calvin and Hobbes to the room where they first landed. The only problem was that there was no water anymore. The lava filled the empty pit where the water once stood, and began to bubble.

"Hobbes," Calvin said. "I think this cave is a volcano. And it's about to ERUPT!"

"That's not our only problem!" Hobbes said, pointing at their crystal raft. Calvin now started to notice that their raft was getting hotter and hotter. Soon it would be a frying pan. And Calvin and Hobbes were the eggs.

"Now what?" Calvin asked, trying to keep his bare skin off the crystal.

"I have an idea!" Hobbes said. Stick your sword into the crystal. The fire one! Quick!"

Calvin did as he was told. The sword sunk halfway through. Nothing. Then, the sword started to glow a deep red, and shake. The crystal beneath Calvin and Hobbes' feet began to cool, and it seemed like the sword was absorbing all the heat. Soon, the crystal was back to a cool temperature.

"Good idea, Hobbes!" Calvin said. "But how do we get out?"

"I have a feeling we won't have to worry about that…" Hobbes said. He grabbed the handle of the sword that was stuck in the crystal. When Calvin had registered what Hobbes had said, he held the handle, too.

"Uh oh…" they both muttered. The lava was boiling up below them. Suddenly, Calvin and Hobbes were pushed up through the chasm at Mach 2.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both screamed. They were flying up even faster than they fell down. The volcano was erupting. It pushed Calvin and Hobbes up and up. Both held the sword for dear life.

"Hobbes!" Calvin shouted. "We have to jump out the entrance!"

"I know!" Hobbes shouted in reply. "I see it, get ready to jump!"

Calvin and Hobbes could see the entrance they had taken. Both timed it carefully, and jumped just as they were by it. They went toppling onto the earth outside. Calvin and Hobbes had expected a massive lava flow to follow them, but they did not find any such thing.

They were on the soft clearing they were in earlier. "We made it!" Hobbes yelled with glee.

Calvin turned back towards the cave. Astonishingly, the crystal they were floating on had plugged the entrance up. Calvin's fire sword was sticking out. Since the crystal was transparent, Calvin and Hobbes could see the lava blasting up in the chasm, as if seeing it through a window. Calvin went up to his sword, and pulled it out. The sword glowed a deep red, like it first did inside, but this time, it did not go out.

"Well," Calvin said, holding his sword. "We better go rescue Jack before the lava gets him. Do you remember the way, Hobbes?"

"Yep," said Hobbes. "But we better hurry. Look!" Hobbes pointed to the top of the mountain. Smoke was pouring out.

* * *

Calvin and Hobbes had made it to the area of the apes, but it was different from when they left it. Squads of marines were fighting groups of monkeys. It looked like an all out battle. The palace that was once home to the monkey king was now a pile of rubble on the ground. 

"Figures," Hobbes said. "How could a tree support a stone palace like that?"

"What I'd like to know is where all these marines came from." Calvin said, looking around. "Hey, Hobbes. It's Jack!" Calvin pointed to the middle of the battle.

Sure enough, Jack Sparrow was in the middle, running from the giant assassin. Leon was trying to cut Jack without killing him, which was harder than it looked, with a tiny dagger.

"C'mon, Hobbes!" Calvin yelled. Calvin ran across the field, with Hobbes closely behind. The finally made it, and joined Jack Sparrow by his side.

"Who are you?" Leon asked.

"I'm Calvin, and this is Hobbes!" Calvin said. "And who are you?"

"I am called Leon the Jackal. Deadly assassin and bounty hunter."

"Well, you're not getting our captain," Hobbes said, baring his claws.

"Darn tootin," Calvin added, unsheathing his two swords.

Jack looked down at Calvin. "Ah. So you've found it."

"Heh," Leon snickered. "This will be fast." Leon quickly took out another dagger and lunged at Calvin. The dagger pierced through Calvin's leg. Hobbes was horrified. His best friend had been wounded!

"Leon…" Calvin said weakly. "You'd better get some longer daggers!" Calvin said in a joking manner. Calvin was barely damaged at all. The dagger only pierced the book in Calvin's pocket! He quickly knocked Leon away with his lightening blade.

Leon was not used to an electrical shock, which was exactly what he got. He dropped his daggers and screamed in pain. Calvin took his fire blade, glowing red, and struck Leon with the flat side. Leon was knocked back twenty feet. He plowed through several of his men, several monkeys, and smashed into a tree. He felt as if he were hit by a huge fireball. The front half of his body had smoldering burns. Leon fell to the ground.

"And that's how a pirate gets things done," Calvin said, blowing steam off the fire blade.

"A valiant fight!" said a voice from above. Calvin, Hobbes, and Jack looked up. Suddenly, the monkey king leapt down from what seemed to be the sky. He landed four feet from Calvin and Hobbes. "But you have made the gods angry. For this, I shall kill you all!" The monkey king let out a huge screech.

Calvin took out his two swords, but Hobbes stopped him. "I got this monkey, guys!" Calvin looked at Hobbes with envy.

"You want all the fun!" Calvin said. Jack placed a hand on Calvin's shoulder.

"You've loads to learn about being a pirate, lad," Jack said. Calvin smiled at Jack.

"Okay, buddy," Calvin said, turning to Hobbes. "It's all yours!"

The monkey king brought his fist down towards Hobbes, but Hobbes quickly jumped away. The force of the punch created a small crater in the ground.

"Whoa!" Hobbes said. "That's pretty strong!"

"HA!" the king laughed. "The gods blessed me with more than just my nose."

"Like your monkey stench?" Hobbes asked, pouncing on the king. This sent the king tumbling back. Although he was powerful, his defense had left something to be desired. Hobbes clawed at his back, until the king pushed him off. Hobbes had receded into some thick growth nearby. The king became nervous. Living all his life on an island predominant with monkeys, he was not used to this type of fighting. Even with his heightened chi, the king could not withstand a tiger attack by himself.

Before the king could think of what to do next, Hobbes had jumped out of the top of a tree, and smashed into the king's head at a good ninety miles an hour. The king staggered back, and fell. Hobbes looked at him triumphantly. The king felt around him, looking for anything that could be used as a weapon. Finally, he came across something hard. It was a pistol. The king smiled cruelly.

"HA!" he yelled, pointing the gun at Hobbes. All the pride in Hobbes face was replaced with fear. The monkey king cocked the gun. "Goodbye, tiger."

Suddenly, the earth shook. The mountain rumbled, then exploded. The explosion was deafening, and rocked the whole island. The explosion was followed by lava spewing into the sky, and raining down onto the island.

"Sorry to spoil your fun, Mister Hobbes, but I think our leave time is over!" Jack said.

"Right!" Calvin said. "Back to the Pearl!" Calvin took off for shore, followed by Jack, and Hobbes. Lava was quickly flowing towards the water.

The monkey king looked around. Most of his fellow apes were dead, and so were the soldiers. He got up.

"Must escape…" he said. "Must kill those three." The king got up, and ran as fast as he could.

* * *

Calvin, Hobbes, and Jack made it to the shore. They could see the Black Pearl tied up to a Royal Navy Ship. A Trading company ship was beside it. The three ships were not far off. From the looks of things, the Captain of the navy ship did not want to stay near an erupting island, and was about to cast off, and take the Black Pearl with it. 

"Not on my watch," Jack said, jumping into the water, and swimming to his ship.

Calvin and Hobbes were about to jump in, when something caught hold of Calvin's vest, and lifted him up into the air. It was the monkey king. Hobbes turned around and gasped.

"Maybe your friend would like a nice dip in lava!" the king shouted. He motioned towards the approaching lava, which was now visible through the trees. It would envelop the island in minutes. Another explosion rocked the air.

"No!" a voice from behind said. "He's mine!" The monkey king was brutally tackled by none other than Leon. He had survived after all. The king and the jackal were now engaged in an epic struggle. Calvin and Hobbes took this opportunity to jump into the water. The last Calvin and Hobbes saw of Leon, or the king, was on that island, surrounded by lava, with no hopes of escape, fighting their last battle.

Calvin and Hobbes made it onto the Black Pearl. They were able to climb on via a dangling rope. They crawled into the stateroom. The ship was still tasseled to the royal navy ship. Three marines had Jack Sparrow surrounded.

Calvin and Hobbes crept quietly to the door. They were listening to what had happened. The Black Pearl crew was shackled in their own brig, for insult. Norrington, and two other marines, were taking Jack Sparrow back to Port Royal. They had won. But they forgot two things. Namely, Calvin and Hobbes.

Once Calvin and Hobbes had learnt all they needed to hear, they snuck down to the brig.

"Hey, Gibbs!" Calvin whispered. Gibbs turned around, and was elated to see Calvin and Hobbes there.

"Bless my soul, it's Calvin and Hobbes!" Gibbs said. The rest of the crew started murmuring happily. Hobbes picked the lock, and the crew was free.

"Now, let's take back our ship!" Calvin said. The crew grabbed all the weapons they could find, and went onto deck.

Norrington had tied Jack to the mast, so he could not even move. He was happily sailing at the helm at his own ship, along with one of the marines. One marine was sent to guard Jack.

That marine went back onto the deck of the royal ship. "Umm, Norrington, sir. We've got some trouble."

Norrington, seeing the fear in his marines eyes, turned around to face the Black Pearl. To his amazement, the whole crew was on deck, cheering loudly, holding up pistols and cutlasses. Calvin and Hobbes were standing closest. Hobbes was waving, and Calvin was blowing raspberries.

The Black Pearl pulled up to the side of the royal navy ship. On the Black Pearl ship was one cannon. Jack Sparrow was standing by it. "Norrington," Jack began, "This will always be the day you remember as the day you almost caught Captain--"

"Jack Sparrow!" Calvin finished. Jack lit the cannon, and a grapeshot flew right into the mast of Norrington's ship. The mast fell with a thud, and splashed into the water.

"Don't worry, Norrie," Calvin said. "I think there's another ship back by the island. If you can turn around, I'm sure you can get there soon!" Norrington turned towards the island, which was almost out of sight by now.

"What do we do now, sir?" Asked one of his marines.

Norrington thought for a while, and then said, "Make for the island."

* * *

Needless to say, Calvin, Hobbes and Jack got a warm reception that night. They had a big feast to celebrate their victory. After dinner, Calvin and Hobbes went up on deck to gaze at the stars. It was a cloudless night, and all the stars were visible. The Black Pearl floated gently in the water. 

"Well Hobbes," Calvin said. "Six months in the Caribbean, and we've rescued governor's daughters, fought cursed pirates, fought a power mad monkey, and escaped an erupting volcano and deadly assassin. And I got these cool new swords." Calvin pulled them both out. "I call them the flame sword and thunder sword."

"Well," Hobbes said. "I would say we should go home now, but I can't possibly see how we could get in a problem even worse." Calvin smiled. "All the same," Hobbes continued, "find us a way home before something bad happens!"

"Sure thing, buddy," Calvin said. Both he and Hobbes turned their heads towards the sky. "Sure thing…"

Epilogue:

An East India Trading Company Man-of-war was on the shores of an island that had recently fell victim to a volcanic eruption. As of late, and East Indian operative named Leon was on the island. His whereabouts now are unknown, though it is presumed he died in the eruption.

The search party had come back to the ship. The leader of the search party was a Scotsman named Mercer, a renowned figure of the trading company. He was tall and thin, but was an excellent, almost maniacal fighter. He came up on board, and immediately went to the captains quarters.

"Lord Beckett," Mercer said as he entered. "We did not find Leon the Jackal."

Lord Beckett was sitting at a table on the far side of his room. Beckett's room was filled with highly ornate objects. Beckett himself was a highly upper class man, with medium build and a white powdered wig. He was a little on the short side, but that didn't stop him. Cutlter Beckett was mercilessly cruel and efficent. He was the perfect personification of the phrase "soft glove, hard fist."

"Oh dear," Beckett said calmly while mixing tea. "That is a shame."

"But," Mercer said. "We did find something interesting. On the island, we found one of his daggers, and there were pieces of paper stuck to the end."

"And I suppose these paper had valuable information on Jack Sparrow or his whereabouts?" Beckett took a sip of tea.

"Better, sir," Mercer said, putting the papers on his desk. "They're some sort of schematics."

Beckett looked at the papers. Beckett's eyes lit up, something they rarely did, if ever. Before Beckett was an extensive depiction of an internal combustion engine. Parts of it were burnt, and information missing, but it was still a goldmine of information.

"This technology," Beckett said. "Is so far superior to what we have. It's almost like science fiction. It's like an instruction manual to everything."

"There's more, sir," Mercer said. "The edge of that paper looks ripped, as if torn from a book. If we can get a hand on that book, and the heart, we can control the entire world!"

Beckett got up and looked out the window. He had regained his calm demeanor. "Patience, Mr. Mercer. Only until we accomplish our task at hand will we begin to pursue this new venture. But I do believe if we are able to accomplishes both of these, we will be able to…write history, as it were." Beckett turned around. "Return to Port Royal. I think we owe a certain friend of Jack Sparrow a little visit."

Beckett's ship turned around, and sailed off.

**_Teaser: Jack Sparrow has a debt to pay to the dreaded Davy Jones, devil of the sea. Can he, Calvin and Hobbes find a treasure which could lead to freedom, or will they be forced to pay the debt with their lives?_**


	18. I've Got My Eye on You

****

Pirates, and Tiger, of the Caribbean

Dead Man's Chest

I've Got My Eye on You

Hobbes slowly lifted his head. He had just gotten up from a sleep in his hammock. As was usual these days, Hobbes was hungry. He crawled out of his hammock, and slinked his way onto the deck of the Black Pearl. It was very foggy, and dark. Hobbes looked around, and only saw one person on the deck. It was Gibbs, Jack Sparrow's first mate. He was singing a song, and walking around the deck.

"Fifteen men on the Dead Man's Chest. Yo Ho Ho and a bottle of rum! Drink and the Devil had done for the rest, Yo Ho Ho and a bottle of rum!" Gibbs sang, as he took a large gulp of rum.

Suddenly, a large bell sound wafted through the air. Hobbes and Gibbs quickly turned their heads to face the direction the sound was coming from.

"Oh Boy," Hobbes said.

Meanwhile, in a place not so far off…

The sound came from an island. The island held an evil looking Turkish prison. Towers jetted up like rock spires, and skeletons dangled in cages. Crows flew around, looking for a prisoner that could make a potential meal. This Turkish prison was so cruel and unforgiving, the saying went that if you were a prisoner here, the only way you would get out is in a coffin.

Two large prison guards had just finished making their rounds. They were in charge of looking for dead bodies to put into caskets. They had found several, which was not too surprising. They took these coffins to the end of a cliff. Each coffin was thrown over the edge, into the rough waters below.

The coffins slowly floated out to sea. It looked like a funeral procession, one coffin after another. A lone crow flew down, and landed on top of one of the coffins, sensing there was something inside of it. It started tapping on the wood.

**BANG!** A gunshot sounded through the air. The crow's lifeless body hit the water nearby. A hand holding a pistol popped out of the hole in the coffin made by the shot. The pistol rotated, and then retreated into the coffin. Suddenly, a man broke through the top of the coffin. It was none other than Captain Jack Sparrow. He lifted his head up, looked around, and said "All Clear!"

A coffin behind him suddenly started to shake, then crack. The top burst open, and Calvin came out. He looked ahead, and saw Jack, and in the distance a little, the Black Pearl. Calvin used some bones inside the coffin to paddle up to Jack.

"Sorry I had to hit you so hard back there Jack," Calvin said.

"No worries mate," Jack said. "But I will be payin' you back one day. And it's **Captain** Jack."

Jack also pulled out a bony leg from his coffin, and he and Calvin paddled their way to the Black Pearl.

Jack and Calvin climbed up onto the deck, where the crew was waiting.

"Not quite according to plan," Gibbs said, referencing how Calvin had, once again, snuck along with Jack.

"Complications arose, ensued, were overcome," Jack said.

"Geez, I always thought the prisoners were the scary ones, not the guards," Calvin said.

"Did you get what you went in for?" Hobbes asked.

Jack nodded and took out something from his pocket, rolled up.

The crew stared at him despondently. "Captain," Gibbs said. "The crew and I were expecting something a bit more …shiny. What with the Isla de Muerta goin' all pear shaped, reclaimed by the sea, and all its treasure with it."

"An the royal navy chasing us all around the Atlantic," a turban sporting Indian, named Leech added.

"And the hurricane," Marty added. At this the crew agreed.

"Hey, hey, guys!" Calvin said. "This is Jack Sparrow! He always has a plan?" Calvin turned to Jack. "Right?"

As soon as Calvin said this, a certain monkey jumped down, and grabbed that Cloth from Jack's hand. The monkey, Jack, ran along the deck.

"Hobbes, you know the drill," Calvin said. Hobbes got down on all fours and chased the monkey. It wasn't long before the monkey was between his teeth. He brought the monkey back to Jack, and spit him out.

"I wish I could eat him…" Hobbes said. "But cursed flesh tastes horrible."

Calvin grabbed the cloth out of the monkeys hand before Jack could, and opened it. After looking at it, Calvin yelled, "A STUPID KEY?!" Sure enough, printed on the piece of cloth was a picture of a key, with two shafts with teeth on each.

"No," Jack chimed in as he grabbed it from Calvin's hand. "Much more better! It is a drawing of a key!"

The crew just stared at him. "Gentlemen," Jack said. "What do keys do?"

"Keys…unlock…things?" Leech said.

Gibbs put two and two together. "And whatever this key unlocks, inside there's something valuable. So, we're setting out to find whatever this key unlocks!" Calvins eyes glowed with greed.

"No!" Jack said. "If we don't have the key, we can't open whatever it is we don't have that it unlocks. So what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first having found the key what unlocks it?"

The crew thought for a moment. "So are we going after this key?" Hobbes asked.

"You're making no sense at all," Jack said. "Anymore questions?"

"So…do we have a heading?" Marty asked.

"Ha!" Jack exclaimed. He took out his compass. "Set sail in the general…" Jack watched his compass move, and his finger followed. "That direction!"

The crew quickly dispersed to their positions. Calvin and Hobbes took to the mast.

"What's the matter with Jack?" Hobbes asked.

"I don't know…" Calvin said. "Inside the prison, we needed to get that sheet from some guy inside who made locks. Then some guy named Captain Teague helped us escape."

"Well," Hobbes said. "I sure hope Jack knows what he's doing." A low growl rumbled through the air.

"What was that?" Calvin asked.

"My stomach," Hobbes said.

The Black Pearl sailed away from the island into a storm, and the beginning of the greatest pirate story ever.

_A/N:_ _Review!_


	19. An Ominous Vision

An Ominous Vision

Calvin was asleep in his hammock. He was tossing and turning, braking into a cold sweat. After a bit of this, he fell out.

"Whew," Calvin said. "No more sea bass for me before bed." Calvin got up, and walked up to the deck. He thought the sea air would make him feel better. As he staggered to the deck, he saw a shadow on the far end. Upon closer inspection, it appeared to be Hobbes. His back was facing Calvin.

"Hey, Hobbes," Calvin said. "Couldn't sleep either?" Hobbes just stood there. "Hello? Earth to Hobbes," Calvin ran up and turned to his face.

"Hobbes, I--AAAHHH!" Calvin screamed, because Hobbes face was not as it had been. Half his face was covered with clams, shells, and other marine life. All that came out of his mouth was a gurgle.

Calvin turned and ran, but he was surrounded by the Black Pearl Crew, who slowly changed before his eyes. Marty turned into a crab, and Gibbs turned into a sea sponge, among others. Calvin looked at the ship itself, which was turning a ghostly green color, as if the wood had warped for two hundred years. The crew surrounded Calvin and grabbed him. Calvin screamed for help, but none came.

"GAAH!" Calvin screamed. He had just woken up in his hammock. "Whew. It was just a dream. A weird dream. Calvin stumbled out of his hammock. He looked at Hobbes, who was still sleeping, and looked normal.

Calvin figured he would not be getting any sleep anytime soon, so he might as well get up on deck. Calvin walked out of the sleeping chamber, and into the stair well, he was about to walk up, but he heard a sound coming from below. He heard Jack fumbling with keys. He was going into the rum room, a room Calvin was not allowed to go into after the main sail incident.

Calvin, always the curious six year old, smiled, and snuck into that room without noticing. The rum room had bottles of rum stacked like wine bottles usually are. He slipped behind next of the many cases of rum on the wall. Through cracks, Calvin could see Jack reaching for him. He had been found. Actually, Jack was reaching for a bottle of rum directly in front of Calvin. Calvin picked up the bottle, and handed it to him.

Jack Sparrow grabbed the bottle, and said "Thanks mate." Jack then did a double take.

"Times run out, Jack…" A low voice moaned. Jack dropped the bottle he was holding, and it smashed into pieces. Calvin was equally shocked. He gripped the wall out of fear.

Jack turned to face something, but Calvin couldn't see what. The voice spoke again. "You look good, Jack."

"Bootstrap. Bill Turner." Jack said.

_Bootstrap Bill?_ Calvin thought. _I remember hearing about him. His blood was the one that Barbossa needed to lift the curse._ _What does Jack mean?_

Calvin heard another voice talking. A new voice. One that sounded low and watered out a bit. "You've got the Pearl back, I see," said the voice.

"I had some help retrieving it, by the way," Jack said. Grabbing another bottle of rum. "You're son."

_Whoa._ Calvin thought. _I guess that's Bootstrap Bill himself._ _I thought he was dead! How is he here?_

The conversation continued. "He sent me," Bootstrap Bill said.

"Who?" Jack asked.

"Davy Jones." This name sent a chill through Calvin's spine, who was still unnoticed.

"Ah." Jack said. "So it's you then. He shanghaied you into service, did he?"

"I chose it!" Bootstrap Bill walked up to Jack, and stood next to him. Calvin got a good look at him for the fist time. Bootstrap Bill was pale with black hair. He had black, unruly hair, and wore a hat. But the creepy part was that he had fish life growing all over him, just like in Calvin's dream. Clams grew on one side of his face, and a little starfish was on the other side.

"I'm sorry for the part I played in the mutiny against you, Jack," Bootstrap said, grabbing a hermit crab. "I stood up for you. Everything went wrong after that." He ate the crab. Calvin had to avert his eyes. "They strapped me to a cannon. I ended up at the bottom of the ocean. The weight of the water crushing down on me. Unable to move. Unable to die. I thought, if there was any hope of escaping this fate, I would take it. I would trade anything for it."

"It's funny what a man will do to forestall their final--" Jack said, but was cut off.

"You made a deal with him too, Jack," Bootstrap said as his voice rose. "He raised the Pearl from the depths for you. thirteen years you've been her Captain."

"Technically," Jack started, "I was captain for only two years, then a vicious mutiny--"

"Jack," Bootstrap Bill said. "You wont be able to talk your way out of this. And the terms what apply to me apply to you too. One soul, bound to crew one hundred years upon his ship."

"Yes, but the Dutchman already has a captain," Jack said.

"Then it's the locker for you! Jones's terrible leviathan will find you and drag the Pearl back to the depths, and you along with it!" Bootstrap Bill was in Jack's face.

"Any idea when Jones will release said terrible beastie?" Jack inquired.

"I already told you, Jack." Bootstrap Bill said, grabbing Jacks arm, then letting go. "Your time is up." As Bootstrap turned around, he said, "Drawn with ravenous hunger, to the man what bears the black spot."

Calvin watched as Bootstrap Bill walked away, and Jack stare at his hand. Jack then sprinted away, back to the upper decks. He heard yelling coming from above, and the shuffling of feet.

Calvin was to scared to move. He didn't know if Bootstrap was still there, and his dream didn't help much. Calvin finally decided that if he did run into Bill, he'd explain how he helped Will along.

Calvin stepped out into the open. Nothing. After a few more careful steps, Calvin quickly ran to the top deck, grabbing his two swords along the way.

"Hobbes!" Calvin yelled. "You'll never guess what I just saw!"

"Calvin, where were you!" Hobbes asked as he climbed to the crows nest. "Something's chasing us!"

Calvin followed. "Yea, well, I know what!" When they reached the top, Calvin told Hobbes all about what he had seen and heard.

"Wow," Hobbes said. "Davy Jones. I guess heading for land is the best thing we can do."

Calvin nodded. "As long as we're on land, that leviathan thing can't get us." Calvin looked out onto the sea. It was early morning, and the sun was just peaking up over the horizon.

_A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Just wait for the next one, though._


	20. What's For Dinner

_A/N: I'm very, very sorry for the long update. When I wrote this chapter, I could not make it one I liked, so I kept going back and editing it, sometimes deleting whole passages. It's passable now, I suppose, and my friend seems to like it, so here goes. Again, thanks for all of your generous reviews._

_Disclaimer: I **do** own Calvin and Hobbes and Pirates of the Caribbean, Dead Man's Chest. They're sitting in my bedroom right now._

What's for Dinner?

Hobbes sat as he watched the going-ons. He was sitting in a chair made out of wood, a throne of sorts. He was wearing a sort of crown with lots of feathers. Calvin was in a cage made out of strong sticks to his right. It looked a lot like a bird cage. Jack Sparrow was to his left, tied to the throne via a vine leash. He was also surrounded by the natives of this island, the Pelegosto.

The Pelegosto were a group of people who lived on the island the crew of the Black Pearl now found themselves. They were a very basic society; they had strange rituals and barley had clothing. Many of them wore paint and had many a piercing. They lived in tiny huts on the peaks of mountains, which were covered in dense jungle growth.

Hobbes thought back to what had happened. The Black Pearl crew, Calvin, he, and Jack, landed on this island two days ago. They quickly found the Pelegosto people were not as amiable as they would have hoped when they were captured. But Hobbes, by virtue of being a tiger who could talk, and walk on two legs, was regarded as a God. He was quickly given the royal treatment. But some of his crewmates weren't so lucky. Some of the unfortunate crew were devoured at a feast! Jack became Hobbes' official translator, and Calvin his royal pet.

Hobbes sat on the throne, thinking of how he could escape with the rest of the crew. He figured that he could escape easily if need be, but he couldn't get off the island by himself. He needed Jack, Calvin, and everybody else. As he was finishing his pondering Hobbes saw some tribesmen carrying something tied to a pole up the steep slope to his throne. "_Not another disgusting gift!_", he thought

"Hobbes? Jack? Calvin?" the familiar voice of the "gift" asked. It was none other than Will Turner! The blacksmith from Port Royal who aided Jack tremendously in retrieving the Pearl. He was tied to a pole and held horizontally , as if he were about to be cooked rotisserie style. "I can honestly say I'm glad to see you," he chuckled.

"Hiya, Will!" Calvin yelled. "Listen, were in tro--"

"Gebuke!" Jack yelled. "Silence!" Calvin shut up.

Inside, Hobbes was delighted. He hadn't seen Will in a year, and never thought he would see Will again.

But outside, Hobbes had to remain as silent as he could. The cannibals would kill him if he wasn't. Hobbes supposedly spoke through his translator, Jack.

Hobbes sat silently as Jack went up to Will. After poking Will's shoulder, Jack said, "Wah-say kohn?"

A cannibal replied, "Een dah-lah. Eeseepi."

Jack examined Will more closely, and said, "Kay-lay lam. Lam piki-piki. Lam meensy weensy. Lam say-say... eunuchy. Snip-snip," and made a cutting motion with his hand.

"Ahhh…eunuchy," the crowd said. They started to carry Will away.

"Jack! The Compass!" Will pleaded. "That's all I need, Elizabeth is in danger. We were arrested for trying to help you. She faces the gallows!"

Jack turned around calmly, stooped down close to Will's ear. "Save us," he whispered. And Will was carried away.

* * *

"Great Hobbes," Calvin muttered. "Just great. If anybody could of saved us, it would have been Will. And you blew it!"

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Hobbes muttered back. "I would have gotten killed."

"Hmph," Calvin said. "In case you haven't noticed, flea bait, we're already dead!"

Hobbes was about to respond, but Calvin was picked up and affixed to the end of a long stick Jack was tied to. He couldn't escape his cage, even with all of his force pushing. Calvin just teetered back and forth. There was no escape.

One of the cannibals ran in, holding a torch. Calvin looked under his feet, and saw a lot of dry wood.

"Let me guess. We're about to be cooked," Calvin said calmly.

"Yep," Jack replied.

"And we'll be fed to Hobbes, who will in turn be eaten."

"Most Likely."

"…bring it on."

The cannibal held the torch, yelled something, and lowered it towards the wood under Jack and Calvin. Suddenly, another cannibal ran up, yelled something, and pointed. All the cannibals stared at Hobbes, who was sitting on the throne.

"Well, go get them!" he yelled. "Hay alla!" The other cannibals looked on, and ran out of sight.

"The bone cages…" Hobbes muttered. He quickly took off after the cannibals.

"HEY HOBBES!" Calvin yelled. "What about us?!"

But Hobbes was already out of earshot. Worse yet, the torch was dropped, and the fire below started growing.

Calvin and Jack exchanged glances.

"Not good," they both said. Then, they both tried blowing the fire out.

* * *

Hobbes had made it to the bone cages before the Pelegosto. The bone cages were spherical cages that held the Black Pearl crew who weren't eaten. As the name implies, they consisted of a network of bones formed in a hexagonal pattern. They were left to dangle in the middle of deep chasms. But Hobbes didn't see any cages hanging. He saw one cage climbing up the side of the cliff. Hobbes did all he could to help pull the cage up.

"Will!" Hobbes said, once the cage was on the flat mountaintop. "I'm glad to see you too. Sorry about earlier." Hobbes began clawing at the cage.

"It's alright, Hobbes." Will said, helping.

"Aye," Gibbs added. "At least now we're safe."

Suddenly, a loud shriek filled the air. It sounded like the that of a savage mob. Like the Pelegosto.

In fact it was. They had made it in time to see them at the top.

"Roll the cage!" Will yelled. Hobbes pushed the cage, and it started to roll down the hillside. Hobbes ran after it, with the Pelegosto following, weapons drawn.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack had a brainstorm. He started to rock the stick up and down, making it bounce higher and higher. Eventually, the stick came out of it's holster, and landed with a thud. Jack kicked, and his legs were free. Calvin was still in his cage, tied to the stick. (_A/N: If you are having trouble picturing this, imagine a bird cage hanging on a flagpole) _Jack was tied to the stick, too, but he could run. Which is what he did.

* * *

Hobbes was trying to keep up with the rolling cage. Or rather, he was trying to keep away from the angry, hungry mob of cannibals. Suddenly, they came to a cliff. Hobbes had just a second to act. He noticed that the cliff ended in a sort of ramp.

Hobbes ran to the rolling cage, and grappled onto it. The cage rolled onto the Cliffside, and flew into the air.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Will yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Gibbs yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGHH!!" Hobbes screamed.

The cage spiraled in the air, and then landed with a thud on the other side of the chasm.

Hobbes looked at the Pelegosto on the other side. "That should slow them down," Hobbes said.

The Pelegosto walked to a bridge, and started to run across.

"Lift the cage!" Will yelled.

"Come on, lads!" Gibbs encouraged. "Lift it like a lady's skirt!" The crew entrapped within the ball lifted the cage, and began running.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack and Calvin were running along through the jungle. No matter how hard they tried, they could not get free from the pole.

"C'mon, Jack!" Calvin yelled. "Let's get to the Pearl! We can free ourselves there."

"Easy for you to say, mate," Jack said between puffs of breath. "You're not the one doing all the running!" Despite this, Jack was able to keep up a rather good pace. They made it to a clearing, with a few huts around.

"Jack, look," Calvin whispered, as he pointed behind him. Jack turned around, and there was a small, befuddled Pelegosto boy holding a knife and fork. Jack came up to him, and grabbed the knife from his hand. The Pelegosto boy ran off.

"Just a little longer," Jack said. Jack began cutting at his ropes.

"Umm…Jack," Calvin said, again pointing behind them. Jack turned around, and saw to Pelegosto women, each holding a bowl of fruit, staring at them.

"We're in trouble, aren't we?" Calvin asked.

* * *

"This way!" Hobbes yelled, running into the forest. "It'll be hard to follow us through here!" The crew followed Hobbes into the forest. Unfortunately, eight men trapped in a cage cannot run as fast as one tiger. The Pelegosto were quickly approaching, shouting and waving their many weapons.

"Uh oh…" Hobbes said as he ran. Hobbes was split on what to do next. The Pelegosto would catch up very soon. Fortunately, sometimes problems work themselves out.

Hobbes ran a few more yards, and suddenly, he didn't feel the jungle growth under his paws. Actually, he didn't feel anything. Hobbes looked down with fear, and saw below him a twenty foot drop into a stream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hobbes yelled as he fell. He splashed into the icy cold water. After submerging (the stream was deeper than it looked) Hobbes came up for air. He looked up, and saw the bone cage with the crew falling right at him. Hobbes gasped, took a deep breath, and plunged in, just as the cage crashed into the water. He swam underwater for a little while. Given the jets of water streaking down around him, Hobbes guessed that the Pelegosto were firing arrows at him. He swam into the protection of the cliff wall, and then came up for air, gasping. He was followed by the rest of the crew.

"Will! Gibbs! What happened?" Hobbes asked.

"The caged smashed against the rock faces of this crevice, and we fell out. Then, we followed you." Will responded.

"Aye, and the Pelegosto suddenly upt and left," Gibbs added.

"I wonder why…" Hobbes though. Suddenly, he got a good idea of why.

"Jack and Calvin!" he yelled.

* * *

Calvin and Jack came to a ledge. Calvin could see the Black Pearl from this height, but to get around this crevice would take hours.

"Now what?" Calvin asked.

Jack looked down the gorge, and then got an idea. "Hold on," he muttered. Jack backed up, and started to run towards the cliff.

"On no you wouldn't…" Calvin said worriedly.

Jack began running faster and faster.

"You're insane, Jack!" Calvin said, rocking in his cage. Jack ran to the edge of the cliff, and jumped across.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they both screamed. As Jack jumped, he started to spin vertically, tumbling over and over, until his feet touched the other side.

Jack looked around. He had did it. He pole-vaulted himself onto the other side.

"Gotta share that one at Tortuga…"Jack said.

"Jack?" Calvin said, still in his cage. Jack turned around, and Calvin had a look of anger and fear on his face. Jack then realized that he was tipping backwards, towards the edge of a cliff.

"You're an idiot," Calvin said, as Jack lost his footing, causing he and Calvin to fall into the deep cavern. They both screamed at the top of their lungs. Luckily, the branch's ends holding both of caught onto both sides of the chasm, causing them to stop. This was a double blessing, since the sudden stop made Jack unwind and hang upside down by his foot.

"Okay…" Jack said. "As long as we don't move, we can figure a way out of this."

"Got it, Captain," Calvin said, still in his cage. Calvin could touch the rock face supporting him, and the rope that held Jack, but that was about it. He was still in the cage. Calvin looked up. They had fallen about one-hundred feet. He looked down. It was a long drop to the bottom, and there were several rope bridges along the way.

"I have an idea!" Calvin said. "I'll cut the rope, you fall, grab one of the bridges, pull yourself up, and then rescue me.

Jack looked down. The nearest bridge was not too close. He gulped. But Calvin had already grabbed the rope, and began pulling the threads apart.

Calvin was pulling on the ropes, when he felt a tickle in his nose.

"Ahh…Ahhh…AHHHH…."

Jack looked up, and saw the impending calamity. "Bugger," he said.

"CHOOOOOO!" Calvin sneezed with an almost deafening explosion. The stick snapped in half.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Calvin and Jack screamed, as they accelerated downwards. They crashed through several rope bridges, which did not help slow them down in any way.

Calvin thought back to when he floated away on a balloon, and it popped. However, two things were different. He had his transmogrifier gun then, and he was in a cage now.

Jack and Calvin were falling down and down, for what seemed like hours, and suddenly, Jack hit the ground. The forest foliage had cushioned his fall. Jack opened his eyes, and looked up. The stick he was formerly tied onto crashed straight into the ground, right next to him. Calvin came crashing down after the stick. On impact, the cage fell to pieces. Calvin examined himself to check to see if he really survived. He had.

"HOORAY!" Calvin yelled. "We're alive!" He jumped for joy.

But suddenly, a spear landed in front of Calvin's feet. Calvin and Jack turned around, and saw the angry crowd on cannibals approaching.

"We're dead…" Jack said.

* * *

Hobbes had made it to the Black Pearl. In fact, he was the first one there. Upon reaching the ship, he met two old faces he never thought he'd see again.

"Pintel…Ragetti?" Hobbes asked. Sure enough, Pintel and Ragetti were on the Pearl, trying to get it into the ocean _(if you have forgotten what they look like, I advise you check "When there's a Will") _.

"What are you two doing here?" Hobbes asked, baring his claws.

Pintel turned around. "Oh…" he said in surprise. "We was just…um…"

Gibbs then joined the scene, followed by Will, and the remaining crew.

"Excellent!" Gibbs yelled. "Our works half done for us!"

"We knew you was comin," Pintel lied. "So we started to move the Pearl for yas."

"I though you said we was salvagin' this ship," Ragetti yelled from the deck. Pintel glared at him.

Gibbs was about to get on, but Will stopped him. "Where's Jack?" He asked.

"I'm not leaving without him or Calvin!" Hobbes chimed in.

Suddenly, there was a scream form behind. The three turned around. Jack was running towards them, with Calvin trailing behind.

"Calvin!" Hobbes yelled. "Where were you?"

And, an angry crowd of cannibals came into sight, they numbered many, and were chasing Jack and Calvin.

"Shall we?" Hobbes asked.

"Let's go…" Will said. The drunkard, blacksmith, and tiger climbed onto the Pearl as it reached the sea.

"HEY!" Calvin yelled. "WAIT UP YOU COWARDS!"

Jack watched as his ship lurched into the water off the shore. "Hold on," he said, as he grabbed Calvin's shirt. Jack took Calvin, and threw him fifteen feet, onto the ropes of the Black Pearl. The Pearl was almost out of reach, but Jack jumped at the last moment, and he himself grabbed the ropes on the side. Climbing up, Jack turned to face the cannibals on the beach, raised his hand, and said in a regal tone, "Alas, my children, this will always be the day that you--" Jack was cut off when a huge wave of water crashed into him. "Captain Jack Sparrow…" he finished, as he climbed up onto the Pearl.

"That is one messed up island," Calvin said.

"Let's never mention it again," Hobbes replied. Both walked up to the wheel, where Jack and Will were.

"So,Will…" Calvin asked. "What brings you here after two years?"

"I need Jack's compass to trade for Elizabeth's freedom."

"Elizabeth is in trouble?" Hobbes asked, with worry in his voice. "Jack, we have to help her!"

"Big deal," Calvin said. "We saved that dumb girl before. What happened to her? Did she fall off the fort again?"

Will faced Calvin. "She's in prison for helping Jack. She faces execution."

"Oh…" Calvin said.

Jack approached Will. "Will, I shall trade to you the compass if you help me find this." He took out the piece of cloth that had the drawing of the key on it.

"You want me to find this?" Will asked.

"No," Jack said. "**You **want you to find this. Because you finding this finds you incapacitorialy finding and/or locating in your discovering a way to save your dolly belle. Savvy?"

Will grabbed the cloth.

"That's going to save Liz?" Calvin asked.

Jack looked at Calvin. "How much do you know about Davy Jones?"

Calvin stared back at Jack, remembering the night he overheard about him. "Um…nothing," Calvin lied.

"It will save her." Jack responded.

"So, Captain, where to?" Hobbes asked.

Jack walked up to Gibbs, who was on the wheel. "We have a need to go up river."

Gibbs grew worried. "By need, do you mean a trifling need, or a passing fancy?"

"No," Jack said. "A solemn and unyielding need." He walked away. Gibbs took the wheel, with an expression of fear on his face.

Calvin, noticing this, ran up to Gibbs, and tugged on his vest. "Gibbs? What's going on here. Who is "her"?"

Gibbs, turning the wheel, said, "Let's just say this. You know that girl hatin' club you have? She is the epitome of what your club is against."

"Great!" Calvin said. "Another dopey, slimy girl. What's this one called.?"

Gibbs bent down to Calvin's ear, almost as if it were a sin to speak her name. "Tia Dalma."


	21. Tia Dalma

Tia Dalma

The Black Pearl was anchored off shore of this new strange island. The island wasn't as mountainous as the Isla de Pelegosto, but it was thick with jungle foliage. A river ran through the center of it.

Jack Sparrow led an expedition party onto the island. With him were Calvin, Hobbes, Will, Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton, and Marty. The nine took three rowboats up the river. Almost as soon as they rowed to the island's interior, the sun was blocked out by the thick canopy above. Jack rowed with Cotton, Marty, Pintel and Ragetti were in another boat, and Will, Calvin, Hobbes, and Gibbs brought up the rear.

"This place is pretty creepy…" Calvin said, looking around. And in fact it was. The river had a fog rising from it. Strange creatures cried in the distance. It gave the whole place a grim look.

"I'll say…" Hobbes said. "I wonder if there are people here?"

"If there are, they can't be worse than those crazy cannibals." Calvin said. "Besides, I have my two swords." Calvin pointed to his flame sword and thunder sword strapped to his back. "Whoah!"

Calvin suddenly saw a little boy pop up on the shore. The boy was dark skinned, and had black matted hair. He sat on a large tree stump, watching the crew pass by.

Calvin stood up and reached for his swords. "It's okay," Gibbs said. "Pay not attention to these. They won't do us any harm."

Calvin sat back down. This place was getting to him. He wanted to think of something to distract him from the eerie trip.

"Gibbs?" Calvin asked. "What's a Leviathan?"

"Ahh…" Gibbs said, as if he was shifting into his story telling position. "Well, if you believe such things, the Leviathan is another name for a beast that does the bidding of Davy Jones." Calvin and Hobbes exchanged glances, remembering the name from before. "A fearsome creature with giant tentacles that'll suck your face clean off, and drag an entire ship down to the crushing darkness."

Hobbes gripped his tail. "Wh-what's the creatures real name?"

Gibbs held it in for a moment, then said, "The Kraken."

This one word filled Calvin and Hobbes with fear. They both started to tremble. Will looked at Calvin, and grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry, Calvin. There's no such thing as a Kraken."

"Aye," Gibbs said. "And their ain't no such thing as undead pirates, or cursed treasure, or enchanted primates." Gibbs leaned in to lock eyes with Calvin and Hobbes as best he could.

"They say the stench of its breath is like…" Gibbs shuddered, causing Calvin and Hobbes to do the same. "Imagine. The last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses." Gibbs suddenly lightened up. "If you believe such things, of course."

"I believe…I believe…I believe…" Calvin muttered to himself over and over.

"The key will spare him that?" Will asked.

Gibbs scratched his head. "Well, that's the very question Jack wants answered. Bad enough even to go visit…her."

"Tia Dalma," Hobbes said.

__

Later…

The sun was setting once again. But nobody could really tell. The sun had been hidden for so long, Calvin thought he would never see it again. Scores of fireflies lit up the dim setting. The jungle had moved from "creepy" to "boring". Calvin had resorted to chipping pieces of wood off the boat, and seeing how far he could toss them. The only reason he wasn't complaining was that he didn't want to attract natives.

The rowboats floated round a bend, and an old sea shack came into view. It was elevated above the river by several large beams, and had a rickety ladder that led to its door. A dark yellow light shone through the windows. Everybody was silent as they drifted closer to the shack.

When they got there, Jack turned around, and said, "No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves; nigh inseparable, we are." Jack's face dropped. "Were. Have been. Before."

"We've got your back, Jack." Gibbs said.

"It's me front I'm worried about." Jack responded, ascending the ladder.

"Mind the boat," Gibbs said to Will as he followed Jack.

"Mind the boat," Will said to Calvin and did the same.

"Mind the boat," Calvin said to Ragetti.

"Mind the boat," Ragetti said to Pintel.

"Mind the boat," Pintel said to Marty.

"Mind the boat," Marty said to Hobbes.

"Mind the boat," Hobbes said to Cotton.

"Mind the boat," Cotton's parrot squawked, flying after the others. Cotton was left alone and confused.

Jack ascended to the door, and cautiously looked around. With a creak, Jack slowly pushed the door open. He walked in, followed by his crew.

"Wow," Calvin said to Hobbes. "It's even weirder inside than outside."

Hobbes was speechless. The inside of the shack was about as flimsily looking as the outside, but the shack was filled with strange trinkets. Shells, bits of gold, candles, strange liquids, jars of eyes, and other unidentifiable substances. Dozens of containers hung from the ceiling. A snake was rapped around a tree that went through the house. In the middle of a room was a table, with books and odd trinkets on top. There was a woman sitting at the table. She was dark skinned, had long braided hair, black lips, and wore a matted dress. She looked up at Jack.

"Jack Sparrow…" this woman, Tia Dalma said slowly with a smile.

"Tia Dalma," Jack replied.

"I always knew the wind was going to blow you back to me one day." Tia Dalma said as she walked up to Jack. But someone caught her attention. It was Will.

"You…" she said. "You have a touch of destiny about you…William Turner."

Everybody turned to face Will. "You know me?" he asked.

Tia Dalma inched closer. "You want to know me?" she asked.

Calvin jumped in between. "Whoa, lady, calm down. We're here for help and we're not leaving without it." he said.

Tia Dalma looked down at Calvin with wide eyes. "And you…" she said. "You have something very special about you…" she said. "Where is your tiger friend?"

"Huh?" Calvin asked. Hobbes walked over to Calvin's side.

"Here," Hobbes said.

"Calvin…and Hobbes…" Tia Dalma said. She looked hard at them. "Where are you from?"

Now, it was Jack's turn to interrupt. "I believe I am the one who decided to come here," he said.

"I'm sure," Tia Dalma said. "You know I demand payment."

"I brought payment!" Jack said. Pintel came in, holding a cage that held Jack the monkey. "Look," Jack said, shooting the ape. The monkey reared back, but remained unharmed. "An undead monkey. Top that."

Tia Dalma took the cage, and let the monkey out. Jack the monkey ran off. "The payment is fair," she said.

"We're looking for this," Will said, pulling out the key drawing. "And what it goes to." Calvin walked up to the table, followed by Hobbes.

"The compass you bartered from me," Tia Dalma asked. "It cannot lead you to this?"

"Why would it?" Calvin asked.

"Because…" Tia Dalma started, "That compass points to what you want most…"

"Cool…" Calvin said. "Hey Jack, can I borrow--"

"No." Jack said. "Bloody thing doesn't even work."

Tia Dalma smiled. "I hear you. Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants," she taunted. "Or, do you know, but are loath to claim it as your own?"

Jack was silent. "So where does the key go?" Hobbes finally asked.

"Your key go to a chest, and it is what lay inside the chest you seek, don't it?"

"What is inside?" Gibbs asked.

"Gold?" Pintel asked greedily.

"Diamonds?" Calvin asked, wringing his hands with delight.

"Anything valuable?" they both asked.

Tia Dalma played with her hair for a bit. "You know of Davy Jones."

"Yes?" Gibbs said.

Tia Dalma continued. "A man of the sea. A great sailor, until he run afoul of that which vex all men."

"What vexes all men?" Will asked.

Tia Dalma smiled, and said, "What indeed?"

"The sea?" Gibbs inquired.

"Sums?" Pintel questioned.

"The dichotomy of good and evil?" Ragetti asked. Everybody stared at him.

"A woman," Jack said bluntly.

"I knew it!" Calvin said. "That's why Hobbes and I made that club. You know, G.R.O.S.S."

Tia Dalma ignored Calvin and nodded. "A woman," she said. "He fell in love." Calvin gagged.

"No, no, no, no," Gibbs said. "I heard it was the sea he fell in love with."

Tia Dalma suddenly turned to face Gibbs, and said rather angrily, "Same story, different version, and all are true!"

She continued. "See, it was a woman as changing and as harsh and untamable as the sea. Him never stopped loving her. But the pain it cause him was too much to live with, but not enough to cause him to die."

"So what did he do?" Hobbes asked.

"He locked him heart in a chest," Tia Dalma said, clutching the area where her heart was.

"Literally, or figuratively?" Ragetti asked.

"Well, he couldn't literally put his heart in a chest," Pintel argued.

"I don't know…" Calvin said. "Some pretty weird stuff goes on in the Caribbean…" Calvin said.

"It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings," Tia Dalma narrated. "And so…he carve out him heart, lock it away in a chest, and hide the chest from the world." She looked at the key drawing. "The key he keep wit' him at all times."

Will stood up and faced Jack. "You knew this," he said angrily.

Jack defended himself. "I did not. But now we do. All that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, and you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, eh?"

"Let me see your hand," Tia Dalma said, holding out hers.

Jack reluctantly showed it to her. His hand was wrapped in a piece of cloth. Tia Dalma peeled it off, revealing a black spot on his palm.

"The black spot!" Gibbs gasped. He spun around twice and spit. Pintel and Ragetti followed Gibbs example.

Calvin was afraid to ask, but he did anyway. "What does the black spot mean?"

"Jack owes a debt to Davy Jones he cannot escape," Tia Dalma said.

"Oh…" Calvin said. "So why the spinning and--"

"I have just the thing," Tia Dalma interrupted. She went to the back of the shack, and after a few moments came back holding a jar containing some substance. "Davy Jones cannot make port. Cannot stop on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow." She handed the jar Jack. "And so you will carry land with you."

Jack, confused, took the jar. "Dirt," he said. "This is a jar of dirt."

"Yes…" Tia Dalma replied.

"Is the jar of dirt going to help?"

"If you don't want it, give it back."

"No!"

Tia Dalma smiled. "Then it helps."

"So," Calvin asked. "I guess we need to find Davy Jones?"

Tia Dalma grabbed some shells and crab parts, and brought them to a map. She whispered to them, and then exclaimed, "A touch…of destiny!" She threw the crab parts and shells onto the map. The claws landed in what seemed like random places.

"This," Tia Dalma pointed to a crab claw, "Is where you need to go."

Jack pulled out a map from his pocket. Amazingly, the things Tia Dalma threw formed a group of islands exactly like ones on Jack's map.

"I wish you luck, Jack Sparrow," Tia Dalma said, as the crew began to leave. Calvin and Hobbes were the last ones out. Before leaving, Tia Dalma stopped them.

"Calvin and Hobbes," Tia Dalma said. Calvin and Hobbes turned around. "I hope you make it back to your own world."

Calvin and Hobbes stood silent for a moment until Jack's voice sounded in the shack, saying, "C'mon mates. No time to lose!"

They quietly left Tia Dalma to locate the dreaded devil of the sea.


	22. Davy Jones

_A/N: -I'm really sorry for the very long update, and I apologize for keeping all of you in suspense. I was just a sloth this summer. Forgive me, please. Since the school year is coming up, I might not be able to update for periods of time. On the other hand, I'll be a lot closer to the computer, so I might update more often. Or a mix of both._

_-Updated profile page (I added more to the list of my favorite stuff, as well as expanded on others. be sure to read.)_

_-Does anybody actually read these author notes?_

Davy Jones

It was late afternoon, but nobody on the Black Pearl could tell at all. It was raining very harshly, and all the clouds made it look as if it were nighttime. Lightning flashed every other moment, followed by booming thunder.

Jack, Gibbs and Will were standing on the deck of the Black Pearl. They were looking at an old fishing ship that had run aground.

"That's her?" Will asked. "That's the flying Dutchman?" Jack nodded in response. "She doesn't look like much."

"Neither do you!" Jack said. "Do **not** underestimate her." He then hit Gibbs, encouraging him to say something.

"Must've run aground on the reef."

Meanwhile, Calvin and Hobbes snuck out from below deck.

"Okay, Hobbes," Calvin said, clutching the handles of his swords. "Let's sneak onto the longboat."

Hobbes, soaking wet, groaned, "How did I ever let you talk me into this?"

"Will may not be able to do this without help." Calvin said, hiding behind a barrel.

Hobbes followed. "And why do you an I need to help?"

"You want to save Elizabeth, right?"

Hobbes was silent. "As soon as this is over, you'd better find us a way home."

Calvin was listening to what was going on. The longboat was being lowered, and he could hear Will get in. He planned to jump in as it hit the water, but after Will got in, nobody moved.

"That's weird…" Hobbes whispered.

"Calvin? Hobbes?" Jack said, surprising the two. "I know your out here somewhere, waiting to go with William. Come on out."

Calvin and Hobbes slowly stepped out from behind the barrel.

"Uh…Hi guys…" Calvin said nervously.

"Go ahead on," Jack said.

"What?!" Calvin and Will asked at the same time.

Jack leaned over to Will and whispered, "Mate, he's going to join you whether you want it or not. Better you know he's with you."

Jack then talked to Calvin. "Young Calvin, you are both courageous and skilled, so you and your tiger friend shall accompany Will on this venture."

Calvin cheered, and jumped into the longboat. Hobbes rolled his eyes, and reluctantly followed. The boat hit the rocky, wavy water, and Will started to row towards that other ship.

"So, what do you think Davy Jones will be like?" Calvin asked Hobbes (he had to yell to be heard over the waves).

"I hope not another skeleton!"

"This is such a cool adventure. These guys will probably be as big a pushover as Barbossa or that dumb monkey guy!"

Hobbes watched as the lights on the Black Pearl were put out, one by one. "Whatever they are, I'm sure I won't like them."

The boat reached the broken ship. Will cautiously stepped off. He motioned for Calvin to take his swords out, and Hobbes to bring up the rear. The trio slowly snuck on board. However, Calvin found himself shivering like a madman when he was onboard. Perhaps he wasn't as brave as he thought.

The ship looked like it was there for a little while. Aside from being split in two, many parts of the ship were still intact, albeit tossed around some. There was a little squeaking noise coming from behind the jury mast, and Will went to investigate. Calvin closely followed, eyes wide. Hobbes looked around the ship. He looked over at some downed riggings, and saw a shadow in them. Hobbes peered closer to look at what he saw. It was a dangling body.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Hobbes screamed.

That scream caused Calvin to look in Hobbes' direction, placing his eyes on the dangling corpse. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Calvin screamed, gripping his two swords tightly.

Will quickly shushed them, and approached the source of the squeaking. It was a man, stricken with fright, pulling a rope, trying to hoist a sail that had been torn away. He looked very frail and near death, but he kept pulling the rope.

Will, Calvin and Hobbes approached him. "Sailor," Will said. The sailor was muttering to himself. "There's no use. You've run aground."

The sailor turned his head towards Will. "No.' He sputtered out. "Beneath us. Foul Breath."

Calvin and Hobbes gulped, remembering Gibbs' story.

A slash sound came from behind them, causing the three to turn around. A body had just fallen onto the broken deck.

"Well, look at the time," Calvin said, nervously. "No key here. Let's just leave now." But Will ignored him, and approached the body.

The body, or man, was crawling face down across the deck. "We have to help him," Will said.

He, Calvin and Hobbes ran up to him and turned him over. To their horror, the man had no face. It looked as if it had been suck off, leaving a flab of skin in its place.

Calvin jumped back first. "Okay, I'm getting out of here!" Calvin yelled, running towards the lifeboat.

Suddenly, in front of his very eyes, a great frigate surfaced from underwater. It's front looked like the mouth of a crocodile, with wooded spikes serving as teeth. The ship itself was bigger, but not quite as long, as the Black Pearl. It's wood was warped, and had sea plants growing on it. The sails looked old and ragged, but still somehow caught the wind. It was the Flying Dutchman.

"FLYING DUTCHMAN!" Calvin screeched, as he ran to hide behind Will. Hobbes' tail grew bushy, and he sensed trouble would arrive soon. He extended his claws.

The Dutchman sailed over to the ship the three were standing on. Calvin and Hobbes expected to be boarded at any moment. But they weren't. Unfortunately, something worse happened.

Will, Hobbes and Calvin turned around and saw something horrible. There were crewmen coming out right from the sides of the ship! And they didn't look friendly.

"Calvin! Hobbes!" Will said. "Get ready!" Calvin, despite his fears, got into an attack position. Hobbes, on the other hand, stood staring at the crew. Calvin noticed this.

"Hobbes?" Calvin asked. "Are you okay?"

Now, the crew of the Flying Dutchman wasn't normal. They were deformed by their stay on the ship. Each crewman was covered with (or was made up of) sea life. Rarely did any crewman have features that people had. Many were covered in algae and seaweed. Some had crab claws, some had jellyfish on their shoulders, and one, named Maccus, had a face of a hammerhead shark. It was Maccus who went for Calvin.

Calvin screamed, and stuck his sword in Maccus' feet. Maccus screamed and took out his weapon of choice, two hatchets. He swung at Calvin, but Calvin dodge rolled, and crossed his two swords to help defend himself.

Hobbes, meanwhile, Watched the whole menagerie of sea creatures surround him. They were surprised to see an animal like him, but started to close in anyway. Hobbes stood still for a moment, and then cracked a little smile.

"Dinner…" Hobbes said to himself, licking his lips. He roared, and leapt onto the closest crewman. His claws sunk deep, and Hobbes pried a big chunk of flesh off of the crewman's arm.

"Mmm…" Hobbes said. "Swordfish." He took another bite, and then leapt onto another crewman.

Calvin ran to Will, who was busy fighting another of the crew, who fought with two grape shots, named Clanker. "What now, Will?" He asked.

"Keep at it!" Will said. Suddenly, Will was hit from behind and was knocked out. He was then picked up by the crew, and disappeared.

"Will!" Calvin yelled. Angrily, Calvin held his two swords as if they were airplane wings, and ran forward. He cut several of the crew's feet from under them, and reached Hobbes, who was biting a crewman's shrimpy nose.

"Hobbes! They got Will!" Calvin said, blocking an attack.

"WHAT!" Hobbes yelled. This surprise gave the crew an opportunity to dog pile Hobbes. When he was completely covered in crewmen, the pile "melted" into the deck, disappearing with Hobbes.

Calvin was now disheartened. HE took his two swords and pointed them bith forward at crewman who had a ship wheel in his back. Calvin swiped at him with his fire sword. The crewman caught it in his hand.

"What?" Calvin asked, surprised. "Doesn't that burn?"

The crewman laughed. "We live in the water, little boy. It doesn't hurt!'

Calvin swung the lightning blade at the crewman. He caught this with his hand, but then the blade glowed yellow, and his hand exploded.

The crewman yelled and held his stump. Calvin took his lightning blade, and pointed it to the other crewmen. They stopped. "Who's next?" Calvin asked.

The crew stood there for a moment, in dispute of what to do. But one crewman with a crab claw hand, named Penrod, grabbed Calvin's torso, pinning his arms to his side.

"Hey!" Calvin yelled. "No fair!" He kicked and squirmed, but got nowhere. Penrod carried him over to a line of normal crewmen from the ship that had run aground. At the end of the line were Will and Hobbes.

"I think we lost." Calvin said. The flying Dutchman crew gathered around this one. Besides Will, Hobbes, and Calvin, there were about four other survivors. "No what…" Calvin asked.

**Thump Thump Thump**

In the midst of the chaos came what appeared to be the captain. He wore a long overcoat, and was tall and well built. Calvin and Hobbes caught themselves staring at the man's face. The man's face was half octopus. He had slimy, pale green skin, dark eyes, and a tentacle beard. He didn't have a left hand; it was a giant crab claw. His right hand wasn't much better. It trailed into another tentacle. He wore a black three corner hat that split in the front, and curved up, making it look like devil horns. The thumping noise came from his wooden (or probably crab) leg hitting the deck.

Calvin instantly knew that this guy was the person they were looking for. The dreaded demon of the sea. Davy Jones. For a moment, Calvin was terrified. He looked at Hobbes. Hobbes was doing his best to hide his fear, but his tail was as bushy as a skunks. Will was sitting silently, looking at the deck.

Davy Jones slowly approached one of the more nervous dying sailors. He took out an ivory pipe, lit it, and blew a smoke ring in his face. "Do you fear death?" he asked eerily, with a Scottish accent. "Do you fear that dark abyss? All your deeds laid bare? All your sins punished?" He snorted, and bent down to the crewman's face.

"I can offer you an escape," Jones continued.

He was interrupted by another crew member sitting a few feet away. "Don't listen to him," he said. The man was shaking as he held a cross in his hands. Davy Jones walked over to the man, and grabbed his throat with his claw.

"Do you not fear death?" Jones asked him.

"…I'll take my chances, sir," the sailor said resolutely. Jones looked up to his crew.

"To the depths." Calvin closed his eyes as the crew laughed. When he opened his eyes, the sailor was missing. Jones approached the first sailor once again.

"I offer you a choice. Join my crew, and postpone the judgment. One hundred years before the mast." He paused. "Will ye serve?"

The sailor looked up. "I will serve," he stuttered.

Jones chuckled. "Grand." The crew grabbed the man, and dragged him below deck. Jones looked pleased, and walked down the line of men. He was surprised to see Will, Calvin, and Hobbes there.

"You three. You are neither dead nor dying. What is your purpose here?"

Calvin stammered a bit, and stood up. "Um, this is your ship?" he laughed nervously. "We didn't know. So we'll just be on our way and…" Calvin turned around, and walked into one of the crew.

"Calvin, quiet," Will said.

Hobbes talked next. "Um, you see, Mr. Davy Jones, we--" Hobbes had a funny feeling in his stomach. He covered his mouth, but it was too late.

****

BBBBBBUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRPPPP!!

Hobbes covered his mouth. "Excuse me." Calvin tried his best not to laugh. Will held his head in his hand.

"You," Jones said. "You ate three of my men!" Jones grabbed his sword. Will quickly stepped in front of Hobbes.

"No," he said. "We have been sent by Jack Sparrow..."

But Davy Jones cut him off. "Sparrow?" he asked.

"You know him?" Calvin asked.

Calvin watched as the scenery changed around him. Instantly, the crew appeared on the deck of the Black Pearl. The Black Pearl's crew was quickly overtaken by that of the Flying Dutchman. Calvin noticed that although Hobbes was there, Will wasn't. He felt a slimy, wet hand holding tight onto his shoulder. Calvin unsheathed his lightning sword, and poked the person holding him. The person clutched his ankle in pain, and Calvin ran to Jack.

Calvin held up his swords. "Jack, look, there's--"

"Davy Jones," Jack said, forcing a smile. "It's been too long."

"Thirteen years, as I recall," Jones replied. "Thirteen years you've been Captain of the Black Pearl, Jack. As was our agreement."

"Well," Jack said. "Technically I was only captain for two years, but then I was viciously mutinied upon…"

"Then you were a poor captain, but a captain nonetheless." Jones said. "Have you not introduced yourself all these years as 'Captain Jack Sparrow'?" Jones joked.

"He's got you there," Calvin told Jack. Jack angrily glanced at Calvin.

"What? It's true."

Hobbes tried to help out. "Maybe we can work something out, Mr. Jones. What does Jack owe you?"

Jones turned to Jack. "You owe me your soul?"

"For what?" Calvin asked. "What did you do for him?"

"I gave him the Black Pearl to captain for thirteen years," Jones said.

Calvin turned to Jack. "Captain Jack, you got ripped off."

"Will you not call me 'captain', please?" Jack told Calvin. "Just for now?" He turned back to Davy Jones. "Well, you have one soul already on your ship."

"One soul does not equal another," Jones replied.

"Aha!" Jack shouted. "Now that we've established my proposal is sound in principle, we're just haggling over price."

Davy Jones looked interested. "Price?" he asked.

"How much do you think my soul is worth?" Jack asked.

Jones thought for a moment. "One hundred souls."

"One hundred?" Calvin asked. "This is Jack Sparrow we're talking about. His is worth at least one hundred fifty!"

"Fine," Jones said. "Two hundred souls."

"That's kids stuff," Calvin said again. Jack tried to shush him.

"Two hundred and fifty," Jones laughed. Calvin was about to speak, but Hobbes placed his hand over his mouth.

"Is there any way I can bring it back to one hundred?" Jack asked.

Jones stared at Calvin for a moment. "First off, I keep the boy that's already on the Dutchman. Second, I choose one more member of your crew to take with me."

Jack smiled. "Done. So I owe you around, say, ninety-five more souls?"

"Ninety eight," Jones said.

"Have you not met Will Turner?" Jack asked. "He's noble, heroic, terrific soprano. Worth at least four…maybe three and a half." Jones was unmoved, but Jack continued. "And did I mention, he's in love." Jones whipped his head around. "With a girl. Due to be married. Dividing him from her and her from him would only be as half as cruel as allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony. Eh?" Calvin swore he saw tears forming in one of Jones' eyes.

Jones quickly collected himself and said, "Ninety-eight souls left." He then took on a mockingly sympathetic tone. "But I wonder Jack? Can you live with it? Can you condemn an innocent mind, a friend, to a eternity of servitude in your name while you roam free?"

Jack only took a moment to respond with, "Yep. I'm good with it?"

Jones turned to his men. "Take the tiger," he commanded.

"WHAT?!" Calvin and Hobbes exclaimed.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Hobbes said extending his claws.

"You'll have to go through me first!" Calvin barked, taking out his swords.

Jack, holding his hand up, said, "I'm afraid the tiger isn't up for bids?" Jones quickly took his hand, and wrapped his tentacle finger around it, wiping off the black spot. It was too late to change the deal.

Jones walked up to Calvin. "I guess I'm not so nice, boy," he mocked. Calvin swung his lightningblade at him, but Jones caught it in his claw, and threw Calvin across the deck. Calvin landed with a thump into a wooden box.

Hobbes was already being chained up by the crewmen, and was forced to walk towards the sea. He looked up at Calvin, who was stuck in the box.

"Jones," Calvin said. "You've just made a powerful enemy! I'll get Hobbes back a heck of a lot sooner than you think."

Jones last words to Jack were a time limit of three days to harvest the remaining souls. He, his crew, and Hobbes disappeared. Everyone was silent for a bit.

Gibbs was the first to talk. "And where do you plan to get these ninety-eight souls in three days?" He asked Jack.

"Fortunately," Jack replied. "He was mum on what state these souls need be."

"Ah. Tortuga?"

"Tortuga."

Calvin climbed into the crow's nest as the Black Pearl lurched forward. "Don't worry, Hobbes…" Calvin whispered. "I'm coming for you."


	23. On Board the Flying Dutchman

_A/N: This was the hardest chapter for me to write. Which is probably why I've kept putting it off. I hope you enjoy it._

_-Very Important: I am now opening up my comments section to anonymous comments. With that in mind, please remeber the rules of conduct on this website. Thanks!_

On Board the Flying Dutchman

"How do I get myself into these messes?" Hobbes asked as he snuck along the dank hallways of the Flying Dutchman, ghost ship of Davy Jones. He had been locked in the brig earlier, but do to his retractable claws that could act like keys, Hobbes was able to escape.

Hobbes finally came to a pair of doors that appeared to lead outside. He opened the door a crack, and looked out. Crewmen, along with Will, were struggling with the maintenance of the Dutchman in the pouring rain. It had been about six hours since he and Will were brought aboard. Will was immediately put to work, but as soon as Hobbes was on deck, he pulled out a bib and tied it around his neck. This got him a one way trip to the brig.

Will suddenly entered the corridor, followed by one of the crewmen. That crewman was still a recognizable human, though a bit rotted and decayed. He wore an overcoat and a knit hat. Hair that resembled seaweed was strewn about his face. A starfish was firmly placed on his right cheek.

"Will, look out!" Hobbes yelled, pointing to the strange man.

"Don't worry, Hobbes," Will comforted. "This man is not an enemy. In fact, he's my father."

Hobbes did a double take. "Bootstrap Bill…but I thought that he was supposed to look just like you," Hobbes said.

"Well," Bootstrap said, "Ten years on a ghost ship tends to eat at you." He cracked a smile and held out his hand. "So are you the 'terrible tiger' that the whole crew is afraid of?"

"Really?" Hobbes lit up. "Yep!" Hobbes shook Bill's hand. "My name is Hobbes."

"My boy told me how you saved him and his fiancée from my old captain, Barbossa."

Hobbes tried to act humble. "Well, ya know, stuff like that is second nature to us cats."

"Now then," Will said, "We still have important things to talk about." He huddled close to Hobbes and Bootstrap. "The key?" he asked.

Behind them, the wall seemed to start moving. Amazingly, it was actually a person! He was covered in so much sea growth, he grew into the very wall.

"That's Wyvern," Bootstrap told the two. "If you stay on this ship long enough, you end up like him."

Wyvern had a raspy, moaning voice. "The key…" he whispered.

"What?" Will asked.

"The key that opens the chest," Wyvern continued. "The Dead Man's Chest…open the chest…stab the heart…no no no…don't stab the heart! If there's no heart, there's no captain and no one to hold the key…"

"Where's the key?" Will asked.

"Hidden," Wyvern groaned, moving back into the wall.

"Where's the chest?" Hobbes asked.

"Hidden," Wyvern managed to say before once again becoming a lighting fixture.

"Well, now what do we do?" Hobbes asked.

* * *

The trio walked onto the deck. The rain had let down some, so the crewmen were unwinding. Hobbes noticed something a bit out of place on a ship. He heard music. It was a melancholy tune that came from a pipe organ somewhere onboard. The deep sonorous tones of the organ permeated throughout the ship.

One crewman called out to Bill, "Hey, why's that tiger out?".

"Feel free to put him away", Bill replied. Hobbes bared his teeth and claws. The crewman looked at Hobbes, then at Bootstrap, and decided to leave it be. The rest of the crew went back to watching several crewmembers kneeling on the deck.

"What are they doing?" Hobbes asked.

"It's a game called liars dice," Bootstrap explained. "Each player gets five dice and a cup. They put their dice in a cup, and roll. Then they look at their own dice, and try to guess how many of a number has been rolled by all the players."

Hobbes watched as the crewmen playing did just that. They each shook their cups full of dice, and placed them on the ground. Each crewmember looked under his cup.

"And what do they bet with?" Will asked.

"The only thing they have," Bootstrap replied. "Years of service."

"That sounds a bit steep for a game of dice," Hobbes commented as he watched a player reel in defeat.

"And anybody can be challenged?" Will asked. Bootstrap nodded. "I challenge Davy Jones!" Will said sternly.

Everything stopped. All the crewmen stared at Will, and began to laugh cruelly. A series of foreboding thumps overhead signaled the approach of their captain. Jones appeared on a staircase.

"I accept," he said.

Will and Jones sat down at a table. A cup and dice were brought before them. Hobbes and Bootstrap had front row seats.

"And what will ye wager?" Jones asked, rolling the dice in his hand.

"My soul." Hobbes and Bootstrap were taken aback. "An eternity of servitude."

Jones laughed. "For?"

Will took out an old piece of cloth. "I want this." The cloth contained the faded drawing of a key.

Now it was Jones' turn to be taken aback . "How do you know of the key?" he asked.

"That's not part of the game," Will replied.

Davy Jones quickly regained his composure. One of the tentacles in his beard came out, holding the very key. Shortly after it retreated back into the beard.

Jones and Will picked up their cups. "I sure hope Will wins, Bootstrap," Hobbes whispered. Then he realized Bootstrap wasn't there. "Bootstrap?"

"I'm in," Bootstrap said to Jones. "Matching his wager." He put his own cup of dice down.

Hobbes now had no choice but to watch the game. It was a very nerve-racking experience. How would he explain this to everyone if Will lost? And if Bootstrap lost, what would Will do? And as for Jones, Hobbes felt he had some sort of trick up his sleeve if he lost.

The three threw their dice and eyed the numbers. Calls were exchanged. "Four fours," "four fives", and so on. After a few tense moments, Jones called out "Seven fives". Since there were only fifteen dice, that meant almost half the dice would have to be fives.

"Eight fives," Will said. Hobbes couldn't believe it. Will had made an outrageous call.

"Heh heh…" Jones chuckled. "Welcome to the crew."

"Twelve fives!" Bootstrap Bill said. Everyone shot an astonished glance at Bill. "Call me a liar, captain, or up the bet?" Bill said calmly.

"And be called a liar for my trouble?" Jones asked.

Finally, the moment came. Jones lifted up Bootstraps cup (an automatic liar call) and saw no fives. "Bootstrap Bill, you're a liar, and you will spend the rest of eternity on this ship!" Jones said. "Mr. Turner," he said cruelly, turning to Will. "Feel free to go ashore…the very next time we make port!" The crew laughed as Jones retreated to his quarters.

Hobbes walked up to Will and Bill. "Now what?" Hobbes asked.

"Now, I go get the key," Will whispered.

"You just wanted to know where it was…" Bill realized.

"Will…" Hobbes said. "Let me go get the key!"

"No, Hobbes. It's my fault you're here in the first place. I don't want you at anymore risk."

"Will, I'm a jungle cat. Stealth is my thing. I think I'd do a much better job at getting that key than you."

Will couldn't argue with that. "Alright. My father and I will get one of the longboats prepared. But if anything happens, just run back here. I'll take full responsibility." Will gave Hobbes the picture of the key.

* * *

"Why did I just do that?" Hobbes asked himself as he approached Jones room. "This pirate atmosphere must be getting to me." Hobbes opened the door with a creek. Jones was hunched over a monstrous pipe organ. For a second, Hobbes didn't move. Then, he realized that Jones was asleep. Even when unconscious Jones seemed menacing.

Hobbes crept into the room. Slowly at first, then faster as he gained confidence. All that sneaking up on Calvin was good practice.

Hobbes finally reached Jones. He gulped, and slowly placed one of his fingers on Jones' mass of tentacles. It felt cold and slimy, sending shivers up Hobbes' spine. Jones continued to sleep.

_Easy now_, Hobbes thought as he lifted up a tentacle. He lifted another, and then another, until he could see the key. Using his tail, Hobbes grabbed the key while carefully putting the drawing in its place. Sweat formed on the end of his brow as he gently let the tentacles fall back. As Hobbes brought his tail down, it hit one of the keys on the organ, which broke the silence with a loud shrill note. Jones stirred.

Hobbes froze. He was too afraid to move. Then, a heart shaped locket in front of Jones started playing the song Jones had played on his organ earlier. It seemed to put Jones back to sleep.

After a moment, Hobbes slowly backed away, and crept out as quietly as he crept in.

"You have it?" Will asked.

"Yep!" Hobbes said, proudly presenting the key.

He and Will silently crawled into the longboat. "Thanks for all your help, Bootstrap Bill," Hobbes said as the boat was lowered.

Bootstrap Bill smiled in response. The longboat hit the water, and Will took the oars. They had no trouble in rowing away from the Flying Dutchman. They watched as the ghost ship disappeared into the fog and filthy air.

It was going to be a long night.


	24. Two Hornpipes Part 2

Two Hornpipes (Part 2)

"Ah, Tortuga," Calvin said as he stepped onto the docks of the pirate town. "The sights, the sounds, the familiar chaos…"

"Keep in mind," Jack said as he stepped off the Pearl "Today we are here for business. Not leisure."

Pintel and Ragetti followed. "Well, can't we carouse for a little while?" Ragetti asked.

"We won't cause no trouble," Pintel added.

Jack turned around and faced the duo. "Work before pleasure, mates," Jack said. He turned around and walked down a wide street.

"Hey…"Calvin said to Pintel and Ragetti. "Something just occurred to me. I never paid you back for throwing me out the window and kidnapping Hobbes on my first adventure."

"Oh," Pintel said, elbowing Ragetti in a joking manner. "So I s'pouse you'll put 'kick me' signs on the back of our shirts?" Both crewmen laughed, confident they wouldn't receive retribution from a six year old.

Calvin unsheathed his fire sword. "One for you," he said poking Ragetti in the butt. Ragetti jumped up and down several times and howled in pain.

"Hot hot hot hot hot…" he repeated.

"And one for…" Calvin said, pointing his flame sword at Pintel's posterior. But Pintel ran to Jack.

"Cap'n! Cap'n!" Pintel whined. "Calvin's being mean to me."

Calvin ran up. "He started it, Captain," Calvin replied. "He bullied me in our first adventure and--"

"Quiet!" Jack yelled. "Or do you two wan to wait on the ship?"

"No sir…" Pintel and Calvin said at the same time, lowering their heads.

"Then behave," Jack said. He walked into a bar, followed by the three. Gibbs later joined them.

Calvin, although he enjoyed the pirate life, didn't really enjoy the bars of Tortuga. They were filled with too many creepy people. Nevertheless, Jack gave him a job to do, so he went and did it.

Calvin went to a table sitting in the middle of a room, and stood on it (despite someone sitting there already).

"Hey everyone!" Calvin yelled, getting the bar's attention. "Are you all tired of sitting around getting wasted at some dank pub."

A "no" came from the audience, but Calvin ignored it.

"Do you wish that you could live the life of adventure? To boldly go where few have gone before?" Silence. "To be buried up to your waist in treasure?" Still silence. Calvin rolled his eyes. "Which you can use to buy beer." This was followed by the whole bar cheering.

"Don't wait! Join today! The fastest ship in the Caribbean, the Black Pearl, captained by the infamous Jack Sparrow, is now accepting new applicants!"

Amazingly, half the bar (which was about sixty people) lined up to join the crew. Calvin, Pintel, and Ragetti had to sit behind a desk with Jack and Gibbs to help speed up the line.

"This plan may actually work!" Gibbs said to the four. "Great job, Calvin."

Jack barely noticed. He was still fiddling with his compass.

"Okay, enjoy your stay on the Black Pearl," Calvin said to a new crewman. "Next!" A thirty-something year old man walked up to Calvin. He wore a filthy shirt that was scarcely recognizable royal navy uniform. He was dirty, and had a thin scraggly beard. In one of his hands he held a bottle of hard rum.

"Hey there, sir," Calvin said. "Name and reason for joining, please."

"Name…" the man slowly said. "Norrington. Reason…I have no where else to fall into."

"Cool," Calvin said, not noticing. "Hey, every new crewman gets a free bandana, compliments of the…WHAT!?" Calvin looked up. Sure enough, it was the once proud commodore Norrington.

"Whoa," Calvin said. "Man, what happened to you?"

"You happened to me!" Norrington said, slamming his fist onto the table.

"Heh heh…" Calvin nervously chuckled. "C'mon man…we used to be cool."

"Cool?" Norrington asked. "COOL?! You've robbed me of my crew, my job…and my life." Norrington took a long shot of rum. Then he turned to face the bar.

"So," he said. "Am I man enough to join the Black Pearl?"

Norrington turned and faced Jack, clicking a pistol. "Or should I just kill you now?"

Two other bartenders grabbed Norrington's arm at this point, causing him to misfire. His bullet smashed a bottle of rum that someone was drinking. This caused the man to hit another man. Soon, punches were being exchanged.

"BARRRRRRRRR FIGHT!" Calvin yelled, right before the chaos really began.

Over the yells and squeals, the smashes, the cracks, and the sound of punching, Jack told Calvin and Gibbs it was time to leave. Darting between the violence, Jack, Gibbs, and Calvin made it out. Calvin looked back, and saw Norrington lying on the ground, knocked out by someone…familiar?

"Hey, Jack…" Calvin said. "Isn't that…" but Jack had already left for the dock. Calvin soon forgot his idea, and then followed.

The five were standing at the pier, in front of the Black Pearl. It looked like everyone they hired was absent. Except for Norrington, who somehow managed to stumble his way to the pier. Pintel, Ragetti, and Gibbs were loading up the ship with some stolen goods. Calvin watched Jack play with the compass.

"So what's up with that compass?" Calvin asked. "Look's like the things broken."

"True enough," Jack said. "This compass does not point north."

"So where does it point."

Jack shook the compass as it that would make it point in the right direction. "This compass, Calvin, points to the thing you want most in this world. Or at least it's supposed to."

Just then, a feminine voice came from behind the two. "Captain Jack Sparrow!'

Jack and Calvin turned around. A lad with a rather girlish face turned around. "Jack," Calvin said. "It's that guy from the bar. The familiar one."

The "guy" turned to Calvin. "Hello, Calvin," "he" said.

"Wait, how do you know my--" Calvin started, but Jack cut him off. "Elizabeth…Swann?" Jack asked.

The boy was in fact Elizabeth in disguise. "Jack, where's Will?"

"Oh he's on the Flying Du--" Calvin was cut off as Jack placed his hand over his mouth.

"I'm afraid dear William," Jack began, "In a series of circumstances beyond my control, was captured by Davy Jones and is now on the Flying Dutchman."

Elizabeth seemed worried. "But we can retrieve him," Jack continued. He pulled out his compass. "With this."

"A compass?" Elizabeth asked, a bit skeptical.

"This compass is unique," Jack said holding it up.

"Yea, unique meaning broken," Norrington said from a distance.

"True enough," Jack said. "This compass doesn't point north. It points to the thing you want most."

Elizabeth just stared. "So I'll use it to find Will."

"No," Jack said. "You use it to find the Dead Man's Chest. That is where Will will be and that is how we can rescue him."

"You could've given that compass to me…" Calvin said. "I could have found that chest easily."

Jack placed the compass in Elizabeth's hand and watched the needle turn. It suddenly stopped and pointed in a fixed direction.

"Mr. Gibbs," Jack said. "We have our heading!"

The crew and captain boarded the Black Pearl, and sailed off.

* * *

Calvin was taking a break from the crows nest and went below to the deck. He saw Elizabeth staring at the compass and deciding what direction to go. It was against his better judgment, but he went up to talk to her.

"So…uh…Liz," Calvin started. "How's it going?"

"Well, my husband and I were sent to prison on our wedding day, he left to go on a wild goose chase, and now I'm out with a bunch of salty pirates."

"Geez," Calvin said. "Sorry I asked."

Elizabeth looked up. "I'm sorry, Calvin," she said. "I just feel very stressed right now."

"Probably because you're a girl…" Calvin muttered under his breath.

"Jack told me that Davy Jones captured Hobbes, too." Elizabeth said.

"That's true," Calvin replied.

"How can you stay so positive when you don't even know if he's alive right now?"

"Listen, Liz," Calvin began. "Hobbes is my best friend ever. I've known him for a long time. Sure I'm worried about him, but I know that whatever trouble he might get in, Hobbes will find a way out. And I know no matter what, we'll find each other again. I wouldn't be surprised if Hobbes was waiting with Will for us right now."

Elizabeth smiled. "I hope Will and I feel the same way towards each other," she said.

Calvin smiled back, something he thought he'd never do to a girl. "By the way, if you ever tell Hobbes I said anything like that, I'll pelt you with water balloons."

Elizabeth laughed a little. "Thank you, Calvin," she said.

Calvin did a little bow and walked away. "G.R.O.S.S will never forgive me for this…" he thought.


	25. The Kraken

_A/N__: Please make sure you read the last chapter, since I've updated that too. Actually, since I haven't updated in so long, you might want to do it anyway._

The Kraken

Will and Hobbes were sitting in the captains quarters of a rather large trading vessel. Both were huddled in blankets and drying off from a damp night. Of course, Hobbes was impressing the captain and crewmates.

"Yep, tigers are just about the best animal around," he bragged.

"Lord in heaven," the captain began. "Still can't believe we've found a talking animal. Out on the sea, too."

"Amazin' captain!" the first mate said. Everyone practically ignored Will.

"Could that dress have told of this tiger?" the captain asked.

"What dress?" Hobbes said, curious.

The captain pulled a dress out of a nearby chest. Hobbes studied it. And so did Will.

"Where did you get that?" Will spoke up.

Surprised by his question, the captain answered "Found it aboard. Told us to make port in Tortuga. And we made quite a fortune there. I think it's good luck…"

Suddenly, a crewman burst through the door. "Captain! Ship sighted of the starboard bow?"

"Colors?" the captain asked.

"She's not flyin' any!"

"Pirates!"

"Or worse," Will said, getting up. Hobbes followed.

Every crewman, Hobbes, and Will were on the deck, trying to eye the ship.

"Will…" Hobbes said, tail growing bushy.

"I know, Hobbes," Will said. "It's the Flying Dutchman."

"Not that…" Hobbes said. "I smell something…"

"What?" Will asked.

"…Rotting corpses?" Will and Hobbes exchanged glances. They both quickly started making their way to the highest point on the ship. The top of the main mast.

"It's the Kraken!" Will shouted to the crew below.

The crew stared at Will and Hobbes. Some laughed at him. Suddenly, the boat stopped. It almost caused Will and Hobbes to fall off.

The crew stopped laughing. In fact, they all went silent.

"Must've hit a reef…" The captain said nervously.

"On the open sea?" Hobbes asked, regaining his balance.

"Hard to port, that starboard!" The captain yelled, trying to regain control over his frightened crew.

But these were the captain's last words. In a flash, a huge tentacle reached over, grabbed him, and dragged him under the sea. Will and Hobbes were the only ones to see this.

But the tentacle came up again, much high, with the captain screaming for help. This time, the entire crew saw. Then the tentacle zipped quickly into the water, which would have killed the captain, if he was lucky.

"KRAKEN!!" The first mate (now captain) yelled, and the crew flew into a panic. The bell alarm was ringing, and crewmen were scattering like frightened ants. Actually, Hobbes was just as frightened. He gripped the main sail's yardarm for dear life. Will was terrified, but did his best to face his fear.

By now, dozens of big slimy tentacles were swarming all over the ship, smashing it to pieces and grabbing crewmen who were unfortunate enough to get in the way. The screams of horrified men filled the air. Some tried to put up a fight, but they would either be smashed to a pulp of grabbed and pulled under. Hobbes and Will could only watch.

Hobbes then spied a tentacle that was making it's way up the mast. Will pulled out his father's dagger. Hobbes, despite his fear, unsheathed his claws.

Hobbes was the first to attack. He put all his strength into a swipe, and slashed at the tentacle. It actually sliced the tip in half and it seemed to writhe in pain, but recovered. Undaunted, The tentacle shot itself at Hobbes, but Hobbes took another swipe at it. It barely scratched the its side, but it still reared back.

The tentacle then moved and went for Will. Will used his dagger and stabbed at one of the suckers. The tentacle reared back, but tried again. Will stabbed again and again, making several incisions. But the kraken had enough, and the tentacle snapped at Will and grabbed his torso. It dragged him off the mast and started flailing.

"Will!" Hobbes shouted. Before he knew what he was doing, Hobbes jumped off the mast and landed on the tentacle, sinking all of his claws and his teeth into the cold slimy tissue. The tentacle squirmed, but Hobbes wouldn't let go. After a few seconds, the tentacle's grip loosened, and Will landed on the deck.

Before jumping off, Hobbes dug his front paws as far in as he could, and tore a big hole in the tentacle. It flailed in great pain, and started to retreat to the sea. Hobbes jumped back onto the deck just in time. It was one tentacle down, and about twenty more to go.

Half of the crew was already dead, and the other half was quickly losing. Will had managed to grab a sword, and began to slice at several tentacles, but it was futile.

Suddenly, two tentacles that were much thicker than the others rose out of the water; towering over each side of the ship. Hobbes and Will stared in awe and fear at their rising. Will knew what they were about to do.

"Hobbes!" Will yelled. "To the stern!" Hobbes obeyed. He and Will ran to the back of the ship as quickly as possible. Hobbes turned to see the two tentacles falling like pillars towards the middle of the ship.

"Grab onto something!" Will yelled. Hobbes grabbed a nearby railing. He could almost count down the impact. "Three…two…one…"

There was a huge crash as the two tentacles smashed right through the middle of the ship. Debris and crew went flying in all directions. The two halves of the ship started tipping towards the center. As the stern rose, Hobbes saw dozens of giant razor-sharp teeth protrude from the water, right where the tentacles had smashed. Terrified screams filled the air as poor souls slid down the deck to the reeking maw awaiting them.

After what seemed like an eternity, the chaos, destruction, and screams subsided. Hobbes and Will had survived, but were still not safe. After all, the remains of the ship were quickly sinking into the deep blue Caribbean waters.

"What now?!" Hobbes asked.

"Dive under water." Will responded. "And swim to the Dutchman!"

"What?!" Hobbes asked. "You want us to go towards Davy Jones?!"

"If it means survival, then yes."

Hobbes really had no choice. He took a deep breath, and plunged into the icy water.

* * *

Hobbes swam to the Flying Dutchman, and hid inside the "mouth" of the ship. Will joined him shortly after. Hobbes overheard the first mate ask, "What about the survivors?"

"There are no survivors", responded the deep, merciless voice of Davy Jones.

To Hobbes' horror, this was followed shortly by the sickening sound of steel hitting flesh and then silence. Lucky for them, it seemed that Davy Jones thought Will was dead for they heard Jones order his crew to an island called "Isla Cruces." That's where the Dead Man's Chest would be. And it is a safe bet that Jack Sparrow would be there, too.

Hobbes looked at Will. They seemed to be thinking of the same thing. Will had the key, and they were on their way to the chest, Jack Sparrow, and Calvin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Calvin once again took a break from the crow's nest to grab a bite to eat. He went down to the galley, grabbed some bacon, and came back up. It was here that he ran into Norrington. He had not seen him for the voyage so far. Jack was talking to Elizabeth, so Calvin decided to confront the former commodore.

"Hey Norrie," Calvin greeted.

Norrington, who was leaning on a railing, looked up. "Oh great," he said. "Just what I need. The whiny brat has just shown up to make my day complete."

"Darn right!" Calvin said. "So what exactly happened to you?"

"Not that it's your affair," Norrington started. "But it was from chasing you. I tried to sail through a hurricane, and well…"

"Well, that was pretty dumb," Calvin said.

"I didn't do it for your approval, Calvin."

Calvin ignored him. "But you're a pirate now! You know what they say…" Calvin began to sing.

"Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirates life for me!"

"Oh, shut it!" Norrington snapped back. "I know the song. And I still can defeat you easily in combat, too."

"Is that so, creampuff," Calvin said. He unsheathed his flame sword and thunder sword.

"Put those down," Norrington said nonchalantly. "It doesn't mean I want to."

Calvin put his swords away. "But you might as well live the pirate life now, right?" he asked.

"I won't be a pirate for much longer," Norrington said. "Mark my words, boy, I will become a commodore again."

"Uh huh." Calvin seemed skeptical. "But until that day comes, you could at least try to live it up. Being a pirate is awesome."

The two didn't speak for a moment. The Norrington began again.

"Calvin," he asked. "Why are you still on Jack Sparrow's crew?"

"Well," Calvin started as if he had a good answer. But after a moment's thinking, he came up empty.

"I heard him call you the bravest pirate in the Caribbean. If so, why don't you start your own crew?"

"Start my own crew…" Calvin thought to himself. Norrington smiled slyly.

"I can't!" Calvin said. "I need a ship to be a captain."

"Ah…that is a problem," Norrington said as he scratched his chin. "But what if..?"

"What?" Calvin asked.

"What if you used the Dead Man's Chest to get a ship?"

Calvin thought for a second. "Ya know, Gibbs did say something about Jack getting the Black Pearl from Davy Jones."

Calvin imagined himself captaining the fastest ship in the Caribbean; even faster than the Pearl. He imagined commanding a crew of the biggest pirates ever, and he imagined himself sitting on a mound of treasure.

"Yea…" Calvin thought. "Of course I'd talk to Captain Jack from time to time, but I would be the greatest pirate captain that ever lived."

"So…" Norrington said. "If we reach the island where the Dead Man's Chest is, help me get it, and then I'll help you get a ship."

"Wow!" Calvin exclaimed. "Thanks Norrington. I guess you aren't so bad after all!" Calvin hopped away to the crows nest, whistling a happy tune.

"You know…" Norrington thought to himself. "For a pirate, he's not very good at sensing a trick."

"LAND HO!" Calvin eagerly yelled from the crows nest. Isla Cruces came into view.


	26. Fight for the Dead Man's Chest

_A/N__: I bet that this was unexpected. Yes, I'm still alive and well. I'm sorry I haven't updated in six months. Getting used to the college life is pretty hard._

_In case you haven't heard, there are strong signs that point to a Pirates of the Caribbean 4 in the works. I'm debating on whether I want this fanfic to enter that territory. If you want me to, leave a review saying so. If you don't want me to, do the same._

_Please review!_

Fight For the Dead Man's Chest

"Isla Cruses!" Marty shouted from the from of the ship. The little man pointed forward to where an island was present not a league away. Since the ocean was getting shallow, the Black Pearl couldn't go much further in. Jack had to take a longboat with them to the island. He gathered the crew to the side of the ship.

"Gentlemen," Jack began, but then noticed Elizabeth. "This may be the most dangerous trip any of us have ever taken. So I'll need the bravest of the brave, the strongest of the strong, the wisest of the wise, to accompany me." He stopped. "So, get in the longboat Norrington, Pintel, Ragetti, Elizabeth, and Calvin." Only Elizabeth seemed to notice the sarcasm in his voice.

"Woohoo!" Calvin shouted, as he pushed his way into the longboats. He got there first, and laid down over the seats, taking up much of the space. He was followed by Ragetti, then Pintel, and then Norrington, who sat opposite to him. Jack was about to hop in, when Elizabeth stopped him.

"Jack," She said. "You're positive the chest is here?"

"I don't know, love," Jack smiled. "You're the one holding the compass." The two climbed in.

Calvin looked over the side of the rowboat as it was lowered. It soon splashed into the bright blue water and they were on their way. Jack was holding his jar of dirt, Elizabeth was holding the compass, Pintel and Ragetti were rowing. That left Norrington and Calvin alone.

"Man," Calvin whispered. "I can't wait to get my own ship. What was it like, Norry?" Calvin asked.

Norrington stared up at the sky. "Being captain of a ship…" he began longingly. "Is one of the most prestigious honors anybody could ever hope to obtain.", his face turned grave as he paused. "And it's one of the hardest positions to lose."

Calvin looked at Norrington. "Yea," he said. "You know what?"

"What?"

"Jack's been through both," Calvin said as he pointed to the captain. "And look at him now. He's got his own ship and crew, better than the one before."

"Yes," Norrington said. "He's running for his life and owes his soul to some sea demon."

"Okay," Calvin said. "Good point. But if I know Jack, he'll get out of this situation unscathed."

Norrington laughed. "Are you so sure?"

"Hey," Calvin said. "As long as Hobbes and I are there to back him up, he'll be fine."

The rowboat finally touched down on the mysterious Isla Cruces. The six got out and stepped onto the shore. There was a jungle like on the Isla de Pelegosto, but the island was much flatter. The beach led to a little plain, where an old abandoned church sat, with a waterwheel hanging in disuse next to it. Except for a slight breeze, all was calm.

"Not very lively, eh?" Jack said. He told Norrington, Pintel, and Calvin to grab the three shovels from the longboat and to follow Elizabeth.

"I don't see why I get stuck with the manual labor," Calvin muttered as he grabbed the shortest shovel.

The six followed Elizabeth up the beach about fifty feet, when Elizabeth stopped. She shook Jack's compass in confusion, and then sat down angrily.

"This compass doesn't work," Elizabeth said, pouting. "And it certainly doesn't show what you want most." Jack stared at the compass.

"Yes it does," he said, excitement tingling in his voice. "You're sitting on it."

Elizabeth got up, and Calvin, Norrington and Pintel got to work digging. "You know," Calvin said between shovel fulls. "I actually practiced digging for pirate treasure in my backyard. So if you can't keep up with me, it's understandable." Actually, Calvin was right; he was slightly faster than the other two.

About six minutes later, Calvin's shovel struck something solid. Everyone looked at the hole. There was something…wooden. Everyone spent a minute uncovering it. It was a wooden crate. Jack pulled it out of the sand, and busted it open. Inside contained some rings and necklaces, some old letters, and an ominous looking chest.

"This must be it…" Calvin said, greedy in anticipation. He heaved the chest out of the box. Everybody put an ear to it.

…**thump thump…thump thump…**

"So the legend really is true," Norrington said, taken aback.

"Now all we need is the key," Jack said.

"Don't worry, we've got you covered!" came a voice from behind. Everyone turned. Behind them were the lost Will and Hobbes.

"Will!" Elizabeth said, and ran over to him.

"HOBBES!" Calvin yelled. He ran over and embraced his buddy in a hug. "I knew you'd get away from Davy Jones."

"Yep," Hobbes said. "Jones took one look at me, and just about wet his pants."

"I knew it," Calvin said. The two looked over at the chest, and saw Will bent over it.

"I'm going to kill Jones," Will said. "And set my father free."

Suddenly, Jack whipped out his cutlass and pointed it at Will. "I can't let you do that, mate. See, I need that heart to square my debt with Jones."

Will then pulled out his sword, and pointed it at Jack. "I keep the promises I make, Jack."

Then Norrington pulled out his sword…on Will. "I can't let you do that either," he said. "So sorry."

"I knew you were on my side," Jack started, but then Norrington pointed his sword at Jack.

"Beckett want's the chest. I give it to him, I get my life back."

"Hey!" Calvin said, running in. "You said you were going to give me the heart!" Calvin pointed his flame sword at Norrington.

"What would a brat want with a heart of a monster?" Jack asked.

"Oh, I'm a brat now?" Calvin said. He took out his lightning sword, and pointed it at Jack.

Jack was pointing at Will, Will was pointing at Norrington, Norrington was pointing at Calvin, and Calvin was pointing at both Norrington and Jack.

"Ha ha!" Calvin laughed. "As you can see, I have the clear advantage. Do you give up?"

The four stood silent for a moment. Suddenly, Will grabbed the chest, and threw it at Calvin. "Catch," he said.

"Wait, don't my hands are full!" Calvin yelled. He dropped both of his swords, and tried to catch the chest. But the weight was too much. The chest knocked Calvin back and landed on his stomach. Quickly, Will, holding the key, ran off. Norrington and Jack chased after him. Calvin quickly recovered, grabbed his two cutlasses, and took off after the three.

Meanwhile, Hobbes, Elizabeth, Pintel, and Ragetti were standing at the sidelines of the action.

"This is ridiculous," Elizabeth said. "We have to do something."

Hobbes watched as Calvin finally caught up to the three. "I don't know. Let's let them fight for a couple of minutes more." Elizabeth had left Hobbes and ran towards the quartet of fighters, leaving Hobbes with Pintel and Ragetti.

"How'd this happen?" Pintel asked.

"Well," Ragetti began. "Jack, of course, wants the heart of Jones as leverage for his soul. Norrington, I think, wants it to regain a bit of honor. Will wants to stab the heart to free his cursed father. And Calvin wants the heart to trade for a ship, much like Jack did thirteen years ago."

"Shame," Pintel muttered.

"Such terrible temptation," Ragetti agreed.

"If we was any kind of decent, we'd remove temptation from their grasp." The two smiled greedily.

"Oh no," Hobbes muttered. "Do I recognize **that** look."

Pintel and Ragetti took off towards the Dead Man's Chest. Hobbes glanced at Calvin fighting in the distance, and decided to chase after Pintel and Ragetti. "Humans…" he muttered. Luckily, Elizabeth also noticed Pintel and Ragetti, and joined Hobbes.

Calvin used his short height to his advantage to grab the key from Norrington. "HA HA!" he yelled, holding the key up in triumph. The other three turned their cutlasses on Calvin. Calvin did a backwards roll, and ran off towards the ruins of a church. Norrington was hot on his heels, but Jack and Will were still exchanging blade strikes with each other.

Just as Calvin reached the base of the church steeple, Norrington smacked him from behind with the flat of his cutlass. Calvin tumbled to the ground, and Norrington grabbed the key from his hand. But Calvin wasn't done yet. Calvin jumped up and spun like a top, the edge of his swords sticking out. His fire sword nicked Norrington's shin, causing him to wince in pain. Calvin took a horizontal swipe, but Norrington easily blocked it. Norrington counterattacked with a downward smash, but Calvin backstepped. Calvin leapt up as high as he could, and threw his lightening sword at Norrington. Norrington dodged, but this is what Calvin wanted. As Norrington ducked, Calvin slid under him, and grabbed the key. Now behind Norrington, Calvin recovered his other sword.

Norrington spun around, blade out, to make a slash. But the blade was blocked by Will, who was now behind him. Calvin slid under Norrington's legs again and ran up the bell tower of the church. Norrington began fighting Will, and Jack just ran by the two. He had seen Calvin take the key.

Not too far off, Elizabeth and Hobbes were facing down Pintel and Ragetti for the Dead Man's Chest. Pintel and Ragetti had the advantage, since Elizabeth didn't have a weapon. Both chuckled evilly, dropped the chest behind them, and approached Elizabeth and Hobbes, swords drawn.

Suddenly, a sound like a thump came from two feet beside them. All four turned to see a hatchet protruding from a tree. They all turned towards the direction of the beach, and saw Davy Jones' cursed crew charging towards them. Pintel and Ragetti tossed their swords to Elizabeth, grabbed the chest, and made a run for it leaving Elizabeth and Hobbes to fight Jones' crew.

Elizabeth looked nervous, but Hobbes stood his ground. "I'll handle these guys, Elizabeth," Hobbes said. "You grab the chest."

The crew quickly caught up to where Hobbes was, but they stopped when they saw the tiger. "Oh boy," Hobbes growled, getting down on all fours. "A seafood buffet!" The entire crew screamed as Hobbes pounced onto the closest crewman.

Jack, Norrington, Will, and Calvin were all fighting Calvin on top of the church. The fact that Calvin had two swords, and was small made him a hard target to hit. But Calvin was quickly losing stamina. But then he got an idea. Between an attack from Will and Norrington, Calvin picked up a small loose stone, and chucked it off the roof into the nearby jungle grove. "There goes the key!" Calvin said.

The other three men looked on in horror at the place Calvin had thrown the "key".

"Well," Norrington said, regaining composure. "As long as we're all here, why don't I kill the man responsible for ruining my life?" Norrington brought his cutlass up to Jack's throat.

"Let us examine that statement from the former commodore, shall we?" Jack quickly said. Interested, Norrington paused and listened. "Let us ask ourselves. Who was it that when you had a notorious pirate safely locked away in chains, saw fit to free said pirate, and win the heart of your bonnie lass, eh? Whose fault was it really, that you've become a rum soaked beggar what takes orders from pirates?"

"Enough!" Norrington yelled in anger, as he swung his sword at Jack. At the last second, Jack rolled to the side, off of the church, and landed safely on the ground below.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Turner…" Norrington began. "He's right!" Norrington began attacking Will. Calvin, meanwhile, looked at the two fighting in front of him, and looked at the pirate on the ground.

"Well, I'll just leave you two alone," Calvin said. He checked his hand for the key, but to his astonishment, it wasn't there. "What the--?" Calvin said confused. He looked around his feet, and then looked down at the ground to see if he had dropped it. And he spotted Jack, holding the key in his hand, smiling.

"You…pirate!" Calvin yelled, jumping down to Jack.

"A word to the wise," Jack responded, taking out his cutlass. "Don't try to trick a trickster, mate." Calvin gritted his teeth, took out his swords, and ran towards Jack. When he was only a few feet away, Calvin suddenly felt the ground beneath him disappear and he landed face-first in dirt. Looking around, he saw he was in an empty grave.

Hobbes was keeping up a good fight. He used the jungle to his advantage, ambushing crewman after crewman, then slinking back into the brush. It wasn't long before the had the entire crew in a tight circle. Hobbes circled in the grass, then pounced, managing to grab a piece of swordfish. After enjoying his prize, he would repeat the process. Soon however, the crew caught on to Hobbes trick. Hobbes pounced again, but this time, the entire crew chained itself together. Hobbes tried to rip a crewman away, but the crew held together.

"Sorry kitty," the hammer headed first mate said. "The kitchen is now closed. Weapons!" The entire crew pulled out their various instruments of death.

"Um…" Hobbes said nervously, taking a step back. "Gotta run!" Hobbes streaked away as fast as he could, followed by Davy Jones' very angry crew.

Hobbes zigzagged through the jungle, but he couldn't quite lose the mutated men. Suddenly, he crashed into something rather large and fleshy. It was Pintel, who was currently trying to get the chest back from Elizabeth (who had taken it from Ragetti).

"Look, it's the tiger!" Ragetti pointed out.

"We have bigger problems!" Elizabeth said, noticing the crew chasing him.

"Protect the chest!" Hobbes yelled.

It wasn't long before the crew was upon our heroes. There were only two swords for three people, so Elizabeth, Pintel, and Ragetti had to keep trading off. With their support, Hobbes grabbed the chest and swung it around as a weapon, keeping the crewmen at bay.

"Okay, this time I got you--" Calvin began, before falling into another grave. Jack simply stood, still holding the key.

"Give it up mate," Jack mocked, the key hung around his neck.

Calvin got up again, and cautiously approached Jack. Once he was sure that there were no more pitfalls, he ran full speed with both swords pointed out. Just as his attack was about to connect, Calvin and Jack suddenly found themselves pinned together.

Norrington and Will had taken their fight to the top of a rotting waterwheel, and the extra weight made it snap off it's axel. The two men kept fighting, causing the wheel to start rolling. The wheel rolled over Calvin and Jack, and the two were jammed in the rim. The wheel continued, with Will and Norrington fighting on top, and Calvin and Jack stuck spinning.

When Jack and Calvin were upside down, the key slid out from under Jack's shirt and dangled. Calvin quickly grabbed the key with his teeth, and huffed a "ha!" When the wheel rolled back, bringing Calvin and Jack back to normal, their legs hit the ground, pushing the both of them into the interior of the wheel.

Calvin ran, and Jack chased, but like hamsters running on an exercise wheel, Jack and Calvin were stuck in an endless cycle. That is, until Jack hit his head on a cross bar and fell out. Calvin, being shorter, missed the bar completely.

Calvin grabbed onto the side, and screamed triumphantly "I HAVE THE KEY!" Which told Will and Norrington who their best target was. "Uh oh," Calvin uttered.

Norrington and Will jumped into the wheel, and began fighting Calvin. Calvin did the best he could, but due the constant rotation of the wheel and the unfair advantage of two-on-one, Calvin quickly dropped it. The wheel moved on, leaving the key, and Jack, behind.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth and Hobbes were putting up a valiant fight. Standing back to back, they were able to hold off the pirate hoard. They were able to counter every blade slash, stop every chain swing, and smashed every block.

"I think we've got this under control!" Hobbes panted between attacks. Elizabeth smiled in response. But in an instant, the crew retreated, leaving Hobbes and Elizabeth bewildered.

"That's rather…odd," Elizabeth noted, breathing heavily.

"I wonder what they're up to," Hobbes thought out loud.

Behind them, two hands grabbed their shoulders. Elizabeth and Hobbes quickly turned around and hit the enemies behind them.

"Oww!" Pintel yelled, rubbing his head. "Not so hard, poppet!"

"Eh Hobbes," Ragetti said, adjusting his wooden eye. "Ya almost knocked me eye out!"

"Sorry guys," Hobbes said. "What are you up to?"

Ragetti and Pintel exchanged glasses. "Well…you see…"

"Where's the chest?" Elizabeth asked. Upon hearing this, Hobbes looked around, but the Dead Man's Chest was no where to be seen.

"Heh heh…" The two gruffy pirates laughed nervously.

"Let's say that the crew made us an offer we couldn't refuse," Pintel said.

"Yea," Ragetti added. "Our lives."

"Do you realize what you've done?" Elizabeth asked.

When Jack came to, he groggily sat up. After a moment, his senses were working again, and the first thing he noticed was that Calvin, Norrington, and Will were gone. The second thing he noticed was something resting on his boot. It was a key.

"Hrm," Jack grunted. He decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth, and pocketed the key. As luck would have it, a moment later, Jack heard a rustling from a nearby pocket of trees. Out came a lone member of the Flying Dutchman crew, grasping the chest in his slimy hands. And he hadn't noticed Captain Jack.

Jack picked up a nearby rock, and threw it at the cursed sailor. The rock flew and hit the pirate square in the head, actually knocking it clean off. Without it's head, the body stumbled a bit before smashing into a tree and dropping the chest, all while the head was trying to direct it.

"Oh shut it," Jack said to the sailor, as he sat in front of the chest. He inserted the key into the heart shaped lock. As he turned it, the chest clicked, turning the heart emblem into a crab. Jack grabbed both sides of the lid and slowly lifted it. Inside was the still beating heart of Davy Jones. It was slowly thumping, with a few barnacles growing on it, but it was a human heart. Jack picked it up. It was slimy, yet mysteriously warm, as if the blood of its owner was still flowing through it.

Jack had no more time to admire the heart, because he heard a rather large mass of people approaching. Thinking quickly, he stuffed the heart into his vest, and closed the chest. He grabbed the chest, and ran towards the longboat.

"Ug…" Calvin said, sitting up, as dizzy as he had ever been in his life. After some swordplay between him, Will, and Norrington, the wheel reached the beach where it toppled over. Calvin was the last of the three to get up. He clutched his head. "Man, I have to do that again," he smiled.

Eventually, Calvin got up, and grabbed his two swords. Will and Norrington were fighting on the beach. Elizabeth, Pintel, Ragetti, and Hobbes had just run out of the dense jungle, and were making their way to the longboat. Jack, similarly, was coming from another direction, and he was holding the chest. Calvin decided to engage Jack.

He ran at him with his two swords drawn. But suddenly, Calvin spotted the Flying Dutchman crew approaching from behind Jack. Calvin did a 180 and made his way back to the longboat. He was followed quickly by Jack.

Calvin reached the boat first, a few seconds before the captain. Jack quickly took the heart out of his vest, and stuffed it in his jar of dirt.

"So that's why that crazy lady gave us the dirt…" Calvin said. Soon, the two were joined by the rest of the landing party. The Dutchman crew was closing in quickly. Jack grabbed an oar, and Pintel and Ragetti grabbed a net.

"Looks like we'll have to hold them off for a bit!" Norrington yelled. The crew finally arrived, and took on our heroes.

Each person did their best to defend against the crew. In a match of eight versus twenty, the Black Pearl crew were holding out surprisingly well. Jack used the length of the oar to his advantage, keeping the cursed crew away from the longboat. Calvin switched between his fire and thunder swords, and cut away at the bellies of the fish-like sailors, who especially hated the sting of his thunder blade. Pintel and Ragetti used a strategy involving throwing the net around to create easy targets, which Norrington happily battled. Will and Elizabeth were using their swords to the best of their ability. When Will began to tire, Elizabeth would step forward to take his place, and vice versa. Hobbes provided support for the gang, knocking down distracted enemies and finishing off crewmen that escaped the fury of the others.

Everybody fought valiantly, but they could not defend the heart for long. Norrington left the fight for a moment to push the longboat into the water so they could escape. He came back holding the chest.

"Norrington, what are you doing?" Will asked.

"Don't wait for me!" Norrington commanded, and ran off with the chest. The entire crew followed him.

"I say we respect his final wish," Jack said.

"Agreed!" Calvin replied, crawling into the longboat. He was followed by everyone else (minus Norrington, of course). Pintel and Ragetti took to the oars. Jack was standing up front in victory, clutching the jar of dirt. Will and Elizabeth sat in the middle. Calvin and Hobbes were in the back.

"I don't get it," Hobbes said, once they were far enough from shore. "If Norrington has the heart now, why are we running?"

"Because Norrington doesn't have the heart," Calvin replied.

"Then who does?" Hobbes asked.

"It's in the jar of dirt." Calvin pointed to the jar their captain was holding.

"So we're just going to let Norrington get killed then?" Hobbes asked.

"Relax," Calvin said. "Norrie can handle himself. Besides, by the time the crew reach him, they'll realize that he doesn't have the heart, and by then, we'll have Davy Jones in our hands."

"Don't you mean that Jack will have Davy Jones in his hands?"

"Oh yea…" Calvin remembered. "Hey captain!" Calvin yelled to Jack.

"Aye?" Jack turned.

"You know I was just kidding back on that island. Of course I wanted you to have the heart."

"You're almost too nice to be a pirate," Jack replied. "A pirate always looks out for his best interest. I would have done the same thing in your shoes."

"Really?" Calvin asked, offended. Hobbes chuckled, resulting in an evil glare from Calvin.


	27. Pearl versus Kraken

_A/N: Almost done with Dead Man's Chest. Remember, if you want to leave an opinion about Pirates 4 being a part of this story, feel free to do so._

Pearl Versus Kraken

"JACK, ARE YOU NUTS!" Calvin screamed. He gripped his head in frustration.

"Believe or not, Calvin's right!" Hobbes agreed. "It's suicide!"

"Relax mates," Jack said. His left arm was steering the Black Pearl. His right arm was wrapped snugly around his jar of dirt.

"We've been on the Flying Dutchman before," Calvin said. "Believe me. It's not exactly an afternoon at Disney's Magic Kingdom."

But Jack would not relent. "Believe you me, Jones won't dare touch us as long as we have his most precious treasure."

This actually helped Calvin feel better, but Hobbes was still wary.

"Besides," Jack continued. "We have a mission to rescue Bootstrap Bill."

"Since when did you care about Will's father?" Elizabeth asked from the deck below.

"Since I needed something to tell Calvin," Jack smiled. Calvin growled.

"How do we find the Flying Dutchman again?" Will asked. "Will we have to travel to Tia Dalma?"

Hobbes animal instinct started to go crazy, telling Hobbes of a danger nearby. "I have a feeling that Davy Jones will find us…" he said, fear in his voice.

As if Hobbes had asked for it, the Flying Dutchman breached at that moment on the port side of the Black Pearl. Standing on the deck was Davy Jones, along with about half of his crew. And they all looked angry.

Jack was the first to speak. "Eh, fish-face!" Jack mocked. "Come to bargain with me, ya slimy git?"

Jack held up the jar of dirt. "I've got a jar of dirt! I've got a jar of dirt!" Jack sung tauntingly. "And guess what's inside it!"

Calvin, caught up in the moment, joined in. "Not so tough now, huh squid lips!" he laughed. "Check out who's with me!" Calvin grabbed Hobbes (who was hiding behind some crates) and presented him to the crew. Hobbes nervously smiled and waved. To top it all off, Calvin blew a raspberry at Davy Jones.

Just then, Calvin noticed everyone on the Black Pearl staring at him. Suddenly embarrassed, Calvin chocked out, "Um…sorry guys. Guess I got a teeny bit carried away."

"Right then," Jack said, brining the attention of everyone back to him. "So Jones, I suppose now you'd like to make some sort of arrangement?" He drummed his fingers on the jar.

Jones just said two words. "Open fire!" The cannons on the side of the Flying Dutchman came out, ready to blow the Black Pearl out of the water.

"Hard to starboard…" Jack said, all happiness suddenly drained.

"Hard to starboard!" Elizabeth yelled, alerting the crew to Jack's instruction. The Pearl quickly turned right, and dashed away in escape.

"Oh man, what are we gonna do?" Calvin asked.

"This is your fault!" Hobbes shouted, as the Dutchman's cannons began to fire. "You were the one egging him on!"

"I thought we had him on the ropes! It was an honest mistake!" Calvin responded. Because the majority of the cannons were hitting the back of the Pearl, Calvin and Hobbes decided it would be safest to stand near the front.

As they arrived, the two ran to the railing to get a good look at the Flying Dutchman. The Flying Dutchman had turned right, and was now following the Black Pearl. This meant that the Pearl was no longer in danger of a devastating broadside. Unfortunately, the Dutchman's most deadly guns were located at the front; the triple guns.

The pair of deadly rotating cannons came out of the windows at the front of the Dutchman, making the ship look like it had a pair of eyes. The cannons began firing at the Black Pearl and continued as if it had an unlimited supply of ammo.

The cannonballs shrieked through the air and smashed into the rear of the Black Pearl, destroying Jack's navigation room in the process. While major damage was being done to the hull, some cannon balls flew through the back and smashed into the deck, knocking some people into the water. The Black Pearl released all of its sails, catching the wind, and was doing its best to escape.

"We're sunk Hobbes!" Calvin screamed in terror.

"I don't think so!" Hobbes said, with a little smile. "Haven't you noticed? The Dutchman's falling behind!"

Calvin watched closely, and Hobbes was right. As the Flying Dutchman fell back, less and less cannonballs were hitting the Pearl. Soon the air was silent. Then Calvin heard the words he wanted to.

"They're giving up!" Marty yelled from the mast. At this, the entire crew (with the exception of Jack, Will, and Elizabeth) cheered. Calvin and Hobbes ran to the helm of the Black Pearl to congratulate Captain Jack. When they arrived, they found Will talking to Jack.

"If we can outrun her, we can take her. We should stand and fight!"

"Why fight?" Jack asked. "When you can be negotiate? All on needs is the proper leverage." Jack rested his jar of dirt on the railing of the helm.

But then a large bump traveled through the Black Pearl. Most of the crew fell to the floor, and it caused the jar of dirt to slip out of Jack's hand, and smash to the deck below.

Jack was worried. Calvin was confused. Will and Hobbes were horrified. They both exchanged glances to see if they were thinking the same thing. They were.

Will quickly addressed the crew. "It's the kraken!" Will shouted. This immediately got the attention of the crew, Calvin especially.

Hobbes picked up the conversation. "It'll move it's tentacles along the side of the ship! Stay away from the sides!" The crew crowded around the center.

"Oh great. We're sitting ducks," Calvin wined. "I can't believe I'm going to die at six years old without my own pirate ship."

"Will, we need a plan!" Hobbes said. "Otherwise, the Kraken will have us served on a silver platter."

"The heart didn't work," Will said, looking over at Jack sifting through the pile of dirt on the deck. "But I can't think of a solution. We're dealing with a sea monster."

Hobbes mind raced. "I…I can't think of anything either."

Calvin ran up to the two. "Any plans?" he asked. "I just know Jaws is going to strike at any minute."

"Jaws…" Hobbes repeated. "That's it! I have an idea!" Hobbes said. The three huddled together, and formulated a strategy.

Will immediately took control. "Everyone! Listen. Down below, we half to load all the gunpowder into the lift!"

Hobbes also gave some commands. "Half of you grab the pikes and get ready to defend the gunpowder. Everyone else, get down and load the kegs!"

Meanwhile, Will was giving Elizabeth a special task. "Don't miss," Will said, handing Elizabeth a rifle.

"As soon as your clear," Elizabeth said, grabbing the rifle.

Part of the crew was busily hoisting up barrels of gunpowder and rum (to Gibbs dismay, especially), and another part were waiting on the deck above. Calvin even had a great idea to load the cannons to shoot at the tentacles when they were sliding up the hull. Calvin was put in charge of that operation, because nobody else wanted to do it.

"C'mon, load those cannons!" Calvin yelled. "Get that gunpowder in there!" Calvin ran over to a cannon helmed by Pintel and Ragetti. The two pirates didn't seem to hear Calvin, and were staring outside the cannon port. Calvin followed their line of vision, and saw the kraken's tentacles sliding up the side of the Black Pearl. It's suckers were feeling the cannons inside the hull.

"Woah," Calvin gasped. "WILL! IT'S HERE!" he yelled.

"Easy…" Will assured the crew. Will was holding onto the net as it was being hoisted above the deck. "Hold your fire."

Calvin unsheathed his swords in fear, as he and the crew watched the kraken's tentacles slide up the hull.

"Steady, men," Will commanded. Up on the deck, Elizabeth and Hobbes watched as the tentacles slowly rose over the sides of the Black Pearl.

"WILL!" Elizabeth yelled.

"FIRE!" Will commanded.

Calvin repeated the order, and the cannons boomed and echoed with the sound of a devastating cannonball barrage. Many cannonballs did hit the kraken's tentacles, and the kraken seemed to writhe in pain. After a moment, the kraken's tentacles submerged.

Everyone on the pirate ship cheered. Above deck, Hobbes asked Will, "Did we kill it?"

"No," Will responded. "We just made it angry."

Calvin ran up to the deck. "We did it, Will! We blew that squid into a million pieces!" Calvin held up his hand in victory, but was met with silence.

"Let me guess," Calvin said, turning to Hobbes. "The kraken isn't dead yet. We just made it angry."

Hobbes nodded. Calvin unsheathed his swords and turned to the rest of the crew.

"That kraken's coming back!" Calvin yelled. "Keep hauling those explosives!" Calvin ran back to the cannons, telling everyone to reload.

The crew continued hoisting, and Will and Elizabeth were watching Hobbes. Jack was nowhere to be seen.

"It's getting close…" Hobbes said, fur standing on end. His animal instincts could sense the danger approaching. Suddenly, Hobbes leapt into the air. "GET READY!" he yelled.

Suddenly, the kraken's tentacles burst out of the water. There was no nonsense about feeling the side of the hull now. The kraken simply burst through the sides of the ship. This move took out a lot of the Black Pearls' cannons. Most of the crew didn't even get a chance to fire, and the ones that did missed the kraken completely.

Calvin was in the middle of the panic down below. The krakens tentacles were flying everywhere, grabbing anybody they could. The screams of the crew filled the air. Limbs of man and monster flailed about. The smell of the kraken wafted through the chaos; it was a mix of fish, rotting corpses, and gunpowder.

Calvin ran for cover by the side of the ship, against the wall. Pintel and Ragetti had the same idea, and all three were pushing themselves towards the sides of the ship. "We need to get out of here!" Calvin yelled to the two. "On three, we run for the stairs!"

Calvin counted to three, and the trio took off towards the staircase leading to the deck. It was a life-or-death game of red rover, and it was all Calvin could do to keep from getting grabbed by a tentacle.

Calvin and Ragetti reached the staircase, but Pintel was nowhere to be found. "Where's Pintel?" Ragetti asked.

Calvin looked around, and saw that Pintel was being dragged away by his arm by a lanky tentacle, and he was screaming for help.

"Over there," Calvin said.

"We've got to help him," Ragetti screamed over the chaos.

Calvin thought about it for a second, and decided that he should. Taking his fire sword, Calvin threw it at the tentacle holding the chubby pirate, pinning it to the floor. "Stay here," Calvin said to Ragetti.

Calvin ran over to the pinned down tentacle, and cut it off using his lightning blade. The thunder blade seemed to do heavy damage to the kraken. The yellow-tinted metal seemed to paralyze that tentacle, as well as severing it from Pintel. Calvin let out a "Cool," and retrieved his fire sword.

Ragetti arrived, and helped Pintel up. "You…you saved me!" Pintel said. Calvin didn't seemed too moved by this.

"Calvin," Ragetti said, dodging another tentacle. "The Kraken destroyed the stairs! We're trapped!"

Calvin looked around. Indeed, the stairs were destroyed. Tentacles blocked the other exits. Many were dead or missing below deck, but the Kraken was still hunting. Calvin then surveyed the net of explosives, still being hoisted up.

"We're not trapped yet!" Calvin said. "C'mon!" Calvin ran to the bag, followed by Pintel, Ragetti, and some other crew members who had managed to survive. Calvin jumped as high as he could and gripped onto the bottom. Pintel followed, and Ragetti was the last one to before the kraken grabbed the others.

Hobbes was fighting off the tentacles as hard as he could. A few moments after the Kraken breached the hull, more tentacles came up to grab those on deck. Two crewmen were grabbed immediately, and dragged under, their spines broken. Despite this, the rest of the crew were still trying to hoist the net full of gunpowder.

Hobbes tried to protect those who were doing the hoisting. As tentacles approached the wheel, Hobbes tore at them as heard as he could. Despite his efforts, it wasn't long until the kraken overwhelmed the deck.

Hobbes looked over to the net of gunpowder, and saw three figures gripping the bottom. It was Calvin, Pintel, and Ragetti.

"Calvin!" Hobbes screamed over the chaos.

"Hobbes!" Calvin yelled back. Hobbes jumped over to the next and quickly help the three onto the deck. Pintel and Ragetti ran to Jack's ruined navigation room, leaving Calvin and Hobbes on the deck. Both Calvin and Hobbes were ready to fight.

"We have to protect the net!" Hobbes said, in pouncing position.

"This is it!" Calvin said to his best friend. "Get ready to fight!"

Calvin started by lunging at a large tentacle, and chopped it off using his swords like a pair of scissors. He quickly spun around and did a horizontal slash to another tentacle, knocking it back underwater.

Meanwhile, Hobbes spotted a pair of tentacles reaching for the net. With a strong pounce, Hobbes plowed into one of them, ripping the outside to shreds with his claws. He used the momentum he gained and grabbed the edge of the tentacle, swung around, and plowed into the other, knocking it onto the deck.

Calvin spotted Gibbs in trouble. Gibbs was shooting at a tentacle, but couldn't seem to place a kill shot. Calvin ran over, leapt, and stabbed the tentacle right through a sucker with his fire sword, burning the tentacle through. At this, the tentacle quickly went under.

"Thanks Calvin," Gibbs said. Calvin smiled, and leapt back to the battle.

Hobbes was having a little more trouble. Once again, he found himself gripping onto the back of a tentacle, riding it as if it were an enraged bull. Sinking his claws in deeper, Hobbes put out a hand and grabbed some rope off a rigging. The tentacle squirmed, but Hobbes held. Eventually, the tentacle moved so fast that it ripped a huge chunk of it's skin off, which was enough for it to retreat. Hobbes climbed on to the rope rigging, and surveyed the battlefield before quickly jumping down.

Calvin spotted a tentacle wrapped around the hoisting wheel, without which the explosives couldn't be moved. He dashed for the wheel, but it was too late. The kraken had smashed it to bits. In revenge, Calvin did quick multiple strikes on the tentacle, slicing it into pieces of bologna.

Hobbes finally met up with Calvin. Realizing what had happened, Hobbes asked, "Now what do we do?"

Calvin looked around, and saw Jack holding a rifle, aiming for the explosives. The net was wrapped around a large tentacle, and other tentacles were around it. "Look!" he pointed.

"Here we go!" Hobbes said, also realizing what was about to happen.

Calvin taunted, "Smile you son of a-"

**ka-BOOM!**

Calvin and Hobbes were thrown to the deck. The explosion crackled through the air, and blew burnt pieces of the kraken everywhere. After the smoke cleared, Calvin and Hobbes looked around. There were no traces of the kraken aside from the flaming sizzling bits of its limbs. While the Black Pearl did sustain heavy damage, it was still floating, and it's masts and rudder were still in working condition. Almost everyone was dead or missing. Calvin noted that Gibbs, Marty, Cotton, Pintel, Ragetti, Will, Elizabeth, and Jack were still alive.

"We…we did it!" Calvin yelled. "We beat the kraken!"

"I don't think so," Hobbes said, remembering his experience on the last ship the kraken attacked. "We didn't even get to the worst part."

"Worst…part?" Calvin asked nervously.

"The mouth," Will interrupted. "And with all the explosives gone, we stand no chance."

"So now what?" Gibbs asked from across the ship.

Will was silent, but Jack had an answer. "We need to abandon ship."

Everyone turned and stared at him. "Excuse me?" Hobbes asked.

"Abandon ship," Jack said again, going around the deck one last time. "Come along."

"But Captain," Gibbs said. "The Pearl…"

"She's only a ship, mate," Jack said.

"So that's it?" Calvin asked as he walked towards the boat. "After batting undead pirates, fighting off the navy, and outrunning Davy Jones, we're losing the Black Pearl to some slimy squid?"

"It's abandon ship or abandon hope, Calvin…" Gibbs said solemnly.

Cotton got into the boat first, followed by Pintel and Ragetti. Marty followed, with Will behind him. Hobbes slowly went in after Will.

"So long Black Pearl," Calvin said to the closest thing he had to a home in this world. "Thanks for the adventures."


	28. Beginning of the End

_A/N: Well, this is it. The last part of Dead Man's Chest. Let me apologize to all those who had to suffer my laziness and inability to update, and a special thanks to all those who review!_

Beginning of the End

Calvin took a seat next to Hobbes in the middle of the longboat. He grumpily tapped his foot on the bottom of the boat. Hobbes could sense Calvin's pain.

"C'mon, Calvin," Hobbes said. "At least we survived." Calvin just huffed. "And you know, Jack's gotten the Black Pearl back before. I'm sure right now Jack is thinking of a way to get it back again."

This actually cheered Calvin up a little. "Hey, yeah!" Calvin said. "If Jack could get his ship back from a bunch of undead pirates, a stupid squid should be no problem!"

Hobbes smiled. "So what do you say that after today, we work on a way of getting back home, and go after we help Jack get his ship back?"

"Get back home?" Calvin asked, not noticing that the longboat began to row away from the Black Pearl, and was missing a particular captain. "Hobbes, I thought I told you that I wanted to have my own pirate ship. I want to be a captain. My plan as of now, is to help get Jack's ship back, and then get my own!"

"How are you going to do that?" Hobbes asked.

"Simple. I'm going to trade Davy Jones' heart for the Flying…wait a minute." Calvin clutched his chin in thought.

"The heart…" he said. "I wonder what happened to it. Hey, Jack, where's Davy Jones' heart?" Calvin asked.

No answer.

"Captain Jack?" Calvin asked, looking around. He then realized that the longboat was a long way off from the Black Pearl. And Jack Sparrow was nowhere to be seen.

"Guys!" Calvin yelled. "We forgot Captain Jack! Quick! Turn around!" Calvin grabbed an oar as Hobbes grabbed the other. But the rest of the crew didn't react.

"Um…" Hobbes said. "Remember Jack? The captain?"

After a moment of silence, Gibbs finally spoke. "The captain elected to stay behind, Hobbes."

"T'was the noblest thing I've ever seen," Ragetti commented.

"You mean…" Calvin turned to face the Black Pearl, which was a league away by now. Calvin's expression suddenly turned to horror as he saw several large tentacles rise over the sides of the noble galleon.

"JACK!" Calvin yelled, but to no effect. The kraken began to drag the Black Pearl down to the bottom of the ocean; or perhaps even further. After a minute or so, it was completely gone.

Calvin was shell-shocked. He had no idea what to do or say. He simply sat down next to his tiger friend in disbelief. Waves of grief and anger washed over him.

"I'm sorry Calvin," Will said, placing a hand on Calvin's shoulder. "We all tried to do what we could." Calvin mad no indication that he had heard.

After what seemed like forever, Pintel broke the silence that had swept over the crew. "So, do we have a heading?" he asked.

"I know that _her_ island is not far from here," Gibbs responded. "If we keep rowing, I'd say we'd be there right after dusk."

"You mean Tia Dalma?" Hobbes asked.

"Aye," Gibbs responded. "I think that's the only friendly refuge we'd be able to get to by longboat."

After this conversation, Pintel and Ragetti began rowing west, towards Tia Dalma's Island.

Calvin was at the end of the longboat now, and was facing away from the rest of the crew, towards where the Black Pearl was. Hobbes still sat by his side.

"Hobbes," Calvin said, not taking his eyes off of the Caribbean waters.

"Yea?" Hobbes asked.

"I changed my mind. I think I'll just build us something to get home."

* * *

The first time Calvin sailed up Tia Dalma's bayou, Calvin thought it was creepy. This time, however, Calvin felt more like he was in a funeral procession. It was darker than it had been the last time Calvin was here, but the bayou was lit up with candles being held by islanders. It had seemed that the news of Jack's demise had beaten his crew to the island. Calvin couldn't have imagined how this happened, but he didn't really care. All he cared about now was getting him and his best friend home, and calling this adventure a lost cause.

Soon the crew arrived at Tia Dalma's house. Marty was made to mind the boat, and the rest of the crew went in. As they entered, Tia Dalma came and greeted them mournfully, and went to fetch them a drink.

Calvin, feeling he had a little time on his hands, pulled out his mechanical manual that he had carried around since he arrived. He was thumbing through it.

"Hey, a couple of pages are missing!" Calvin said.

"What?" Hobbes asked, overhearing.

"Yea, it looks like someone tore some pages out of this." Calvin said. Hobbes examined the book. It was entitled _A Guide to Modern Technology_. It was thick, but small enough to be carried around.

"Why are you reading that?" Hobbes asked.

"I'm trying to get us back home. Actually, now that I think about it, it shouldn't be too hard. The biggest problem was the absence of cardboard here, but I think I can use planks and stuff, and it should work for a one way trip. I could have it done by tomorrow."

"Great!" Hobbes said. "Back to a nice, cozy home, without undead pirates or ship eating monsters." Hobbes was still sad about what happened to Jack, and his voice cracked a little when he finished the sentence.

Tia Dalma came back and gave everyone a cup with some sort of beverage in it. Gibbs led a toast the late Captain Jack, and everyone followed through. As Hobbes took his cup to his mouth, he sniffed it, and smelt something strange. Something he hadn't smelled in a while.

"Calvin," Hobbes said. "I smell something strange. Almost…familiar."

"What is it, Hobbes?" Calvin said, as he took a sip of the drink and immediately spewed it out in disgust.

Hobbes sniffed the air for a moment, and then said, "It smells like gunpowder and… a hint of…green apples?"

Tia Dalma interrupted the dialogue, and addressed Calvin. "I'm sorry, Calvin. I know 'dis must be hard for someone as young as yourself."

Calvin feigned toughness. "Yea, well, I'm not too bothered by it. You know that I won't be sticking around for much longer. This Caribbean life is just not me." Calvin couldn't hold up his tough guy persona, though, and everyone knew how Calvin really felt about the whole thing.

"Okay," Calvin said. "I admit it. I really miss Jack. I wish he didn't go and sacrifice himself."

Will tried to reassure Calvin. "Calvin," he began. "We all feel the same way. If there was anything more we could have done-"

"Would you do it?" Tia Dalma cut him off. "Huh?" She walked up to Will and stared at him. "What would you do?"

Tia Dalma then turned from Will and began to address everybody. "What would any of ya be willin' to do?" she asked. Everyone was silent, but expectant. "Would ya' sail to the ends of the earth and beyond to fetch back witty Jack, and him' precious Pearl?"

"Jack..." Calvin said, expression lightening. "We can get him back?"

Tia Dalma didn't respond, but smiled. Everyone could feel the resolution rising in every other person in that room.

"Aye," Gibbs said, holding up his cup.

"Aye," Pintel followed, standing in certainty.

"Aye!" Ragetti stood up too.

Cotton's parrot squawked out an "Aye!" which was good enough to assume that Cotton was onboard as well.

Calvin turned to Hobbes. "How about we postpone our return trip, buddy?" he asked.

"You bet!" Hobbes said, standing up.

"Then plan A is back on!" Calvin said, standing up. "Help Jack, get the Pearl, and get my ship!"

Both Calvin and Hobbes said "Aye!" in unison.

Elizabeth looked shaky, and sounded shakier, but nodded and said, "Yes."

Will made sure that Elizabeth agreed, and he finished with a quite but resolute "Aye."

Tia Dalma smiled, possibly the brightest smile the crew had seen all day. "Well alright," she said. "But if ya' gonna brave the weird and haunted shores at world's end, then you will need a captain who knows those waters."

The room turned silent as Tia Dalma turned to face the back of the shack. Everyone turned in that direction too.

Calvin and Hobbes could hear footsteps coming down a staircase near the back of the room. As the footsteps grew louder and louder, closer and closer, Hobbes noticed that aroma he had picked up earlier was getting stronger.

Finally, the mysterious figure came into view. Everybody, except for Tia Dalma, was taken aback. If Calvin was shell-shocked by Jack's death, he was completely dumbfounded by the figure standing before him. Hobbes was completely surprised too. His hair stood on end and he extended his claws out of instinct.

For the figure before them was tall and wore a dark blue ragged coat. He had a scraggly beard that went down past his neck. He wore a rather big hat with feathers on top. A belt around his waist held a pistol and a cutlass. A familiar monkey rested on his shoulder.

It was Barbossa.

"So tell me," He began, smile on his face. "What's become of my ship?" In his right hand was a bright green apple. Barbossa took a big bite out of it, and with the piece still in his mouth, laughed: a hearty, playful laugh, and full of life.

**_Teaser: When the crew of the Black Pearl finds out what happened to the Heart of Davy Jones, they decide to head to Port Royal to try to retrieve it. But as they enter the once noble town, they find it completely taken over by the East India Trading Company and their leader Cutler Beckett. With Barbossa back in the picture, tensions rise and relationships are strained. Will Calvin and Hobbes be able to grab the heart, find a ship, and make it to Singapore? Or will the EITC hang our heroes first?_**


	29. Blood and Steel

_A/N: I'm trying to stick to a writing schedule where I do about half a chapter per week, so updates should be more common now._

_Enjoy this story arc between Dead Man's Chest and At Worlds End. Like the last arc between the movies, this arc should be a little shorter than the actual film-based parts. However, some stuff in At World's End will be effected by the events here, so you may not want to skip._

_As always, reviews (all of them, good or bad, short or long) are all read and greatly appreciated._

**Good Business**

Blood and Steel

It was early morning in the Caribbean. The winds caused white caps to form over the ocean, and clouds seemed to race overhead. The sun rose a bright red behind a lone sloop treading water over the water.

On that sloop was a gangly crew of pirates. At the helm was Barbossa, once cursed captain of the Caribbean waters. At his side was Cotton, a mute with a parrot on his shoulder, who did most of the talking for him.

On the deck, Gibbs, a trustworthy first mate, was barking orders to the crew, which consisted mostly of Marty, a dwarf, and Pintel and Ragetti, two pirates who served under both Barbossa and Jack. Will, Elizabeth, and Tia Dalma were below deck.

Calvin and Hobbes were up front, at the bow. "Why are we doing this?" Hobbes asked.

"We voted on it, Hobbes," Calvin said. "And we might as well. Unlike Singapore, Port Royal we can get too. And besides. Liz's dad is in charge of the place. I bet he can pull some strings."

Earlier, in Tia Dalma's shack, the crew was coming up with a plan. With the unexpected appearance of Barbossa came his idea. Barbossa wanted to find the nearest port and sail to Singapore. His plan was to ask a pirate lord who lived there for special charts to get to worlds end to rescue Jack.

Calvin, after some thought, came up with an idea too. He wanted to sail to Port Royal, because he figured out who probably took the heart, and where he was headed. He thought that if they could get there, he could steal the heart back, and their adventure would be a lot easier. After a vote, Calvin's idea won out, and the next morning the crew set off.

"Besides," Calvin said. "If we can find the heart, we can get Jack back without even having to go to Davy Jones Locker."

"That's a good point," Hobbes agreed. "Except that the heart is probably being guarded really well."

"Hey Barbossa!" Calvin yelled. "Are we there yet?"

Barbossa snarled. "This be your plan, lad, so I'm not too keen on keeping' track of how long it takes us to get there." Barbossa was a little sour about the fact that a six year old boy's plan won out over his.

"Me neither," Pintel agreed. "Us pirates ain't too popular there…"

"Yea," Ragetti agreed. "What with all the pillaging' and lootin' we did last time."

"Besides," Gibbs said, drinking from his flask. "They weren't too keen on pirates a'fore. And now that the East India Trading Company's set up shop, it means there will be tons of marines to deal with."

"But if the heart's really there, it'll give us a huge advantage over the EITC." Calvin argued for his plan.

"And I s'pose you know for sure that the heart is in Port Royal?" Barbossa asked.

"Tia Dalma said so," Hobbes said. "And she found Jones before, so his heart shouldn't be a problem."

"Speaking of which, I hope we don't run into him on this trip…" Calvin said.

"Or that kraken of his…" Hobbes said.

Marty, at the front of the ship, called out "Captain! I think you might want to see this!" He pointed forward and a little to the right.

Everyone on deck turned and stared. Not too far away, about a hour long trip for this sloop, was a black plume of smoke coming from a distinguishable island. The smoke was thick and black. It billowed into the sky from a small point on the island.

"A…fire?" Hobbes asked.

"Maybe it's a signal," Calvin thought out loud. "Like when Barbossa marooned us on that island." Barbossa smiled a little.

"I don't think that's the case…" Gibbs said with worry in his voice.

"Why not?" Hobbes asked.

"Cause that be Port Royal." Gibbs took out his flask and took another big gulp of rum.

"Will! Elizabeth!" Barbossa shouted to below deck. "On deck, the two of ya!"

Will came up followed by Elizabeth. "We'll be in Port Royal in a little while," Barbossa said, steering the ship towards the smoke. "And you may want to see what's happened to yer' home."

Will and Elizabeth noticed where they were headed, and noticed the smoke. "What's going on?" Will asked.

"Is Port Royal being attacked?" Elizabeth asked.

"We were hopin'," Gibbs started, "Seeing as your Port Royal blood that you'd be able to tell us what's going on."

"I really have no idea," Elizabeth said. "Smoke has never come from Port Royal before. And certainly not a black as that smoke."

"Well," Hobbes said. "If Tia Dalma is right and the heart really is there, then Davy Jones' crew might have attacked Port Royal to get it back."

"If that be the case, then we'd best take extra precaution. O'course, if the EITC and Davy Jones are both playing capture the heart, they may not expect a third party to show up and take it instead," Barbossa suggested.

"And that third party is us!" Calvin stuck his fist in the air for emphasis.

"I'm don't like the sound of runnin' through the streets with marines and fish people round every corner," Pintel said..

"My father's house…" Elizabeth said. "We can make port near the far side of it. It will cover us from the rest of the island as we disembark, and my father may offer us some help."

Barbossa understood Elizabeth's directions, and started to sail towards the west coast of the island, where the governors house was. There was a cliff face below it that led to the sea, and in a pinch, it was climbable.

As the ship got closer and closer to the island, the crew noticed something odd about the island. There was smoke coming from it, but from a particular point on the island. There seemed to be no fire, and nobody spotted or heard the Flying Dutchman, or any pirate ship around. There were a lot of merchant vessels though, and they were carrying things in many crates and barrels. Most were labeled with the EITC logo.

The smoke, instead was coming from a chimney. A very large chimney, that was visible from the waters surrounding Port Royal. It was tall, and made out of brick. The smoke poured out non-stop.

"What the blazes is that?" Ragetti asked, rubbing his fake eye.

Nobody knew. That is, nobody knew except for two people, who gulped.

"I…I think I know what that is…" Calvin spoke up.

"What?" Marty asked.

"A factory," Hobbes said solemnly.

"A what?" Barbossa asked.

"That's the smokestack of a factory," Calvin spoke. "A building that can make tons of stuff in a little time that pollutes the earth and causes global warming!"

"Global…warming?" Gibbs asked.

"That's where greenhouse gasses like smoke block excess heat from leaving the earth causing the earth's average temperature to rise, resulting in melting ice caps, bizarre weather, and other natural catastrophes," Hobbes explained.

The whole crew stared at him as if he had two heads. "I get it…" Ragetti muttered.

"And what of this…factory?" Barbossa asked. "If the EITC have it, what good will it do them?"

"It's bad news for us," Calvin said. "They can make things in the blink of an eye now. Guns, ships, you name it! You can bet that all the EITC merchant ships are either carrying raw material in or supplies out."

"So shall we turn back?" Barbossa asked, almost eager to do so.

"I don't think we should…" said a voice from behind the crew. It came from Tia Dalma, who just came above deck. "I sense some dark danger here we must see face-to-face."

"And where be this danger?" Gibbs asked.

"Sail to the main harbor," Tia Dalma commanded.

"The main harbor?" Will asked. "We'll be sitting ducks for the marines!"

"We don't exactly look inconspicuous," Hobbes said.

"Trust me," Tia Dalma said. "We won't be harmed entering."

Barbossa sighed, and turned the ship towards the harbor, which was hidden by a rocky outcropping. Tia Dalma was right; so many vessels were sailing in and out that few actually noticed the small sloop our heroes were on.

As the ship passed, a horrible image came into sight. The Flying Dutchman, Davy Jones' flagship, was in tow. But that wasn't the worst part. East India men were swarming around the ship. And they were working hard on it. While the rest of the crew wasn't sure what was going on, Calvin and Hobbes understood well enough. Metal plates were being riveted onto the ship. What looked like machine guns were being added to the deck like turrets. Calvin even swore he saw something resembling a torpedo being hoisted onto it.

"The Flying Dutchman…" Calvin said. "They're turning it into a battleship!"


	30. Raiders of the Lost Heart

_A/N: Woah! TWO updates in less than a month? Where did this come from? Well, if I can stick to my schedule, I'll be able to update every other Wednesday until around May or so. Hopefully I'll be able to finish the story on the eve of the Pirates 4 premier. Here's hoping._

_Thanks for all your reviews. I feel that it's really helping me create a better story._

Raiders of the Lost Heart

"Perhaps you two could enlighten us once again," Tia Dalma asked Calvin and Hobbes.

"Well, remember what I said about the factory?" Calvin asked. The crew did. "Well, the Flying Dutchman is a result of that. Let's just say we really don't want to get into a fight with it now."

"I could tell that from the looks of the steel plates on it," Will said.

"And those guns up there could cut an entire crew down in moments," Hobbes said, pointing to the Gatling guns being installed.

"Surely the situation isn't as hopeless as that," Elizabeth said.

"Well…" Calvin looked over the ship. "I'd say that as long as the thing doesn't have an engine installed, then we should be able to outrun the Dutchman, like we did last time." Once again, the crew had blank expressions.

"Hey, Calvin," Hobbes said. "I just remembered something! That book you have. Maybe they'll understand that."

"Oh yea!" Calvin said as he dug into his pockets. "Good idea Hobbes." Calvin grabbed the book and started to flip through the pages. Unfortunately, the Caribbean weather and the wear and tear had eaten up the books bindings. Pages began to fall out onto the deck. After putting them back into the book, Calvin looked through them. "Oh wait. Those were the missing pages." Calvin examined the tears. "I wonder where they went…"

By now, the gang's sloop was moored onto the dock. Before the crew left, however, Will stopped them, reminding them that they needed a plan. Though it was cramped, the entire crew decided to go below deck to talk. They all sat around a crate that served as a table for them. Sun poured in from the staircase, providing enough light for the crew to see each other. Otherwise, the area was dark. The hold had crates resting in the back that once held supplies. However, the crew used most of them up on their way here, so they remained empty.

"So now that we're here, what do you wish to do?" Barbossa asked. He directed his question to Calvin.

"If the heart is here, that factory's probably the best place to start looking," Calvin reasoned.

"And do you suggest we just waltz right into an EITC stronghold?" There was an air of disapproval in Barbossa's voice.

"I haven't thought that far ahead," Calvin admitted.

"Of course you haven't, boy," Barbossa said. "Coming here was a mistake."

"Hey," Calvin said. "This was a brilliant idea! This was a genius idea. This was MY idea!"

"Oh boy…" Hobbes muttered.

"Precisely my point, boy!" Barbossa shouted back. "An' I have no idea what be in the heads of the rest of the swine to take orders from some mangy brat over a man whose passed to the other side and lived to tell the tale!"

"Who are you calling mangy?" Calvin yelled. He unsheathed his swords.

"What be this?" Barbossa asked, taking out a flintlock pistol.

"Oh that's right, you weren't here when we I got these two magnificent cutlasses, were you? Maybe I'll fill you in later when I get Davy Jones' heart!"

"And I suppose by now you've come up with a brilliant strategy to get the heart back?" Barbossa asked, the flintlock still in his hand.

"I don't see you coming up with any ideas!" Calvin said.

This enraged Barbossa even more. "Ideas? I came up with an idea not yesterday!"

"Yea, and it was so dumb that the crew voted for an idea from a six year old mangy kid over it!"

"That's it, ya scurvy brat!" Barbossa said, shooting his flintlock into the air.

"That's enough, da two of you!" Tia Dalma shouted. "We already used up all our luck getting here without bein' noticed. We don't need to be drawin' any attention."

"I think it's too late for that…" Ragetti said as he looked above deck. "A squad of marines are coming this way!"

The entire crew stared at Barbossa and Calvin angrily. "He started it," Calvin said.

"Now what?" Will asked. "We're stuck here."

"Quick!" Hobbes said. "We can hide in the crates."

As the marines approached, the crew reached the back of the hold where the biggest empty crates were.

"Hm…" Calvin said, quickly counting. "There's eleven of us, and only ten crates. One of us is going to have to double up."

"Calvin, you and Hobbes get into that one," Gibbs said, pointing towards a crate in the corner.

Calvin groaned. "How about you, Pintel and Ragetti? You guys like to hang out with each other, right?"

"But you're the smallest," Ragetti said.

"Calvin, we don't have time for this, just get in!" Elizabeth commanded.

"Fine," Calvin said as he climbed in. Hobbes pulled the top over the box, and not a moment too soon. As soon as he did, five East Indiamen climbed down into the hold.

"Is anyone here?" one of them asked. There was no answer.

"Looks like there's nobody here," another one said.

"Check those crates in the back," the first one said. "Maybe there's something useful in one of them."

The entire crew held their breath as a marine started knocking on the crates. "Sounds like these are full," he said.

"What's in them?" a third voice asked. This voice sounded familiar to Calvin and Hobbes.

"There's no point in asking that if you're going to open it," a fourth voice argued with the third, also sounding a bit familiar.

"Fine then, I will," the third voice said. The man walked up to Calvin and Hobbes' crate and placed his hands on the lid. But it wouldn't budge. What he didn't know was that Hobbes was using all of his strength to hold the lid down.

"It won't budge," said the marine.

"A likely story," the other familiar voice said.

"There's obviously nobody in here," the first voice said. After a brief pause, he finished with, "Well take this ship to the factory. Say that it's owner helped pirates. That should make it right as rain." There was dark humor in his voice. "Murtogg. Mullroy. You two stay down here."

_Murtogg and Mullroy!_ Calvin thought. _That's who those guys are!_

Calvin and Hobbes could feel the ship move under them, but they dared not move as long as the two were there. It was silent for a while until Murtogg and Mullroy began talking.

"Hope there's some good stuff in the crates," Murtogg said. "I really want that promotion."

"Bah," Mullroy argued. "That promotion's nothing but fancy titles and harder work. And if you ask me, I prefer the days when we were in the Royal Navy, and promotions were based on merit, not thievery and business deals."

"Well, nobody's disputing that," Murtogg said. "All the same though, it be nice to be off shipyard duty and be honored guards."

"Do you know what exactly we'd be guarding?"

Murtogg stopped. "Actually, no."

"So if I was you, I'd not count my chickens if I had no idea what was coming my way." "I have an idea, though."

"Oh really? What is it?"

"Well," Murtogg put his rifle down on the floor. "You know the room that's under guard. The one on the end of the factory."

"Yea. That's the room you want to get promoted to." "Well, I've been by there a couple of times. And I'd swear that I can hear a steady thump from the other side."

"A thump?" Mullroy seemed skeptical. "You sure it wasn't the stuff running in the factory?"

"No, no," Murtogg assured him. "It didn't sound mechanical. It almost sounded…like a heartbeat."

"Heartbeat, eh? Well, whatever it is, Beckett seems to think it's really important. I think it's some sort of powerful cannon that can blast ships out of the water in a single hit."

"Speaking of ships, have you heard about that new one in the dock?"

"Never really cared for it myself. Looks old and decrepit. I would've chosen a much better ship to update."

"Well, some of the higher up marines, the ones that are in Beckett's inner circle, say that it's a ghost ship."

Mullroy really sounded skeptical now. "A ghost ship? What on earth are you on about, Murtogg? That's just superstition from some islanders or something."

"Actually, that's the other reason I want to get promoted. If we climb up the ranks, we can see for sure what's really on that ship."

A voice called up from the deck. "Aye, come about!" Murtogg and Mullroy got up and left the hull empty again. That was the last sound Calvin and Hobbes heard for a while.

After what felt like forever, Calvin lifted the lid up and peered outside. There was no sunlight now. The ship appeared to be in some sort of cave, given the echoing of the water outside.

"Hobbes, go see if the coast is clear," Calvin said.

"No thanks, I'm fine," Hobbes said, afraid of leaving.

"Come on, scardey-cat!" Calvin taunted. After a bit of coaxing, Hobbes crept out and went up to the deck. After a moment, he came back.

"Come on out guys. It's clear," Hobbes said, almost in a shouting voice.

The rest of the crates opened and the crew climbed out of them. Will was the first to speak.

"Did you hear that?" he asked. "The heart is here! Calvin was right."

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "And did ye' also hear? It's under constant guard."

"Where are we anyway?" Calvin asked.

"Go outside and look," Hobbes suggested.

Calvin ran to the stairs and went up them. The sloop appeared to be in a sort of warehouse for ships. Behind them was a large door that probably led out to the sea. Ahead of them was a group of other small ships, organized in neat rows. The ones farthest ahead barely looked like ships. All of their useful components were stripped bare. The closer the ship was, the more of it's gear it had. The warehouse was lit up with several torches burning an even distance from each other.

"Looks like we've been impounded," Calvin said. The rest of the crew walked up to the deck.

"Not a good place for a ship," Gibbs commented. "Almost like a graveyard."

"Actually, it's more like a salvage shop," Ragetti said.

"I think Ragetti's right," Calvin said. "They're taking these ships and robbing them of their raw material."

Suddenly, the ship jolted forward and stopped. Everybody fell to the deck. A deep red light flashed through the cavern, and a large whooshing noise was heard.

"What was that?" Marty asked.

"The…kracken?" Will suggested.

Hobbes sniffed the air. "No, I don't think so."

Calvin looked forward, and saw that the front row of ships were gone. "What the…"he began, and then ran over to the front of the ship.

"Erm…I think we'd better get off soon," Calvin said, looking down.

Below him, a large chain was wrapped onto the front of the ship. Calvin turned around and looked forward. All the ships were attached to a chain and being pulled forward. And they were stuck fast to this one. "I don't want to find out what happens to ships he doesn't need anymore."

Luckily, to the side of the ship happened to be a dock, probably there so the EITC could access ships at any time. After everybody jumped onto it, a bell rang three times.

Eight or nine ship lengths down the dock, a door opened. "Quick!" Barbossa shouted. "Into the shadows." He pointed out the dark places the torches didn't reach. Everybody crowded into the shadows. Calvin grabbed onto his swords, ready to defend himself, if necessary. But what came through the door weren't marines.

They looked like ordinary workers. They didn't even seem to notice the new ship in. The five or six workers climbed onto the ships in the front row, and seemed to be inspecting them. Some managed to find some useful trinkets, or tear off a piece of steel plating, but most turned up empty handed. The workers, after a few minutes, climbed back onto the dock and through the door, slamming it behind them.

"That was…odd," Hobbes said. Suddenly, all the ships lurched forward again, and the front row of ships disappeared by being yanked to the left, the second row of ships replacing them.

"It's safe to say," Gibbs said. "That we won't be leaving Port Royal in that ship." Gibbs pointed towards the ship that they had come in on.

"The way I see it, there be only two ways out," Barbossa observed. "We can go out that door there, or we can wait for another ship to come in and escape that way."

"If the door leads to the rest of the factory, then we should go there," Will commented. "We need to get the heart."

"But we don't know what's through that door," Pintel said. "It could be a garrison of marines!"

"On the other hand, we don't know when the next ship will be brought in. We would be here for a while," Hobbes said.

"Well, what direction should we go?" Barbossa asked. "We just can't wait here."

"Both," Tia Dalma spoke up. "We should split up." Everyone turned to her, not expecting her to have a plan. "It'd work out for the best."

"…Okay," Calvin said, unsure.

After a long discussion, they decided that Will, Elizabeth, Hobbes, Tia Dalma, and Marty would be one team, and Calvin, Barbossa, Pintel, Ragetti, Gibbs, and Cotton would be the other. Will's team would take the door. If there was any EITC official or solider on the other side, they may be more lenient towards a group with women, or intimidated by Hobbes. Also, Hobbes would be a good asset in grabbing Davy Jones' heart (Will told the crew how Hobbes stole the key from Davy Jones, and Hobbes relished the tale).

Calvin's team would try to get outside, and if possible, find another ship. Afterwards, they would provide a distraction for the EITC, to draw them away from the heart.

Right before the split, Calvin and Hobbes got together and talked. "Hobbes, I don't like the fact that the EITC have this factory."

"Me neither," Hobbes said. "Having the Flying Dutchman right outside is bad enough."

"However," Calvin said slyly. "I have a plan about what to do about it…"

"You aren't going to turn into Stupendous-Man and try to fry the factory with a giant magnifying lens, are you?"

"Okay, I have another plan. A good one this time!" Calvin and Hobbes huddled together, and came up with a battle plan for the two of them. After a quick goodbye, Calvin and Hobbes joined their groups and left each other.


	31. The Moving of the Pieces

_A/N: Erm...did I say every other Wednesday? I meant Wednesday-ish! Still, I'll be updating more frequently than usual._

_Please read, review, and of course, enjoy._

The Moving of the Pieces

"I don't hear anything," Hobbes said, ear pressed against the door. "I think it's safe."

"Open it, carefully," Will said. Marty, being closest to the door, slowly opened it. It opened outward, towards the group, so they had to back up a bit.

"I'll check to see if it's clear," Elizabeth said. Everyone nodded, and Elizabeth walked inside. After a moment, she came back out, and waved the rest in. Hobbes was the last one, and he closed the door behind.

The group found themselves in a hallway. The sides were made of red brick, supported by wooden beams. Light poured in from above; the hallway was at least twenty feet tall. And it was just as long. Two doors were in the hall. One was big, and there were sounds coming from the other side.

"I bet that door leads to the main hub of the factory," Hobbes whispered.

The other door was at the far end of the hall, and was normal sized. Opaque glass covered the top, and there was something written down below.

"Should we go into da hub?" Tia Dalma asked.

"Not yet," Hobbes said. "If it's anything like the factories back where I come from, it probably has a lot of people there."

"Then the only option is the other door," Will commented. "Quietly, now."

The group tiptoed down the hallway until they reached the door.

"Hey, check this out," Hobbes said, reading the label on the door.

"What is it?" Will asked.

Hobbes read the text aloud. "Office of Port Royal's Governor Weatherby Swann."

"Father," Elizabeth said to herself. "He's here!" For the first time since she could remember, Elizabeth smiled.

"Let's get in there," Will said. Before he could reach for the knob, Elizabeth was upon it, and surprisingly, the door was unlocked. Elizabeth entered. The rest were about to, but Tia Dalma stopped them. "We'd best wait here until Elizabeth explains this to her father."

"If you wish to make an appointment with Beckett, you will have to come back another time," a voice said from inside. Hobbes couldn't see the man, but knew the voice. It was the governor all right.

"Father…" Elizabeth said. "It's me."

"Elizabeth…" the governor sounded shocked. "It really is you!" Hobbes could hear the sound of hugging in the room.

"I've missed you so much, father," Elizabeth said.

"And I've missed you, Elizabeth," he said. "You should never have come back here. Beckett has taken control of almost everything in Port Royal. I need to get you out of here while I can."

"Father, I can't leave now," Elizabeth said.

"I lost you once, Elizabeth. I do not want to lose you again," the governor argued.

"There are still those I need to help," Elizabeth said. The governor was lost. Elizabeth opened the door, and in came the rest of her party.

"Will Turner," the Governor was, once again, taken aback.

"Hello sir," Will said calmly.

After a brief silence, Swann hugged him too. "My boy," he said. "Beckett said that you were dead. It is such a relief seeing you."

Hobbes was next to greet the governor. "Hobbes," the governor said. "I haven't seen you since that incident with that Jack Sparrow fellow. How are things?"

"Not too good, from the look of it," Hobbes commented.

"Yes, well, Port Royal is not a proud a place as it once was," The governor said. "Ever since the EITC came here and set up this manufactory."

"That's why we're here," Elizabeth said. "We believe that Beckett has something that he can use to control this whole area, and we believe that it's somewhere in this factory."

"I haven't heard anything about that," the governor said.

"Well, can you at least explain what's happened here since we've left?" Will asked.

"This…may take a while…" the governor said, locking the door to his office.

* * *

"This is soooooo boring," Calvin said.

"You already said that," Gibbs replied.

"Best keep quiet, the two of ya," Barbossa commanded. "Those EITC men could be anywhere."

"I wish they were here," Calvin said. "I'd rather fight some marines then sit in the dark for a door that may not even open."

"I almost agree with the twerp," Pintel said. "We're pirates! We don't just sit around and wait for things to happen. We go out and take it."

"By the code, your right," Barbossa said. He agreed with the two, and was not happy with just sitting and waiting. "It's a dark time where pirates are forced to stay still and be silent."

"C'mon, you stupid door!" Calvin yelled, fed up with waiting. "Open up!"

Almost on cue, the door started groaning as it was being lifted, like a castle gate. The group could make out the silhouette of a ship being towed in. That particular ship was roomier than the one they all had come in on, and longer too. The gang jumped into the shadows cast by the fires. The ship sailed past them, and rested in line with the others. Like clockwork, the marines on the ships left, and workers came in to moor the ship to the others.

"Okay, swimming time," Calvin said, getting ready to jump. "Ready guys?" No answer. "Guys?" Calvin turned around.

"Change of plans, Calvin!" Barbossa said, unsheathing his sword. He ran down the dock, and jumped onto the ship as it was being chained. Pintel and Ragetti followed with there own cutlasses drawn.

"All right!" Calvin said, joining them. The four ran atop the ship, taking the workers by surprise. It was almost too easy to scare them into surrender. Barbossa rounded up the workers in the middle of the ship. Pintel and Ragetti tied up each one.

"Gentlemen," Barbossa said. "We have our ship!" Calvin, Pintel and Ragetti cheered. Luckily, there was enough room to maneuver out of the warehouse.

"Leave these rapscallions below deck. We'll dump them once we're out to sea."

Barbossa took to the wheel, and the ship began to turn.

"Oh wait, one thing first!" Calvin said. He ran up to one of the workers, the one that was most afraid, and threatened him.

"Tell me where these ships go, and I might let you go,"

The worker stammered. "Beckett sends all useless ships directly to the boiler…"

"The boiler, huh?" Calvin said. He took out his lightning sword. "You think I'll believe that?"

"No, please," the man pleaded. "The boiler needs constant fuel to power the factory! We burn the ships to create enough heat for the boiler to work! All I know is that it's like a giant tea kettle," he ended sobbing.

"Man, pull yourself together," Calvin said. He went up to Barbossa. "Barbossa, we have to get all the gunpowder and get it off of our ship."

"Are you daft, Calvin?" Gibbs asked, overhearing the two. "That powder may be our only safety in these waters."

"We have to," Calvin argued. "This ship has no cannons. We need speed over power."

Everyone on the deck looked at Barbossa. "It seems that you happen to have a mind in that head after all," Barbossa said, a hint of a smile under his beard.

Calvin beamed. He ran below deck, and afterwards came up with several barrels of gunpowder, among other barrels full of miscellaneous supplies. "Let's dump this stuff."

* * *

"Beckett has gotten royal approval from this factory." Governor Swann was explaining what events had transpired while the group was gone. Will and Elizabeth were listening attentively. Marty and Cotton stood still, unsure of what to do in the presence of a governor. Hobbes was sitting on a bench in he office and helping himself to some crumpets on a plate. Tia Dalma's eyes darted around the office, examining the books, papers, and trinkets that were spread around it.

"Apparently, if Beckett can control a means of mass production, he'll be granted full governmental control in all of England's western territories." the governor continued.

"Where does that leave you, father?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm afraid I'd be out of a job if that were to happen," The governor laughed to mask his fear. "And it does seem very likely. In fact, you five arrived just as the final preparations were being done."

"Preparations?" Will asked.

"Yes, well, you see," the Governor continued. "Today is the day that the Trading Company sets off to England with all of it's supplies the factory has built. It's when this shipment arrives in England that Beckett will be recognized by the crown."

"And get power over the west?" Marty asked from afar.

The governor nodded. "Beckett has hinted at the fact that he's wanted my governorship of the island."

"What would Beckett do as Governor?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, mostly administration, but he said he wanted me to restrict certain liberties to keep down the rabble. He even went so far as to suggest using public execution to discourage piracy. But I've refused to give up my post or give into his demands."

"Well, that explains the factory stuff," Hobbes said. "But I have one more question. What about Norrington?"

"Admiral Norrington?" the Governor asked.

"Admiral?" Will said, sharing the surprise of everyone.

"Not too long ago, after the factory was built, Norrington came back, and demanded I take him to see Beckett. After that, all I know is that he gave Beckett something he wanted, and Beckett made him an admiral on the spot."

"The heart…" Hobbes whispered. Tia Dalma nodded in agreement.

"Do you know what Norrington gave Beckett?" Will asked.

"I'm sorry. No. Bu whatever it is its kept under lock and key right here in the factory. And I think that it also has something to do with that ghastly ship Beckett has chosen to modify."

The five were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Sir," a voice said from the other side.

"What is it?" the Governor replied. "I'm very busy in paperwork right now, so unless you can tell me what you need to through the door, you'll have to come back another time."

"We've captured a group of pirates trying to steal one of our ships, sir."

* * *

Outside Governor Swann's office, near the edge of the factory, Calvin, Barbossa, Gibbs, Pintel, and Ragetti were being led towards the factory foyer, where crates of raw material were being processed. And of course, Calvin was screaming the entire time.

"LET GO OF ME YOU STUPID MARINES! I WAS JUST AN INNOCENT VICTIM OF CIRCUMSTANCE! YOU CAN'T TAKE ME IN LIKE THIS!"

"Was he really this rowdy back when you first met him?" a guard asked.

"Assuredly," Barbossa said.

"Yes," Gibbs nodded.

"Aye," Pintel sighed.

"More or less," Ragetti finished.

"Hey, whose side are you guys on?" Calvin asked.

"I'm on the side of the ones who don't blow our cover by stealing my flintlock and firing it into the air!" Gibbs snapped.

"It was an accident!" Calvin argued. "I told you! I saw a fly on you gun, and I swatted a it! It was a fluke!"

The five were taken into the hall. In front of them (surrounded by guards, of course) were two men. The one on the right wore a green petticoat. His hair was brown and tied in a ponytail. He was not as well dressed as the other one, but he still looked well taken care of. The one on the right was the shorter of the two, but seemed much more powerful. At the moment, the two were examining the crate, but when the arrested approached, they turned around.

"Beckett…" Gibbs snarled.

"So this is the guy whose causing all the trouble?" Calvin asked, pointing his head.

"Actually, that's Mercer," Ragetti said. "Beckett's the other one."

"You mean powderpuff over here?" Calvin seemed skeptical.

Beckett looked down at them. "These are the pirates from the ship?" he asked.

"We're sure," Mercer answered, with a Scottish accent. "Picked 'em up trying to escape the Port."

"Okay, Beckett!" Calvin suddenly yelled. "What are you up to?"

Beckett stared intently at Calvin, and actually stared him down. "So your Calvin. I must say, Admiral Norrington oversold you."

Everyone else nodded behind Calvin's back. "Hey!" Calvin yelled.

"Ignore the boy," Barbossa said. "He's not right in the head. What do you want with us?"

Beckett walked over to Barbossa. "Who are you, exactly?" he asked. Even Barbossa seemed a little intimidated. However, he quickly recovered.

"Just a humble privateer," Barbossa smiled cruelly. "Name's Hector."

"Hector…Barbossa?" Beckett guessed.

"Impossible," Mercer said. "Jack Sparrow killed him a year ago."

Nobody could tell if Beckett believed Mercer or not, but nevertheless walked back to the crate.

"I have a proposition for you," Beckett began.

"I accept!" Pintel immediately shouted. Everyone stared at him. "Just keeping' me options open…" he muttered.

"There is a book I am looking for. And I know that one of you knows where it is." Beckett nodded, and reached into the seemingly empty crate. He pulled out a couple of pages that fell out of Calvin's book. Calvin gulped.

"And I s'pose you'll free us in exchange?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course," Beckett said. "And I'll even throw in the heart for free."

"Davy Jones heart?" Barbossa asked. Beckett smiled slightly.

The crew stared at each other for a moment. "…Agreed," Barbossa said. "We'll give you the book." Calvin stared at him in shock.

"Erm…Hector…I don't think you see the magnitude of-" Calvin said, but Beckett cut them off.

"I know you don't have the book," Beckett said. "And what confused me was where it was. But I did find something else in the crate." He paused. "A bit of orange fur."

Calvin gulped again. "And as you can see, there's no redheads here."

"There is one," a voice called from behind Beckett and Mercer. "The tiger." The group was approached by an old friend. It was Norrington. He was now dressed in very fine clothes, fitting for his new position.

"Ah," Beckett said. "Admiral. You've made it."

"There's a tiger that usually travels with them. That boy in particular," Norrington said.

Calvin got really angry. "YOU TRAITOR!" Calvin yelled, leaping at him. The guards had to physically restrain him. "YOU'RE A DIRTY STINKING BACKSTABBER!" Norrington stood steadfast. His face seemed unsure, but he still spoke decisively. "I'm afraid if you don't give up the tiger, I'll place you under arrest."

Calvin responded instantly. "NO WAY! I'LL NEVER GIVE YOU HOBBES OR THE BOOK!"

"Very well," Beckett said, followed by a nod to the admiral.

"For the crimes of piracy, you are all sentenced to death by hanging," Norrington said.

The crew was shocked as they were dragged away to Fort Charles' prison.

Before they were taken away, Beckett gave them a few parting words. "If you happen to grow weary of your cell, just let us know the location of the book, and I will let you leave."

"A very fine job ya did, Calvin," Barbossa said sarcastically. "Bein' hanged tomorrow will put a damper in our plans for sure."

"Don't worry guys," Calvin said, addressing the crew. "I have an ace up my sleeve. Or in my right pocket, to be more specific."


	32. The Fort Charles Redemption

The Fort Charles Redemption

"Lord Beckett will be here any moment," the governor said after showing the marine out. "You all must hide."

"Where?" Will asked, observing the room. The only way out was through the door, and there were sure to be people outside there by now.

"The balcony," Marty said, pointing to the Governor's ornate balcony. On a hot Caribbean day, it looked like it would be a nice place to relax. Everyone (save the Governor) ran to the balcony and ducked out of view. They seemed to do it at the last second, for just as they pushed their heads towards the floor, they heard the opening of the door.

In walked Beckett, followed by Mercer, and several East Indian guards. "Hello again," Beckett greeted coolly.

"May I help you?" Governor Swann asked.

"Indeed you may," Beckett responded. "We've picked up a group of pirates just now, and Admiral Norrington has sentenced them to death." "Pirates?" the Governor was surprised. "There haven't been any pirates here since you've built the manufactory."

"So it would appear." Beckett eyed the papers on the governors desk. He motioned to Mercer, who went over and grabbed a specific piece. "However, this group seems to have been a group of stragglers who haven't heard of the news." He turned his attention to the paper Mercer was holding.

"I see you haven't signed the requisition yet," he continued.

"Requisition?" The governor asked, anger in his voice. "That rag will never be signed by me."

"It's pointless to fight it any longer," Beckett said back. "Tonight, the fleet sets out for London, and I'll have your powers in under six weeks." Too add to his point, Mercer put the paper, apparently the document that would make Beckett reigning governor, and placed it in his pocket.

"What do you want?" the governor asked.

"What I've been asking for. Individual rights suspended. Power of capital punishment,"

"Whatever for?" the governor asked.

Beckett didn't speak, but instead Mercer did. "We've got to eliminate piracy. Terror is the only way to do so. Got to make those good-for-nothing cads afraid of the Company."

"What good will denying the people do?" the Governor argued.

Beckett picked up again. "You're wedded to medieval ideas of virtue, governor," Beckett said. "These people don't know what they want. We do."

"But for now," Beckett said. "We just need you to authorize the execution of these five." Beckett picked up a quill pen off of the Governors desk, and scribbled something down on another piece of paper. The governor grabbed it and studied the list.

"You can drop that off at my office before tomorrow," Beckett said. After that, his men left the room, leaving only he and the Governor behind.

"And I'll let you know this," he whispered into the Governor's ear. "I know that your daughter is back. And she's already approved for the gallows." Before the governor could respond, Beckett left.

After a moment, Will, Elizabeth, Hobbes, Marty, and Tia Dalma reappeared and entered the room.

Will asked what the five were thinking. "Who are to be executed?"

The Governor silently handed Will the list. Sure enough, it was the other group. The names "Hector, Gibbs, Pintel, Cotton, Ragetti, and Calvin" were written down.

"Now what?" Hobbes asked. "We need to get the heart."

"But we also have to rescue 'dem," Tia Dalma replied.

"You heard Beckett," Elizabeth said. "The Company's captured them. Even if we can rescue them, we've no means of escape."

"I can help," the Governor offered. "I have a light sloop that the Trading Company gave me. You can use the cover of darkness to rescue your friends and escape."

"But father," Elizabeth said. "We can't put you in danger like that. If your found out, you'll be hanged for sure."

"That's not important now," The Governor said. "I'll handle myself just fine. But I want you and your friends safe."

"Don't worry," Hobbes assured the Governor. "By the time we're done, Beckett's little factory will be no more." Governor Swann smiled.

"It will be nighttime in about an hour," he said. "We'd best come up with a plan to free your friends."

* * *

"Let us out!" Calvin called, banging his cup against the bars of his cell. The dungeon they were in was different from the one that Jack and Will were familiar with years before. This area was specifically designed to hold pirates and would be pirates. Each cell was locked via traditional bars, but the hallway where the cells were was also locked. The cells could not be opened via traditional keys, but instead required a card. There were no guards, but an escape would immediately sound an alarm (an innovation thanks to Calvin's book).

Each cell was occupied, some with one person already near death, some with four of five fresh faces. All were accused of piracy. Apparently, they were all to hang. In the next cell over, there was a young boy, about twelve, named Jim. He was scrawny and pale, and it seemed that all his spirit was gone.

"It's no use, Calvin," Jim said. "Once you're in here, you're in here till you hang."

"The boy's right," Barbossa said. "Unless, of course, you want to give up that book o' yours."

"No way," Calvin said. "Beckett has the heart, and the Flying Dutchman. This is the only thing we have left."

Barbossa sat down and looked up. There was a small window that showed the sky. It was nighttime, but the smoke of the factory kept any light from getting in.

"Damn this smoke," Barbossa said. "What I wouldn't give for a faint glimmer a' moonlight."

"I've not seen the moon for weeks," Jim said.

"You know, you never told me what you're in for anyways," Calvin responded, sliding back from the bars.

Jim was silent for a moment, but then spoke up. "I stole an apple from a EITC cargo crate," Jim sighed.

"And I thought my mom and dad were tough," Calvin said.

"My father was killed by Mercer," Jim replied.

"Excuse me while I paint my tongue black," Calvin said, embarrassed.

"So we're just gonna wait until we're dangling' from a six-foot rope?" Pintel asked.

"Raah!" Cotton's parrot squaked. "Fifteen men on the Dead Man's Chest!"

"Cotton's right," Gibbs sighed. "The only thing we can hope for is that book. I'd be surprised if the other's aren't hanging right now." Gibbs instinctively reached for his rum sack, but it had been taken away.

After a while of quietness, Barbossa spoke up. "Ya know," he began, "When a pirate finds himself at the end of his line, there's only one thing that be there for comfort." Everyone stared at him. Barbossa turned to Jim in the next cell. "We sing."

"Sing?" Calvin asked, skeptical. "Like some stupid glee club?"

"Music has a way of calmin' the nerves," Barbossa said.

Gibbs nodded his head in agreement. Everyone else was clueless.

"There be a song in particular that may take our minds off our troubles," Barbossa continued. "And it goes a bit like this." Barbossa began to sing

_The King and his men_

_Stole the Queen from her bed._

_And bound her in her bones._

_The seas be ours_

_And by the powers._

_Where we will, we roam._

_Yo Ho!_

_Haul Together._

_Hoist the colours high._

_Heave Ho!Thieves and beggars._

_Never say we die!_

The song was eerie, yet enchanting, and wafted through the cells like a calm breeze. It spread around the prisoners and enveloped them. Calvin himself felt a bit more resolved. There was a feeling of bravery and courage growing inside of him. Looking around, he could see that the others felt the same way.

_Some men are dead_

_And some are alive_

_And others sail on the sea._

_With the keys to the cage_

_And the Devil to pay_

_We lay to the Fiddler's Green._

Calvin himself got lost in the lyrics. He imagined a wide sea populated with numerous ships flying the Jolly Roger. Onboard the ships were pirates ready to engage in an epic battle.

_The bell has been raised_

_From it's watery grave._

_Do you hear it's sepulchral tone?_

_We are a call to all,_

_Pay heed to the squall_

_And turn your ship towards home!_

For the last chorus, everyone who knew the song started to join in. The others who didn't began stamping their feet or shaking their chains to the beat.

_Yo ho!_

_Haul together!_

_Hoist the colors high!_

_Heave Ho!_

_Thieves and beggars!_

_Never say we die!_

Even Calvin joined in at the last line. Soon after the song died, he spoke up. "Darn it, Barbossa, we're getting out of here, no matter what! I'll think of something, even if it takes all night."

But it turned out that they wouldn't have to, for at the moment, there was a knock at the gate to the hallway. Everyone looked. But nobody was in sight.

"Psst," a voice went from outside. "Calvin, are you in there? It's me, Hobbes."

"Hobbes!" Calvin shouted in happiness. Immediately the rest of the crew rushed to the front of the cell.

"Everyone is all right!" Hobbes said. "Will's with me now. Elizabeth, Tia Dalma, and Marty are covering our escape."

"Good job, Hobbes!" Gibbs said. Everyone shouted agreements with this.

"So how do we get you guys out?" Hobbes asked.

"The Governor gave us this," Will, now next to Hobbes, said. He pulled out a piece of paper the size of a postcard. It had several holes in it.

"It's a punch card. That's how these cells are locked," Calvin said. But there was no way to open the door that blocked the hallway. It was the type of door that fell down through the top, like the gate of a medieval castle, and it was very heavy.

Will and Hobbes tried to lift it. They were able to lift it a few inches, but that was all they could muster. "Now what?" Hobbes asked.

"Damn this impenetrable smoke!" Barbossa screamed. "We'd be able to escape if it weren't for it."

Nobody knew what Barbossa meant. "The smoke?" Calvin asked. Suddenly, he smiled.

"Hey Hobbes," he said. "Did you do your part of the plan?"

Hobbes smiled. "Sure did. Just like you thought. I just had to find the main boiler valve. The factory's been slowing down all day. Look!" All the pirates stared out the window. The moon was now visible. Faint beams of moonlight struck the dungeon, scattering moonlight across the floor.

"You two," Barbossa smiled, suddenly addressing Hobbes and Will. "Lift the door once more!"

Will and Hobbes looked at each other skeptically, but obeyed. They lifted the door open as much as they could, which was only about three inches at most.

Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, Barbossa's faithful pet monkey Jack leapt up and grabbed the punch card from Will between his teeth. He scurried under the door. Under normal circumstances, he would have been stuck fast, but as moonlight hit him, he morphed into a skeletal form. In doing so, Jack was able to slid under the door with the card. He ran over to Barbossa and gave him the card.

"Why thank ya' Jack," Barbossa said. "Calvin, you understand this better than I." Barbossa handed Calvin the card.

'Darn right," Calvin said as he stuck his arm out of the cell. He found a slit, and put the card in. After a moment of heavy mechanical whirring, the cell unlocked itself. Gibbs pushed the door, and it opened.

"We're free!" Ragetti yelled. The six ran out of the cell.

"To the door!" Barbossa yelled. "Lift with all your might, lads!" Barbossa said.

Calvin ran, but stopped in front of Jim's cell.

"Hobbes," Calvin said. "You wouldn't happen to have any other punch cards with you?"

"Nope," Hobbes said. "That was the only one the Governor gave us."

Calvin shrugged, and put tried to open Jim's cell with his card. After a moment of mechanical whirring, a bell somewhere in the building started to ring.

"An alarm!" Will said. "Hurry!"

Everyone was lifting except for Calvin, still in front of Jim's cell. Barbossa noticed, and came over to the two.

"Calvin, I know what your thinking' but the best thing we can do now is get out of here. You best leave him be!"

"But…but I can't," Calvin said. Jim stared at the two.

"Listen, Calvin," Jim said. "I'll …be fine. You have to use all the luck you have on yourself."

Calvin nodded, and ran to the door. Barbossa went over to Jim. Through the cell bars, he handed Jim something. "A gift," he said. In Jim's hand he placed a piece of eight. "Just remember boy. When all hope seems exhausted, just sing. Can you remember the song boy?"

Jim nodded, placing the piece of eight in his pocket. Barbossa got up, and went for the door. With his help, the eight were able to lift it up enough to escape.

_A/N: This is the second to last part of this story arc. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Thanks for all the favs and reviews._


	33. Onwards Towards Singapore

Onwards Toward Singapore

The group of pirates ran out of the factory, careful not to get caught. "The governor has a ship waiting for us. Everyone else is on board," Will said. "It's really close by, right by the mansion."

"Wait, look!" Calvin said, pointing up. Everyone stared. The factory started pumping smoke again. But it was pumping more smoke than ever.

Calvin cheered. "Good job, Hobbes!" Calvin said. Everyone was perplexed, except for Hobbes, who knew exactly what Calvin was talking about.

Meanwhile, Gibbs was talking to Barbossa. "Don't try and fool me,' Gibbs whispered to the captain. "I know of the song you snag. And you know well as I that calling the Lord's is a pirates last chance."

"Then I'd say now's the ideal time," Barbossa said.

The group reached the ship, and climbed aboard. It was larger than the ship they came in on, but it was still small. The sails were down, but they were ready to be hoisted as soon as they were ready.

As the group climbed on board, they were greeted by Elizabeth. "You've made it!" she said.

"Enough formalities," Barbossa said, taking the helm. "Let's get underway!"

There was a brief silence. "What are ya bilge rats waiting for?" Barbossa asked, anger in his voice. "We don't have much time!"

"Do we have a heading?" Marty asked Barbossa.

"A'course!" Barbossa said. "We're going to Singapore. Calvin's plan didn't work, so we're moving on to mine!"

"We should think about this first!" Tia Dalma said. "We may still be able to get da heart."

"I vote for Barbossa's idea," Calvin said. Now everyone was staring at him. "We tried mine, and it didn't work. The hearts not going anywhere, and we all made a pact to rescue Jack. If Barbossa's plan works for us, then I say, we do it."

Barbossa looked at Calvin. "You may not be too good at thinking, boy," he started. His attention then turned to the crew. "But I bet you'll never find a better hand anywhere in the seven seas!"

Calvin smiled, actually deciding to ignore the first part of Barbossa's comment.

After a bit more silence, Gibbs spoke up. "Get those sails up, ya dogs!" he shouted to the rest of the crew. Barbossa smiled, and started to turn the wheel southward. Cotton and Marty hoisted the main sails up, and Pintel and Ragetti went downstairs, manning a few of the cannons that were there.

Calvin and Hobbes were left together on the deck. "So when do you think…" Hobbes started.

"Really soon," Calvin said.

The small ship soon rounded the island and headed out to open sea. But behind them, something was amiss. Hobbes squinted, and made out a ship heading straight for them. "Uh oh," he muttered.

Calvin noticed his friend's worry. "Hobbes, what is it?"

"It's after us!" Hobbes shouted, grabbing the attention of the entire crew."

"What is?" Elizabeth asked.

"The Flying Dutchman," Hobbes said.

Everyone stared at each other. "Erm…Pintel…Ragetti…" Calvin called downstairs.

"What is it?" Pintel called from below.

"You better hurry up prepping those cannons."

A bit earlier in the night, Beckett was sitting at his desk. Behind him was a map of the world. It was unfinished, but more was being completed every day. His desk was filled with papers and forms for different things. A chandelier lit up the room. Beckett himself was studying some of the pages from Calvin's book.

There was a knock on his door, and a marine walked in. "Ah, good," Beckett said. "Have the prisoners decided to talk?"

"Not quite, sir," the marine answered. "There's…uh… a little problem."

Beckett sat up straight, and asked the marine to continue.

"The manufactory…it's only produced a quarter of what it usually does today."

"Is the shipment ready," Beckett asked, staring off to the side, as if he was thinking hard.

"No, my lord," the marine said.

"Why didn't you meet the quota?" Beckett asked.

"Someone fiddled with the boiler. It was turned all the way down. The factory ran out of power…"

Beckett then looked right at the marine, his eyes piercing him like daggers. "Turn up the boiler to it's max. Make up for the lost time."

"Right away, my lord," the marine said, retreating to the bowels of the factory.

Beckett got up, and went to a window. Night had set over the Caribbean, and Beckett stared down below. His office was high up in the factory, so he got a pretty good view.

"Heh," he laughed to himself. "At most, it's a setback of a few hours…"he said. "And I still have all of you under my power.

Suddenly, a bell rang throughout the facility. Beckett immediately knew what the bells meant. Prisoners were trying to escape. Beckett walked out of his office, and saw marines running towards the cells already. He stopped two marines that were running right by him.

"Mr. Murtogg and Mullroy, is it?" Beckett said.

"Yes?" the two nodded.

"You two, with me." Beckett commanded. "I think it's time I revealed to you the inner workings of the company."

The governor was putting on his overcoat, possibly for the last time , he thought. Still, at least his daughter was safe. He reached for the door to go back to his home, when the door was suddenly pushed open from the other side. Beckett entered, along with the two marines.

"What is the meaning of this," the Governor asked.

"Take him," Beckett said. Mullroy and Murtogg took their rifles and escorted the governor out of the office.

"Where are you taking me," the Governor asked.

"We're going sailing," Beckett replied.

Beckett walked to his flagship, the Endeavor. It was a ship bigger than the Dauntless, the Royal Navy's flag ship, and required many more hands on it. On deck was Mercer, and it seemed like he was waiting for Beckett.

"Ah, Mercer," Beckett said, seeming pleased.

"My lord," Mercer greeted. "We've found the pirates. They're heading due south on a small sloop. We should be able to overtake them easily."

By this time, the governor was onboard. He looked to the two men, worried about his daughters escape. His expression must have betrayed his thoughts, as Beckett immediately picked up on it. Meeting his glance, he spoke to Murtogg and Mullroy.

"Tell the captain of the Dutchman that he may intercept the ship. And no survivors,"

"No," the governor gasped.

Murtogg and Mullroy nodded, and left. "I don't like this," Mullroy whispered to his companion. "I don't like it one bit."

"Well then," Murtogg responded. "At least we agree one something."

A new pair of marines walked onto the ship, and the two were carrying a small chest. Inside the chest came a thumping noise. The governor stared intently at the chest.

"Now you will see the power of the Flying Dutchman," Beckett said. He ordered the Endeavor to sail out to meet the Flying Dutchman as it made its way to the escapees.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Calvin asked, running around the deck in a panic.

"The Dutchman will be upon us at any moment!" Gibbs shouted.

Barbossa gripped the wheel tightly, obviously excited by the turn of events. "Looks like we're goin' down fightin!" Barbossa said.

Calvin at once gribbed his two special cutlasses. "I haven't had to use these in a while…" Calvin said. The cool metal hilt sent shivers down his spine, but the feel of steel once again in between his fingers brought some comfort to the six year old.

By now, the Flying Dutchman was really close, probably less than a mile away. A cannonball shrieked through the early morning air, and plowed into the back side of the sloop. Another shot was fired, but this one missed. A third shot fired, and this one ripped though one of the sails.

"They'll cripple us before they even reach us," Will said.

"Then all hope is lost," Barbossa said. His hands slowly slid off the wheels. "Fancy comin' back from the dead just to be sent back there without doin' anything."

Tia Dalma seemed upset, but was silent.

"I guess, now we wait for the Dutchman to catch us…" Hobbes said. "Or we sink. Whichever comes first."

Two more cannons were shot. Both hit the sloop, but they didn't do much damage. The Flying Dutchman was really close now. Calvin swore he could hear the whirring of the Gatling guns on the side of the ship. He closed his eyes in resignation.

Suddenly, a brilliant explosion erupted from farther away. Calvin quickly opened his eyes, and saw an amazing explosion coming from Port Royal. The factory of the island was lit up in a brilliant light. A huge explosion nearly tore the building in half. Large pieces of debris were thrown into the air. The smoke tower crumbled to the ground, smoke pouring out all the way down. The actual manufactory part of the factory was reduced to rubble. The other parts of the factory, like the offices and the jail, were still standing. But it was no longer a factory.

The pieces of rubble thrown into the air by the explosion crashed into the water below. A lot of pieces smashed into the decks of the EITC ships that were full of products, and weighed heavily with money , all set to go to England. Several ships caught fire, and their crews were forced to flee. Some ships developed slow leaks, and had to throw their cargo overboard to stay afloat. A couple of ships had gaping holes, and sunk within minutes.

"YES!" Calvin yelled. "It worked!" He embraced Hobbes in a hug.

After recovering from the shock, Barbossa spoke up. "What the blazes did you two do?" he asked.

"Well," Calvin said. "You see, back when we split up, Hobbes and I came up with a plan."

"I was going to slow down production of the factory," Hobbes said. "By shutting down it's energy supply. The boiler."

"I knew that if Hobbes did that, along with the company's deadline, when the Company discovered what went wrong, they would compensate by putting the factory into full gear. The boiler would be running overtime," Calvin continued. "And as you guys know (here he was referring to Barbossa, Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, and Cotton), the boiler ran on confiscated ships. And with a boiler like that, working hard and long hours, I figured that one little explosion would blow the roof off of the whole thing."

"So the gunpowder you threw overboard…" Barbossa began.

"I shoved into the other boats," Calvin finished. "As soon as that gunpowder met the boiler, ka-boom!"

Pintel and Ragetti ran up to Calvin and Hobbes and embraced them in a happy hug.

"You did it, Spikey!" Pintel said. "I'm actually startin' at like you a bit."

"How'd you guys know how to do all this?" Ragetti asked.

Calvin reached into his pocket and pulled out his book. "This right here," he said.

The entire crew cheered for Calvin and Hobbes. Barbossa nodded, and said, "Looks like I was wrong, Calvin," he said. "You can use your noggin after all."

"The Dutchman's sailing away!" Marty yelled, pointing. And indeed, the Flying Dutchman had turned around, and was heading back to the Port.

"Looks like it's smooth sailing all the way!" Hobbes said.

"Not so smooth, I'm afraid," Will said. "The Flying Dutchman still did some damage to us."

"And did ya notice?" Tia Dalma said. "The Captain still breathes. The heart is still under control of da company."

"So…Singapore?" Calvin asked.

"It will be a feat," Barbossa said, once again taking the wheel. "But maybe if Calvin and Hobbes help me captain, we can just make it."

"No thanks," Hobbes said. "I'm getting pretty tired of all this sea travel already."

Calvin was more eager. "Wow! Really?" Calvin said, running up to the wheel. "Can I?"

Barbossa nodded and stepped back, allowing Calvin to grab the wheel.

Calvin placed his hands on the wheel and took in the moment. To their east, the sun was rising. Behind them was the smoldering ruins of the EITC's factory. And ahead of them was the open ocean. Calvin took a deep breath of sea air, salty in his throat. "Let's do this…" he said.

Calvin turned the wheel, and the ship suddenly jerked to the right, sending everyone falling onto the deck. "Heh…" Calvin laughed nervously. "Let me try that again." He jerked the wheel in the other direction, and the crew fell over again.

"Maybe," Barbossa said, adjusting his hat. "I'd best take the wheel again."

"Aw, c'mon!" Calvin complained. Barbossa got up and reached for the wheel, but Calvin suddenly jerked it again, sending the crew falling.

"Ha ha ha!" Calvin laughed.

Barbossa got up again. "I'll never figure you out, boy."

* * *

Earlier, as the Dutchman sailed towards the escapees.

The governor got his first glance at the ship. It was a horrible sight to behold. On board the Dutchman were terrible hybrids between man and sea. At the helm was it's horrible captain, Davy Jones.

"Please, Beckett," the governor begged. "Don't do this! I'll-I'll do anything!"

Beckett turned to face him, a slight smile creeping onto his face. He didn't say anything, but he pulled out a piece of paper from his overcoat. It was the document that would give Beckett full reign as a governor.

The governor took in in his hand. "Ye…yes. I'll sign it," he said, defeated.

"Excellent," Beckett said. He ordered the marines on his ship to signal the Flying Dutchman to turn around. From the deck of the Endeavor, Beckett watched as the ship turned. Secretly, he was enjoying how he could command such a battleship on a whim.

Then, there was the explosion. The explosion rocked the waters around the ship, sending much of the crew into a panic. As the factory crumbled in front of him, Beckett was once again without emotion. A large chunk of his design was gone.

Beckett blocked out his surroundings as he thought, a bad habit that tended to happen in times of great stress. But then Beckett remembered the heart. And the Flying Dutchman under his control. And the piece of paper, now signed, in his coat pocket. Soon, things would be right again.

_Trailer: With the Flying Dutchman under the control of Beckett and the East India Trading Company, the Black Pearl crew set off to rescue Jack Sparrow. But everyone seems to have an ulterior motive. And the pirate lords may be the last hope for pirates everywhere. But even if Calvin and Hobbes are able to survive the trip through the end of the earth, will the villains back home finish them off?_


	34. The Pirate Lord of Singapore

_A/N:__ A special pre "On Stranger Tides" treat for all you readers. I just know when I go see it, half the time I'll probably be think of how Calvin and Hobbes can fit in. Thanks for all of your reviews. They really help me with writing this._

_Without further ado, onto..._

**Pirates, and Tiger, of the Caribbean**

**At Worlds End**

The Pirate Lord of Singapore

"Some men are dead, and some are alive…" a lonely female voice sang. The voice's origin came from a young woman who was paddling a small, wooden canoe along the bank of a calm stream. The stream ran through an oriental city that was shrouded in fog and darkness.

This was Singapore. A valuable territory in the east, Singapore was a trading center that many nations flocked to. Asian style buildings lined the streets. Bridges rose over the streams throughout the city. Small huts and shops were set up nearby. Nearby, a small, spinning firework went off.

The East India Trading company had recently taken over the town, and east Indiamen were patrolling the area. They were cracking down on pirates, but were not able to penetrate the pirate stronghold in the town, which was well defended.

"And others sail on the sea…" the woman continued. This was Elizabeth, and she was slowly making her way up the stream. As she passed under one of the wooden bridges, another woman pushing a cart started to cross. Elizabeth came out from the other side, and the woman at the cart stopped. On the cart was a monkey and a music box. The monkey began to turn the crank, and from the music box came a grainy parody of the tune Elizabeth was humming.

"That's the signal!" Gibbs said. Surrounding him were other faithful hands: Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton, Marty, and Calvin.

"Finally," Calvin said, pulling out his fire blade. The others also pulled out files and started to file away at a grate before them.

"Are you sure this grate leads to Sao Feng's palace?" Pintel asked.

"It's the only sewer around," Calvin said. "This must be it." Calvin slid his fire blade onto the metal grating. Like a hot knife through butter, the red-tinted blade of Calvin's sword began to melt the grating, making the breach faster than usual.

"We're in!" Gibbs said, as he pried the metal back. The six made their way into the labyrinth of sewers under the city.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was being confronted by some scary looking men.

"That is a pretty dangerous song to be singing," one of the men said, who seemed to be the leader of the trio. He had heard Elizabeth singing. "For anyone ignorant of it's meaning," he continued. "Especially for a woman. Especially for a woman alone."

"And what makes ya think she's alone?" a voice said from behind the three. The men turned their heads, and saw the pirate captain, Barbossa. By his side was a fierce looking animal; a tiger. The tiger began to growl menacingly. "You protect her?" the leader of the gang asked.

Elizabeth suddenly pulled out a pistol, grabbed the leader, and held it to his head. "And what makes you think I need protecting?" she asked.

Barbossa continued. "You're master be expectin' us, and an unexpected death would cast a pall over our meetin."

Elizabeth let the man go. The leader of the trio, named Tai Huang, looked at Barbossa and the tiger, and spoke to his men. "We will escort you to the bath house," he said. Barbossa nodded in agreement, and he, Elizabeth, and Hobbes (the tiger) followed the men.

"Have you heard anything from Will?" Elizabeth asked Barbossa as they walked.

"I trust Master Turner will find the navigational charts, and I trust you two to remember yourselves in the presence of captain Sao Feng," Barbossa answered.

"Is he really that terrifying?" Hobbes asked.

"He's much like myself," Barbossa said. "Less my merciful nature and sense of fair play." This image of Sao Feng made Hobbes' fur stand on end. Remembering the first time he met Barbossa, Hobbes imagined Feng to be worse.

The men led them trough the back alleys of Singapore, which were filled with shady characters doing even shadier things. After traveling through a gated alleyway, the group found a large building that somewhat resembled a warehouse. It was outfitted with ornaments, and had several pirate guards on the outside.

"This be the famous bath houses of Sao Feng," Barbossa whispered to Hobbes. "Note the guards stationed everywhere. Remember to keep actin' like an animal till the last possible moment."

Hobbes nodded in agreement. Tai Huang talked to the guards in front of the double doors, and soon the three were inside the compound. Before continuing, Tai Huang stopped them. Barbossa had to lay down his weapons at the door. The three tried to continue, but were stopped by Tai Huang.

"You think because she is a woman, we would not suspect her of treachery," he said, referring to Elizabeth. "Remove please."

Elizabeth began to reveal all of her hidden weapons. These included a cutlass, a few daggers, three flintlocks, ammunition for the flintlocks, and several grenadoes.

"Is that all?" Tai Huang asked.

Elizabeth was about to nod, but she remembered one more. She pulled out a blunderbuss, seemingly from nowhere, and placed it before the men. She started to move forward, but was stopped.

"Remove. Please…"Tai Huang said again, with a crooked smile on his face. Elizabeth was disgusted.

Meanwhile, down below the compound, the rest of the crew were sneaking through the waterways.

"Good thing Sao Feng enjoys hot springs so much," Pintel commented.

Gibbs quickly shushed him, and pointed forward. Ahead of them seemed to be the central hub of Sao Feng's steam room. A huge cauldron sat at the center, with hand pumps and bamboo pipes leading to the floor above. Noisemakers adorned the sides of the wall. Surrounding the cauldron were laborers who kept the system running. Calvin's attention was drawn towards a particularly big one.

"What do we do now?" Calvin whispered to Gibbs.

Up above, Hobbes was being led through the baths. He was pretty creeped out by the people in the baths. Each had a dragon insignia tattooed on their back to identify them as part of Sao Feng's guild. Some of them had been in the water for so long, actual fungus was growing right on their skin. If it wasn't for the fact that Hobbes was incognito, he would have said something about it.

Barbossa, Elizabeth, and Hobbes walked to an area that was shrouded in steam. In the center of that steam was a figure cloaked in black. On his sides were two female escorts, standing at attention as if they were soldiers (and in a sense, they were). The man in the center had his back turned, but as the trio approached, he slowly turned around. As the steam cleared, his face became visible. He was bald, but had several scars across his face. Along, Fu Manchu-like mustache was on his face. His eyes were small, but piercing. He turned and looked at the group.

"Captain Barbossa," he greeted through a Chinese accent. "Welcome to Singapore." Barbossa nodded in greeting. "More steam," he asked of his maids. She nodded, and pulled on a string, which sounded one of the clackers down below.

"What a beautiful creature," Sao Feng said, looking down. Elizabeth blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, the woman has no purpose to our dealings," Barbossa said.

"I was talking about your tiger," Sao Feng responded. He walked down to the three. "May I?" Sao Feng asked.

"I assure you, he's well trained," Barbossa said. Hobbes shot an annoyed glance at Barbossa, but sat still. Sao Feng started to pet Hobbes' head. His hands were rough against Hobbes skin, who was doing all he could to act natural.

"I understand you have a proposal for me," Sao Feng told Barbossa.

"More of an arrangement," Barbossa said. "I've a venture under way and I find myself in need of a ship and a crew."

"Hmm…it's an odd coincidence," Sao Feng said, scratching his head.

"Because you have a ship and a crew you don't need?" Elizabeth asked.

"No," Sao Feng responded. "Because earlier today a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these." Sao Feng walked over to an old man wearing glasses (presumably his uncle) and grabbed a rolled up something from his hands. Barbossa and Elizabeth exchanged glances. "The navigational charts. The route to the farthest gate." He threw the charts to the side, which were caught by Tai Huang.

"Wouldn't it be amazing if this 'venture' of yours took you to the world beyond this one?" Sao Feng asked Barbossa.

"It would strain credulity at that," Barbossa said.

Sao Feng nodded to two of his men. The two men went over to a well and pulled up a man tied to it. It was obvious that the man was undergoing water torture. And that it was Will Turner.

"This is the thief!" Sao Feng shouted, motioning towards Will. "Is his face familiar to you?"

Barbossa and Elizabeth shook their heads.

"Then I suppose he has no need for it," Feng finished. He pulled out a daggar, and went for Will's face.

"No!" Hobbes yelled, standing up. Everyone in the bath house turned and stared at the talking cat.

"Did you…just say something?" Sao Feng asked Hobbes, lowering the knife.

"It seems the cat be out of the bag," Barbossa said. "Yes, we have a talking tiger, we do."

Hobbes timidly waved hello. "Um, hi," he said, tail growing bushy. A slow murmur started to spread through the bath house. Sao Feng seemed impressed with the mystical creature.

"You come to my home," he began. "Betray my hospitality, and are attempting a journey to Davy Jones locker. I can not help but wonder why?" He asked, walking away from the trio.

Barbossa responded by throwing a piece of eight at Sao Feng. Sao Feng reacted quickly and caught it in his right hand. Holding it up to his ear, he heard a sort of eerie ringing.

"The song has been sung," Barbossa said. The time has come. We must convene the Brethren Court."

"Since your one of the nine pirate lords, your supposed to respond to the call," Hobbes said, now talking regularly.

Sao Feng stared at Hobbes for a moment, as if deep in thought. "More steam," he requested. One of the ladies pulled on the rope, requesting more steam.

Down below, the crew had taken out the workers. "That was easier than I thought," Calvin told Cotton, who seemed to agree. Suddenly, a noisemaker went off. This took Calvin by surprise. "What is that?" he asked.

Ragetti, remembering the noisemaker from before, signaled the rest of the crew to do something to the cauldron.

"MORE STEAM!" came Sao Feng's angry voice from above. Again, the noisemaker went off. Calvin ran to a whole wall of ropes to pull.

"Which one to pull?" Marty asked.

"Just pull them until something happens," Calvin said, pulling ropes at random.

This seemed to work, and more steam poured into the room above. Happy with the steam, Sao Feng concentrated on the three again. "There is a price on all our heads. It is true. It seems that the only way for a pirate to draw a profit anymore…" he stopped and stared at Barbossa. "Is by betraying other pirates."

Just below, the crew was unrolling satchels they were carrying. Inside the satchels were guns, knives, and other weapons.

"In case things go wrong," Calvin repeated to himself, eyeing the weapons. Calvin reached into his belt (he wore a belt now, along with his leather vest) to make sure he had his two swords. In addition, Barbossa, on the voyage to Singapore, gave Calvin a double barreled pistol. Though he shot for practice, he had never used a pistol in real combat. Calvin began to load his pistol, in case things got rough up there.

"Against the East India Company, what are we? What can the Brethren Court do?" Sao Feng argued.

Elizabeth, angered more and more by Sao Feng's behavior, finally spoke up. "You can fight," she said, stepping towards the captain. "You are Sao Feng, the pirate lord of Singapore! You sail in an era where a captain can sail in free waters without fear of reproach. Will you see that era come to an end on your watch? The most notorious pirates of the world are uniting against our enemy, and yet you sit here cowering in your bath water!" Hobbes stifled a chuckle.

Sao Feng approached Elizabeth. "Elizabeth Swann," he began. "There is more to you than meets the eye, isn't there. And the eye does not go wanting…"

Once again, Sao Feng addressed Barbossa. "You have not answered my question." He reminded. "What is it you seek in Davy Jones' locker?"

"Jack Sparrow!" Will spoke up. This got Sao Feng's attention. "He's one of the Pirate Lords."

At the mention of the name "Jack Sparrow", Sao Feng's two concubines giggled under their breath. Sao Feng turned to face them, and they stopped.

"The only reason I would bring Jack Sparrow back from the land of the dead…" Sao Feng said, walking over to a barrel of dirty bath water. "Is to send him back myself!" He emphasized his anger by kicking the barrel over, sending dirty water to the floor.

Barbossa was not one to be intimidated. He walked right up to Sao Feng. "Jack hold's one of the nine pieces-of-eight. He failed to pass it along to his successor before he died. So we must go and get him back."

Sao Feng considered the offer. "I may give you what you need in exchange for something," he said. The three looked on expectantly.

"I want him," Sao Feng said, pointing to Hobbes.

"Me?" Hobbes asked.

"I'm afraid that be an impossibility," Barbossa said. "You see, he belongs to a friend of mine, and I'd hate to see him lose this magnificent beast."

"Oh?" Sao Feng asked. "And who might this owner be?" Sao Feng said.

"Well, he be a few leagues away from here…" Barbossa said.

"Then I suppose he will not miss him," Sao Feng said. "Weapons!" he commanded. Everyone in the bath house got up, swords in hand, ready to take on the three.

Down below, the rest of the crew heard the commotion. "Weapons," Gibbs commanded. Everyone grabbed all they could and threw it above, between the floor planks.

"I assure you, we mean no harm!" Barbossa said, holding his hands out. Suddenly, tow cutlasses flew up from below, and landed right in his palms. The same happened for Elizabeth. And Hobbes had just drawn his claws.

Sao Feng, eyeing this, quickly grabbed a man sitting in one of the baths, and held a blade to his neck.

"Drop your weapons, or I kill the man!" he said.

The man did not look familiar to Barbossa, Hobbes, Elizabeth, or Will. "Kill him," he challenged. "He's not our man." This confused Sao Feng.

"If he's not with you, and not with us..." Will began.

"Then whose he with?" Hobbes finished.

This answer was answered rather quickly. The bamboo walls surrounding the baths came crashing down, and behind them were East Indiamen, muskets blazing.

"Ambush!" Hobbes yelled, alerting the rest of the pirates. The first musket volley from the East Indiamen took out several pirates, but Sao Feng's bath house still had more to deal with. Being surrounded on three sides put the pirates at a disadvantage, but they drew their weapons and began to fight off the attack.

Though caught by surprise, the prates held up well as they began to funnel out. Hobbes, in between pouncing on an soldier, noticed a man entering the mayhem on the East India side. IT was Mercer, who Calvin described for Hobbes after their escape from the factory. Mercer cocked his pistol, aiming at Elizabeth. Hobbes responded by pouncing on him, knocking him off balance, he missed Elizabeth, but ended up hitting one of Sao Feng's concubines. Hobbes got up again, and aimed at mercer, but was blocked by an Indiamen swinging at him with his musket. Hobbes grabbed at the musket and pulled it, sending the man holding it right towards his fist.

Down below, the six were trying to get up to the fight as quickly as possible. Marty had tied several explosives to a support beam, and just lighted them. "Ready men!" Gibbs cried as the fuse shortened in length. When the fuse burnt out, there was a brief pause, and then an explosion. The explosion brought the floor down to the lower level, essentially creating a ramp for the six to go up. What surprised Calvin was that the ramp was topped with dazed East Indiamen.

"What happened here?" Calvin said, climbing over the bodies.

The six quickly fought there way to the bathing floor of the compound, ready to assist the rest of the crew. Calvin took out his two cutlasses, and began swinging at the legs of the soldiers, who were either burned or shocked by each stab or cut.

Hobbes spotted Calvin in the crowed, and motion him towards the exit. Calvin caught this signal, and shouted, "We're getting out of here!" to Gibbs and the rest of the crew.

Calvin caught up to Hobbes as the exited the bath hose and onto the streets of Singapore. The commotion had attracted the attention of more soldiers, so there were more to fight outside.

"So where are we headed?" Calvin asked, in between a block and a thrust at a soldier.

"To the piers!" Barbossa yelled over the chaos. He seemed to be enjoying this turn of events. "Take that, ya east inida slime!" He taunted after stabbing an enemy.

Calvin and Hobbes ran through the maze that was Singapore, avoiding musket fire, and cutting down those who engaged with the bayonets. It wasn't long until the pier was in sight.

"We're almost there!" Calvin yelled, as he ran towards the bridge that led to the docks.

"Calvin, wait!" Hobbes said, grabbing his friend by the torso. Calvin was about to ask why, but then he realized. The bridge was being blocked by a squad of East Indiamen, obviously well trained and well commanded. This made crossing the bridge, and thus, getting to the docks, impossible.

"What now!" Calvin said.

What Calvin didn't know was that behind the squad, there was a cart that was rigged with explosives. And it was about to go off.

The squad noticed Calvin and Hobbes on the other side of the bridge. They took aim, and Calvin and Hobbes froze. But at that moment, the cart blew up behind the marines, sending them falling into the water.

"Cool!" Calvin said, running across the bridge. Hobbes followed. Halfway across the bridge, Calvin stopped and looked at his feet. At his feet were Jack the monkey and Cotton's parrot. The monkey was holding a firework. This gave Calvin an idea. Calvin grabbed the firework, said "Thank you Jack," and set it up on the railing of the bridge.

"What are you doing?" Hobbes asked Calvin.

"Watch," Calvin just said. Calvin carefully aimed the firework, and used his fire blade to light the fuse. The rocket took off flying through the cutlasses of Barbossa and a marine he was currently fighting, and into a shack. A shack that was full of fireworks. It wasn't long until the whole shack lit up like the 4th of July, blowing up the entire pier it rested on. This separated a large squad of marines from the pirates.

"Oh…" Hobbes said. Calvin beamed at his cleverness.

Before continuing, Calvin looked back, and saw that Mercer was still around and was about to shoot someone. He had his pistol out ,and it was pointed at a person on the ground. Calvin quickly took out his pistol, aimed, and fired at the man.

Mercer yelled in pain. A bullet had just ripped through his fingers, knocking the gun out of his hand. Grasping his hand in pain, he noticed that this gave his intended target enough time to escape. He glanced over to where he thought the shot came from, and noticed a blond spiky haired boy holding a flintlock. He put to and to together, but before he could act, two other pirates had entered the shack he was in. He hid behind some crates, but recognized the two pirates, They were Will Turner and Sao Feng. And they were up to something…

Calvin and Hobbes were actually the first to the pier. Barbossa joined them soon after, followed by Elizabeth. Will was the last to show up, but behind him were the rest of the regular crew, plus Tai Huang and some of his men. In Will's hands were Sao Feng's sea charts.

"You found a ship and a crew?" Calvin asked.

"And I have the map," Will said. Before he could answer any more questions, he walked towards a particular ship in the harbor.

Calvin and Hobbes found themselves on deck, looking back at the town of Singapore. Though most of the fighting was over, evidence of the night's activities still smoldered in the city. The ship Calvin, Hobbes, and the rest were on was a Chinese junker, small in size, and it was called the Hai Peng. Barbossa was at the helm, steering the ship in one hand and holding the charts in another.

"We're really doing this now, aren't we?" Calvin said to Hobbes.

"Doing what?" Hobbes asked.

"We're really going to Davy Jones' locker. I mean, there are no more obstacles or anything."

Hobbes nodded. "We've destroyed the EITC's production back in Port Royal, and survived an ambush in Singapore, and we're just now getting started on rescuing Jack."

"I can't wait to see Jack again," Calvin said. "He'll probably be so happy to see us rescue him, he'll give me the Black Pearl!"

"I can't wait to see Jack because the sooner we rescue him, the sooner we can go home!"

"C'mon Hobbes!" Calvin said, getting annoyed. "I still want to be a real pirate with a real ship. We don't have to go home after we rescue Jack!"

Hobbes argued with Calvin. "Calvin, since we've been here, we've almost been killed more times than I can count!"

"But we haven't been killed! Have we!" Calvin said. "Your just a stripy butt coward!"

"And your just a stupid little shrimp!" Hobbes said, sticking his tongue out.

"That is it!" Calvin yelled, leaping on the tiger. A fight broke out between the two of them, and they rolled across the deck exchanging punches. Tai Huang and his men seemed to enjoy the scuffle, but the others were less pleased.

"What be all this then!" Barbossa asked. Calvin and Hobbes stopped fighting and looked up.

"Hobbes started it!" Calvin said.

"He's lying!" Hobbes replied.

"And you can forget about me building us a way home, flea feast!" Calvin said to Hobbes.

"That'll be enough out of the two of ya," Barbossa said. "There'll be no more squabbles among us until this venture is over. Our morale be fractured enough."

Calvin and Hobbes got up, dusted themselves off, and walked off in different directions, angry.

Pintel and Ragetti had witnessed the whole thing. "Think they'll make up?" Gibbs asked.

"I think so," Ragetti said. "Them two been through a lot together. There's no way something so trivial would bring 'em apart."

"Shame when friends fight, isn't it," Pintel thought out loud.

"They just need a bit o' time to cool off," Ragetti said.


	35. Over the Edge, Over Again

_A/N__: Yea, I got a summer job. That's why I haven't updated. Many, many apologies._

Over the Edge, Over Again

Nobody on the Hai Peng was quite sure where it was sailing, except perhaps Barbossa, but nobody really liked it. The small junker had been sailing for a few days now, and so far it had been smooth sailing. But by now, the ship was sailing through a very cold, icy pass. Glaciers stretched above the ship, creating a series of tunnels and channels that the ship had to navigate through. Snow was falling on the crew and the ship, freezing almost everyone to their core.

"Are we there yet?" Calvin complained, clutching his sides. "I feel like I'm in Dr. Zhivago!"

"I told ya," Barbossa said. "You'll know when we're there!"

"I'm freezing! How soon until we get out of this ice patch?" Calvin said.

"He's already told you," Will said. "We don't know. We just have to wait it out."

Calvin cast an angry glass across the ship. Hobbes was on the other side, and he was positively gleeful. His thick tiger fur was keeping him nice and warm. At the moment, he was resting on a crewman's lap.

"Okay, next!" Hobbes called out. He jumped off the crewman, and landed onto the deck. The crewman, sad, got up, and walked off. Another crewman approached Hobbes, eager for the warmth of his body.

At that moment, Pintel ran up, pushing the approaching crewman aside. "Hobbes! Hobbes!" he called. "Look at what I got ya!" In his hand was a large, wet fish, freshly caught.

Hobbes stared at it for a moment, poked at it with his claw, and ate it in four bites.

After happily licking his lips, Hobbes said, "Okay, Pintel. You're up!" Pintel clapped with childlike glee, and sat down. Hobbes jumped onto his lap, and curled up, warming the two. He then noticed Calvin staring, and stuck out his tongue at him.

Calvin stuck his tongue out in response. Despite being chilled to the bone, his face with red with anger. The events of Singapore still burned in his mind. To distract himself, he went over and looked at what Will, Tai Huang, and Gibbs were currently discussing.

In front of Will, Huang, and Gibbs were the navigational charts, on loan from Sao Feng. Calvin had never really gotten a good look at them, so this was his first glance. The maps were highly ornate; different land forms, sea monsters, and mysterious messages were etched into the parchment.

"These are the charts, huh?" Calvin asked Will. "They don't look like much."

"Indeed," Gibbs said. "That may be why we're lost."

"Let me take a look," Calvin said, approaching the map. "Over the edge…over again," Calvin read. But then, Will adjusted the map. He turned the middle of the map a few degrees, and did the same to an outer circle of the map.

"Whoa!" Calvin said. "Cool! I didn't know it did that!" Indeed, the map was made up of circular pieces of parchment which formed rings around a circular piece in the center. All these pieces were movable, and could be turned any which way. Adjusting the pieces would reveal new messages, and new lands, and overall new maps.

Calvin started turning the sections at random. "No!" Will shouted, as he stopped Calvin. "I just had it!"

"I've had it!" Gibbs said. "There's no way we'll be able to get to Davy Jones' Locker with a map that doesn't even stay the same!"

"The map does not stay the same," Tai Huang said. "But it leads to more places."

"Why can't we just bring Jack back the way Tia Dalma brought Barbossa?" Ragetti asked.

Tia Dalma suddenly appeared above deck, surprising everyone. "Because Barbossa was only dead!" She answered. "Jack Sparrow has not been taken to a place of death, but of punishment. The worst fate a person can bring 'pon himself. Stretching on forever. That's what awaits at Davy Jones' Locker." Before anyone was able to respond, Tia Dalma walked to the bow, looking forward in silence.

"I knew there was a good reason," Ragetti said to Calvin.

Adjusting the map again, Will found another message. "Sunrise sets," he read. "Flash of green." Completely lost, Will turn to Barbossa. "Care to interpret Captain Barbossa?"

Barbossa thought for a minute. "Ever gaze upon the green flash, Mister Gibbs?" Barbossa asked.

"Green Flash?" Calvin was unfamiliar with the term. "What's that?"

Gibbs began to talk. "I reckon I've seen a fair share. Happens on rare occasion. At the last glimpse of sunset, a green flash shoots up into the sky. Some people go their whole lives without seeing it. Some claimed to have seen it. And some say-"

"It signals when a soul comes back to this world from the dead!" Pintel eagerly interrupted. Gibbs looked angrily at Pintel, obviously upset. "Sorry…" Pintel said.

"So our big problem is getting to the realm of the dead, right?" Calvin inquired, looking back at the map.

"Trust me, young Master Calvin," Barbossa said. "It's not getting' to the land of the dead that's the problem." Barbossa turned the tiller of the ship, adjusting course. "It's gettin' back," he finished.

The small junker sailed deeper into the glacial sea.

Calvin stared into the night sky. The sky was clear, and full of stars. And the water was the same. It reflected the stars above so perfectly, Calvin thought that they were flying through space. The ship had long since cleared the glaciers, and the temperature was now more mild. Indeed, the stillness of the night made it feel like this would be a rather uneventful evening.

"Look at all these stars!" Calvin said, talking to Ragetti.

"You can see all sorts of constellations!" Ragetti replied. "There's the Hydra, and Vela, the ship's sail!"

"Cool," Calvin said, looking at the stars. Noticing Hobbes staring at the stars too, Calvin shouted "It's nice to have someone to talk to who appreciates these adventure type things!" making sure Hobbes could hear.

Meanwhile, Hobbes was also observing the night sky. "Look at all the stars," He commented to Pintel. "They're very pretty."

"I like to imagine that each star is a shining gem, just waiting to be taken," Pintel said in response. "I bet early man thought of stars the same way at night."

"Actually, I bet early man felt like tiger food," Hobbes commented wryly. Pintel looked at Hobbes, and laughed.

"Good one, Hobbes," he said.

"Thanks, Gibbs!" Hobbes shouted back towards Calvin. "It's nice to talk with someone who appreciates the finer things!" Calvin stared back at Hobbes evilly, and Hobbes responded in the same fashion.

Upon hearing this back and forth, Pintel and Ragetti approached one another. "This friendship might be a bit harder to patch up than we guessed," Pintel whispered to his friend.

"Such a shame," Ragetti responded. "And now they're using us as part of their psychological game."

"Bet they'll never be friends again," Pintel said.

"No, no…" Ragetti replied. "They'll come around. I know it!"

"Really now," Pintel said. "If you're so sure, care to put any money on it?"

Ragetti was intrigued. "I'd feel kind of bad, taking money from you so easy-like. But okay. If they become friends again, you owe me ten gold pieces."

"And WHEN they go their separate ways," Pintel added, "You'll owe me ten gold pieces!"

"Deal!" Ragetti said. The two shook hands, and looked at Calvin and Hobbes. Calvin and Hobbes were currently on opposite sides of the deck, deliberately looking away from one another. Pintel laughed heartily, sure that he would win the bet.

The calmness of the night was suddenly shattered, as Will ran to Barbossa, yelling. "Barbossa! Ahead!"

"Aye!" Barbossa responded. "We're good and lost now."

"Lost?" Calvin asked. "Why on earth are we lost?"

"Yea," Hobbes said. "We had the charts!"

Barbossa turned to address the tiger. "For certain you have to be lost to find the places that can't be found. Elseways everyone would know where it was."

Gibbs looked over the side of the ship. "We're gaining speed!" he panicked.

"Aye," Barbossa said, a glint in his eyes.

There was a brief pause, then Will began giving orders to turn the ship around. "Everyone, hard to starboard!" Everybody began to grab the main sail, and turn it. The ship began to rotate, but otherwise it was picking up speed and heading in the same direction.

"Nay, belay that!" Barbossa commanded. "Let 'er run straight and true!" Calvin and Hobbes ran to the port side of the ship, which was now the leading part. The two looked over the side, and were met with a frightful sight.

Dead ahead of them was a large crashing of water. It seemed to stretch on for miles in both directions. And Calvin and Hobbes knew that that could only mean one thing. They were headed right for a waterfall. The biggest waterfall they would ever see.

"The…gulp…edge of the world..?" Calvin asked, forgetting his feud with his friend.

"I think so…" Hobbes said.

"HOLD ON!" Will commanded. Immediately Calvin clung to the side of the ship, and Hobbes grabbed onto some rigging. The edge of the world was coming closer now. It was only two-hundred yards away. One-hundred…fifty…twenty…ten.

"Ye may not survive to pass this way again!" Barbossa shouted to the crew, in a sick joke. "And these be the last friendly words you hear!"

The ship had finally made it to the edge. Calvin and Hobbes looked own into the precipice. Below the water seemed to fall forever into the black abyss. The crew was panicking, and any object not tied down began to slide. Barbossa laugh and the crews panic screams were barely audible above the sound of roaring water.

What was down there? What would possibly over the edge of the world? These two quick questions filled Calvin's mind as the ship began to tip over. "I guess I'm about to find out…" he said to himself, right before he screamed. The Hai Peng spent one last moment on the very edge of the world, the plummeted down into the black abyss.

_A/N: Please Review!_


	36. The Locker

_A/N: Wow. I can't believe how old this story is. Once again, I apologize for being so lazy about writing and updating. I really appreciate all of you guys who stick with this story, despite how long it takes me to bang out a chapters (actually, I've been busy irl, getting two books published. Send me a message of you're interested). I can't promise an immediate update, but I promise that I will finish this story, or die trying._

_As always, reviews are greatly appreciated._

The Locker

"Ug…" Calvin moaned as he pushed himself up. It felt like he was out for almost a year. His head was throbbing and his senses were dulled. He had no idea where he was. Eyes still closed, all Calvin could feel was a soft, grainy, wet surface underneath his palms. Rolling his tongue in his mouth, he realized that there was sand in it, and spit it out.

"Hey, watch it," a voice said. Calvin's eyes shot open. A bright light filled them, which caused him to squint. But it was Hobbes who had just spoken.

"Hobbes!" Calvin said. Boy am I glad to see-" but Calvin was cut off as Hobbs shook out his fur in the way cats do, getting Calvin all wet.

"Hey, stop it you mangy fur ball!" Calvin yelled, brushing the sand off his vest.

By now, Calvin's eyes grew used to the light. Looking around, he noticed that he was on a beach. A beach that stretched out forever before him. A white sun beat down onto him. Besides the sound of the water behind them, it was silent. The air was still, there was no wind at all. Calvin then did a quick head count. Besides Hobbes, it looked like everyone else was around, and many were just as groggy as Calvin was. However, two figures seemed to be composed at the time. Barbossa and Tia Dalma were both standing up, staring into the vast desert ahead of them.

Calvin and Hobbes approached the two. "So is this it?" he asked. "Are we in Davy Jones Locker?"

"We've made it," Barbossa said, not looking away.

"It's not so bad," Hobbes said. "I thought this place would be full of fire, or monsters."

"Dat is because dat is what you hate most, Hobbes," Tia Dalma said. "For a soul like Jack, da worst punishment for him is an eternity away from da sea…"

Calvin contemplated what the sea witch had just said. "In that case, I thought the locker would be full of stupid, slimy girls," Calvin whispered not so quietly.

"Perhaps we should send you to Davy Jones Locker, and come to rescue you then," Tai Huang, overhearing the boy, joked from behind.

"How are we supposed to find Jack?" Will asked.

Tia Dalma smiled. "Witty Jack," she said, "Is closer dan ya think…"

At that moment, Calvin noticed movement coming from behind a sand dune. It looked like that there was an avalanche, and sand was pouring down towards them. But upon further inspection, the sand appeared to be rocks of some kind. And the closer they came, the more suspicious the rocks looked.

"Are those rocks moving?" Ragetti asked.

"I don't think they're rocks," Pintel replied. By now, everyone could see that they were being approached by small creatures that appeared to be rocks, but were actually crabs of some sort. At first, Calvin and Hobbes started to back away, but they realized that Tia Dalma showed no fear of their approach, and stood their ground.

"Look!" Elizabeth said, pointing to the top of the sand dune. Just above the top flew a familiar looking Jolly Rodger. The flag came closer, exposing more of what was behind it. Eventually, a full mast of a ship came into view. A ship with black sails. And upon the yardarm was an all too familiar pirate captain.

"Jack!" Calvin yelled happily.

Jack Sparrow gazed forward into the waiting ocean as his ship hit the crest of the sand dune, and slid down as if it was a huge sled. The Black Pearl passed by the figures standing on the beach. Everyone, with the exception of Tia Dalma, stared at the ship dumbfounded. As the ship passed by, Jack grabbed onto the rigging and swung himself down onto the shore.

"I expected the search for Jack to be a little…harder," Hobbes commented as Jack approached his former crew.

"That is the thing about me Hobbes," Jack said as he approached the group. "I'm unexpectable."

"Huh?" Hobbes asked, confused.

"Slap me thrice and hand me to me mama!" Gibbs exclaimed. "It's Jack!" He and the crewman ran up to him. Calvin and Hobbes were right behind.

"It's the Captain!" Gibbs said.

"A sight for sore eyes!" Gibbs added.

"Master Gibbs," Jack addressed.

"Aye?" Gibbs asked.

"I thought so. I expect you're able to account for your actions then?" Something was strange about Jack. It was as if he didn't even know that he was in Davy Jones Locker.

"Captain?" Gibbs asked.

"There's been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline upon my vessel," Jack said. "Why? Why is that sir?"

"Um, Jack," Calvin said. "Are you feeling okay?"

Jack turned to Calvin. "Fine. Just peachy. Which is more than I can say for you."

"What?" Calvin asked.

"Running around the Pearl as if it were some sore of plaything, and acting more like an animal than your friend."

"What?" Calvin asked, angrier. Hobbes laughed.

"Sir," Gibbs interrupted. "You're in Davy Jones' Locker, cap'n."

This caused Jack to stop. "I knew that," he said, quickly. "I know where I am. And don't think I don't." "Jack Sparrow," Barbossa greeted from behind the rest of the crew. Jack didn't notice him standing there, and his attention was immediately drawn to him.

"Hector!" Jack said through a smile. "It's been too long, hasn't it?"

"Heh heh…Hector," Calvin guffawed.

"Aye," Barbossa said. "Isla de Muerta, remember? You shot me."

Jack paused for a second, unsure of what to say next. "No I didn't," he said finally. To avoid the awkwardness, he turned his attention to another figure: Tia Dalma.

"Tia Dalma," Jack greeted with the same enthusiasm he met Barbossa with. "Out and about, eh? You add an agreeable sense of macabre to any delirium."

Tia Dalma, confused, faked a smile in response.

Fortunately, for the rest of the crew, Will was able to parse the Jack's last sentence. "He thinks we're a hallucination," Will explained.

Jack turned to Will, the humor in his face drained. "William, tell me something. Have you come because you need my help to save a certain distressing damsel, rather, damsel in distress?" Will didn't respond. "Either one?"

"No," Will answered simply.

"Well then, you wouldn't be here, would you?" Jack reasoned. "So you can't be here. QED, you're not here."

"How do we convince him we're real?" Will asked.

"I know," Hobbes replied. He grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him over to Elizabeth, who Jack hadn't noticed before now.

Jack stood still, frozen in place, staring at Elizabeth in surprise.

"Tell Jack that we're real, Elizabeth," Hobbes said.

"Jack, it's really us," Elizabeth said. "We're here."

After a moment, Jack ran back to Gibbs. "The Locker, you say?" Jack asked.

"Aye," Gibbs replied.

"How'd you know that would work?" Barbossa asked the tiger. Hobbes responded by pointing over his shoulder to Calvin.

"Spaceman Spiff, interplanetary explorer extraordinaire, wakes to find himself trapped on the desert planet Mukabluk…" Calvin imagined to himself. Barbossa nodded in understanding.

"We've come to rescue you," Elizabeth explained to Jack, who seemed to be returning to his normal self.

"Have you now," Jack asked, skeptical. "But it would seem that as I possess a ship and you don't, you're the ones in need of rescuing, and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood." A smile flashed across Jack's face.

Barbossa spoke up. "I see my ship," he began, "Right there." Barbossa pointed to the Black Pearl, which was now floating idly nearby.

Jack held a hand above his eyes as he looked. "I don't see it," he replied. "Must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the Pearl."

Will tried to reason with Jack. "Jack! Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the Flying Dutchman."

"He's taking over the seas," Elizabeth chimed in.

"Da song has already been sung. Da Bretheren Court is called!"

"And he's setting up factories all over to create super ships!" Calvin said.

"Leave all you people alone for just a moment, and look what's happened. Everything's gone to pot!" Jack commented, as he prepared to go back to his ship.

"Aye Jack! The world needs you something fierce," Gibbs replied.

"Suck up…" Pintel said to Hobbes.

"And you need a crew!" Will said.

This caused Jack to stop. He turned around. "Why should I sail with any of you?" he asked. "Five of you tried to kill me in the past," Jack said, referring to Will, Barbossa, Elizabeth, Ragetti, and Calvin. "One of you succeeded."

"Succeeded?" Calvin asked himself. He thought back to the Black Pearl sinking into the maw of the Kraken. Calvin had always thought that Jack chose to go down with his ship. But if someone killed him… Calvin thought about that day, going over who got into the lifeboat last. It wasn't him, and it wasn't either Hobbes, Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Marty, or Cotton…

Calvin snapped back to attention, however, when he saw that Jack was going over who he wanted to take back. Somehow, everyone had formed into a line, so Calvin squeezed himself in between Hobbes and Ragetti. He stood as straight as he could, with as bright a smile as he could muster.

Jack began going down the line. He looked at Ragetti, and didn't skip a beat when he said, "Don't need you, you scare me." Ragetti looked disappointed and a little confused.

Jack moved to Calvin. "You'd make me want to jump off my ship," Jack said, passing Calvin by.

"Hey!" Calvin shouted, but Jack continued on.

"Hobbes, you're in," he said. Hobbes smiled, and glared at Calvin. Calvin wanted to sock Hobbes on his nose, but decided to stand with the other "rejects": Barbossa, Will, Elizabeth, Pintel, and Ragetti.

Jack approached Tai Huang and his crew, who were strangers to Jack.

"Who are you?" Jack asked him.

"Tai Huang," he responded. "These are my men." He motioned to the Asian sailors behind him.

"Where do you allegiances lie?" Jack asked.

"With the highest bidder," Huang responded.

"I have a ship," Jack said with a smirk.

"That makes you the highest bidder," Huang said.

"Good man," Jack said. He turned to address the rest of his crew. "Weigh anchor, all hands, prepare to make sail."

"Great," Calvin whined. "Now Jack's free, and we're the ones trapped in Davy Jones' Locker. What are we gonna do?"

"The situation's not as hopeless as that," Barbossa said, reassuring Calvin. "Not yet."

"So we're going to wait here on this godforsaken spit of land until someone comes and rescues us?" Calvin asked. "I've already been stranded once, I don't want it to happen again."

Barbossa didn't answer, but instead pulled out the charts. He showed the container to Calvin. Calvin immediately got what Barbossa was going for.

"He Jack!" Calvin called out through an evil smile. Jack turned around. He saw the maps in Barbossa's hands.

"Which way ya goin', Jack?" Barbossa asked, through a smile similar to Calvin's.

* * *

Everybody was on the deck of the Black Pearl, making the ship ready to sail once more. Crates were being opened, sails were being hoisted, and a few cannons were being loaded onto the gun deck, just in case. The process was taking longer than usual, though, because orders were being given by two different people, and nobody was sure who they were supposed to listen to.

"Trim that sail!" Barbossa shouted.

"Trim that sail!" Jack also barked.

"Slack windward brace and sheet!" Barbossa ordered.

"Slack windward brace and sheet!" Jack commanded.

"Haul a pennant line!" Barbossa instructed.

"Haul a pennant line!" Jack demanded.

Barbossa eventually noticed what Jack was doing, and called him out on it.

Meanwhile, Calvin, Hobbes, Pintel, and Ragetti had just finished rigging the main sail, and were taking a moment to themselves.

"So, you two friends again?" Pintel asked the duo.

Calvin and Hobbes sulked, and turned away from each other. "Only when Calvin gets us back home."

"And I'll only be friends with Hobbes when I become the king of the pirates."

"Seems that you two have reached an impasse, then," Ragetti said.

"And they're not the only ones," Pintel replied. At this point, Jack and Barbossa were bickering so loudly, the whole crew could hear them. "Watch this," Pintel said.

"Stop it, the both of you!" Pintel shouted. This got their attention. "The both of you! That's an order! Understand!" Barbossa and Jack continued to stare at Pintel as if he had six eyes. Pintel eventually backed down.

"Sorry," he said, forcing a chuckle. "I just thought , with the captain issuing out I'd throw in my name for consideration. Sorry." Pintel returned to Calvin, Hobbes, and Ragetti.

"Not quite according to plan…" Pintel said.

"I'd vote for you," Ragetti offered.

"See that," Calvin said to Hobbes. "That's what you should be doing for me."

"I'd wouldn't vote for you if you were the last pirate on earth," Hobbes said, arms crossed. Gibbs had overheard the conversation, and offered his piece.

"That may soon be the case," Gibbs said, taking out his flask and drinking from it. "In fighting on a ship is always a bad sign of trouble."

Calvin glared at the tiger, and Hobbes glared back, but they didn't say anything more to one another.

Calvin and Hobbes stayed on deck until the sun set, and it was dark. For a while, neither one did anything much. Hobbes found a sunny place to sleep, and Calvin spent the time prepping the pistol Barbossa had given him, and using his two swords to cut notches into the ship.

"Calvin, Hobbes!" Ragetti called from the front of the Black Pearl. Calvin and Hobbes, interested, walked over to where the two pirates were looking over the front of the ship.

"What is it?" Hobbes asked.

"Look!" Pintel said. Calvin and Hobbes peered over, and looked down to the water.

The water around them had an eerie blue glow to it. It wasn't bright enough to be seen from the ship, or provide any sort of luminescence on deck, but it was bright enough to see things in it. And these "things" were the most interesting parts.

Gray blobs were making their way through the water, in the opposite direction of the Black Pearl. At first, Calvin thought that they were some sort of fish, but the closer he looked at them, the more they appeared to be human in shape.

"Weird," Calvin said.

"Creepy," Hobbes observed.

"Downright Macabre," Pintel added.

"Wonder what would happen if you dropped a cannonball on one of them," Ragetti said. He looked at Pintel and Calvin, who were suddenly interested in the proposal.

Calvin, Pintel and Ragetti ran below deck for a moment, leaving Hobbes alone. He kept an eye on the mysterious figures below. There were more of them now.

His cat senses told him that there was something approaching from behind. He turned and expected to see Calvin, Pintel, or Ragetti. He was surprised to see it was Tia Dalma.

"Oh," Hobbes said in surprise. "Hi Tia Dalma," he greeted, unsure of what she was doing there.

"These lost souls should be in da care of Davy Jones," Tia Dalma said.

"That's what these are?" Hobbes asked. "Souls?"

"Dese are da souls of those who died at sea," Tia Dalma explained. By this time Calvin, Pintel, and Ragetti showed up.

"Be disrespectful, it would," Pintel said, dropping the cannonballs. Ragetti and Calvin did the same.

"Why isn't Davy Jones ferrying these souls anymore?" Calvin asked.

"The goddess Calypso charged Davy Jones with dis task. To ferry dose who die at sea to da other side. And every ten years him could come ashore to be with she who love him, truly."

"So he wasn't always…" Ragetti began. "Tentacley?" he held his hand to his chin and imitated Davy Jones' beard.

"No," Tia Dalma said. "He was a man once…" he voice trailed off. Hobbes noticed her stroking a locket that was close to her heart, and it looked familiar to him.

"Where did I see that before," Hobbes asked himself, racking his brain for an answer.

"Look!" Calvin pointed. "Boats!" Approaching the Black Pearl were several dozen boats with figures of people sitting in them. By now more the crew were up on deck, watching the grim procession.

"More souls?" Hobbes asked.

"Yes," Tia Dalma said.

"And they're not a threat to us?" Will question.

"We are only ghost to dem," Tia Dalma responded.

"Why are some of them in boats, and others in the water?" Calvin asked, staring at the souls as they passed by.

"Dose in boats were killed at sea. Murdered," Tia Dalma explained.

"Oh," Calvin said, somewhat disturbed.

"Look over there," Hobbes said, pointing to a particular boat. In the boat sat a familiar looking figure. He was wearing expensive clothes, a white wig, and a three-corner hat.

"Isn't that Governor Swann?" Calvin asked. By now most of the crew noticed.

"Father?" Elizabeth asked, joy in her voice. "Father!" she yelled, running to the side of the Black Pearl to get a better look. "We've made it back!"

Jack looked at Elizabeth solemnly. "Elizabeth," he said. "We're not back."

All the joy on Elizabeth's face was instantly drained away. She looked back at the Governor. "Father!' she yelled again, voice cracking.

The Governor looked up. "Elizabeth?" he asked, surprise in his voice. "Are you dead?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, no."

"Well, I think I am," he replied. Everyone in the crew was silent, horrified by what they heard.

"No! No you can't be!" Elizabeth begged.

"There was this chest, you see," the Governor explained. "It seemed so important at the time. If you stab the heart, you become captain of the Dutchman, and must sail it for all eternity." The Governor seemed to be rambling, and did not take notice of the crew on the deck of the Black Pearl.

"Someone throw a line!" Elizabeth yelled. Hobbes grabbed a long piece of rope and threw it over. It landed a few feet away from where the Governor was. Though he didn't pick it up.

"The Flying Dutchman has become this horrible monstrosity," Governor Swann continued. "It's being outfitted with iron plating and weapons."

Upon hearing that, Calvin gulped. That wasn't good news.

Elizabeth, though, ignored all of this. "Take the line," she begged again.

The Governor looked back up to Elizabeth. "I'm so proud of you, Elizabeth," he said with a little smile.

Elizabeth continued to beg, but her father didn't seem to notice. The rope began to slip father and farther away him. Panicked, Elizabeth began to run to the side of the Black Pearl, ready to jump into the water.

"She must not leave the ship!" Tia Dalma commanded. The crew made there way over to Elizabeth, and stopped her from jumping over the side. In tears, Elizabeth watched as her father sailed farther and farther into the abyss.

"Father!" Elizabeth screamed. "Please! I won't leave you!"

Looking back one last time, Governor Swann said, "I'll give your love to your mother, shall I?" He then turned around, and soon was out of view of the Black Pearl. Elizabeth slowly made her way below deck.

"Best let her be," Barbossa advised. "Keep the course steady, Mr. Cotton." Cotton nodded, and took the helm of the ship.

Calvin walked up to Hobbes. "Did you hear that?" Calvin asked.

"Oh, so now you want to talk to me? What happened. Did Ragetti finally get tired of you?"

"Fortunately, I have an idea so good, I'm going to let that go," Calvin replied. "Did you hear what the Governor said? About the heart?"

"Yea," Hobbes confirmed. "If you stab it, you become the captain of the Flying Dutchman."

"Well, what if I got my hands on the heart and stabbed it?" Calvin said. "I'd be the most feared pirate in the world!"

"But then you have to ferry the souls of the dead. And you stuck on the sea for all eternity."

Calvin stopped for a moment and thought. "I hate to admit it, but you're right. Still…" Calvin looked over to Jack. "What if I got Jack to stab the heart. If I gave the heart to Jack, and he stabbed it, he'd be so happy that he'll give me the Black Pearl."

"There be one problem with that," a growling voice said from behind Calvin. Calvin and Hobbes turned and saw that Barbossa was listening in. "The Black Pearl be mine," he said.

"I don't see your name on it," Calvin taunted.

"There be no way I'll watch my ship be helmed by a six-year old brat," Barbossa responded.

"Who are you calling a brat?" Calvin shouted. "Hobbes, back me up!" Calvin demanded. Hobbes stood silently. "Hobbes?"

"Actually, I'm with Barbossa on this," Hobbes replied. "The less time we spend in this pirate world, the better."

"Fine," Calvin shouted with rage. "Who needs you anyway, flea feast?" Calvin stormed off in a huff, leaving Barbossa and Hobbes behind.

"I swear I'll never be able to figure that one out," Barbossa told the tiger.

"I've been friends with him for years," Hobbes said. "And I still can't figure him out."

"The last time I met a person like him, I led a mutiny and took his ship," Barbossa said.

"So you're saying that I should leave Calvin?" Hobbes asked.

"All I can say, Hobbes," Barbossa explained. "Is that when I betrayed Jack and took the Pearl, I ended up undead, and then dead. Betraying a captain is one thing. But betraying an old friend? That be something else."

"I guess pirates do sometimes have standards," Hobbes said.

"We keep our friends close," Barbossa finished.

* * *

The Black Pearl had been sailing all night and day. Morale was low, and supplies were lower. The sun had passed over the Black Pearl hours ago, and was now setting. Some of the crew were above deck, lying around and doing nothing. Hobbes was down below, looking for something to drink, but there was very little water to be found.

Calvin, meanwhile, was trying to get on Jack's good side and put his plan into action. At the moment, Jack was staring at the navigational charts, trying to figure out where to go.

"Hey, Captain!" Calvin greeted.

"Not now," Jack said, not looking up from the charts.

Calvin ignored him and came up to him. "What are you up to?" he asked.

"I'm trying to figure out how to escape this bloody locker," Jack said.

Calvin looked down at the map. Jack had just rotated the pieces around to reveal some messages. He was staring intently at the ones that read "Over the Edge, Over Again", "Sunrise Sets", and "Flash of Green."

"What does that mean?" Calvin asked, scratching his head.

"Far as I can tell," Jack explained, "We have until the sun sets to get over the edge again. Else we'll be trapped here forever. But I can't figure out how to leave…" Jack's voice trailed off as he studied the charts.

"Let me see," Calvin said, placing his hands on the map, ready to spin the pieces.

"No, don't," Jack began, but Calvin began to turn the pieces anyway. Several new lands and new messages appeared, but none were pertinent to escaping the Locker. Eventually, Calvin got fed up.

"This stupid map!" Calvin said, picking it up. "It makes no sense! You have to go forward, then back, then upside down! It's like a Rubix Cube of the underworld!"

Calvin slammed the map back down on the deck, jostling the pieces once again.

"Now look what you've done!" Will said, who saw the whole thing. "We'll be trapped here forever if you ruin that map."

"Wait a moment," Jack said, staring at the map once again. The message that read "Sunrise Sets" looked different now. Instead, it simply read "Sundown".

"What?" Calvin asked.

"Upside down…" Jack looked at the map, and the message was suddenly clear. Placing his hand on the center piece, which contained a picture of a ship, Jack rotated it 180 degrees.

"Sundown..! And rise up!" Jack suddenly jumped to his feet. "What's that?" he called out, pointing over the starboard side of the ship.

This took everyone by surprise. "Is it the Kraken again?" Calvin asked, gripping the handles of his swords. Jack ran over to the port side, and looked over. Everyone on deck followed.

"I don't see anything," Gibbs commented. "What is it?"

Jack looked around, and suddenly ran to the port side of the ship. The crew followed him.

"Where are you looking?" Elizabeth asked.

"Um…" Jack began. He made a funny noise, and ran back to the starboard side. The crew followed.

"There!" he said again. The crew didn't see anything. Before they could ask again, Jack rain back to the port side. The crew followed.

By this time, Hobbes came up from below deck. "What's going on?" Hobbes asked. "What's with all of the rocking?"

Calvin noticed Hobbes and shrugged. "Jack's up to something," he explained as he followed Jack back to starboard.

Barbossa, behind Hobbes, looked down at the charts. Once he saw the upside-down ship, Barbossa put two and two together. "He's got it!" Barbossa realized.

"Got what?" Hobbes asked.

"Follow me below deck, Master Hobbes!" Barbossa commanded. "I need your help." Without a word, Barbossa and Hobbes ran below deck.

By now the rocking of the ship was becoming more noticeable to the crew. Jack wasn't even pretending to see anything anymore. The rest of the crew had caught on. They were trying to tip the ship over.

Calvin ran with the rest of the crew on the deck, back and forth, over and over. But being smaller and shorter, Calvin was almost always the last to arrive on the side. This was made worse as the ship began to rock even more. Soon, anything that wasn't tied down to the deck began tumbling overboard.

Down below, Hobbes was helping Barbossa cut through ropes and nets that were holding cargo. "Un-stow the cargo, ya bilge rats!" Barbossa yelled to the crew. "Let it shift!" Obeying the command, Hobbes cut more and more of the cargo free until boxes and barrels were rolling all around below deck. With his work done, Hobbes had to navigate through the oncoming crates and debris to get back on deck.

The Black Pearl was really rocking now. The crew had to run faster and faster, lest they slide down the deck and hit the railing on the other side. Calvin still had difficulty keeping up, but was still able to make it. Hobbes joined everyone on the deck, and, being a tiger, was able to keep up with the rest of the crew.

Soon the ship was tilting almost sideways, and it became a lot more difficult to stay on board. One of Sao Feng's men already had tumbled and fallen off. It was clear that it would only take a few more times until the Black Pearl capsized.

As Calvin struggled to run to the side once again, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was the navigational charts, left on the deck, sliding along the incline.

"The charts!" Calvin yelled, as he leapt for it. Calvin grabbed it before it had fallen off the deck, but found himself beginning to slide as well. Calvin screamed as he slid fast and faster towards the edge, but just as he was going to plunge into the water below, the Black Pearl began to tip the other way. The crew ran to the same side Calvin was on and grabbed onto the railing. The Black Pearl tipped over, even deeper than before. But it began to rock back.

As the crew ran to the other side, Calvin sprang to his feet and ran with them. But soon he found himself sliding back again. The crew had reached the starboard side as the Black Pearl's deck almost turned sideways. Calvin could feel the deck begin to give out under the soles of his sneakers, and knew that this time, he would fall off the ship for sure.

In a last ditch effort, Calvin leapt with all his might, hoping to grab the railing. The railing was too far away, and Calvin began to fall. But at the last moment, a rope swung down, and Calvin grabbed it, keeping him from plunging into the mysterious sea.

"YEOWCH!" Hobbes yelled in pain. Calvin had grabbed onto his tail, pulling on it like a ton of weight. He gripped the railing as hard as he could, gritting his teeth in pain.

The Black Pearl was completely sideways now, and everyone sensed that this time, the ship would capsize.

"Now up…" Jack commented, as the ship began to flip over completely. "…is down."

The Black Pearl then flipped over completely. It had capsized, and the crew was now holding onto the railing underwater. Calvin was still gripping Hobbes' tail, and Hobbes was still clinging to the railing. For a moment, nothing happened. The crew looked around at one another, confused. Everyone was holding their breath, and a few looked like they were struggling to do so.

Then, a bright flash of green surrounded the ship and the crew. A glint of light appeared from below their feet. A force was felt from the other side of the hull of the ship. The force pushed the ship deeper, down into the water. The Black Pearl began to accelerate more and more, deeper into the water. The Black Pearl was headed down towards that light. It grew brighter and brighter as the Black Pearl came closer.

Then, as suddenly as it began, the Black Pearl broke through the surface of the ocean, right side up, with the crew sprawled out on the deck (most of the crew, anyway. Pintel and Ragetti had tied them selves to the mast upside-down, so they were stuck).

Everyone else was coughing up water and clearing their eyes. The sunlight indicated that it was morning, and the sun had just risen.

Gibbs was the first to find his footing. "Blessed sweet Westerlies," Gibbs exclaimed. "We're back!"


End file.
